


Hysteria

by MarxDuckSoup1993



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 110,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxDuckSoup1993/pseuds/MarxDuckSoup1993
Summary: A year in the life of several very eccentric individuals as they try to navigate through the sheer complexities of life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light more modernized story for fun. Not to be taken too seriously! Each of the characters have some resemblance to their show counter parts, but there will be noticeable differences.   
> The story will begin with three different POVs: Jaime, Robb, and Jon

**Jaime Lannister**

The bottle of scotch in Jaime Lannister's hand seemed to be permanently plastered there. The past few days were not particularly kind to the director/writer who currently found himself unemployed. Never in his life did he think his name would be attached to the ominous phrase BOX OFFICE POISON. Well, there he was! Jaime Lannister, two time Academy Award Winner sitting in his study without hope for employment. It had been slightly over a year since his last job, and he feared that it was time for the rent money (which he didn't have) and he found his liquor cabinet low (always his greatest fear). He scarcely heard half of what his agent was telling him over the phone. She sounded apologetic, but that did little to soothe his troubled mind. 

"You are my agent are you not," interrupted Jaime. "Surely there's something out there for me to do. Look, I get it I am not exactly hot property right now, and I am not expecting a directorial job to come my way after the latest fiasco, but you are telling me there is not a single studio that will hire me for a damn re-write at the least! It doesn't even have to be the motion pictures. I can settle TV. I can even work as a consultant for a reality TV series. God knows they need some resemblance of good writing."

His agent, Brienne sighed and continued to be the bearer of bad news. "There is nothing out there right now Jaime. Times are tough and they are looking for surefire money right now. You know how shitty this business can be. When you're high you're high and when you're low...well...you are in a bit of a fix, but you need to be patient. Besides what about your artistic integrity you always went on about? You don't really want to work on reality TV do you?"

"Artistic integrity my ass," said Jaime. "I was under that deluded notion when I was riding high on my Oscar win. More than a full year of unemployment and no income has changed that notion real quick. Artistic integrity! I am so desperate I will write an episode for the Desperate Housewives of bum fuck city if It gets me a dollar!"

"You could always ask your father," she said. "You father does own the largest bank in the country. Surely he would help you out."

"God no," exclaimed Jaime. "Please don't even say anything that so much as places the thought of my father in my head. The last thing I need in my moment of pure pathetic desperation is to see that smug face telling me that I was a fool to give up banking for the glamour of the motion pictures. Then he will railroad me into taking a job there in the hopes that I will actually run the place when he is gone. I could hardly stand the thought of it. Let Cersei run the damn thing. She is better at that shit than I am."

"Well there is always another option," said Brienne. "Your brother did offer to give you an interview with Ned Stark at King's Landing University. They are looking for someone to take over an English Class and you are quite qualified to teach English Writing. I mean you are a writer after all."

"Brienne do you not realize that I am a desperate man at the end of my rope," asked Jaime. "Now is not the time to start making practical jokes. I want to watch something funny I will turn on FOX or CNN."

"It's not a joke," said Brienne. "There are no prospects coming in and your bank account is dwindling. You need something to sustain yourself while things are a little hectic. Take a chance Jaime. It's not like it's a stressful job that will take up a lot of your time. You go and teach a couple courses Monday through Friday and then you can write on the weekend. Come on. What do you have to lose?"

"Fuck," said Jaime angrily. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Flattered by the offer Jaime," said Brienne, "but I decline politely."

"You have me in a tight corner," said Jaime. "I will take the damn job."

"Well," said Brienne, "first you actually need to get it. Tyrion said it was an idea not a forgone conclusion. Ned Stark is the new president of the school and he does not hire lightly. You know how the Starks operate. All work and little play. You are going to need to win him over."

"Oh wonderful," said Jaime. "I need to go and ask Ned fucking Stark for a job. I might consider going to father."

"You will never be that desperate Jaime," said Brienne.

"No quite right," said Jaime. "Well if you will excuse me I am going to drink until I pass out. Cheers!"

* * *

"You had to come to this interview hungover," asked Tyrion annoyed. "You could have waited until after the job interview to start celebrating or mourning."

"Oh please," said Jaime. "It's not like that is anything new on a campus. I daresay if I get this job half those students taking my class will be hungover on a consistent basis. They will have every reason to be. They will be English majors! What is the key to being a true writer, Tyrion?"

"Dedication, passion, wit, and a good idea that will appeal to the masses," replied Tyrion.

"Wrong," said Jaime. "Alcohol is the key to being a good writer. Remember that."

"Mr. Stark will see you now," said the receptionist Ros. Jaime had to admit that she was quite the looker. He noticed that Tyrion gave him a 'don't even think about it' look before Jaime shrugged and went in. The office was spacious, but in true Stark tradition it was not quite filled with decoration. Clean and professional with the sigil of their old family heritage on the wall. Eddard Stark, the new president of King's Landing University, owned of course by the very rich Baratheons, sat behind a large desk as he read over important documents. Eddard finally looked up and gave Jaime a scathing look.

"Good to see you Mr. Lannister," he said dryly.

"Likewise I suppose," said Jaime. "Not that I ever thought that I would be back here. Once I graduated I had hoped that school would be out forever. At least that's what Alice Cooper sang way back when."

"Sit down," said Ned who ignored Jaime's jibe. "Your brother spoke in glowing terms on your behalf. Normally I would have ignored him, but your brother is quite the influence here. Not only is he a popular professor, but he is head of the History/Anthropology department. He was quite adamant that I give you a job in the English Department. I will agree that you have quite the field experience. Your knowledge could be invaluable to the many students that are looking to ride their writing to successful careers. The question I have is are you dedicated to the idea of teaching. I care about my students Mr. Lannister and I will ensure that the education that they receive is on par with the costs that their families are paying to attend."

"I am perfectly dedicated to the idea of teaching as long as it gives me a roof over my head and alcohol in my cabinet," said Jaime. "I was joking about that last part by the way."

"Mr. Lannister," said Ned coldly, "I will be perfectly frank with you. I do not like you. As you know you and I have quite the, ah, differences. However, I am willing to cast aside any prejudice that I have against you because I think you are a good fit for this school. I just want you to know the importance of what you are doing when you agree to tackle the job. This is more than just grading papers and giving lectures. You are shaping the minds of our future. You are holding these student's future in your hands. The knowledge that they will receive from your class will prepare them for the world outside of these walls."

"Damn," said Jaime. "No pressure right?"

"I shall give you the job" said Eddard. "You will start in two days. I have a clear office ready for you. I will give you the list of your classes that you will teach and I will give you the student roster. Typical rules will apply. You will have a syllabus made for your class that will detail your grading policies and standard class etiquette. Attendance rules apply to all classes to ensure that students actually attend. Your classes have already been scheduled. Sadly you will have a Thursday night class from 6:00 PM to 8:30 PM. Hate doing that to you, but that was the only time where the lecture hall was open. Oh, and I will be requiring a list of your office hours tomorrow. Any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Shit," said Jaime. "Talk about jumping in the fire if you know what I mean.....not that I meant it as a joke in regards to your late father. I wasn't! I mean, that was just a coincidence that....I'm going to leave now."

"I think you should," said Ned coldly.

* * *

**Robb Stark**

Here it was. He finally made it to the big leagues only one year removed from college. He shouldn't look so damn smug, but hell why shouldn't he feel slightly smug. Here he was, 22 years of age, and he was already hired by the Targaryen Times (the most powerful publication company in the country). Robb was always fascinated by the family dynasty that had bread three generation of success. Apart from the newspaper, where they controlled all news media, they also had large stock shares in the Lannister Financial Services, The Greyjoy shipping company, and the Tyrell Inc. Of course, there were quite the rumors of their more criminal enterprises that the family had hotly contested, but Robb figured that all the rumors were true. No one achieves that much power and influence without pulling a few strings. 

He paused and thought about it for a moment. Did he really want to work in a newspaper company that was once, back in the 19th century, was attached to murder and yellow journalism? .....Yeah he did. He smiled as he entered the massive tower. Today was his first day on the job and he was hoping to make his name known among the more popular writers. There were the investigative journalists whom he admired, but knew he would never be apart of. Among them was Jojen Reed (who always found a good story). Then there were the sports writers that Robb almost joined, but was declined at the last moment. Finally, he was accepted for the short stories section. He figured he was mostly suited for that position, though he feared the salary would fluctuate depending on how good his stories were.

_It's just for a short while until you are able to write a real novel,_ thought Robb. He had been working on a legal thriller for the past three years and he felt that he had finally managed to get it going in the right direction. The first novel is always the most important. He would take his time with it. Perhaps even use the facility and editors here to assist him with it. He looked around and noticed that there were people walking frantically around trying to make it to the next deadline.

"Hello," said a kind voice behind him. Robb was surprised to see such a lovely young woman. She was wearing a blue suit and a skirt. Her accent was rather exotic and her dark skin intoxicating. Robb felt himself blush at the sight of her beauty.

"You must be Robb Stark," said the woman. "Oh, of course introductions. My name is Missandei. Welcome to the crew. We are happy to have you on board. My boss Miss. Targaryen was quite pleased to have a Stark on board. Your family being the most beloved in this city. You can never go wrong with a Stark."

"I am pleased to hear that," said Robb. "So where do I begin?"

"Your office is over there," she said. "I trust that you will have everything you need. We expect you to have a short story completed by the end of the week. With the rising interest in stories again, we are happy to have such an insightful writer in our midst. You will be able to have a story completed and ready for editing by the end of the week will you not?"

"In a week," said Robb startled. "Um...yeah I think I can hash one out. I normally don't rush my work, but I am confident that something will be on that desk by the end of the week."

"Good to know," she replied. "If you have any questions please ask Miss. Frey. She's been here for over a year and knows the place quite well."

"Thanks," said Robb.

As she departed Robb could not help but glance at her ass. _God damn what a fox! I think I am going to like working here._ Robb went over to his office and was pleased to see that he had a great view of the city. Seems that they knew story tellers needed some visual help from time to time. Robb looked around and felt that he needed to give the place some sense of character. He placed a series of novels on the shelf. His books basically contained works by his three main inspirations: Hemingway, Rand, and Fitzgerald. Pleased with his shelf and with a few picture frames and a plaque of his bachelor's degree in English and Journalism, Robb sat down and tried to get a feel for the desk. _This is excellent,_ he thought as he turned on his computer and got down to business.

* * *

The hours ticked by and Robb managed to get some substantial work done. Sure, the material was ratty and raw, but he knew that he had something good on his hands. He always knew when he was writing something of substance and when he was writing something that belonged in the garbage bin. As he worked he didn't notice that the sky was darkening. 

"Knock Knock," said a cheery voice outside his office door. He looked up and was rather delighted to see a small, petite, and lovely girl standing there. "You must be Stark," said the girl. "Roslin."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Frey," said Robb.

"Just Roslin please," she said. "As you know my last name is not really a popular one."

"The thought did not even cross my mind," Robb replied politely. "Is there anything that I can help you with Roslin?"

"No," she said. "It's closing time and it didn't seem like you had any inclination of leaving."

Robb looked at his watch and laughed. "God damn it you are quite right. Shit. I completely lost track of the time. Thanks. I need to get back to my apartment. My friends have a little first day at the job celebration for me and I do not want to miss that."

"I am sure it will be a very mature one," said Roslin with a ghost of a smile.

"Quite," replied Robb. "When you are in an apartment shared by men in their early twenties maturity is always expected. In fact, that house has not a single drop of alcohol or weed in it."

Roslin laughed. "Well I will see you tomorrow then."

"Bearing any unforeseen circumstances," said Robb. "You know like me getting killed in a car crash or one cataclysmic event hits us and I happen to be the poor bloke you see in the movies that falls into the earthquake pit."

Roslin raised an eyebrow and Robb blushed. "Nothing," he said. "I tend to ramble on and on about really irrelevant shit. Pay me no mind."

Roslin laughed lightly and left.

"Fuck," said Robb. "That did not go well. It did not go well at all."

* * *

**Jon Snow**

How did he end up in this mess? Jon Snow thought about it quite often. He graduate with a degree in Art History and Graphic Design at Winterfell University before he finally relented from Eddard's pressure. Before he knew it, he was applying for Law School after scoring 175 LSAT. Jon had to admit he felt quite good about himself when his father saw the score and gave him one of those rare smiles of genuine fatherly pride. Three years later, he graduated from Winterfell Law School with one of the highest scores among his class and he ended up here in Tyrell Corp. as a corporate lawyer. He felt like a complete sell out as he shifted through all the papers. He swore under his breath when he checked his watch and remembered that he needed to call one of the companies clients back to deal with a question regarding quarter filing for the Securities and Exchange Commission. He knew that he would end up doing the filing before heading off to deal with a senior attorney and discuss one of the numerous venture documents. 

Another day that start at 8:00 AM and would not end until 8:30 PM. How novel! Jon thanked all the Gods and their mother that he at least had Sundays to himself. He would probably have hung himself if he didn't. He thought about his days in community college. The enjoyment he left when he sat in Professor Fisher's class when he discussed 20th century realism. He shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand. He had to admit it $75,750 a year to start off was not too shabby. The problem was when would he have time to actually enjoy the damn money?

He sighed and finished the call with one of the clients. As expected he was going to have to file it for them. That would be due by around four in the afternoon. Jon placed it to the side and made a mental note that he needed to get that done. He checked his watch again and he knew that he needed to meet with one of the senior attorneys.

He knocked on the door that belonged to Mr. Garlan Tyrell who was one of the members of the Tyrell Family (the third richest family behind the Targaryens and the Lannisters). He liked Garlan despite his rather stoic and unmoving demeanor. While he waited he noticed the receptionist was a young man that he had never met before.

"You must be new," said Jon trying to make conversation while he waited. "I remember Miss. Redwayne here a few days ago."

The new receptionist smiled lightly and said, "Yes, well, she went with Mr. Tyrell to a new office in another city. Garlan was given a promotion by his brother Willias. Being the brother to the CEO has its perks. The senior consultant is his sister Margaery who will be with you in just a few moments."

"You're kidding," said Jon. "I remember her. She was at a party that my brother hosted once. She is my age. Maybe a year older! How can she be this high up in the chain? I know she's family, but come on!"

"Margaery is exceptionally bright," said the receptionist. "In fact, she scored the highest LSAT in the country and was the top student at King's Landing University. She has more than earned her way to the top. After all, she is published already in the numerous scholastic journals."

_And here I thought I was exceptionally smart,_ thought Jon feeling a twinge of jealousy and nervousness. He barely heard the receptionist tell him that he could enter. He entered the office that had been, for quite sometime, the home for Garlan Tyrell. There was definitely a feminine touch to the room that he was not quite used to. The view of the city was unparalleled and he found himself wishing that this would one day be his office. A dream, but still one that he had from time to time.

"I have a few of the documents ready Miss. Tyrell," said Jon. She turned and gave him a small signature Tyrell smirk. Jon felt himself slipping away in her beauty. Her chestnut colored hair and her heart shaped face were more lovely than he-----shit! He knew Ygritte would kick his ass if she knew how lost he was in the beauty of Margaery Tyrell.

"Jon Snow," she said in a voice so soft and gorgeous it reminded Jon of the first movement in Beethovan's 14th sonata. "Please sit down."

"Thanks," said Jon as he adjusted his suit and wished that he was wearing something more fancy like a navy tux. Her own suit was charcoal grey and her skirt was black. On her shoulder was a pin of the Tyrell Rose.

"Do you have the documents that I need to review," she asked.

"Right here," said Jon. "It will be strange not having Garlan around here. He's been here for quite some time. I never thought he would leave."

"Garlan is quite the smart one, but he always lacked stamina and imagination," said Margaery. "He will do much better in a more private area where he only has to deal with the most important clients. The less exposure the better he is. That is why I am here."

"Well I hope that you will enjoy your stay with us," said Jon. "However long you do stay. I hear you are quite accomplished for one so young. I cannot imagine that you will spend too much time here with us small folk before heading off to bigger and better things. You are a Tyrell after all."

Margaery gave him a curious stare. "Am I wrong or do I detect a note of contempt in your voice? Are you not fond of Tyrells Snow?"

Jon blushed. "No, not at all! How can I be? You employ me. I am just saying that we are small lawyers in your immense shadow. My apologies. My speaking abilities are not quite up to par. That's why I am here in corporate law. We save the criminal law for the show men am I right?"

"No," said Margaery. "We save criminal law for those that lack the stamina to handle the immense heat from other multi-million dollar competitors and for those that have piss poor LSAT scores, made it in by the skin of their teeth, and are now serving the state as court appointed attorneys. Anything to say about Civil Law?"

"It does not pay all that well," said Jon unsure of how to answer her question. "Well, usually it does not. Unless we are talking about rich clients are one hell of a class action law suit."

"Child's play," said Margaery dismissively. "You are in the best corporation out there Snow. That and you are young. Normally we do not hire people so young. I ready your resume like I did everyone else's and I must say that I am quite impressed with your showing. The thing that I want to ask you is why art history and graphic design? You are doing law right now and as you can imagine the two fields are not quite similar to each other."

"We all dreams right," said Jon who did not want to discuss the matter with his boss. "Some of us like to write. Some of us like to dream of life on the big stage. Some just like to spend their life around the arts. My point is just that I wanted to do something rather impractical financially. Long story short I had a dream and I woke up."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I understand that. We all have to be practical in our lives even when practicality is the cause of so much dissatisfaction in our professional lives. So few actually wake up in the morning and are genuinely happy to go to work. Even fewer live their lives working the job they dream about. In this economy the dreamers are pushed to the side and the ambitious take their place. The world is quite the cold place is it not? Do you like Herbert Spencer Mr. Snow?"

"If my memory is correct he is a philosopher," said Jon. "Which means I cannot stand him."

Margaery laughed. "You feel asleep in philosophy class didn't you?"

"Doesn't everyone besides the one or two bastards actually taking it as a major," asked Jon with a small smile.

"Quite right," she said. "I thought it was all mostly bullshit. I wanted to scream when we spent two weeks on fucking Plato."

Jon coughed when he heard her swear. Garlan, the consummate professional, was always formal with all his employees. Margaery, on the other hand, did not seem to care as much. She eyed Jon closely.

"I hope that swearing does not offend you Mr. Snow," she said amused. "If it does upset your delicate sensibilities then I will do my best to ensure that I keep my mouth contained. Professionalism am I right?"

Jon blushed again. "I am not upset by it I am just surprised that's all."

"Why," asked Margaery who seemed to be enjoying herself. "Tell me you are not a conservative. That would be a bore."

"I am a lawyer," said Jon. "Boring seems to be a prerequisite for the job."

"Witty," she said. "I like that. I hate lawyers who seems to have all the life sucked out of them. We are among the elite in the financial realm. We should be enjoying it not looking like a bunch of sad sacks. I am here to liven the place up a bit. Starting with you. Smile more Jon Snow. Don't look so fucking grim. Essentially, I am asking you to not be such a Stark."

Jon could not help but laugh at that one. Margaery seemed pleased that he started to look more relaxed.

"Look at the time," she said. "I have quite the amount of work to do. Just leave me with the documents and I will review them. They will be back on your desk before the day is out. If there is anything you need just ask Olivar outside and he will be happy to assist you."

"Will do," said Jon who knew himself dismissed.

"Oh, and Jon," said Margaery. "Be sure to take my advise and smile a bit more. You are very handsome. That smile only increases your good looks."

"What," said Jon surprised as Margaery laughed and closed the door behind her. Jon stood there baffled.  _Did she just make a pass at me or something? No, surely not. You are just wishing that she did. Anyway, back to work.....God I hate this job._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaime Lannister**

_Shit,_ thought Jaime as he ran to his classroom on the other side of the campus. Naturally, he had over slept after he had drank himself into a stupor the night before. The alarm went off and Jaime took his time getting out of bed. He cursed Ned Stark for giving him an 8:00 A.M. class. The last thing that he wanted to do was teach a subject that would remind him daily that he was unable to actually do rather than teach at the moment.  _I should really cut down on the alcohol,_ thought Jaime furiously.

By the time he made it to class, the room was full of students chatting away sounding excited. Well, at least they seemed to want him there. To them he was still an A-list director and writer. He set his things down and tried to adapt to his new surroundings. He coughed to get their attention and found it was not that difficult. There were starts in many of the women in the class. The men, while not ogling, were still relatively interested in what he, a two-time Oscar winner, had to say.

 _No pressure,_ thought Jaime. _It doesn't matter that you never taught a day in your life. Just go with the flow. Pretend you're instructing actors or something. Fuck, this is going to be a long class. Note to self, do not ever come to class hungover again._

"Alright," he said nervously as he got out his syllabus and his attendance sheet. "I am going to be honest with you I am new to this so bear with me. I am going to pass out the syllabus and then I will go over attendance. If I completely butcher your name, please forgive me."

True to his word out of the fifteen students he had, he butchered at least seven of their names. When he got to the S's, he was surprised to see Sansa Stark as one of those listed on the attendance. He looked up and had to double take for a moment. _Oh, God she is beautiful._ She definitely took form her mother. Her long auburn hair was unlike any that he had seen. Her crystal blue eyes were shining on a face that displayed nothing but genuine kindness. _Great,_ he thought. _Now I definitely need to be on my A game or she will tell her father how much of a fuck up I am. That and I probably should not look at her for so long. Mistake! Shit!_

"Alright are we all here then," said Jaime lamely. "Excellent. So to begin this lecture. Teach. Teach, teach, teach. How does one teach writing? I suppose I could teach you lot the basic rules of grammar and what not. Between you and me I would probably fall asleep within the first half hour of doing so. Besides, this is an advanced creative writing course. Which means there are no rules! Look, I am going to break off my spiel for a moment and ask: all of you here are seniors am I right? Your novel, screenplay, or poetry book that shall be submitted at the end of the year is practically your main thesis for graduation right?"

Everyone in the class nodded. Jaime cursed under his breath.

"In that case this class is kind of important," he said. "Well, damn it. Alright  well for those of you that are looking to do a book of poetry I would highly recommend that you go to Professor Reed. He is far more credible as a poet than I am. Reason being I never wrote a poem in my life. For those of you looking to write a novel and screenplay I can assist in that, but keep in mind that it's not really what I think is good, it's what you think is good. Every writer judges work differently. In fact, by principle, every writer should loathe the other writer. Why? If you write something good I will be jealous and I will hate you. If you write something bad you wasted my time and I will hate you all the more. It's a vicious cycle. Moving on from that point let's get on with the basics. All of you are seniors here so I think it's safe to assume you understand the main constructs of a story. The rising action, the climax, the falling action, ect., ect. What I want to talk about is character. As a screenwriter, character is the most important thing to a story. Character and dialogue. The writers that write in metaphorical phrases meant to make us think, or in reality, confuse the fuck out us, are fine. It takes a certain amount of skill to write that way, I do not think that it's profitable. You are here to learn. To sharpen your skills. In essence, make you a better writer. I get that. My goal is different. I am here to make you profitable! Trust when I say that any poor bastard living in bum fuck Egypt can write. The question is whether or not his work can appeal to a mainstream audience. For those of you that are more into your, um, artistic sensibilities will have to get over that. Art is important in a sense. Staying true to your work is important, but at the end of the day you need a roof over your head and food in your stomach. That requires a steady income. To get steady income you need to be profitable."

The students looked around surprised at this little lecture. No doubt they were expecting the usual follow your dreams speech.

Jaime suddenly felt comfortable. The eyes were on him and he was starting to enjoy the center stage (if that's what you would want to call it). He decided to continue with his groove before a student could raise their hands and interrupt him with a stupid question. He had College Writing 102 next and no doubt he would have plenty of dumb asses in that class.

"When it comes to writing a story there are always influences. Places where you get your ideas. What kind of story are you going to write? Are you going to write a horror? A Romantic Comedy? Those make a shit ton of money truth be told. Maybe a psychological thriller? A science fiction piece? What genre will you submerge yourself in. What kind of character do you want? Do you want a classic male anti-hero that rejects society and all it's ideals of heroism, but ends up playing the reluctant hero because at heart he is a sentimentalist? Perhaps a more modern approach where the hero is a woman that entirely sure of herself and her ideals? That would be profitable. What are you looking to do? Who are some of your favorite characters? I want everyone in the class to shout out their favorite movie. Starting from the back to the front."

He got an assortment of answers. He noted them all and mocked a few of them in his mind.

Dirty Dancing! _Oh God how pathetic. I am going to suffer when I read your story for sure.  
_ The Hunger Games! _Probably like Twilight too. Childish. Another throw away._ Pulp Fiction! _There we go! Some substance! As long as you don't try to actually be Quentin Tarantino.  
_ Star Wars! _Fuck, one of you!_ _I have had enough of Star Wars!  
_ Taxi Driver! _I like that kid already.  
_ Titanic! _Well that girl right there will have earning potential. Who doesn't like a over the top romance right? Unless Baz Laurmann wrote it.  
_ Training Day! _Interesting choice I must say._  
Forrest Gump! _I knew it! There was no way that film would not be mentioned! A kid who will write the feel good stories.  
_ The Wizard of Oz! _I respect that._  
Edward Scissorhands!  _Great! A creepy fuck who lives in Hot Topic. Thanks Tim Burton. I wonder what fucked up shit this kid will write.  
_ Full Metal Jacket! _There we go. Kubrick._  
Annie Hall! _I will work closely with this one.  
_ Beauty and The Beast _! Oh, fuck. What the hell do I know about fairy tales?  
_ Grease! _There it is!_

When it came to Sansa, Jaime looked rather interested in what she would chose. He figured she would chose Mean Girls or perhaps she would try to impress and say something more impressive like Pride and Prejudice or Four Weddings and a Funeral. 

"Gone with the Wind," said Sansa. "Scarlett O'Hara is the greatest female character in motion picture and if we are talking about dialogue there is not a single film, except for Casablanca, that has more recognizable quotes in popular culture. That and adjusted for inflation, it's still the highest grossing movie of all time. So you have everything! Characters, dialogue, and box office appeal."

Jaime paused for a moment and realized that she indeed hit upon the trifecta there. _Well, well, well Sansa Stark. You Impressed me._

"There we go," said Jaime. "As you can see a wide array of films. Many of them classics. Others very big in current popular culture. Now as a writer you will have an audience that you will need to appeal to. Some of you might have a harder with it. For instance, will Mr. Taxi Driver's story appeal to that of a Star Wars lover? Or Miss. Dirty Dancing? Absolutely not! Now will Miss. Titanic's story appeal to those that like Annie Hall, Gone with the Wind, Forrest Gump, or Grease? Probably. It's all romance. There is a wider market. The possibilities are endless; however, there are many obstacles that one faces when writing. Even in the age of reboots and remakes, there are still those that are seeking out something new. Something that says, 'hey I am different.' There are millions of stories submitted to publishers and Hollywood agents. What will make you stand out among the rest. For the first assignment due Friday I want a basic outline made. I want the genre you are going to write, the type of writing you will do be it a novel of a screenplay or a book of poems, and I want an outline of who your main character is going to be. Obviously setting and time period will be included. For your homework....I did not have a chance to have a list of books for you to order so I do not have any reading material. I am sure none of you mind considering the horse shit prices they charge for college books. There is a website that I will write down. It's a screenplay website. The story you will read will be a script from the legendary film _To Kill a Mockingbird._ Come back in and give me an analysis. Thank you very much and I will see your Wednesday."

The students went out one by one. Jaime felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned and he saw Sansa's lovely face looking at him intently.

"I enjoyed your lecture Mr. Lannister," she said cheerfully. "The thing is we all told you your favorite film, but you never told the class yours. I have to know! The suspense is killing me."

Jaime laughed and shrugged. "You wouldn't know the film to be honest."

"Test me," said Sansa. "Give me a clue and I will have three guesses to figure it out."

Jaime laughed again. "Alright Miss. Stark. Jimmy Stewart."

"That is no fair," said Sansa laughing. "There are dozens of Jimmy Stewart films."

"That is your one clue," said Jaime. "You never said the clue had to be specific."

"So that's how you like to play," said Sansa daringly. "Okay, well then I shall use my womanly perception. I saw some of your movies before. I really like 'In the Still of the Night.' The whole black and white cinematography. It reminded me of the Maltese Falcon. Which means you like more edgy movies so that cancels out It's A Wonderful Life. Your movies tend to be more depressing or open ended which cancels out Mr. Smith Goes to Washington. Jimmy Stewart....I think your favorite movie is either Rear Window or Vertigo. I saw your face when some of the other students were calling out their favorites. You made a face at the more mainstream ones. So I will say you like the more obscure Vertigo. Am I right? Vertigo is your favorite film?"

Jaime burst out laughing surprised that she caught on to everything! "You are right Miss. Stark."

"Yes!"

"A movie lover I see," said Jaime.

"My brother Robb loves movies so I ended up getting caught up in his obsession  when my boyfriend broke up with me a few summers ago. Random I know! Don't worry I will not pour my heart out to you! I remember when it happened and I spent the week completely miserable, Robb made me watch his favorite movie Shawshank. He then said to me, 'Sansa, if Andy can spend twenty years in prison and crawl through two football fields of shit you can get over your jerk off boyfriend! I loved movies since then.I just think movies are magical. They really take you away from reality for a few hours. I can see why people needed movies back in The Great Depression. Of course you know that. You were working in the movies. Not only that, but the director! That must have been the most incredible experience. To work along side such great actors. I am getting giddy thinking about it."

Jaime smiled lightly. "It was fun. It was fun while it lasted. As you can see thing have not gone the way I planned the past year or so. Hollywood is a bitch. She loves you one moment and then she leaves you the next."

"Martin Scorsese had a down period," said Sansa. "Woody Allen had a cold streak too. It happens to the best. You're just getting back on your feet Mr. Lannister."

With that Sansa departed leaving Jaime surprised and rather comforted by the words of a senior college student.

* * *

**Robb Stark**

The first week was finished and Robb felt the need to get out and about. It did not take much to convince Theon to get out to the clubs. Jon, who was always busy these days, reluctantly agreed to come out. Robb finished it off by getting Gendry to come and his crew for the night was complete. They went to the usual hot spot and got the usual drinks. Trash Cans for all of them except Jon. 

"Come on Snow," said Theon. "Stop being such a bastard."

Jon gave him a dark stare while Robb and Gendry laughed.

"We have a reason to celebrate," said Theon. "Robb here finished his first story for that newspaper whose name I cannot remember. That is big fucking deal. So get a drink and celebrate with the guy." With that Theon took a huge swing of his drink and Robb knew Theon would be drunk before the clock struck midnight.

"Someone needs to keep your sorry asses in line when you get drunk," said Jon. "Besides unlike you Theon I have this thing called a job. Like most jobs I have wake up early tomorrow. So, no, I am not going to drink the night away. Robb and Gendry will be more than happy to take my place I assure you."

Indeed they were. By the time midnight rolled around, Robb, Theon, and Gendry were relatively drunk. Jon sat at the bar sipping a beer chuckling at their stories and antics. As usual, Theon dominated the conversation with another wild story about his latest conquest.

"So there I was drunk as fucking Baratheon," he said loudly. "I am trying to get it up for this girl who I took home and I am suffering from whiskey cock. As you fellows know I never leave a job unfinished. So I go into the medicine cabinet and I take out some pills that I thought were a viagra. Turns out those little fuckers were sleeping pills."

Robb, Jon, and Gendry roared with laughter.

"Did you fuck her," asked Gendry. "Before the drugs kicked in?"

"Nope," said Theon. "The alcohol defeated me that night. I woke up and holy fuck that bitch took my God damn wallet! Can you believe that? Can you fucking believe that shit? What is this world coming to? What happened to common decency."

"I mean you got piss ass drunk and took sleeping pills instead of viagra," said Robb. "I don't about you guys, but I think you deserved to get robbed."

"That's a fair point," said Gendry. "At least you had a woman in your bed. I haven't made it to that point in two months. I am on a really bad dry spell."

"How do you live," said Theon. "Come on! Two months. I can't make it two days without a release. I am going to make it my mission tonight to get you pussy. Robb? Jon? How about you poor saps?"

Jon grunted. Robb told Theon to back off Jon considering he and Ygritte recently broke up. Theon shrugged and focused his attack on Robb. Robb blushed and mumbled.

"You guys suck," said Theon. "We're good looking guys who were born in rich ass families. Except you Gendry. You're a bitch. Anyway, we shall make a pact right here that tonight we are all getting laid."

"Piss off Theon," said Jon. "I am not going to bring home a bar girl. I have to work tomorrow."

"God damn it," yelled Theon. "All work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy!"

"More alcohol and annoying talk make Johnny throw fists," said Jon.

"Fuck you," said Theon. "Robb and Gendry you two are in the game. I want you to look around and try to find a chick here that you think will be easy pickings. Extra points if you get a hot chick to come home with you."

Robb, Gendry, and Theon finished their drinks and wandered about the bar. The night was in full swing and people were dancing and laughing. Robb decided he would try to pick a conversation with one of the less scantily dressed women. He knew that was probably a dumb strategy, but his mind had taken in too much whiskey. As he expected he did not have any luck. He did manage to get one girl to laugh at his horrible joke. Instead, Robb ended up getting into a conversation with a girl about Emerson. She was a very good looking girl with brown hair and a soft eyes. She was clearly and English major and Robb thought he found his conquest. Instead, he found himself bashing her favorite author!!!

"Emerson is the most tedious writer I have ever had the misfortune to come across," said Robb. "He's like Jame Fenimore Cooper! The only people that actually like that shit are pseudo intellectuals that like spew metaphorical shit to make themselves feel smarter than the average Joe. They're like philosophy majors that are always talking about Socrates. Nobody gives a damn. Nobody is impressed. Get out here with that. You know what makes a good story? A story that people can actually understand and like. Look at Hemingway. He is still popular because people can relate to his stories. Because he doesn't write in vague terms."

"Emerson is my favorite writer," said the girl scathingly. "As for Hemingway he writes like a five year old."

"Minimalism," replied Robb angrily. "He is an innovator! He is the king of minimalist writing. He gets straight to the fucking point. That's what makes his novels so easy to read and relate to. You know who else finds Emerson and Cooper's works completely asinine? Mark Twain. Yeah that's right. The most important American writer of all time!"

"So," she said angrily. "That is just one opinion."

"That's the only opinion you need," argued Robb.

"You know what, fuck you," said the girl who stormed off.

"Whatever," mumbled Robb. "Go read Civil Disobedience in a cabin somewhere. Bitch."

"Good job," said a womanly behind him. "No only did manage to ruin chance you had of getting her naked, you ruined any chance she might of had to belittle any drunken oaf about their lack of literary skill. Way to ruin her night."

Robb turned around and coughed. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. He had seen quite a few women in his lifetime, but never one as angelic as the one that stood in front of him. Her hair was platinum blonde. Her eyes were bright violet and her face brimming with the utmost confidence. An assured face. A powerful face. The smirk on her face was evident.

"If you want to pick a woman," she said amused. "You might find it easier to cater to their interests whether you actually like them or not. Just some advise from me to you."

"I am guessing you heard everything," said Robb. "Well, if you are a fan of Emerson or Cooper then mu sincerest apologies, but I stand my previous statement."

"You're fine," she said. "I think Emerson and Cooper suck. As you so eloquently put in your failed attempt to sleep with that girl, 'the only people who actually like that shit are pseudo intellectuals.'"

Without invitation, the girl sat down in the vacant seat beside Robb and ordered two gin and tonics. Though he was not a fan, Robb was never one to turn down a free drink. She looked at him closely. Though he was drawn to her, he felt uncomfortable. As if this were a test. Perhaps it was the intensity of the violet eyes that unnerved him.

"What do you do," he asked hoping his voice did not come out as slurred as he feared it would.

"I manage," she said amused. "I manage quite a bit. Stressful job, but I get paid quite a bit to do it. You are clearly a writer. Journalist probably. Difficult field to get in. You know your authors and you drink a lot. The clear signs."

"Shit," said Robb. "I am out of my element now. You figured me out quickly and you.....I have no idea what you would manage."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Drink up."

Surprised by the command in he voice, Robb did what he was told. "You certainly are a boss of something," joked Robb. "Commanding people seems to be a natural thing for you."

"It's what I do best," she said. "You're a Stark are you not?"

"How did you know that," asked Robb.

"Your friend over there," she said motioned to Theon hitting on a group of women. "A Greyjoy. The Greyjoys like the company of the well known and the affluent. That and I heard him call you Wolf boy. I used my big girl brain and put two and two together."

Robb could not help but laugh. "Okay, well, you pretty much know everything there is to know to make a basic outline about me. May I ask why I suddenly caught your interest?"

"You will see soon enough," she said with another smirk. "Finish your drink so we can dance."

Again he was surprised by the confidence in her voice. Robb could not help get the feeling that she was the wolf on the prowl and he was the prey. It was not a comforting feeling altogether. Despite the weariness in his head, he could not stop looking at the angel in front of him. He downed his drink and allowed her to guide him to the dance floor. The DJ's next song was a slow one for the many couples at the club. Robb laughed at the selection of songs.

"I hope you like the eighties," said Robb as 'Take My Breath Away' played.

"I do," she said. "Can you name the movie?"

"Top Gun," said Robb. "Tom Cruise classic."

As they danced she said nothing. She merely looked at him with those same intense eyes. Before long he got lost in them. _Damn it,_ he thought. _If this lasts any longer I might start falling in love with this girl!_

The club tempo returned to the usual hip-hop beat and the place started jumping again. The girl gave him a challenging stare and Robb knew that he was screwed. A slow dance he could manage to wing, but actual dancing he was sunk. Sensing his hesitation she took his hand and brought deep into the crowed. The dark flashing lights and the alcohol allowed him to relax a bit as he and this girl started to dance more provocatively. The rest of the night went into a blur as he spent his time with her. 

She was quite fascinating to talk to. She talked about her favorite works of art and literature. Though he was quite knowledgeable about both subjects, he still felt inadequate in front of her while he was drunk. Sober he would be in his element. Drunk...well absolutely not. Jon tapped him on his shoulder and told him that they should started heading out. Reminding him that he needed to work tomorrow and that Gendry and Theon were extremely drunk.

"It does appear the night has reached its conclusion," she said. She gave Jon a calm smile as Jon's eyes widened. He coughed. "You know each other," asked Robb.

"No," she said. "However, I am quite a popular face so I am sure that your friend knows who I am. I am surprised you didn't. I am glad you didn't. You would have acted far more conservative with me. That would have been boring."

With that she pressed her lips gently on his and Robb decided that he never tasted sweeter lips in his life. His mind was on fire as he deepened the kiss. She broke away and whispered in his ear, "See you at work tomorrow Stark. Oh, and be sure to make some revisions on your story. I liked it, but we could do with a little more cheeriness."

With that she winked and left.

"Wait what," said Robb confused. "What just happened?"

Jon tried to hold back a laugh. "You have no idea who that is? Seriously?"

"Obviously not," said Robb.

"Robb Stark," said Jon laughed. "Meet Daenerys Targaryen. One of the most powerful, if not the most powerful figure in Westeros. Oh, and your boss."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah," said Jon. "You might have made and broken your career on one drunken night. Imagine that."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Robb. "I'm drunk. I probably came off like ass."

"Without a doubt," said Jon. "Which is why I would avoid her if you can tomorrow. Hopefully she will forget all about you. I saw you dancing back there and it was not impressive."

"I'm so fucked," said Robb. "Why did she kiss me?"

"Probably a metaphorical kiss," said Jon. "As in kiss your ass goodbye."

Robb covered his face in his hands.

  
"Cheer up," said Jon. "If nothing else you can say that kissed the lips of The Dragon."

"That does not help," said Robb.

"Well I tried my best," said Jon.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Robb Stark**

Robb awoke with a massive hangover the following morning. Add the feeling of dread and embarrassment and his misery was complete. He knew that he was in for it when he left his apartment and headed to work. So much promise ruined by one innocent night of drinking! Well, it's normal for a young man to get drunk at a bar with his friends was it not? Why should he suffer for being the typical young man? Then again how could he not recognize his own fucking boss!? He prepared to jump into the grave as he entered his office and got to work. He opened up his email. The usual garbage that meant nothing. Some new events on the horizon and certain predicaments in the world so the writers could have topics to write about in the weekly columns. 

Robb rubbed his eyes trying not to think of that massive hangover. He heard his messenger go off and swore when he saw that it was from Daenerys Targaryen.  He paused as he tried to determine his next course of action. Well, it would be rude not to answer it---or he could let it wait and pretend that he did not get the message. One option was honorable and the other the option of a coward. Robb decided to be a coward at the moment and ignore what he knew to be a call to her office where she would fire him. Perhaps this was a wake up call? No more partying at bars. If he did feel the urge to have a good time then do it in the safety of his own damn apartment where his boss wouldn't be. Then again, how many bosses went to the fucking club?

"What a bunch of terrible luck," said Robb quietly. "Seriously, what were the odds? Maybe Jon can get me a job as a clerk or something."

'Knock knock," said a cheery voice in his doorway. Roslin gave him a bright smile. "May I come in?"

"Sure," said Robb wishing that she would leave so he could wallow in his misfortune.

"So I read the manuscript of your short story and I thought it was fantastic. A little overly political though. We are not a paper that caters to one specific political ideology. We like to remain bipartisan as much as we can. Daenerys is particularly fierce about it. So perhaps you can tune down the liberalism a little bit. Add a bit more conservative ideology in there. Another thing that you should focus on is adding a bit more---um I suppose add a bit more complexity to the story. Maybe be more vague. I am all for a minimalist approach believe me! However, it's too simple. The sentences are far too long. Like something out of All The King's Men."

"What's wrong with Robert Penn Warren," asked Robb.

"Nothing," said Roslin quickly. "Just, you know, not modern."

"Well shit," said Robb. "You ask a writer to write. You ask for him to use his creativity and then you add a series of constraints. Then I am not using my voice. If I am not using my voice than I am not a writer I am an editor and nothing more. You know why bother with a creative writing section in your papers if you don't want them to write something potentially offensive? I say it's worse to stay on the fence. It's like saying you don't stand for anything."

Roslin said nothing but she gave him an admiring look that comforted Robb as he tried to ease his tensions.

"That's inspiring," said Daenerys amused.

Robb and Roslin jumped when they heard her voice. Robb cleared his throat and looked away as Roslin stood up and straightened her dress. Daenerys ignored Roslin and kept her eyes on Robb who clearly wanted to avoid hers.

"You are quite opinionated Stark," she said. "You even made some valid points. However, the rules are there in place for a reason. I sent you an email and there was no response. Had me wondering what the delay was and I can now see."

Her eyes drifted to Roslin who also feared looking her in the eye. "Dismissed Miss. Frey," said Daenerys calmly. Roslin could not have left quick enough. Her attention returned to Robb and she took a seat without invitation.

"You look worse for wear," said Dany. "Rough night after your brother took you home?"

"I would rather not talk about it," said Robb.

"Why not," asked Dany. "It was a fun night. I hate large elephants in the room so let's speak candidly. You are scared shitless that I am going to fire you for your behavior the other night. Let me put your mind at east. I have no intention of firing you for talking and dancing with me at the club. You're a young man. That's what you do! Hell, that is what we do because as youths we deserve to let loose after work."

Robb stared at her stunned! Was this happening? Was he going to get off the hook. He would be eternally grateful to his woman if she showed mercy.

"Now a few things," she said. "First thing is rather simple. I like the way you write Stark. I like that you are so clear in your moral values. However, I make the rules and you, as my employee, follow them. No more arguments with Roslin when she tells you what you need to change. Make it easy on all of us. The second thing: try not to make an ass of yourself at a club with that horrible dancing of yours. You do represent this company. Third thing: put your creative work on hold for a bit. You're going to be writing about economics."

"You cannot be serious," said Robb.

"You didn't think I wouldn't punish you at all," said Dany with a laugh. "Come on Robb. No, this will do. I hear writing about economics can be absolutely brutal if you haven't a care for it."

"Wait you invited me to dance," said Robb indignantly. "You also bought me the gin and tonics."

"I did," she said. "I was wondering if you would have the decency to know you had too much and to see if you actually knew who you were working for. You didn't on both accounts. As such I will have you write articles on economic trends. I expect them to be very insightful or I will fire you. Do you have any questions?"

"I cannot believe this," said Robb.

"Start believing," she said as she stood up to leave. "Oh, and coincidentally, that story didn't need the changes. It was brilliant on it's own. Now be sure to re-write on the side. You still have that deadline."

She closed the door behind her.

"Fuck," said Robb.

* * *

**Jon Snow**

Jon wondered why he was working here. He had been at work for only three hours and already he felt that nagging headache kick in. He wanted to go home and sleep. His damn half brother and his friends ended up costing him a lot of required sleep. _Four cups of coffee and I cannot think straight. It might be an early night tonight,_ he thought as he drank more coffee. He returned his attention to the latest work sent to him by their clients. 

"You look horrible Jon," said his best friend Sam. Sam was also a lawyer, though he wanted to be part of criminal law. Jon knew he was here because his father wanted him to study corporate and business law. Sam's passions focused on assisting the state in putting away dangerous criminals. Jon felt bad for Sam, but he had to admit if Sam was not here this place would have been a living hell.

"Dumb ass half brother and his friends kept me awake. They went out and drank last night. I thank all the Gods in the world that I didn't succumb and join them. Otherwise I would be in a world of shit."

"I wish I could drink," said Sam. "I drink a little and I get woozy. It's terrible. By the way are you going to that conference later?"

"Oh yes," said Jon. "Should be absolutely fun."

He got an email and he dismissed it at first. Just another fucking client making his life fucking hell and he wanted to scream because fuck this job!!!

"Tell you what Sam since you were so nice and nudged me when I was notting off last time, I will extend you the courtesy today."

As they talked for a few more minutes Jon had to be thankful Sam worked in the office next door. A stroke of good luck. He turned his attention to his latest three emails. Sure enough the most recent two were from clients. He would read them later. More work that he would get done either today or tomorrow. At least the days went by fast. The third was from Margaery Tyrell.

"Oh great," said Jon. "She will probably just add a few more volumes of paper to the pile of work."

_Dear Jon,_

_Make sure that you have that proposition in my office by the end of the day. Our friend is quite impatient. He also has a lot of money so let's make sure he is happy shall we? Oh, avoid navy and stick to black. You are much sexier in black ;)_

_Margaery._

Jon had to read the message twice. Oh, she was definitely something else. Jon wondered how he would go about it. He wanted to say something back. Something funny or witty. Then again he was not good with women really. Apart from Ygritte, Jon had little to no experience with them. He decided that professionalism was the best course of option. 

_Dear Miss. Tyrell,_

_I will indeed have the proposition completed at an appropriate hour. Actually, I van get started on it as soon as the conference is completed. I do not have as much work on the docket today so the proposition will have my full attention. I expect it shall be done by five. Thank you for the advise. I am not much of a fashion expert honestly. I thank you again for your kind words._

_Sincerely,_

_Jon Snow_

He sent the message and felt that he made the right decision. There was nothing wrong with playing things safe. He was not going to be like Robb and muck things up. He needed this job. 

He got her message rather quickly, and Jon opened it curious.

_"Sincerely Jon Snow?" Really? Don't be such a fucking bore Jon!_

Jon blushed and again felt lost. This was something for Theon or Robb not him! What the hell was she playing at anyway? He looked around to make sure no one was around...not that they would be seeing as he was alone in his office. Shit, he was getting paranoid. He started to type away.

_I am not a bore! Consider this professional._

Jon sent the message and waited. He did not wait long. 

_Unprofessionally?_

Jon considered it and he started to type. 

_Unprofessionally I am surprised you even noticed me. I mean look at you! You are F-I-N-E. Sexiest boss I ever had or will have. Not many bosses are very young women. Then again, not many have your brilliance so there's something._

Jon closed his eyes and sent out a prayer before he sent the message. He tried to sound more playful without coming on to hard. He regretted it the moment he sent it. What the hell was he thinking!?

_Much better Snow. So much better ;)_

Jon breathed a sigh of relief and was surprised when he got another message. 

_I have nothing planned tonight. How about you get a drink with me downtown? I know this great winery. I can even wear an nice evening dress that will make me look even more 'F-I-N-E.' Maybe a black dress with a lower cut down around my tits. Would you be opposed to that?_

Jon blushed again at her candidness. He knew that it was a bad idea to say yes, but the logical side kicked in. She could help him get out of this office into something better. What was the harm? A drink with Margaery and maybe place the idea in her head. 

_I would love that. You could wear an ugly sweater and you would look fantastic. I am in._

Jon sent the message feeling a little daring. 

_Good to know. Make sure you wear black. Like I said it makes you look so fuckable._

Jon felt a feeling of satisfaction. The beautiful Margaery Tyrell thought he looked good. Well, perhaps this was a good day after all! 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaime Lannister**

Jaime sat in his office looking over the mountain of shit that stained his desk. One miserable story after another. He rubbed his eyes and wished it could all end; wished that someone came calling for his services out in Hollywood. Fuck pride he would write anything at this point! Some people were meant to teach (those that had little aspirations in their own field if you were at actually ask him) and then there were those that could not teach worth a damn. Jaime Lannister was the latter. There was an art to teaching kids so the information actually made sense. Jaime spoke vaguely; metaphorically because he didn't honestly know what in the name of God he was talking about, which bothered him because he knew what he was trying to say, but he was having an impossible time conveying it to the dumb shits sitting in his classroom either hungover and uninterested or just flat out uncaring because it was a 101 course. 

His screenwriting course was a different matter. He knew what he was doing in there.  He relished his early class and he found some of those students were decent writer even if he doubted they would actually make it into the industry. Okay, that was a lie. One had the potential to be something and that was Sansa Stark. Her rough draft relied too heavily on detail rather than dialogue (which didn't surprise him considering she was an English Major) but once he advised her to simplify it and focus more on character interaction hers script became professional. Hell, it was engaging. If her story proved to have enough punch in the end, he could go to his agent and get Sansa a foot in the door. If that was indeed what she wanted. Sansa Stark was a mystery. She did not seem too interested in getting a deal in Hollywood. For what he gathered, she was aloof; a drifter that preferred to see where life took her rather than take life by the balls. He didn't know what to make of it. More often than not he would see her look at him during the workshop hours and she would give him a blush and a tiny smile before returning to her work. He decided it best to not think about it. _Ned Stark would have my head if he knew that I found his daughter attractive. Who doesn't? She is popular around campus? Damn it, if I were in college----no I would never want to relive those years. Too much drunkenness and uncertainty....which is the world that I am living in now. Came back around full circle!_

He was swearing at a particular essay from a stupid ass student in his 101 class. What was the fuckers name? Euron? Whatever. He was a dumb ass. A complete waste of space in this school and he was being forced to teach that sad sack. What a grand life right? He heard someone knock on his door and he promised that if it was the head of the department he would throw her out the window. 

"Sansa what an unexpected surprise," said Jaime. "What can I do for you today?"

"Just handing you that revision that you requested last week," said Sansa in that soft melodic voice of hers. "May I come in or are you too busy?"

"Come in please," said Jaime. "I need a distraction from this week. I know that most student couldn't care less about the distribution courses, but for God sake can they at least give me C level effort?"

"You don't seem to be enjoying the teaching life," Sansa said. "Why are you here? I always wanted to ask? Are you getting tired of Hollywood? I would totally understand. There aren't many original ideas coming out anymore. Just a series of reboots and sequels."

"I am here because I cannot find a job otherwise," Jaime admitted. "Let me give you some insight Sansa. Hollywood is a fickle bitch. She is sexy and she loves you dearly when you're hot. As soon as you start becoming old news she dumps you. Once she dumps you it's nearly impossible to return to her good graces. If, by chance, you are lucky to return to her good graces, you spend the rest of the time bending you knee to her. Surrendering any resemblance of dignity that you have in yourself to stay with her. In the end, you either lost interest in your own art or you become a drunk who just can't get over it."

"Sounds like a wonderful life," quipped Sansa. "If it's as bad as all that why did you stay with it for so long?"

"Money," said Jaime sadly. "Money is a blessing and a curse. You cannot live with it and you do not want to live without it. That and the perks of Hollywood. Some of which I am not going to get into."

"Sex," said Sansa simply. "Did you have sex with anyone notable? I read about directors having affairs with the stars of their film. Woody Allen and Diane Keaton, Martin Scorsese and Liza Minnelli, Vincente Minnelli and Judy Garland, the list goes on."

Jaime coughed. "Where did you learn all this?"

"Gossip magazines and biographies," said Sansa. "So did you?"

"God uh--I don't think I am at liberty to say. I say anything and their press agent will be on my ass within an hour slamming me for libel. Then TMZ will be all over it and my career could really go down the shitter so how about we ditch that question altogether?"

"So you did have sex with Melisandre," said Sansa. "There were rumors about it a few years back. She was married to Stannis Baratheon at the time and there was a big scandal that he kept under wraps. Not that I am judging you! I just find the whole back door life style of Hollywood fun to read about."

Jaime sat there looking at her surprised and a little embarrassed. She did not seem fazed in the slightest. "How about that revision," she said brightly.

"Yes your revision," said Jaime. "I will have that revision done for you by Wednesday. Got to squeeze it in between all this bullshit on my desk. Listen, Sansa---"

"Want to get a drink with me at the bar tonight," asked Sansa. "Not like a date or anything because that would be against the rules, but just casual you know. Like two acquaintances just randomly meeting at the bar and chatting for a bit."

Alarm bells rang in his mind. Loud piercing bells. Like the ones that woke him up at two in the morning when he lived on campus all those years ago.

"Sure," said Jaime. Why did he say that? What the hell was the matter with him? Was he mad? He must be mad!

Sansa looked very happy. "Thank you so much! How about ten tonight? There is a really nice bar off of campus that we can go to."

"Sure thing," said Jaime. "Just text me the name and address and I will be there at ten."

Sansa gave him one more smile before she departed. Jaime pounded his head against his desk. What a God damned fool!

* * *

**Robb Stark**

It was hell week and Robb Stark had the best seat in the house. What the hell did he know about economics. He scrambled to the opening of the new Lannister Bank near the edge of the city. It was renovated and PR releases claimed it was a small branch for the small folk to show that the Lannister Family indeed cared for all their customers. The new opening brought buzz and Dany wanted him to cover it. Robb never actually did an interview for a paper in his life because fuck! he was a creative writer! He interviewed the branch manager who gave him an odd glare after his series of questions sounds awkward and forced. By the time he was done he was certain he had the world's worst article ready to be released. He dropped it on Roslin's desk and stormed off without saying a word. It was not her fault that this week was hell. It was fucking Dany's. He had four articles due and she once again told him to rewrite his story. To hell with it! It was Saturday and he was going to get drunk tonight. The deadline to the story and the final article was due until Monday. He could revise everything Sunday. He told Theon they were going back to the college bar knowing that he ran zero risk running into his boss there. 

Robb looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. Just four more hours before he could say goodbye to this place for the weekend. Roslin knocked on his door and Robb knew that he owed her an apology for his attitude. She came in timidly and told him that the two articles were good to go and to remind him that he had two more due Monday. He smiled at her and told her to wait a moment.

"Look Ros I am sorry for the way that I have been acting. It's not you it's our complete and utter bitch of a boss that has me so uptight. I should not have been taking it out on you the past few days. It's not fair and it's not professional."

She smiled at him. "That's alright Robb. I know that you have been under a lot of stress lately. Dany can be hard sometimes, but she holds people to such high standards. She holds the same standards for herself. It's not easy being part of one of the most powerful families in Westeros if not the most powerful. She has a lot to live up to. Go easy on her a bit."

"Easy on her," said Robb. "Hell, I want to wring her neck! I used to like writing, but right now I do not want to write a single word. Hey, tell you what I am going out tonight. Come with me. That is if you are not planning anything. I didn't think you would...not that you do not have an active night life I just assumed that you are a timid girl so you might be interested in going out and about. That sounded like shit."

Roslin laughed nervously. "No, I knew what you meant and you are right I did not have any plans this weekend other than watching American Horror Story on Netflix. A night on the town sounds like fun. What did you have planned?"

"Oh you know just going to the bar with some friends. Going to a great bar called The King's Rook down near King's Landing University."

"I would love to," she said. "What time should I come?"

"I will pick you up," said Robb. "How does ten work for you?"

"Very well," said Roslin. "I look forward to it!"

"It's on then," said Robb.

There was a ring from Roslin's desk. She answered it and she bit her lip. "Robb, Dany wants you in her office."

"What the hell did I do," said Robb.

Roslin shrugged.

"Shit," said Robb as he left for Dany's office. The elevator ride took forever and the longer he was in there the more annoyed he was. She could not leave him alone could she? He stood outside her office and he knocked. "Enter."

Robb did so and he was stunned at the sheer space and beauty of her office. _I gotta get me an office like this,_ thought Robb as he could see the view of the city perfectly. He wondered how great it would be to see it at night.

"Sit down," said Dany. "Do you like Scotch?"

Robb paused. "I never had it."

"Twenty year old scotch," she said. "I love it. One of my go to drinks. Here have a glass."

Robb took the glass cautiously.

"Alright let me cut to the chase there Stark," said Dany. "I read your recent works and they are not nearly as bad as I was expecting them to be. That being said I was a little disappointed with the interview you had with the branch manager. Kind of expected more there. Did you ever interview anyone before or did you just wing it?"

"I winged it," said Robb. "I never did once in college. Not my area of expertise."

"Clearly," said Dany. "I am staying late tonight, which is perfect because I will be able to be here to edit it so it makes the paper tomorrow. You will rewrite it and have it handed in later tonight. Which means you are going to stay here late. Hope you did not have any plans for the night. You might be here for quite some time."

 _I think I will kill her,_ thought Robb. "Is there a reason you hate me? Seriously? I mean you can just fire me and be done with it."

Dany laughed gaily. "Oh Stark why are you being so serious? I am making you work harder. Welcome to the world! This is not college anymore this is how it's done. You work hard or you get no where. I am hard on everyone here including myself. You are just not used to this. In time you will be. That will be all. Have that revision here in my office by nine tonight. Thank you for your time Stark. Dismissed."

 _Well so much for the bar,_ thought Robb. _I might need to break that date with Roslin._

She did not seem upset. In fact, she seemed to expect the news. She told him that it was customary that employees were expected to stay back a little later. What did surprise her was the hour. That was very late. "I guess she really just hates you."

"That is great to know," said Robb stiffly. "Sorry about that Roslin. I suppose we will post pone."

"Well," said Roslin slowly. "I am seriously not having any company tonight. I know this may sound a bit crazy because you do not know me all that well, but do you want to come over to my place when you are done? I could pop in something to eat and we can watch a movie if that is alright?"

Robb went from disheartened to cheerful all in the span of a second! Roslin was very attractive....

"Absolutely," said Robb. "Just text me the address and I will let you know when I am leaving."

"Good," said Roslin. "Good! Yes! Um what movies do you like because I have a lot. A lot of them are girly movies though. I have some movies that I think you would like. I have a few horror films and a few action flicks with Tom Cruise if that is alright."

"Anything is fine," said Robb.

_Well at least I have something to look forward to after Dany kicks my ass tonight._

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jon Snow**

Jon looked at himself in the mirror uncertain if he looked good for the part. He was wearing a black suit and decided on wearing a black tie. He grimaced. Was he going to dinner or was he going to a fucking funeral? Margaery said she enjoyed the black rather than the navy (and she did not mention the grey) so he did as he preferred, but he felt a little foolish. It was just dinner anyhow. He did not expect it to go somewhere. Who the hell was he compared to the great Margaery Tyrell and the Tyrell Family? He needed advice on how to proceed so he thought of his entarage: Robb (dumb ass who kissed his boss without realizing it), Theon (God help us all), Gendry (Too laid back), and Sam (A virgin). Well he was royally screwed. Unless he called someone else to help him. This was huge. He could rise up the ranks if he impressed Margaery. He could get the hell out of that office that tormented him Monday through Saturday for a good sixty hours per week. He swallowed and called Arya. 

“Hey what’s up,” said Arya.

“Hey Arya how you doing,” said Jon. 

“Good just working on homework,” she replied. “The usual shit. What’s on your mind? You seem preoccupied.”

“I am just going to jump right in,” said Jon. “I am going out to dinner with Margaery Tyrell. Yeah, I am serious. No joke. Margaery Tyrell flirted with me over instant messenger yesterday at work. I know what you are thinking and it’s not like that for me. I am looking to get my foot in the door so I can finally get out of that damn office! You know how much I hate it in there. Well, if I give Margaery a good time she might think of me when it comes to a promotion. So what would a girl like her be into?”

“How the hell should I know,” said Arya. “Do I look like a rich bitch to you?”

“Damn it, Arya. You’re being no help.”

“What do you want me to say,” she replied. “I mean she obviously wants to fuck. Just play it calm and cool. Drink a bit, take her back to your place, and fuck her.”

“You make it sound so easy,” said Jon. “We are talking about Margaery Tyrell damn it! I have no idea what to say to impress her.”

“Well you could ask her the generic questions like her family and shit,” said Arya. 

“Cliche,” said Jon. “Too cliche I need something more memorable.”

“Tell her a funny story about your family. Doesn’t have to be you it could be a funny story about Robb. God knows he have a lot of those on the back burner.”

“Then she will think my family is totally messed up,” said Jon. “Damn it, this is frustrating.”

“Just get drunk,” said Arya. “You drink and have her drink and it will all work out. If you want to get all romantic I suggest you talk to Sansa. She is the queen of that dooey eyed Hugh Grant romance shit. Think Notting Hill or something.”

“Yeah, I might stick with the drinking,” said Jon. “I couldn’t be romantic if I tried.”

“Yeah you’re pretty awful at it,” said Arya. “I remember you trying to woo Ygritte. Oh, my that was funny.”

“Shut up,” said Jon. “You know this is why you are single. You’re a demon in girl’s clothing.”

“I have my suitors!”

“Bull shit,” said Jon. “You have suitors for about five minutes and then you scare them away. Name one that you haven’t brushed off or smart assed to the point where they gave up?”

“No,” said Arya angrily. “No, no, no we are not shifting this to me. This is your date and your anxiety not mine. As for your question Tommen! He still likes me even if he is a spineless twat that gets on my nerves. He still texts me and what not!”

“Tommen Baratheon,” said Jon stunned. “What drugs did you put him on to get a person related to royalty practically! I mean there needs to me some mental malady for him to like you.”

“Fuck yourself,” said Arya as she hung up.

_ At least I can still mess with her easy enough,  _ thought Jon. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror and tried to smooth out his hair. He tried to practise a sexy look on his face, but it came out embarrassing and forced.  _ Well to hell with it. Mr. Daniels if ever I needed you it is right now. _

 

Jon waited for fifteen minutes at the restaurant before Margaery showed up. He was hoping that she didn’t. It would have been easier that way. She arrived and he regretted that he was three glasses of wine in. He cursed himself because he was planning on going to the bar later with her. That would not be wise seeing as he was already rather buzzed. He wished he had Robb’s tolerance at this point. 

“My apologies,” said Margaery. “When you are in my position keeping dates are rather hard. Thank God I believe in the phrase ‘fashionably late.’ What are you drinking? Is that a Merlot? I love it! I will have some too. Are you a wine connoisseur Jon Snow?”

“No,” said Jon. “I am a guy that just likes to drink when possible. My friends call me a bitch for drinking it. It’s not a man’s drink.”

Margaery laughed gaily. “Fools. It’s the drink of the sophisticated. I am sure your friends are the dumb shits that still think it’s cool to get toasted on tequila or vodka or any other drink with little substance other than to get purely toasted. Ignore them. Stick with your wine.”

She motioned for the waiter who came to her instantly looking eager to help. She made her order and then ordered for Jon (who was rather surprised by action) and she told him that she ordered the most delicious of seafood. She assured him that he would love as she ordered a bottle of wine to their table.”

Jon shifted nervously.  _ Think of something to say that would make her laugh. Anything! Damn it, inspire better.  _

“You don’t have to be nervous,” said Margaery. “Whether this goes good or bad you are not going to get fired. Trust me I have been on a series of bad dates in my life and there were a few that you would have to work your ass off to top. Relax and drink more. It will loosen you up.”

Jon did not need to be told twice. After another glass he finally decided to ask the generic questions as Arya suggested and it went very well. Margaery was close to her family. The way that she spoke about her brothers made her eyes sparkle with excitement and love. She told him more about Loras than her other brothers (it was clear who her favorite was) and she told him of her early ambitions to be a dancer. Jon laughed and told her about wanting to be an architect. He wasn’t sure if her interest was fake or real, but he carried on all the same enjoying his reminiscence. They hardly noticed their food while they talked and drank. 

“I want to do it you know,” said Jon. “One day I am going to design a building. It’s my life goal. I am almost there to getting my license and all that. I can see the building already. Not that I hate law, it’s just something that was suggested to me. By suggest I mean forced.”

“I understand that feeling believe me,” said Margaery. Grandmother would not have it any other way. I suppose it was for the best. I was good, but I do not really think that I was good enough for the professional ballet. I have moved on from it. Now I can simply gp to them and watch with enjoyment rather than feel envy and disgruntlement was I see them on the stage. There are some thing that were never meant to be Jon.”

“You sound like me on a day to day basis,” said Jon. “Out of the family I am the realistic one. Robb is the optimist, Sansa is the dreamer, Arya is the little wild child, Bran is the bookworm, and Rickon...who the hell knows.”

“You seem like you will be the head of the family when your father decides to retire from running the Stark estate.”

“It should be Robb, but it will probably be me in all likelyhood,” said Jon. “Robb does not have the attention span to do it. He is a joy seeker and more of an egotist. I know the importance of family and doing what is best for them. Altruism am I right?”

“To a degree,” said Margaery. “Still doesn’t stop me from seeking personal pleasure from time to time.”

“Yeah like drinking,” said Jon who raised his sixth glass in the air as a toast. He was a little drunk but he felt happy. The tension was gone. Margaery talked easily. She was kind and witty and she cared about his words. He felt important. She had that way. 

“Like drinking,” said Margaery. “Drinking and fucking.”

Jon blushed and that made Margaery laugh. 

“How many women have you fucked,” she asked. “Tell me honestly. I am going to guess three. You seem like you are selective with the women you bring to your bed.”

“One,” Jon mumbled. 

“Seriously,” said Margaery. “One? Damn that is devotion. When did you break up with her?”

“A few months ago,” said Jon. “It was not working you know. I still don’t know what element was missing. She was wonderful. I know that it was all me. I don’t know when it came down to it I felt like there was a screw in my head missing. Here I was in a great situation with a woman that was pretty sexy all things considered, but then I grew distant. Perhaps it was going too smoothly. I expected some type of challenge. Like seeing the future play out and there goes any excitement or suspense. That and she was always gone doing her own thing. She is an artist so she travels and displays her art from city to city and gains commissions. It sucked. I saw her less and less last year. Anyway, enough of that. How about you?”

“Twenty,” said Margaery. “Back when I was a freshman. I decided to hell with acting the virgin. I wanted to have some fun and I felt like I was entitled to it.”

“Fucking hell,” said Jon. “Twenty? What have I been doing with my life?”

“Playing it too cautious there Snow,” she said with a wink. “Too damn cautious. If you never try anything new then you will never know what you will like. So few of us ever do know what we like. With enough sexual excursions, I was able to find the type that I preferred. I also know I prefer to play rough.”

Jon laughed. “How so?”

“You’ll see,” said Margaery. “Oh, which reminds me my place or yours?”

“What,” said Jon dumbly. 

“Are we going to sleep at my place or your place,” said asked again with a smirk on her face. “I would prefer to have sex at your place because Loras and I share a penthouse and he always has guests over, but if you have a roommate or something then we can easily go to mine.”

“You do not beat around the bush do you,” said Jon. 

“Why bother,” said Margaery. “Unless you want to do the typical three dates before we even exchange a kiss ordeal. I like to skip the busy work and get down to it. You do know I expected this night to end in sex right?”

“A feeling, but I did not want to assume,” Jon laughed. “I...we can go back to my place if you like. I am pretty sure that no one will be there. If anyone will be there it will be Sam, but he told me that he had a date tonight and Sam is a virgin so there is no chance he is bringing someone back tonight. Do not tell him I said that!”

Margaery laughed. “Sounds like a plan. Oh, I am more aggressive so I will be taking the top.”

She winked and Jon felt the heat on his cheeks arise again. 

__

* * *

**Robb Stark**   


How did he keep getting himself into these messes? Robb had no idea as he sat there looking at his computer screen trying to think of something that would make this article passable. He needed a drink badly. He watched in mourning as almost all the employees left for the night. He wanted to reach out and say, ‘take me with you,’ but he shook his head and got down to work. It was nearly nine and he had about twenty minutes to come up with a good conclusion that would get Dany off his ass. All he wanted was a drink and to go to Roslin’s place. He made a mental note to stop at a pharmacy to pick up some condoms....if he ever got the hell out of here!!!!!

He played some music on YouTube to get in the mood. He finally struck writing gold when he came across a John Denver song and he was able to come up with some great convincing bullshit that rivaled the best of his student written bullshit. With two minutes to spare he was able to print it up. He then ran to the elevator to reach Dany’s office. He knocked on the door smugly.  _ That’s right bitch I have this done. I am going to drop it on your desk and high tail my ass out of here to get laid while you sit there and edit it! Fuck you Dany! _

He entered and saw her hard at work at her desk. She turned and gave him a polite smile as he dropped the papers on her desk and turned to go. She laughed and said, “eager to leave are we? What is it Stark do you have a date or something? Come back over here and sit down. Grab some coffee from my keurig over there.”

“Why,” said Robb confused. 

“Well I am not going to sit here and edit it all alone,” said Dany. “It’s only nine. Relax the night is young. With enough hard work we should be done by eleven.”

_ FUCK! _

If he did not know better she might have known that he had a date with Roslin planned. She gave him that grin; that grin those evil bosses in the movies gave their employees when they knew that they were ruining their nights. Robb tried not to swear under his breath as he got some coffee and sat down opposite of her desk. She tossed him a large pile of papers and told him to edit them while she looked over his work. He gave her a filthy look before he got started. True to her word they were there past eleven. Robb texted Roslin secretly telling her Dany was forcing him to stay back and that he needed to postpone. It was eleven thirty by the time Robb and Dany were completed. She gave him a cheery look. 

“Good work there Stark. Very good actually. I am glad that you took the work like a sport. Sorry if your evening was ruined. However, tomorrow is Sunday which means no work so you can sleep in. There is still enough time to get a drink. The bars do not close until three in the morning anyway. Just be sure to not piss off the next girl whose pants you’re trying to get off.”

_ Hahahahaha screw you! _

Once they departed the office building Robb breathes a sigh of relief. Hell week was over. At least he had Sunday to himself to sleep a bit and get those two articles done. He noticed Dany looking at him with those beautiful (yet sharp and shrewd) violet eyes. He coughed and bade her good night. 

In response, she winked before departing. Robb stood there baffled.  _ What fresh hell is she planning for me in that head of hers! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sansa Stark**

She wondered if Jaime would show up. If he didn't she would understand. She knew he could potentially get in trouble if he was seen with her. Hence, she chose a rather quiet bar in the city whose age group consisted of forty year old men and women either drinking their life away, drinking to ease the stress due to their jobs, or there to potentially have a torrid affair. That was one thing Sansa could call her guilty pleasure; she simply loved to people watch. Each person has a story and she always tried to discipher what that story was when she watched people. At this moment, her eyes were fastened on a lovely middle aged woman checking her cell phone with her lips pursed and her eyes scanning the corners of the room with what Sansa could describe as trepidation and excitement. 

_She must be here for a first time date,_ thought Sansa. _I bet this she met this one online. Probably on e Harmony or Zoosk or maybe Christian Mingle. She does have a cross attached to that golden necklace. It's cute. It's so funny; young men use online dating for sex and older men to combat loneliness that isn't repelled by one night of action. That's just the romantic in me. For all I know she is here to have an affair. Maybe her marriage is on the rocks. Perhaps he cheated on her and this is payback. Maybe she just wants to feel something that's been missing for years?_

Sansa watched the woman out of the corner of her eye as she sipped her Chianti. She was lovely for a woman who could be in her early fifties. There was a vitality about her. The way that she sat straight backed; perfect posture, which Sansa admitted she lacked. The woman may have been slightly nervous, but her eyes held fire and determination that said 'I am an independent woman.' Sansa felt excited herself when a man entered the bar and gave the woman a hesitant smile. Sansa decided to go with the affair route and waited to see what would happen. 

"It's impolite to stare," whispered a voice in her left ear. Sansa jumped slightly and blushed when she saw Jaime's amused face looking down at her. He chuckled and took his heat opposite of her and then gazed at the older woman and the gentleman who looked to be in his late thirties.

"I like to watch too," said Jaime. "Back when I could call myself a writer I would use these small scenarios of real people interacting as influences. This is as real as it gets. Right here. Between you and me, this is more exciting than a film. You cannot make this up. I bet she is here for an affair."

"That's precisely what I thought," giggled Sansa. "I was hoping for something romantic, but the cynic in me won."

"The cynic," replied Jaime. "I don't believe it. You look like a hopeless romantic if I ever saw one. I have evidence to back it up Miss. Gone with the Wind. Coincidentally, I also loved that film. Not for the same reasons you did. I thought Rhett Butler was a pretty bad ass character. Until he let O'Hara break him in the end. Same reason I love Rick in Casablanca. He fared a bit better than ol' Rhett Butler in the end. Perhaps I will run away and open up a cafe."

"And who will be the mystery woman that comes into your cafe and sends your world spinning," asked Sansa with a grin. "As an Oscar-Winner, it better be a hell of a woman. Ingrid Bergman beauty and nothing less."

"Well If I had my wish it would be Jennifer Aniston," said Jaime with a laugh. "That's not happening though. She hates me anyway. I got her kicked off one of my projects because she could not capture what I was looking for in one of my characters. She lacked a very necessary prerequisite."

"What was that," asked Sansa.

"Dramatic talent," said Jaime.

"That would certainly be a problem," said Sansa with another giggle. "Oh, he ordered her a gin and tonic! Oh, it's totally an affair."

"More subtle," agreed Jaime. "They must have had sex before. Usually the first drink of an affair consists of something fruity. Like a cocktail or a margarita. Something to get the edge off. A safe drink. Nothing too hard so he does not come off as over aggressive. After a few rounds between the sheets, you can give out the plain, yet effective, gin and tonic. She must be a regular drinker. Notice how the drink has a much higher volume of gin over the tonic water. Damn, that is a lot of gin!"

Sansa laughed. "I never had it so I wouldn't know. You seem to know all about it though."

"I drink a lot," said Jaime who motioned for a waiter.

"I mean the affair," said Sansa who felt curious to hear about it. Though she felt a slight twinge of annoyance at the thought. She put it out of mind as she quickly asked for a bottle of wine and salmon. She blushed when she noticed his lovely green eyes looking directly at her as he ordered the same. His eyes seemed to be laughing. Not mocking, but a good humored sparkle.

"I wish I had a story to tell you," said Jaime. "Some nice gossipy story about a stormy affair. Sadly, I am not Elizabeth Taylor. Never had an affair because I never had a relationship last long enough. Some men were born for eternal bachelorhood. I count myself among those ranks."

"Why not," asked Sansa. "You seem normal. Except for maybe the onset of alcoholism, which is customary with writers so I wouldn't worry about it. If I ever become a writer I might live with a pen in one hand and a glass of wine in the other."

The two of them laughed lightly at the jab as they both started to relax. Sansa led the conversation knowing Jaime wouldn't. What would he have to say to her? It was not like they were at the same point in their lives. She asked about his career and she told him of what she dreamed to do once she finished school. He answered her questions with simple responses that did not give away much and kept an air of mystery about him. When she spoke he was always listening intently as if nothing in the world fascinated him more than what she had to say. It left her rather flushed and very pleased. _Shame most of the men back in college are not this sophisticated. He is making all the right moves to woo a woman and he is not even trying. That or I am drinking a little too much wine._

The good arrived and Sansa felt her mouth water. How she loved salmon. _Thank you Theon Greyjoy for you one solid contribution to the Stark Family._ Theon had introduced the family to Greyjoy salmon years ago and Sansa never went back. 

"Tell me about your family," said Jaime. "I know that you have a brother working for Tyrell Corporation. Quite ambition that one. I would hate to work for the Tyrells. They can be much to manage. I would know, they financed a picture for me and it ended up being a hassle. Every day they wanted to hear about the financial reports and they wanted touch ups on this and that! I thought I would going to be grey haired by the end of shooting."

"That's Jon," said Sansa. "He wanted to go into graphic design, but father wouldn't let him. Jon is too smart for that. Too much potential so he is doing law now. I think he hates it though. I feel kind of bad for him in a way. Not being able to express himself the way that he wants. He hides it well I suppose. Jon and I were never too close. He and my younger sister Arya are thick as thieves though. I always took a back seat to Arya. I have three other brothers. Bran and Rickon are really close. I am close to my brother Robb. He and I are practically the same. He is a writer working for the Targaryens. He hates it though. Apparently, Daenerys Targaryen is a total bitch."

Jaime laughed. "I never had the misfortune to meet her, but my father told me that they are the most insufferable family around. Extremely powerful and very arrogant. They like to keep to themselves. Did you know that way back when, and I am talking centuries ago, they would have brothers and sister wed."

"Get out," breathed Sansa.

"Totally serious," said Jaime. "So many of their ancestors were mad. They say that the incest caused it. Every time a Targaryen is born the Gods flipped a coin. Of course that is in the past, but they haven't changed in their pompous ways one bit. I suppose somethings never change. I feel bad for your brother. He is in the Dragon's Den. He needs to be careful. If she wants, that woman can crush him like a bug. Ruin his future."

Sansa frowned and Jaime placed his hand on hers. "He will be alright. Odds are he will not see her often if at all. She is far too above him on the social latter."

Sansa blushed when she felt him touch her hand. He hastily moved his hand away and he coughed trying to hide him embarrassment. The two kept there eyes on their food and made small talk the rest of the time.

\-----------------------

Sansa walked Jaime back to his car and he looked around surprised.

"Do you have a car," he asked.

"Nope," said Sansa. "I am taking the subway back to the campus. It's a nice night to be out."

"It's nearly midnight," said Jaime. "Come on I will drive you back. I don't like the thought of you being alone on that subway."

"Why not," pressed Sansa. "I could meet the man of my dreams in that over heated, cheap, and bad lighted subway."

"You aren't meeting Tom Cruise on the subway Miss. De Mornay," said Jaime. "I insist."

Accepting happily Sansa took the passenger seat. As they drove she turned on the radio and she switched it to a jazz station. Jaime raised his eyebrow surprised. "You liked jazz too?"

"I love it," said Sansa. "I like most music, but at night I like jazz. Calms me down. No music has the same emotion as jazz."

"I agree," said Jaime. "Whether its fast or slow you never feel empty when you listen to it. It's been therapeutic for me the past year."

"You will find something to write about," said Sansa. "I know you will. In the meantime I am just glad that we have you as our teacher. It's something I will be able to tell my children one day. The great Jaime Lannister taught me back in my senior year kids.' They will call me a lair."

The two of them laughed as they drove back to the campus.

Sansa gave Jaime a sidelong look they drove. He looked wonderful in the dark with the occasional street lamp glow hitting his face. For a man in his late thirties he looked damn good. In fact, he was the finest man that she had seen. His long blonde hair right down to the relaxed and assured demeanor that younger men without too much life experienced lacked.

Once the made it to her apartment Jaime raised his eyebrows. "Looks like you have it made. You're own room in an apartment building rather than the dorms?"

"I know I am so lucky," said Sansa. "You cannot believe how glad I was when the two year rule was up. I don't think they should force Freshmen and Sophomores to live on campus. The dorms are terrible. Once you're out of them there is no going back....do you want to come up? I have a nice bottle of wine that I have been meaning to open. I mean if you don't want to that's okay. I totally understand."

Sansa blushed furiously. _Stupid! Stupid! Why did I just do that!? Of course he will not want to come up to my apartment. I'm an idiot._

Jaime looked flustered and he coughed. "I am tempted, but I think I shouldn't. I enjoyed myself Sansa. You are, quite, um---well the most fascinating woman I have met in some time. I actually felt like myself for a bit there."

"I enjoyed myself too," said Sansa eagerly. "Would you ever want to do it again?"

"How about this coming Thursday," said Jaime sheepishly. "By Thursday I pretty much want to strangle all most annoying ass students."

"I would love to," said Sansa.

With that the two of them gave each other one more meaningful look before they parted. Sansa went back to her room, closed, the door, and then burst into giggles of excitement. She jotted everything down in her journal and turned on a Hugh Grant movie picturing Jaime rather than Grant and herself as the female lead....

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Jon Snow**

Jon closed his eyes and opened up the door to his decidedly unimpressive apartment. He and Sam had been tossing around ideas to make the place feel more lively, but Sam wanted to put up a series of video games posters and Jon firmly fought for black and white frames depicting monuments to architecture. Sam argued such decorations were tedious. Jon argued they had class. The fight went back and forth and the end result was beer and an empty wall. 

Now he wished he had something on the bare wall to give this place personality. He had Margaery bloody Tyrell in his apartment! Surely, the last man she slept with had a penthouse with old fashioned film decor or some expensive, rare, and probably hideous piece of art that flashed his wealth in your face. Margaery looked around the apartment and she laughed lightly. She took off her heels and went over to the kitchen and sat on a stool near the island. Jon went over to the fridge and grimaced.

"All I have to offer you is a beer," he said. "The apartment of two young bachelor's. There is not much to be impressed with I'm afraid."

"Why do you live with Mr. Tarly," asked Margaery. "Surely the both of you can afford your own place considering the salaries you both have."

Jon shrugged. "It was a quick arrangement. The jobs came so suddenly and we've been living here since our Junior year in college. Routine I suppose. A certain level of comfort. You've been sleeping in the same room for five years you grow attached to it. As for getting a new place I will in time. I just haven't had a reason to upgrade. What is a single man going to do with a couple of extra rooms and a bigger living room?"

"Good point," said Margaery. "Toss me that beer hombre."

Jon laughed and tossed it to her lightly. She caught it and made a face when she drank it.

"Damn Jon," she said. "The least you can do is invest in Stella Artois."

"Too fancy," said Jon. "Coors Light drinkers in this house. Going way back to the college frat days."

"You were in a fraternity," said Margaery doubtfully. "I cannot picture that at all. Just trying to imagine you in a toga being held by a couple of screaming imbeciles at a keg stand does not say Jon Snow."

Jon laughed at the thought of it. "No," he said easily, "I was not the moron that participated in that, but I was in a fraternity.  Alpha Kappa Psi. It wasn't really a party fraternity. It was a business one. A lot of the time was spent in preparation for the Future Enterprise competition. You these guys were the rich boys that were driving daddy's Porsche and congratulated themselves prematurely for being the future masters of the universe. Everyone fucking hated them on campus. Hell, I hated them half the time. I just needed some good references. Figures I would join the one fraternity that laid zero girls."

Margaery chuckled. "Sounds dreadful Jon. Honestly, that sounds like a shitty time. You should joined a Ultimate team or something. At least you'd have fun! That's what it's all about. You know, they put this idea in your head that you need to spend forty hours a week studying for your classes as if grades matter in the real world. The person who came up with the slogan, 'C's get degrees' might have been a genius. Think about it, the lazy son of a bitch gets a C in all his courses, but used his or her time in college focusing on social networking. The other student decides to spend all his or time studying and making sure they can capture that oh so elusive 4.0 GPA. The time comes where they send out applications. The employer sees they went to the same university. One student is really smart, but the other was a leader of several groups, knows a lot of people, and can clearly be sociable and relate to future clients. They both meet the boss. One talks about all the hours spent in the class working and the other bull shits for an hour and before you know it the boss feels like he just made a friend. Who do you think he's going to hire am I right?"

Jon thought about it then said, "That's depressing to think about in a way. That hard work doesn't matter in comparison to sheer personality. There are some people that lack that strong force."

"Those are the ones that go to graduate school," said Margaery. "Well hopefully doing a subject that matters. Now me, I love the liberal arts, but to go to graduate school for it is nothing more than a waste. Anyway, I will let you in on a secret, I had a 2.5 GPA. Got C's in all my basic classes. I got high marks in the classes that mattered, but even if my family didn't have the influence that they had, I would still be where I am because I know how to sell myself. That's all it is you know....is that a GameCube?"

"Yes," said Jon. "I never got around to getting an Xbox in college. Old thing isn't it? Never quite took off."

"I fucking love thing," said Margaery excitedly. "Do you smash?"

"Are you kidding," said Jon. "I'm the king. It's the one game that I am actually good at."

"Well prepare to dethroned Your Grace," said Margaery setting her beer down. "Turn it on."

"I feel like this is a bad idea," said Jon with a smirk. "I run the risk of insulting my employer by beating her senseless at Meele."

"Alright Mr. Trash Talker turn it on and we'll see. Standard play. Four live, not time limit, Final Destination." Jon looked at her surprised. 

They started at half past twelve. Neither noticed that it was nearly two in the morning but by the time they finished. She wasn't lying; she kicked his ass the first round.

Margaery smirked as she popped open another beer. "As soon as you chose Link I knew your ass was mine. Fox, darling. Best in the game."  


Jon swore under his breath (he hardly ever lost) and demanded a rematch. "Sure," said Margaery. "Just be sure to bend the knee when we're done."

The night ended with Margaery on top 13 games to Jon's 7. 

"Congratulations," said Jon. "You are better than me."

"Now bend the knee before your Queen Snow," said Margaery in a mock serious voice. 

Jon laughed and complied going to one knee and declaring her Queen of Meele in Apartment #216. Margaery then kissed him full on the lips. Again Jon was left surprised and ill prepared wishing he was smoother. Margaery did not seem to mind taking control as she started to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was off she took a step back to observe what was hers for the night. 

"Fuck," said Margaery. "You are actually a stud."

"What were you expecting," said Jon. "Some skinny ass man with no muscle?"

"Yes," she said. "I was just cashing in on the attractive face."

"Well you hit the jack pot then," said Jon as he felt more confident. Taking the initiative Jon picked her up. Margaery squeaked and giggled as he carried her to his bedroom. Closing the door with his foot, Jon then placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her as he swiftly removed her shirt and her blouse. Ever the aggressive Rose, Margaery rolled them over and took the top. Jon did not fight her on it as he enjoyed the sight of her swiftly removing her bra and tossing it aside carelessly. 

"Um the first drawer," said Jon in between kisses. "I have a box of condoms."

"Fuck that," said Margaery. "You are not going to fuck me with a condom on. I am on birth control. Full steam ahead Jon."

Jon was about to say something, but gasped as she moved down kissing his chest, his stomach, going further down.....

* * *

**Daenerys Targayren**   


She was surprised when she heard her messenger go off. She looked at the message and saw it was from Mr. Stark. Curiously, she opened it.   


_ Dear Your Highness, _

_ I finished those articles that you requested this weekend. You will find that it follows all the necessary guideline. I also took the liberty of formatting it. I came in early and arranged it. I trust that it will meet your standards of excellent. You will also be surprised to know that I finished a rough draft of another story that I am confident will attain popularity with the readers. As usual, all standards were met. I even decided to appeal to the broad political hysteria going on in recent weeks, which still maintaining some sense of bipartisanship. With that said and done I will be returning to my life now.  _

_ Yours Most Sincerely, _

_ Your humble slave, Robb Stark _

In spite of herself she laughed out loud at his audacity. She opened the attachments and looked them over. She frowned when she noticed that she had nothing to really correct on the two articles. She decided to give the wolf his day this time. Her attention turned to his serial. She read it over. It was rough indeed, but the basic outline was there and she enjoyed the story very much. Again, she felt a little disappointed. She had enjoyed driving the opinionated writer crazy the past week and a half.   


The rest of the day went by like the rest. On the phone like crazy with clients, with sponsors, with editors, with several people in political office looking for her paper to play the Public Relations machine. There were sacks of papers placed on her desk line a factory line that kept going endlessly. It was one of those rare days when she hated her job! All she wanted at that moment was some coffee, a book, and a place on the beach entirely away from every fucking person in the world!

She just got off the phone with Tywin Lannister (a real piece of work) and she rubbed her temples in exhaustion. 

"Fuck," she said angrily. Then the phone rang again. "Fuck," she said louder. "Just give me a break for five minutes damn it."

Composed after her outburst she answered the phone politely. It was her brother Viserys. If there was any asshole that could ruin her day it was him. Just what she needed after being on the phone with Tywin fucking Lannister. 

"What the hell do you want," she said vexed. 

"Is that the way a sister should treat her beloved brother," Viserys asked. 

"I am extremely busy running this place," she said scathingly. "Get to the point."

"Just called for a little chat with my favorite sister," he said. "I did not know it was a crime."

"Get to the point," said Dany coldly. "If this has anything to do with that girl you've been fucking...what is her name Doreah? Whatever that slut's name is I do not want to hear about it. Seriously, it's a disgrace. That and it's going to waste a lot of my Public Relations office's time trying to cover up the affair. You realize she is married to Daxos who happens to be a pretty popular member in the government do you?"

"First off she is not a slut," said Viserys. "Also, I just think it is fair to tell you that she is coming with me on a little five day vacation to Dorne."

"Like hell she is," snapped Dany. "I am not going to have this headache on my hands. I am sick of having people on our staff play cover up because you like to put your cock in a married woman's unfaithful pussy!"

"Well I am already in Dorne because I knew you would say that," said Viserys. "So....yeah this was a formality more than anything."

"Why do you like making my life miserable," Dany demanded. "Seriously, you live to make my life a living hell. Are you jealous of me or something. Does me running the Targaryen House bother you? If it does get the hell over it. I never asked for it. Your behavior made it obvious you weren't suitable. So now you go running off ignoring all responsibilities while I clean up the mess. I'm sick of it. I want you to start acting like a Targaryen!"

"Are you kidding," said Viserys. "I wouldn't trade places with you for all the wine in Dorne. I am loving my life! I was insulted at first, but then I looked at your life and then I look at mine and I realize that I avoided a life of dull routine, back deals, and misery by the skin of my ass. Keep doing what you're doing sweet Dany."

"I forbid you to see that slut!"

"Gotta go," said Viserys. "Got a massage appointment in five minutes. Love you, Dany."

He hung up. Dany closed her eyes and tried to control herself from dropping every swear word she could think of. Her headache was turning into a migraine as her face started to get pale. She opened up the door and took a few pills of Tylenol and leaned back. Her receptionist Missandei came in with _twelve reports_ and placed them (apologetically) on her desk and rushed out after the look Dany gave her.

"Fuck it," said Dany. "I need a break. Fifteen minutes and I should be fine."

She stormed out locking the door behind her as she seeked to get something to eat (she entirely forgot to eat breakfast). On her way down the elevator she subconsciously stopped the elevator and stepped out. She marched out with a scowl on her face. Roslin was typing at her desk. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked very happy. She noticed that the girl's eyes shifted shyly to Robb Stark's closed door. Roslin looked so cute at that moment whereas Dany looked stressed and angry. That made Dany even angrier. Without thinking, her temper suddenly snapped and she walked right to Robb's office and barged in without notice. 

"Hello," said Robb surprised. 

"You're a real comedian aren't you," she said dangerously. "I liked that 'Your Highness' quip. It was real clever. Pure audacity. Do you feel good about yourself right now? Making yourself feel big in front of the boss?"

"N--no," said Robb nervously. "Not really to be honest."

"Your day has been going fantastic hasn't it," hissed Dany. "Just a walk down Penny Lane. You write two articles and you even managed to get extra work done. You clearly had a nice rendezvous with Miss. Frey judging from that dumb shit grin on her face when she looks at your office door. Did you read the employee manual before you started working here Stark? Couldn't have read it too closely because there is a specific paragraph that discusses the company's views with employees sleeping together. I'll make it short for you because you did not read it: no dating between employees!!!"

"But--but I didn't sleep with her," said Robb. "We didn't do anything. I mean, we went out for dinner."

"That's the definition of date you idiot!"

"Alright what the hell," said Robb suddenly angry. "You cannot act like that matters! A lot of the employees here are dating or at the very least sleeping together! You don't chastise them."

"No," snapped Dany. "I don't know. Is it probably true. Without a doubt. Do they make it obvious? No. Therein lies the difference. If you are going to break company rules, don't be so obvious about it. Why am I even wasting time debating this with you? That two strikes on the day Stark. You know what two strikes gets you? In the basement working on the printing press for the remainder of the God damn week. Does that sound fun Stark?"

"Please tell you are not serious," said Robb. 

"The elevator ride to the basement is ten minutes," said Dany venomously. "Get moving."

Feeling slightly better letting the anger out, Dany closed the door to Robb's office sharply before rounding on to Roslin. "Wipe that shit eating grin off your face and get back to work Miss. Frey."

Blushing, Roslin lowered her head immediately. 

Storming back to her office, Missandei opened her mouth to tell her, Balon Greyjoy was on the phone. Dany ended up sending a stream of swear words at her secretary before slamming the door behind her. 

Dany barely listened to what the fuck ass Greyjoy had to say. The hours went by as Dany drove through her work with vicious speed and precision. The guilt ate away at her. She stopped typing and groaned. It wasn't Missandei's fault that she wasn't happy. It wasn't Robb's fault that her brother made life so difficult for her. It wasn't Roslin's fault that Dany had twenty appointments with some of Westero's biggest power plays in one week. She called her secretary in. 

"I owe you an apology," said Dany sincerely. "I took my anger out on you when I shouldn't have. It was unprofessional, mean-spirited, and just not me. You know I would not have said those things to you---well, I am just so fucked up right now. I am really sorry Missandei. I would be a train wreck without you."

Her secretary, and only real friend, smiled at her and gave her a fresh cup of coffee. 

"It's alright," she said. "I know how lousy it all is. You're the best one for it though sadly. You will manage. You always do. Just take a few days to yourself. When's the last time you had a vacation?"

"Never," said Dany. "Too much work to do."

"There's the problem," said said. "You hired the best of the best at their positions. They can run the place for a week without you. You just need to give them the chance. Go out and have some fun rather than sit on that lonely mansion of yours. Hell, I think that place is creepy! I would be depressed if I spent all my time in there. Go out and have fun. Maybe find a cute fellow to take home and get the edge off."

Dany laughed bitterly. "Then I will be known as the promiscuous Dany who picks up men at bars. Our competitors will have a field day....hell I cannot remember the last time I got laid. Over a year I think."

Missandei shrugged sadly. "I wish I could help you."

"I know you do," said Dany. "I know. There's no helping it. I have to apologize to Miss. Frey. I was wrong to yell at her."

"What about Robb Stark?"

Dany instantly blushed. "What about him."

"No offense, but you are always attacking him for whatever reason."

Dany blushed harder. "Well, he brings it on himself with his antics. Keep in the basement for a week. That hasn't changed."

Nodding Missandei left Dany to her work. 

Dany looked at the clock. Six more hours. Fantastic...

 

 

 

"

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Jon Snow**

Jon smiled when the alarm on his cell phone went off. Always picky, Jon was careful to choose which song that he wanted to wake up to. He finally decided on Elton John’s  _ Tiny Dancer.  _ He turned alarm off and he turned to his side to admire the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully beside him in bed. He observed her face. She looked at ease in her sleep; her heart shaped faced flawless and her chestnut brown hair scattered so perfectly across the pillow. She looked sloppy and refined at the same time. Jon closed his eyes trying to store the image in his memory so he would have it forever. Not just because he was in bed with Margaery Tyrell. No, it was more emotional than that. He bonded with her before they had sex. Never did he expect her to be such a realistic and down to earth person. As for the sex, Jon whistled quietly at the thought of it. Ygritte was not slouch in bed, but even she did not have Margaery’s sheer skill, flexibility, and patience. Jon blushed when he thought about how faced he climaxed when she took his entire manhood into her mouth. He felt the night would end right there, but Margaery took it easily and swallowed before easing him by telling him it was quite alright. She proceeded to teach him different sexual positions meant for endurance rather than quick frenzied sex. The result was intimate sex. Sex that both of them stare into each other’s eyes. Perhaps it was the music (Margaery had insisted), or the aroma in the room that came from her perfume, but Jon felt drunk when he stared into her soft brown eyes. The way she moaned softly with each thrust into her. Or the way she closed her eyes and tiny whimpers would come involuntarily from her slightly parted lips.

She stirred in bed and she opened her eyes and looked at Jon and smiled tiredly. “Is it morning already,” she asked. 

“I’m afraid so,” said Jon resting on his elbow and taking in the view. 

“Shit,” said Margaery disappointed. “The nights never last nearly as long as you want them. Then comes the morning light and with it reality. I hate sunrise. I want the sky to darken and hear the sound of the nightingale.”

Jon chuckled and said, “I agree with you. To be honest, I just want to stay here. Too much to do at the office today and I do not want to face it. I know it’s worse for you.”

“Oh believe me it sucks,” she said. “It is what it is. It needs to be done. Before any of that kiss me.”

Jon did not hesitate as he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled as he climbed gently on top of her and resumed kissing and caressing her. She spread her legs and wrapped them around Jon’s torso. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure as Jon entered her again. Knowing they needed to get showered, dressed, breakfast, and head to the office Jon picked up his pace fast. Margaery moaned louder as Jon thrusted deeper into her. 

“Fuck Jon,” Margaery grabbing the head boards. “Much better...oh!”

Before Jon knew it he was cuming inside of her again quietly thanking whoever came up with birth control pills. Both of them lay panting with fatigue and pleasure. 

“That was great,” said Margaery. “Perfect way to start the day don’t you think?”

Jon laughed and agreed fervently.

Margaery got of bed and Jon admired her naked body. She winked at him and said, “do you mind if I take the first shower. I need to get back to the office as soon as I can. Plus, we need to come in at different times. You know the whole boss fucking an employee thing. Let’s keep the sex between us.”

“Understood,” said Jon. 

As Margaery showered, Jon replayed the night in his head over and over knowing that it was a one time deal. He did not feel shitty about going to work today. That was the first time in a long time he felt happy enough to go to his office. Life felt good today. Life seemed to smile down upon his and he day dreamed about the Rose of Highgarden.

* * *

**Jaime Lannister**

Though he had misgivings about seeing her again, Jaime could not help but go against his better judgement and took her out Thursday. He took her to a museum that he always admired when he was a boy. Jaime had always found an inspiration in history when it came to his writings. It explained why all his films took place in the past. Tyrion often joked that it was Jaime’s way of rejecting reality and the unsatisfying present. Perhaps there was a truth to that statement. Jaime knew Tyrion was always smarter than him and understood Jaime’s thought more than Jaime understood them himself at times. He wanted to talk to Tyrion about Sansa, but that was out of the question. Tyrion was still a staff member and he would have no choice but to report it to Eddard Stark (the last man that Jaime wanted to be informed). 

“How do you like it,” asked Jaime stopping at one of his favorite historical exhibits. Sansa stared at it in wonder. 

“It’s lovely! I’m a little ignorant on the subject I’m afraid, but aesthetically it’s gorgeous.”

“The first printing press that the Targaryen dynasty. Amazing how well in shape it’s in after so many centuries. They made some phenomenal technology back in the day. Pure innovators. I always like to look at these old machines and see how it all progressed. That and I like the social aspect of history.”

“History has never been a strong suit for me,” said Sansa. “It’s up there with man, which I am thankful that I no longer have to take. I thought statistics would be the end of me. All that z-score torture.”

Jaime laughed. “I hated math too. I had trouble with it from day one. I thought I would just quit school altogether when the teacher showed us how to do long division back in elementary school. Father was determined that I would learn math because I was going to take over the bank someday. How could I run a bank if I couldn’t even do basic math. Cersei rubbed it in my face all the time that I was shit at math. Still am to this day, but I came to terms with it. There is a reason man invented calculators. That is all I’m saying.”

Jaime and Sansa laughed easily as he took her hand and eagerly showed her some other exhibits that he felt might tickle her fancy. He enjoyed her inquisitiveness. She asked questions the whole time and he was always happy to answer them to the best of his ability. He leaned back and watched her as she took a few pictures with her phone. She was extremely alluring. There was not a flaw that could be found on Sansa Stark other than her rather surprising height. Jaime noted that he would not have to bend down nearly as much to kiss Sansa....

_ Stop that damn it,  _ thought Jaime angrily.  _ You’re never going to kiss Stark. She’s your student and she is only 21. I have more respect for myself than that! Besides, it won’t be long before one of those fools on campus manage to snatch her up. She cannot remain immune to college boys forever.  _

He doubted those last words. Sansa seemed to have little to no interest in her classmates other than the girls that she spent time with. It seemed all the men left her yawning. He also remembered how she wanted to invite him in, but he decided that she was drunk. She noticed that his eyes were on her and she turned and gave him a bright smile and motioned him to come to her. Curious he walked over and he held out the phone in the air. 

“I want to take a picture of the both of us in front of an exhibit if you don’t mind.”

“Sure,” said Jaime. He stood there with his hands in his suit pocket and smiled lightly. Sansa moved closer, gently took his arm, and placed it around her waist. He looked at her surprised. Sansa pretended that nothing happened, but there was a faint blush to her cheeks. He kept his arm around her waist and took in her lemon scent as she took a picture. He would need a drink by the end of the day so he could forget about any of the sensations that went through him when he and Sansa touched. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Jon Snow**

A week had passed since Jon had last seen Margaery. She kissed him discreetly in the elevator before giving him a rather apologetic look and departed. He knew he should have known better than to expect this 'thing' they had to flourish into anything romantic. Still, that did not give him any consolation as the days went passed. No text messages or emails; as if nothing had happened between them at all. If that's the way she wanted it than so be it. He understood her position and he understood his. Time to move on and focus on work. There were not many better at that than Jon Snow. He buried himself in his work the past week getting all his deadlines completed early. His clients were pleased and he even managed to get a few higher ups in the legal office to notice. He smiled at the compliments that were being tossed his way. Some even mentioned a potential promotion in the coming months if he continued to sustain his level of excellence. A twinge of annoyance hit him when he did not receive any praise from the head of the company herself.

Back at his apartment he and Sam were playing MLB: The Show. At first Jon loathed the game, but after he studied it and realized it was like a chess match that required skill, patience, and good timing, he enjoyed it. Sam instantly complained when his player struck out again. He gave Jon a playful shove.

"You keep throwing that slider inside," he protested. "Stop it!"

"Stop swinging at it," replied Jon.

"So who was that girl that you brought back here when I was out," asked Sam eagerly. "You got to tell me. Was it Ygritte or something? Or someone that I know from college and you're embarrassed to say? It's killing me. She had to be a fox. Her panties were that thin sexy black you see in those advertisements."

"It's nothing Sam," said Jon. "Just a one time fling and nothing more. Forget about it. I have."

"No you haven't," said Sam. "Jon you and I have been best friends since middle school. As hard as you are to read at times I know you pretty well. You have that bothered look on your face. You've had it for days. So out with it. Did you have sex with Ygritte and now you're suffering from the after effects?"

"It's not Ygritte," said Jon. "Actually, I wanted to tell you sooner. Sam...I think I might be in love with Gilly. When she came over that night it was like fireworks went off in this room."

Jon roared with laughter as Sam lunged on him. "Joking you big bastard," said Jon taking a series of punches to the shoulder (not that they really hurt) and put his hands out in peace. Still chuckling he resumed the game hoping to get Sam off the subject.

"So who is she really," said Sam and Jon groaned.

"Fine I will tell you," exclaimed Jon. "You cannot tell anyone about it or it'll be my ass. I--um--had sex with Margaery Tyrell."

"Bullshit," said Sam.

"I wish it was," said Jon. "She's hasn't said a word to me since. Not that I expected her too, but still---bothers me a little you know. Not even sure how the hell it all happened. She initiated it. Now she ended it."

"You're being serious," said Sam wide eyed. "You banged our boss? Margaery Tyrell? The Rose of Highgarden. God DAMN!"

Jon smiled wearily as Sam wooted and hollered and give him many light jabs on the shoulder. If he didn't know any better, Jon would have guessed Sam was calling him a player or something. He laughed inwardly at the notion. As if having two women in his entire life made him a player.

"I was number twenty-one," said Jon. "A notable number I suppose."

"Gee she gets around," said Sam. "I won't say anything of course. I mean that would be my ass on the line too. Anyway, forget it man. There is no way that you are getting her back in bed again. You're going places I can tell. But you will never be up to her level professionally nor financially. Still, that is something. Banging Margaery Tyrell. We need to celebrate! I think we need to hit the clubs tonight. It's Saturday and we have off tomorrow. You've done some serious good work this week. You deserve it man! I will even buy you drink."

Jon laughed and said, "Sam you cannot hold your alcohol. You get drunk off two vodka cranberries like a sixteen year old girl."

 

"Whatever," said Sam. "So are you with me. Let's invite the crew. Theon, Gendry, and Robb. Five man crew tonight. Come on Jon."

"Fuck," sighed Jon. "You're not going to leave me alone until I agree so why not? I will text the boys and let them know what's up. I can promise you none of them will say not to drinking." Jon went about this task and sure enough Theon and Gendry were down. They would meet up at Storm's End Night Club at midnight. He then texted Robb.

_-JON: Hey Robb we're going out tonight at Storm's End. You in?_

_-ROBB: No_

_\- JON: What? Are you saying no to drinking and bullshitting with the boys? Are my eyes playing tricks on me? This certainly isn't my brother._

_\- ROBB: I am tired and I want to be left alone for the night. I have plenty of whiskey at my apartment._

_\- JON: What the hell is with you man? Should I be concerned? I can ditch the fellows and see how you're doing._

_\- ROBB: Nah, go out an have a great time boss #getlaid_

_\- JON: What, are you scared you will bump into your boss again?_

_\- ROBB: Do not mention the bitch's name!_

_\- JON: Oh, you're still angry about getting demoted to the basement? Come on, the week is over. Water under the bridge. Get your ass out of your apartment and come on._

_\- ROBB: I told Sansa I would watch Stranger Things with her._

_\- JON: To hell with that! You are not wasting a Saturday night watching Netflix with our sister._

_\- ROBB: ...you're right. It's pathetic, but I hell with it man. I am staying in._

_\- JON: You are forcing me to text Theon man. He will not be pleased to hear you are ditching us for Netflix._

_\- ROBB: This is Sansa's first night in the apartment. I don't want to leave her alone when she just moved in. You know how skittish she gets over the smallest things._

_\- JON: Why did you let her move in?_

_\- ROBB: She begged me to. She hated her room mate Tyene Sand. Says she keeps bringing guys over and all she hears is fucking every night. I am just being a good big brother._

_\- JON: Ahhhh so she blackmailed you._

_\- ROBB: Big time._

_\- JON: Fine, be a square._

Jon told Sam that it was time to pregame a bit so they could save cash at the club. Sam protested telling him they made a lot of money. Jon was cheap and refused to leave before pre-gaming. The result was Mario Kart with beer. Five games in and both Jon and Sam were feeling a little better. Jon's phone went off and Jon texted Gendry back.

"Lets hit it Sam," said Jon. "You know something I think I am going to try to find a girl tonight."

"I wish I could in a way," said Sam. "Gilly would kill me though."

"You're not dating," said Jon.

"Well we are and we're not," said Sam. "It's complicated."

"Your loss," said Jon a little drunk before his phone went off again.

_\- ROBB: I'm in._

_\- JON: What about Sansa?_

_\- ROBB: She brought Myrcella and Jeyne with her and they just popped in Beauty and the Beast. Fuck that shit. I'm in. Meet you there._

* * *

With Theon's influence, the five man crew managed to bypass the very large line at the Storms End Club. Jon felt slightly guilty as they passed the clearly outraged people in line. He forgot about the guilt the moment he entered the club. The music was loud and the neon lights flashing any which way. The adrenaline hit him as he led the charge to the bar. Theon laughed and said, "Damn Snow! Who are you and what did you do with the old Jon? Can you replace him full time?"

Jon flipped Theon off quickly before turning to the bartender. She was very lovely. Her auburn hair and smirked face reminded him of both Ygritte and Margaery. The thought amused him. He ordered fireball shots for every one. All the guys, except Robb, cheered and took their drinks. Normally, Jon would be done with that for he did not trust anyone with his credit card, but he felt tonight was a night to leave the tab open and have some fun.

They went to their usual booth. Jon motioned to Theon and said, "do you know any of the girls here tonight?"

"A few," said Theon. "None that you would want to put your cock in I can tell you that. There's this one bitch Renee over there that I fucked a few yeas ago. Freaky in bed. Might be too for you. Then there is Clarissa. Now she is fucking slut. I bet she has five STDs in her. Well there is one....Carla. She is not as big of a slut as the other two. Not as cute either, but if you get drunk enough she is pretty sexy. Want me to make the introductions?"

"No I will scope around," said Jon. If worst comes to worst then why not?"

"That's a complete 180," said Robb. "Are you sure you're not totally blasted right now Jon?"

"Hey leave him alone," protested Theon. "The guy is entitled to slay some pussy now and again. Especially Jon. If anyone here suffers from stress at their job it's this mother fucker."

"That debatable," mumbled Robb.

"What's your story," Gendry asked Sam who looked shy and nervous.

"Sam," said Sam. "I work with Jon."

"You're a little big there aren't you," said Theon. "You're going to need to get a little drunker so you stop stammering and you're going to have to wait until one in the morning when these chicks are a little drunker."

"Not interested," said Sam. "I kind of have a girlfriend."

"Kind of," said Theon. "There is no 'kind of' bro. You're either with her or you're not. If you're not then it's fair game to go hunting."

"Leave Sam alone," said Jon. "He is not going to be part of your game tonight. Focus on Gendry. He hasn't had any luck recently have you?"

"Nope," said Genry. "I am total shit at conversations. I mean, no woman is interested in trades. Next to you fucks I am the community college dumb ass."

"Yeah well your friend looks pathetic," said Theon. "Come hither Samuel! Let me buy you a shot and then we shall talketh about slaying fair maiden's pussy. Away with you for now you fools! Get some women while I teach my new grasshopper the way of the clubs. Robb, join us on our expedition!"

"No thanks," said Robb. "Not interested in partaking in your fuckwithery tonight."

Theon dragged Sam off while Gendry, Jon, and Robb drank. After another three drinks, Jon (very drunk) stood up and said, "Let's talk to some of the women here huh?"

"Damn right," said Gendry. Jon ignored the concerned look on Robb's face as he departed. Robb was not going to ruin his night tonight. Damn it, he earned a night to let loose!

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

'Why the hell are we here," moaned Dany. "I don't want to dance and drink tonight. My Dawson's Creek box set just came from Amazon. I want to cuddle on my couch, drink my wine, and watch it."

"No," said Missandei sternly. "You are going to have a great time tonight or so help me I will schedule you an appointment with Tywin Lannister."

"You would not be so cruel," teased Dany.

"Oh I would be," said Missandei. "Now get your ass over here so we can get some drinks and flirt with some hot guys here."

Dany surrendered and she decided to calm herself down and drink. The dance scene was now at full speed at one in the morning. She sat at the bar and drank mindlessly. She lost count of how many Hawaiian Bahama Mammas she had. At her count maybe five. She get getting rather drunk. Missandei was already talking to an attractive man with the most stern face she had ever seen. Dany giggled in spite of herself at Missandei's awkward flirting.

She was so absorbed with Missandei that she did not notice Theon Greyjoy pop up beside her.

"How you are doing," he said smoothly.

Dany turned and looked at him amused. "Not that you are here I am not so sure. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Ouch," said Theon. "A woman with a bite."

"You have no idea," said Dany.

"Let me buy you a drink," said Theon.

"No," said Dany. "I am perfectly capable of buying my own drink. Thanks for the offer. Now fuck off."

A rather overweight man tapped Theon on the shoulder. "I am watching. When am I supposed to start learning."

"Shut up," snapped Theon. "You cannot win them all man. Hell most of them are going to tell you to fuck off. Now this one was just sport. I knew she would be difficult. Just look at her. I'm telling you man, Robb's wasn't lying."

"Robb Stark," asked Dany suddenly curious.

"Yeah," said Theon stiffly.

"What does he say about me," asked Dany suddenly entertained.

"Don't worry about it," said Theon stiffly. "Now if you'll excuse me I will go and fuck off."

"How much can you drink," said Dany. "I bet you could not finish a trash can. I will pay for it and give you twenty bucks if you can."

"Bitch you're on," snapped Theon.

Dany watched impassively as Theon drank the alcohol filled trash can. By the time he finished it, Theon was rocking side to side with a glazed look on his very drunken face. Dany smiled and handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"I'm the fucking king," said Theon. "Don't forget it, baby."

"Charming," said Dany. "You are very drunk."

"No I'm not," said Theon. "I'm..I...I'm fucking just warmin' up!"

"Oh I'm sure you are," said Dany. "So what does Robb say about me?"

"That you're a fucking bitch," slurred Theon. "Like I am talking fucking Nurse Ratched bitch. That mean looking broad in that Nicholson movie."

"Yes, I am well aware of the reference," said Dany.

"Yeah," slurred Theon. "Total fucking bitch with a bad attitude and no taste in writing and a woman that really needs to get fucked or masturbate more or something."

"Is that so," said Dany. "Tell me is Robb here?"

"Yes ma'am," said Theon. "He is right over there in that booth I think."

"Thank you," said Dany and departed.

"You know you just screwed Robb over right," said Sam.

Theon didn't notice at all.

* * *

Robb was talking to a rather attractive young woman at his booth. Her face was shining as Robb talked to her about his travels. Dany could tell that sober Robb was quite good with women and this one would be willing to go back to his apartment and get naked by the end of the night.

 _Not going to happen,_ thought Dany with savage pleasure.

"Why Robb Stark," she said in a mock cheery voice.

"No way in hell," yelled Robb.

"You're a cute one," Dany said to the girl. "Now beat it."

The girl looked at Dany and backed off when she saw the warning in her violet eyes. The girl dashed off and Robb swore loudly.

"What the hell," snapped Robb. "I was doing great with her!"

"You were," said Dany. "You would totally have fucked her tonight."

"Now I'm not," said Robb with gritted teeth.

"No you are not," laughed Dany.

"Why do you have to ruin my life," said Robb. "Even here away from work you are hanging over me like a shadow!"

"What can I say," said Dany, "I am after all a fucking bitch. Like, Nurse Ratched bitch that needs to get laid."

Even in the dark neon filled night club she could see all the color drain from Robb's face.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," said Robb. "I totally don't think at all. I have no idea where you even got the notion that I think that!"

Dany raised her eyebrow amused and Robb groaned and rested his head on the table.

"So how long am I going to be in the basement for," he asked.

"Not sure," said Dany. "Could be a month. Could be another week. Could be the rest of the year If I feel so inclined. Maybe I should make it a year. That would be something a fucking bitch would do am I right?"

"Just get on with it," said Robb. "Then after that I can tell you that I quit. Yeah that's right! I quit!"

"That is a bold statement Robb," she said. "Very bold. I commend you for your gumption."

"Thank you," said Robb. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to try to find that girl. Later Targaryen."

"Before you go," said Dany, "Funny I should have mentioned it...I suppose it's important. It is a contract after all."

"What," said Robb confused.

"Well my dear wolf you did read the contract when you agreed to work for my company correct? Here let me refresh you. Give you the spark notes. By agreeing to work for me you agreed that my company would be in control of all your creative works for the next five years. Which means you can work for other places, but you cannot release anything original. Just simple news reports, which you hate doing. So, I own you for five years by contract unless I fire you and the thing is I don't recall firing you."

Robb looked like he was going to be sick.

"Here let me get you a drink," said Dany. "You look terrible."

"Fuck," said Robb as he closed his eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!"

"Let it out my wolf," said Dany happily. "Then I can get you that drink. You like whiskey am I right?"

"Fire me," pleaded Robb. "Please fire me!"

"Why would I do that," said Dany.

"Because you despise me," said Robb. "Because you have a heart."

"That was pathetic," said Dany. "And no I do not hate despite what you think. Maybe if you would show more respect towards me I might treat you nicer."

"Well maybe if you weren't Satan on earth," said Robb.

"This is going to be a very interesting five years my wolf," she said. "Who knows maybe by the end of it you might even like me a little."

"Fat fucking chance," snapped Robb.

"We'll see," said Dany. The alcohol was dimming her thinking and she noticed again how very handsome he was. His long auburn hair with the soft curls along with his blue eyes and distant face. Without thinking she walked up to Robb and pressed her lips to his. Robb did not react at first, but Dany did not care. She pressed her lips harder on his and she felt Robb's arms hold her waist gently as he opened his mouth and allowed her a chance to explore it. Minutes, hours, years might have gone passed and she wouldn't have noticed. She pressed body against his as the two of them moaned as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Dany broke the kiss and blushed. Robb stood there glazing at her dreamily and completely confused.

"See you at work Monday Stark," she said. "Or not..you will still be in the basement."

"What," said Robb stunned. "I...but...you...I..."

The stuttering was very cute and Dany felt a surge of desire and lust as she remembered how strong his body felt beneath his shirt. She shook her head and decided it would be best to leave right there. It looked like another night in front of her laptop with a couple of candles. Not an appealing though she had to admit. She gave him one more look before departing. Robb stood there dazzed and confused. Outraged at more time in the basement and  stupefied by the memory of those very soft lips, the gentle sound of her moan, her intoxicating wonderful scent, and the feel of her beautiful body.

"What the fuck is going on," said Robb.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view point from the women rather than the men this time around.

**Margaery Tyrell**

This week could only be described as torture. The workload had increased and Margaery decided she was officially in hell week. Her left ear ached from all the hours she spent on the phone talking to the hundreds of clients. Many of them shareholders. With the election coming up, there was excitement and disquiet with how would be taking the head of the Westeros. There were rumors that Tywin Lannister, owner of the most powerful bank, was heading the charge to become the new chancellor. Margaery didn't mind the thought of Tywin taking the seat. Her family was close to the Lannisters even though they secretly had not love for each other other than business. However, there were many calls, mostly the more grassroots and younger population tired of all the corporate hot shots calling for the election of Eddard Stark. That spiked her interest as Eddard was arguably the most beloved man in Westeros. The Targaryen Papers managed to get an interview with Eddard who stated that he had no interest in running. How typical. The Starks were loved yet they ran away from power like it was the plague. She thought about Jon and what he thought about the issue. 

_Stop that,_ she admonished herself. The week was hell and all she wanted was to return to Jon and his bed. She thought about him daily and she often found herself blushing at the thought of him. She knew that her feelings were past just sexual, and she worked hard to shut that portion of her mind down. There was no sense in getting too involved with an employee. Her PR team would have fits and her family would be outraged at the thought of her dating a bastard even if he was related to Eddard Stark. If it was Robb Stark that was one thing, but Jon was a whole other matter. She groaned. She wanted to see him so much, and every day was a will battle to not text him.

It was finally Saturday! She could take a break Sunday. She leaned back in her chair and tried to focus for the next eight hours. As soon as the day was over she was making herself a few well earned cocktails. She told Loras to drop by. If she needed to get Jon out of her thoughts then she would need help. Who better than her brother and her best friend? Loras swung by around mid day.

"Good to see you darling," said Margaery happily. "It's been over a week since you called me. What gives?"

"Busy," said Loras. "Business you know. It would be easier if I was actually good at the business that I am doing. Gods, father is a pain in my ass. I need a vacation Margie."

" _You_ need a vacation," smirked Margaery. "I am up to my neck in this shit. So I am going back to my place and getting a little drunk and watching Netflix. You are formally invited."

"Ah in other words I have no say I am coming over," quipped Loras with a grin.

"Damn right," said Margaery.

"Well if am I being coerced into coming over than at least give me the courtesy to choose what we watch," said Loras.

"Fuck," said Margaery bluntly. "You're going to make me watch the HGTV network aren't you?"

"Hey those are good shows," said Loras. "I love watching that couple flip houses."

"It's boring," replied Margaery testily. "We can afford all those houses. The whole aspect of that show is for ordinary people to watch a show about houses they cannot afford so they can dream. All those houses cannot compare to our penthouses."

"You're such a downer," said Loras. "What's go you so grumpy anyway. You've been testy the past few weeks with not only me, but some of our clients and with grandmother even. Are the Greyjoys pissing you off that much?"

"No," said Margaery. "Something else..."

Loras's eyes grew wide. "You're holding out on me! It's a guy. Bitch, you better start talking. Who is it?"

Margaery giggled enjoying the feeling of being a young woman for once. "Well, he's extremely cute for one. He's one of those guys that are very cute, but they don't really know that they are cute. He's shy....very intelligent...passionate...kind of a geek but that sexy kind of geeky."

"Like Andrew Garfield kind of geeky," asked Loras.

"Yes that's a perfect example," said Margaery. "That and he is very passionate in bed."

"Another sexual conquest," laughed Loras. "You usually do not fall for your conquests. This one must be special."

"He is for more than just sex," said Margaery. "Not that the sex didn't help...Gods his tongue was masterful. It was heaven between my legs Loras."

"Yeah too much information there Margie," said Loras. "You're still my sister which means I am still obligated to hate this fucker."

"Well now that is entirely untrue," said Margaery with a wicked grin. "I fucked Renly and you have no problem with him."

"That is entirely different and you know it," said Loras blushing furiously.

"Just busting your balls Loars," said Margaery. "Anyway, this guy is wonderful and I cannot have him because he works for me and he is a bastard so that is 0 for 2."

"He works for you," said Loras. "You had sex with an employee? Damn it, Margie. You know father is completely against that. So is grandmother! A bastard too?"

"His name is Jon Snow," said Margaery. "Take a stroll outside the office. He is right down the other end in that tiny office on the right."

Loras did. Margaery waited patiently. Loras returned and he nodded. "You're right he's F-I-N-E. I actually do not blame  you for taking him home."

"He took me to his house actually," said Margaery. "Gods Loras after this fucking week I just want to let loose, drink a cocktail, and have some aggressive sex."

Loras coughed and Margaery laughed as she continued to try to make her brother uncomfortable for her amusement.

"Speaking of which how are things with Renly," she asked. "You told me that you and him were talking about getting an apartment. Have you talked with father about it?"

Loras shrugged. "You know father. He would rather pretend that he knew nothing than actually talk about it. He doesn't like talking to me anyway. He is too busy gushing over Willias and Garlan to talk to me. As long as I am following his plan he doesn't give a damn what I do. I talked to grandmother about it and she is not happy with the idea. I suppose I cannot blame her. The Targaryen Papers's gossip section will have a fucking field day with it I know that. That is something I dread."

"I've only met Daenerys a two times," said Margaery.: "However, both times she seemed genuinely nice. Extremely sharp and dry....cynical...yet very funny. Anyway, she is fair. Unlike a lot of other papers she didn't strike me as a woman that likes to crush people. Her brother is a fuckwad if there ever was one, but Dany...she might curtail some of the nastier things that people might write about you."

"Please she is a Targaryen," said Loras. "They will do anything for money and influence."

"And The Tyrell family doesn't act that way," said Margaery honestly. "We are the same when you look at it. There are not honorable families from Lannister right down to the fucking Reeds....okay the Stark Family, but they are...just abnormal people."

"Well you would know you had one in your bed," said Loras.

"A bastard not quite a Stark," said Margaery.

"More or less," said Loras. "God he looked like that fellow that everyone wants as Chancellor. What's his name...Eddard. Has the same sober look. I met Eddard back in college when he was the new president of the school. Serious fellow. Kind of scared me. I met his son too."

"Really," asked Margaery. "What's he like?"

"He certainly wasn't like Eddard," said Loras. "The king of parties along with that asshole Theon Greyjoy. I met him at a frat party once. I doubt he remembers. He was loaded. I remember him because he sang karaoke. I believe he sang that Taylor Swift song Love Story on a bet or something. Not something Eddard would like to hear."

"That is definitely not Jon," laughed Margaery. "He was pretty drunk yet he got, well, more intelligent as the night went on. Don't know how that happens, but there you go."

There was a knock on her door and Margaery looked at the door hopefully. Her spirits sank when Mr. Sam Tarly came in looking timid. "Just handing in all the reports Miss. Tyrell."

"Thank you Mr. Tarly," said Margaery. "Is Mr. Snow's report done?"

"Of course," said Sam nervously. "It's in there. I delivered it for him. If there is anything else you need let me know and I will be happy to get it done for you." He practically ran away from the room. Loras roared with laughter. "What the hell was that?"

"He's always been a twitchy little fuck," said Margaery. "Fantastic at what he does, but fucking hell that poor man is awkward. Why didn't Jon come and deliver his?"

"Seriously Margie forget it," said Loras. "Look, I need to head back and get some work done. I will swing by your place around nine. Forget about Snow! Not worth getting in trouble with the family over."

"No, you're right," said Margaery. "Definitely right..."

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Her head was spinning. She kissed Robb Stark, then left the night club and had her driver take her back. She stumbled around once she got inside her penthouse and she looked around. It was so vast. She wondered why she bothered living in such a large penthouse when there was just her in it. The thought depressed her immensely. _To hell with this! I hate silence. It's always silent in this damn place._ She called Messandei to come over. She knew she was probably interrupting something, but she didn't care all that much at the moment. She was too drunk to. Making matters worse, she remembered she opened up a bottle of wine and threw caution to the winds. 

By the time Messandei arrive, Dany was horribly drunk. She was singing loudly to her favorite song _Edge of Seventeen (_ horribly) and Messandei giggled.

"You look 'runk," slurred Dany.

"Me," said Messandei. "Look at you! You're like slurring your words and....stuff."

"Sit down darlin'," said Dany. "I have a lot of wine in the cabinet. You must drink a least half a bottle. House rules."

Shrugging, Messandei took out a bottle of Merlot and flopped right on the coach that had the most spectaular view of the beautiful city. The city lights were dazzling. An operatic feast of lights dancing in the night. Messandei whistled. "What a view Dany!"

"The great thing about be'ing a rich bitch," said Dany drunkingly. "My humblest apologies if I ruined a chance at getting laid. He was kind of cute that one. That guy that you were taking to with the bold head...I think he was bold? Was he bold? I can't remember now."

"Buzz cut," said Messandei. "No, it's alright. I never have sex with anyone I meet at the club until we have a few dates. I gave him my number though. Think he will call me?"

"He better," said Dany. "If he doesn't I will find him and kick his ass bec (hiccup) because you are a sexy ass bitch!"

"Awww Dany you think so," asked Messandei.

"Totally," said Dany.

"I think you are too," replied Messandei. "Sexy I mean...not the bitch part. That would be kind of mean. How about we skip the bitch part and just say I am sexy."

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah," sang Dany drunkingly. "Wait...what were we taking about again?"

"Nothing," laughed Messandei. "I think you've had enough there Dany. You're are...like totally wasted."

"Hey you're the one that told me to have a fun night there buster," said Dany pointing her finger at a ghostly version of Messandei caused by her drunken double vision. "Well I am having a great time drinkin' because once this night ends then I have to continue doing more bullshit. I hate that fuckin' office of mine (hiccup). I need new decorations. Maybe, a big statue of that naked guy! Um by that artist whose name is a ninja turtle! I love turtles Messandei. They're cute!"

"I think you're thinking of Michelangelo," said Messandei. "David is the statue you're probably referring to."

"Who's David," asked Dany. "Is he the name of that guy you were crushing on?"

"No," said Messandei amused.

"Good because name sucks," said Dany. "You know what else sucks....fuckin' Starbucks."

"What," asked Messandei confused.

"Starbucks," said Dany. "Overpriced coffee! What's the deal with that? I ask for a small mocha and it costs me like five bucks! I keep saying our office needs Keurig."

"I will add it to the list," said Messandei knowing Dany would change her mind in the morning.

Dany then started to cry. Messandei was baffled now.

"I'm sorry," said Dany. "I just get emotional when I hear John Denver music because it's so lovely and now he's dead because of a jet plane. What horrible and funny irony!!!"

"Uh....."

"Why is this apartment have to be so empty," said Dany. "It sucks not coming home to anyone! I'm good looking right! Well, how come no man wants to be with me? They want to fuck me sure, but none of them want to be with me. Is it me? Am I a bitch or something? If I am, I don't mean to be. You try having all this pressure that I have on my shoulders every damn day!!! (Hiccup) it's enough to drive me mad. Then I come home and there's no one there waiting for me, there's no one there to cuddle with me, and no one to wake up beside me."

"Ah Dany," said Messandei shaking her head. "That's what's bothering you....shit...I don't know I am too drunk to really give you advise. Hell, I don't have anyone either so what advise can I give. I mean I have my family so that's something."

"My family sucks," said Dany. "I want to be rid of them!"

"Yeah that doesn't help the whole being alone thing," mumbled Messandei.

"I just want someone to wake up too," wailed Dany. "I would like to be kissed in the morning like everybody else!"

Messandei awkwardly patted Dany on the back unsure how to proceed.

"I am going to be alone forever," sobbed Dany. "I am going to be alone and old with a bunch of cats!"

"Alright," said Messandei taking charge. "You're done drinking for the night. Time for you to go to bed. Come on. No arguments."

Messandei cursed as Dany had lost all ability to walk. Stumbling all the way to her room, Messandei placed Dany on her bed. "God," panted Messandei. "That might have been the hardest walk in my life."

"Could you stay here for the night," mumbled Dany. "You can use the guest room. I don't want to be alone."

"Sure,"said Messandei. "After the amount that you drank tonight some one needs to make sure you're going to be okay."

"It's all Robb Stark's fault," said Dany drunkingly. "Stupid, curly haired stupid head!"

"Stupid curly haired stupid head," repeated Messandei trying hard to not start laughing. "That's a hell of an insult there Dany."

"He is," said Dany annoyed. (Hiccup) "Walking around like he owns the place. Well, he's in the basement now so HA!"

"You definitely are showing him whose boss," said Messandei.

"You should have seen the look on his face when I told him he was staying in the basement," said Dany. "He hates me by the way. He calls me a total fucking bitch to his friends. Well, I showed him....then I kissed him. His lips were so warm and soft Messandei...I felt like I was drifting. Like being on water and just drifting away."

"You kissed Robb Stark? Why?"

"I don't know," said Dany. "I couldn't help myself. I always want to kiss him. I am just not sure if he ever want to kiss me."

"You want him to kiss you," asked Messandei curiously.

"Yes," said Dany. "I want him to kiss more than anything in the world. I just want him to take me in his arms, kiss me, and rip my clothes off because he so mad with desire...because I drive him mad with desire."

Messandi giggled. "Well, I would not tell him that. Against the rules for you and him to date as you so eloquently told him when you sent his ass to the basement. That and with him being the son of Eddard things would get tough seeing as we are a partial paper...or we try to be. Eddard is quite a polarizing figure politically right now."

"I want to have sex," pouted Dany. "I haven't has sex in two years."

"Cannot help you there Dany," said Messandei.

"You think Robb Stark likes me," Dany asked.

"Fuck no," laughed Messandei. "No offense, but he hates your guts."

"He kissed me back," said Dany. "He put his tongue in my mouth first. Then pressed me against the wall."

"He was drunk and horny," said Messandei. "Like you said you are a very beautiful woman Dany. If he remembers anything, which I doubt knowing how much young writers like him drink on a Saturday night, he will be angry with himself for kissing you. Sorry Dany. Not going to happen between you to."

Dany felt hurt, but alcohol was making her sleepy. The room was still spinning as sleep started to over take her. Her dreams consisted of nothing but Robb Stark's mouth kissing her all over her body.

* * *

 

**Sansa Stark**

Sansa, Myrcella, and Jeyne were enjoying a quiet night in. Sansa looked around her new apartment with a flush of pleasure. She was glad to get away from that small dorm she loathed. Not that she minded Tyene, but she could not handle all the sex going on at night. Her new boyfriend was around all the time and Tyene was not quiet in bed. Though he was reluctant, Robb gave in and allowed her to move in. 

She looked around. The room screamed bachelor. She would start redecorating first thing tomorrow. She knew Robb would protest, but she would win. She always did when she set her mind to something. Besides, that Ozzy Osbourne poster needed to go. The last thing she wanted to see was that creepy face staring at her all the time.

"You are so lucky to live here," said Myrcella. "The place is so big!"

"I like it," said Sansa. "Just going to have to deal with Robb's antics from time to time."

"He seemed down," said Jeyne. "Trouble at work."

Sansa smiled slightly. She knew that her friend had a little crush on her brother. "He wouldn't say, but I can tell that he is."

"I wonder how drunk he will be when comes back," giggled Myrcella.

As if on cue they heard stumbling, a bunch of voices singing an Irish tune clearly drunk.

  
_Sure I looked to neighbor Tandy_   
_And he took me by the hand_   
_And he said how's dear old Ireland_   
_And how does she stand?_   


  
_It's a most distressful country_   
_That ever you have seen_   
_They're hanging men and woman_   
_For the wearing o' the green_   


 

"Oh crap," mumbled Sansa. 

 

She opened the door and Robb, Theon, and Gendry came stumbling in. Sam was behind them looking rather skittish. Sansa eyed him annoyed. "How drunk did you let them get," she demanded.

 

"I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me," said Sam. "Sorry. You are Robb's sister right? Sorry. I brought them back if that counts for anything."

 

"Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, you cute annoying thing you," said Robb drunk. "So riddle me this: what's blonde, bitchy, and confusing as hell?"

 

"Oh I love riddles," said Myrcella. "Um....oh I know! Emma Roberts!"

 

"Who the hell is Emma Roberts," demanded Robb. "No, I am talking about my boss Daenerys Targaryen. I have been banished to more basement time. Then she kissed me. Sansa you're a woman make sense of all this for me."

 

"Robb you're fucking drunk," said Gendry.

 

"You're both drunk so shut up," said Theon. "God damn it I am hungry. Sam, don't you know the rules of the designated driver? You always stop at Taco Bell before going home!"

 

"I hate Taco Bell I would rather go to McDonald's and have a Big Mac," complained Gendry.

 

"McDonalds," stormed Theon. " _This ain't fucking amateur hour!!!_ Never go McDonalds. Have some self respect damn you."

 

"Wrong," snapped Robb. "You're both wrong. Pizza Hut is the only way to go. Dumb asses."

 

"What the hell are they talking about," whispered Jeyne. Sansa shook her head lost at what her brother was rambling about.

 

"Robb," said Sansa angrily. "Please tell me they are not staying here."

 

"Your sister hates us dude," slurred Gendry. "I can tell from the evil eyes."

 

"Sansa come on," said Robb. "This is my place and I say they stay."

 

"Excuse me, but it's _our_ place now," said Sansa. "I am also sober and able to make good decisions so it's my decisions we will be going with and I say they get lost. I hate Theon anyway!"

 

"Hey," snapped Theon.

 

"Theon," said Sansa. "You're gross. You're stupid. You're pathetic. You're a total womanzier with a complete disregard for anyone but yourself. I think you are a loser and I don't want to be around you if I can help it. Any woman that wants to be around you is in desperate need of a re-evaluation of their lives."

 

"Drop the mike," shouted Robb. "You just burned mother fucker!"

 

"She-wolf showing her fangs," quipped Gendry.

 

"Out," shouted Sansa. "I want the three of you fellas out!"

 

"Fine we don't want to be here anyway," snapped Theon. "Come on guys let's go to Taco Bell. It's much better there anyway."

 

The three of them left. Sansa noticed Myrcella giggling at Theon and giving him a curious look.

 

"Don't even think about it Myrcella," said Sansa. "He is not your type no matter how cute he is. As for you Robb what the hell? Are you like this all the time?"

 

"Only on Saturdays," said Robb.

 

"Why can you be like Jon," said Sansa.

 

"Bullshit," said Robb. "Jon got drunk and took some floozy home!"

 

"No you corrupted Jon too," said Sansa.

 

"Hey he is a grown man," said Robb. "You know what your problem is sis. You're a prude. Don't go judging poor Jon."

 

"I am not a prude," snapped Sansa.

 

"Yeah whatever," said Robb. "I am going to bed because I am tired and if I stay awake I will think about my boss and I don't want to."

 

"Sooooo you want to sleep with her," said Myrcella. "Yep, that's it. You're hot for her."

 

"That's a malicious lie," hissed Robb. "I want to strangle her." Robb turned and walked right into the wall. Jeyen and Myrcella roared with laughter. "I meant to do that," yelled Robb. "I meant to do that!" He staggered to his room falling down a few times much to Sansa's embarrassment.

"Oh, he totally wants her," said Jeyne.

"So badly," giggled Myrcella. "You're brother is so cute when he gets all huffy."

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Are you guys staying here tonight?"

 

"Hell yes," said Myrcella. "I want to see him when he has a hangover!"

 

"Comedy gold," agreed Jeyne.

 

"Well there are a lot of blankets in the cupboard," said Sansa. "I need to finish up a quick bit of reading for Professor Lannister's class."

 

"Which one Tyrion or the one that you are in love with," quipped Myrcella.

 

"Shut up," said Sansa blushing very hard. "I am not in love with Jaime---"

 

"So it's Jaime now," said Jeyne. "Interesting."

 

"We are not having this discussion right now," said Sansa.

 

"I think he's too old," said Jeyne. "That and your dad will never approve."

 

"Are you kidding he's perfect for Sansa," said Myrcella. "Sansa keep going for him. I can tell he's your Romeo! He's your knight in shining armor."

 

"I am going throw up," said Jeyne. "You and your brother Tommen are insufferable when it comes to romance. Sansa laughed in spite of herself. She knew that Tommen was head over heels in love with Arya. _Poor boy has no idea what he is getting himself into chasing after Arya of all people._  


 

Leaving Myrcella and Jeyne to bicker she checked on Robb. She found him face first on the floor of his room. Sighing she placed a pillow under his head and wrapped a blanket on him. Then she returned to her room and changed into her usual sleeping wear. Sighing again she opened her book that Jaime recommended for her. She enjoyed it, but it made her long for Jaime more than she wanted to. She played with her hair not really reading the words in front of her. His blonde hair and handsome face came into her mind and she could not help but day dream what it would be like to see him without his shirt...or how it would be if he had taken her up on her offer to come to her room. Sansa blushed. She felt her desire increase the past few weeks. Being a virgin, she tried not to think about Jaime taking her virginity too much, but the thoughts came anyway. Frustrated and aroused at the thought of Jaime undressing her, Sansa surrendered to her lust. She closed her eyes and slowly rubbed her vagina. Biting her lip to ensure no sounds came out, Sansa slowly stroked her breasts while rubbing her clit. In her mind, Jaime was between her legs staring up at her with those strong green eyes while he licked away at her. 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a knock on her door. 

 

" _Seriously,"_ she thought angrily. Her cheeks were very flushed from arousal. _Could it not have waited just a few more minutes._ She readjusted her clothes and stormed to the door. Myrcella smiled lightly and said, "Do you mind if I borrow a pair of those fuzzy socks of yours?"

 

Sansa bit back any angry retort she wanted to say. She handed Myrcella a pair of socks and closed the door. She sighed. The moment was gone. If only Jaime would kiss her...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Jon Snow**

The most fascinating part of life comes in the form of the unpredictable. Once enough alcohol is consumed, the flow of events begin to reach a too cool groove and inhibitions and rationality become less important in decision making processes. The result arrives in the form of the unpredictable. He promised himself that he would have a great time tonight. Let loose and forget about a certain chestnut haired woman that enchanted him the week before. He promised that he would get drunk and loosen up and be one of the 'they guys' rather than forlorn Jon Snow with his sense of honor and seriousness. He also had his eyes on the lovely red haired bartender who shot him a few sly glances. Unsure if she was trying to get him drunk so he'd tip her well, or if she was genuinely interested, Jon played the game better than he ever had (due to his rather large consumption of whiskey) and he went to another bartender while shooting her a few snide glances of his own. 

Jon Snow could be called a very handsome man. His effect on women was so that he could have ended up with more women than Theon Greyjoy had Jon ever had the inclination and the self awareness. Tonight, he felt good. He acted confident and his appeal radiated across the room. Girls were giving him a few grins and a couple winks. Jon smiled at many of these lovely females, but his eyes were set on the bartender. His wolfish instinct coming out as he tried to think of something to say. What do you say to a good looking bartender whose heard it all before; from the intellectual quip to the simply absurd pick up line. He ordered another shot of fireball and adjusted his sports coat and moved in. The moment of truth, but confidence allowed him to just go with what ever came into his mind first.

"Tell me something about yourself," said Jon. "Tell me something about yourself that would give me an indication to what you're studying in school and if I guess right then you give me your name and a free drink. If not, then I will fuck off and give you a fifty percent tip. Judging from how many drinks I've bought that tip will be quite high."

"How did you know I was in school," asked the bartender slyly.

"I didn't," said Jon. "You just told me. So tell me something about yourself. Something tangible not something absurd like your favorite color."

The bartender laughed. "Kind of a pushy one. Alright, well....Ah! I like putting things together. That's your hint."

Jon judged her slowly. He looked at her hair. He looked at her face which displayed kindness underneath the narrowed eyes and sensual smile. Putting things together....clever but easy.

"So how long have you been an art major? To be more specific a painter? Oh, my name is Jon and seeing as I got the answer right I will take a rum and coke and your name."

"Alright I am calling bullshit," said the bartender. "You clearly knew the answer before you asked me. There is no way you could have guessed my major with the more vague hint that I could have given you."

"Perhaps I am very intuitive," remarked Jon.

"Or a stalker," replied the bartender with a small grin.

"No," quipped Jon. "I am just good at seeing the bigger picture. Your hair is red, but you're not a natural red head. I noticed you love to mix drinks and you were commenting on the color of certain liquors when they are mixed. I knew it was it art right then and there. I could have left it at that and I could have been right, but I wanted to call out a specific major to impress. "Now the painting major in particular was a shot in the dark. An educated guess, but a guess all the same. For a woman as sexy as yourself it was worth the risk. Your name."

"Ros," she replied unable to resist Jon's looks.

"Let me extend my apologies Ros," said Jon. "I've been in here a few times and I have never noticed you before. That's a crime if there ever was one."

"Well, now you see me," said Ros.

"Aye and I want to see more," said Jon quietly. "When are you off of work?"

"Um I am off in about a half hour," she said. "Thankfully, I am not up for the closing clean up duty tonight. I suffered that the other night."

"How about getting a bite to eat after work," asked Jon.

"Uh...normally I would say no because I know how that usually ends up," she said slyly, "but in your case I think I can manage an exception."

"Swing by my booth when you're done," said Jon as he winked.

As he walked back to his booth, Gendry walked up to him and said, "did you seriously just pick that chick up? Fuck! Dude, what a fox! Fuck Theon you are the new player. How did you do it. I am imitating everything you did."

Jon laughed and said, "I just worked my magic....whoa there."

Jon was surprised to see Robb talking to Daenerys Targaryen again. Robb looked positively outraged and the Targayren girl smug. _What shit has my brother gotten himself into this time? I should probably do somethin----fuck it. Whatever bed he made he is going to sleep in it. He's a big boy._

Time passed as Jon waited around for the girl to end her shift. He noticed he had a stream of text messages from Sam and Arya. 

He laughed at Arya's text rant about her hatred for the established order of high school's social hierarchy and Sam telling Jon that Theon might be very crazy. He checked his facebook feeds and grimaced at all the political horse shit on there that he turned it all off and shook his head.

"Done," said Ros behind him.

"Excellent," said Jon. "Let get out of this joint."

* * *

Gods it was so easy! So easy he almost grew bored of it. Ros was sweet and she had a wit to her that Jon enjoyed, but he wasn't exceptionally interested in her other than what she looked like beneath her clothes. He played it calm and made a few cynical jokes that she giggled at. Nope, he would have her naked by the end of the night without a single ounce of genuine effort. The thought deflated Jon's eagerness for a brief moment. This girl was just plain uninteresting....unlike Margaery. Just the thought of Tyrell fueled his desire and his attention turned back to Ros. 

As he predicted, she eagerly let him take her back to his apartment. He texted Sam that he would be having a woman over for the night and to expect some noise. Sam texted him back giving him the middle finger emoji. Jon chuckled as he brought Ros in. After Margaery, Jon went out and bought a few bottles of dry wine in the hopes that perhaps she would come back and he would be prepared. There were also a few candles he bought to add to a romantic mood, but he knew it was faulty. At least not he had a chance to use some of them.

Needless to say, Ros was impressed as she sipped her wine and cuddle close to Jon who sat down and put his arm around her. He told her funny stories as she relaxed. He turned on the stereo and played some soft jazz to increase the mood.

An all too easy goove as time went by in a blur and Jon was on top of her kissing Ros passionately and unbuttoning her shirt. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned when Jon grasped her breasts.

Predictable, but in the end he would have sex and he supposed that's all that mattered.

A knock came at the door loud and very harsh.

"Fucking hell Sam," said Jon. "Probably my room mate. It's more probable than not that he is a little toasted so I will ask forgiveness on his behalf.

He opened the door and without invitation Margaery stepped inside.

"What are you doing here," sputtered Jon. All the smoothness went out of his voice as he glared at Margaery Tyrell. She was a vision in her soft green skirt and rose pin on her shirt.

"Is this a bad time," she quipped. "I expected you to be happy to see me....is that the smell of candles Snow?"

She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. "Ah cranberry scented. My favorite. I can smell the faint twinge of wine on your breath and there's that soft jazz music. I am impressed Snow. It's not like you to seduce a woman to your apartment. Tell me, is she a bar whore or did you get this one from someplace respectable like the super market or library?"

Jon blushed. "I am not going dignify that with any response."

"Bar whore," she said. "Tut, tut, tut, oh Jon now where is the honor in that?"

She strode right past him and winked.

"Hey," Jon protested, but she ignored him.

"Hello there," Margaery said boldly to Ros. Ros jumped up surprised and covered her herself. She glared at Jon angrily looking for an explanation.

"You're a lovely one," said Margaery. "Now you have me impressed Jon. You are finally using those good looks."

"Who the fuck are you," snapped Ros.

Margaery eyed for a moment and Jon could tell Margaery was deciding how she could twist this whole thing to maximize her own personal amusement. She gave the girl a very wide grin. "My name is Margaery. I'm his girlfriend."

 _Say what now,_ thought Jon perplexed at what Margaery was aiming at.

"Asshole, you never told me you had a fucking girlfriend," protested Ros. Margaery gave Jon a smile and turned back to Ros.

"Yes, we've been together for five years in fact," said Margaery. "The thing is our relationship has been rocky lately. You know when a relationship starts to grow stale by how good the fucking is in the bedroom. I'm afraid me and my boyfriend here just haven't been fucking nearly as much."

Ros's cheeks were turning red and the fake intimate details of this fake relationship. Margaery could tell Ros was getting uncomfortable and the grin grew wider. She took a seat right on the couch and poured a glass of wine and examined the girl.

"You have nice tits," said Margaery. "Very nice tits. Little flat in the ass, but therein lies the old argument when it comes to a man's lust: a woman's tits or a woman's ass. Not surprised to that Jon chose a woman with nicer tits. You see me and Jon agreed on an open relationship a little while back so don't worry I am not mad at you. However, as his girlfriend I reserve the right to see and judge the women he intends to fuck. Tell me, girl, how experienced are you? Are you submissive? Do you like sucking cock?"

"That is...none of your...Gods this is completely inappropriate," sputtered Ros buttoning her blouse.

"Please don't leave on my account," said Margaery. "Seeing as you came from the bar I doubt you were much of a conquest, but that doesn't mean Jon didn't have to put in some effort to get you here. Besides, the wine is flowing, the music is on, and the night is young. How about you stick around? Jon and I haven't had a threesome with anyone and you can be the perfect experiment. I, personally, love the feel of a woman. I also like to hear them cry when I take the whip to their ass. Ever try BDSM? Jon and I fucking love it. The sheer aggression of it all is exhilarating and I would certainly love to shove a red ball in your mouth."

"You two are fucked up," said Ros and she dashed out of the apartment.

Margaery burst out laughing. Jon shook his head just stunned at what just happened.

"You're into BDSM," said Jon.

"Fuck no," said Margaery. "I just wanted to scare the shit out of her so she would leave."

Jon tried to think of something honorable to say, but he gave it up and started to laugh at her audacity! She had balls! That roguish and shameless attitude he had never seen in a woman.

Margaery took a another sip of wine and walked up to Jon and took his mouth in her. Jon forgot about everything else. All he wanted to Margaery Tyrell. Margaery ran her fingers though his hair and she intensified the kiss. Jon hardened instantly when he felt her hand grab his groin.

"Bedroom," said Margaery in between kisses. "Now!"

* * *

**Arya Stark**

The walk back from detention was rainy and long and Arya Stark could not have been angrier. There was no fucking justice in High School. She defended her honor against that prick Black Walder Frey and she got detention because his daddy as some rich fuck stick that had strings in the school administration. 

It happened in the hallways during the free lunch period. Arya was at her locker and getting set to enjoy the library on her free time and she saw Black Walder Frey and his cronies pushing some poor freshman around.

Arya rolled her eyes as most of kids laughed at the asshole's cruel antics. Arya hated the whole lot of them. The entire social status latter and the appeasement of the popular kids as if there were some Gods placed in the school to be worshiped when, in reality, there were nothing more than social pariahs whose golden years would end in graduation. The pathetic low lives who spent the rest of their lives reliving their high school years as time slips by.

She was too busy reflecting to notice that Black Walder Frey eyed her and approached.

 _Oh fuck me,_ thought Arya. _I just finished fucking home economics. I really don't want to deal with douche bag McGee._

"What the fuck do you want dillhole," snapped Arya.

"Oh look fellas the little wolf is showing her teeth right now," mocked Frey. "You know something Arya...I dig you."

"When I actually give a shit Frey, trust me, you will be the first to know."

"You know that the thing about you Starks," said Frey. "You guys are so popular around the community and yet you shun everyone around you and hide away behind books and that ugly looking manor house called Winterfell. It's such a shame. Now you are definitely a little on the small size stature wise, but ah, I cannot deny that you have your charms."

"Good to know," said Arya. "Now get out of my way."

Frey blocked her exit as he got closer to her. His friends started to surround her. Arya eyed them with no fear. It wasn't like they were going to do anything. They were in the fucking hallways those idiots. She eyed Frey with her icy Stark eyes she inherited from her father.

"Get away from me Frey," she said dangerously. "Or I will make you get out of my way."

Frey roared with laughter. "That's the shit that I love about you Arya. You are a total fucking bitch, but you do it so damn hot. Not saying you are your sister level of hot. I have seen her sister fellas and I mean what a fucking fox. She's the kind of woman you dream about sucking your cock and unloading on her face."

Arya's was at her breaking point and her face darkened.

"Now you," said Frey, "are entirely different. You like to pretend that you are so cold, but past those walls is a naughty girl. Once you reach college you are going to be on your back spreading your legs open for dozens of guys. You have that free spirited mentality. Tell you what, I am feeling generous. How about after school I take you out. I mean, you are dealing with a start receiver. It's an honor to have an all state athlete destroy that pussy of yours. So would you like to go out and then fuck in my car or do you just want to spread those legs for me right after school?"

"Yeah let me think about that," said Arya.

With very quick and agile movements (she was a soccer player with one of the hardest kicks on the team) she kicked Frey right in the groin. Frey coughed out in blinding pain from the sharp kick. Unable to breath Frey gasped holding his groin. Arya then took her textbook and swung it right at Frey's face. Grunting in pain, Walder fell to the ground. Arya then proceeded to kick his ribs.

"I chose neither! You! Fucking! Piece! Of! Shit!"

Arya could tell that one of her more powerful kicks definitely bruised Frey's ribs.

"STARK!"

"You got to be kidding me," mumbled Arya. Of all the teachers to rush out and catch her kicking the All-Pro WR was Principal Stannis.

"What in the name of God do you think you're doing," he snarled. "My office this instant."

Arya gave Frey, who was groaning on the floor, the finger before following Stannis to the office.

Stannis closed the door behind them and gave her a hateful look. "Do you have any idea the trouble you're in?"

"For what," said Arya. "Defending my honor and the honor of my sister. That prick basically propositioned me like I was a whore."

"That 'prick,'" said Stannis, "also happens to be an All-Pro WR and an upstanding member of the community. His family has donated---"

"Oh spare me," interrupted Arya. "It's all public relations this philanthropy garbage. They are no better than the Robber Barron Rockefellers. A bunch of Economic Royalists who treat people like ATMs and show a little generosity so people don't start protesting them in the streets. Meanwhile, they are the ones hiring lobbyists up the yin yang and giving millions in side deals to ensure that they keep getting rich and the poor stay poor."

"Wonderful speech there Stark," said Stannis not amused. "Very illuminating. You attack Frey with physical violence."

"He was talking about how he wanted to unload his cum all over my sisters face," yelled Arya. "And how he wanted me to spread my legs to he could, and I quote, 'destroy my pussy.' What I was just supposed to say nothing while he and his gang from moron mountain surround me?"

Stannis shook his head annoyed saying, "that language is not tolerated at this academy."

"Tell that to Frey," spat Arya. "I was defending myself from sexual harassment. As a matter of fact, I am thinking about taking it up with the school board. They won't do a thing, but it will at least generate some negative publicity. I am a Stark after all. My name carries some weight!"

Stannis eyed her coldly. "Detention Stark. A week."

"What about Frey," demanded Arya.

"I will handle that," said Stannis. "Now get out of my office. You will serve your first detention today after school. You will clean the cafeteria and the hallways."

"That is not fair," said Arya.

"Two weeks," snapped Stannis. "Say anything else and it's a month."

* * *

 

Arya kicked the dirt in anger. Once again, the popular ass wipes in school got away with harassing their fellow classmates and the administration and the teacher did nothing.

"Arya wait up," said Hot Pie chasing after her. "Is it true? Everyone is talking about how you kicked Black Walder Frey's ass! That you kicked him the balls and you gave him bruised ribs."

"Yeah it cost me two weeks of detention," said Arya.

"So," said Hot Pie. "Totally worth it Arya! You know how many people have just made you their official hero today? Like, the entire fucking school! You are making a statement."

"No I am not," said Arya. "I am not making any statements. All I did was give that fucker a taste of defiance to show him that he did not own me no matter how much money he had. Jesus, the only reason he gets away with that shit is people let him walk all over them. Nobody has any fucking balls anymore."

"I wouldn't have," said Hot Pie. "He would have kicked my ass."

"Hot Pie," said Arya with ghost of a smile, "I can kick your ass."

They walked back to Winterfell where Hot Pie departed again calling her a hero for standing up to Frey. Arya shook her head wondering why no one had the courage to fight against something that was wrong.

"That was pretty radical what you did," said a soft voice behind her. Arya turned and gave Tommen a genuine smile.

"Sucks my uncle gave you two weeks of detention though," said Tommen. "He can be a bit of a douche."

"Tell me about it," said Arya. "Well it looks like I am a legend now."

"For the time being," said Tommen. "They are going to come after you though. Frey and his goons. I expect they will make school difficult for you. Spreading rumors and what not."

"Oh it will be the cliche rumor that I am a total slut or something," said Arya. "Like I care. Come on inside. We can shoot some pool for a bit before my mother comes home and totally chews me out for getting another detention."

"The usual 'why can't you be like Sansa' speech," asked Tommen.

"Of course," said Arya. ''It's the classic. Just like why can't you be more like Joffrey speech."

"My favorite," quipped Tommen.

The two played pool in the basement where they were evenly matched. Though Tommen had a patience Arya never had and he knew how to annoy her and get her off her game. He would take five minutes to take a shot and Arya wanted to strangle him. She huffed several times and each time she could see him try not to smile as he took another shot. Finally, she had enough and gave him a punch on his shoulder. Tommen laughed.

Arya went to the fridge and tossed him a beer.

"Seriously," said Tommen.

"Yeah why not," asked Arya. "You live right across the street. It's not like you need to get in a vehicle or something."

The two played pool for a bit longer before they heard the door slam and Catelyn angrily calling for Arya.

"Time to face the music," said Arya.

"Be strong," winked Tommen as they went up the stairs.

"Detention again," snapped Cat. "It's like you are addicted to detentions! Oh, hello Tommen sweet heart how are you?"

"Just on my way out Mrs. S," said Tommen.

"I will see you to the door," said Arya. "Chivalry you know!" Tommen rolled his eyes as he and Arya walked to the door.

"Any advise," asked Arya.

"Yeah enjoy the walls of you room," said Tommen.

"Gee thanks," teased Arya. Tommen looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Arya didn't notice.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the wrath of the Stark matriarch.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Robb Stark**

He was going to go mad. The basement was extremely hot. Like being in the belly of a dragon. It would only take ten minutes for him to be covered in sweat. He cursed Dany! Cursed the day that he took the job and rendered himself her servant for the next five years. He thought about quitting every day. Even if it meant he could not write for five years, it might be worth it to shove it in her face. 

Then he thought about their kiss. The softness of her lips, the way he got lost in her violet eyes unwillingly. The sheer perfection of her body pressed against his. It nearly drove him wild with a desire he never felt. He cursed her for that too. Cursed her for making him hate her and for making him want her more than he had ever wanted a woman. Often he would fall into a deep sleep and her platinum blonde hair and face would enter his dreams and he would awake with a fierce hard on. A terrible cold shower often started the day.

The shift had finally ended in that hell hole and he was ready to start drinking back at his apartment....well it was no longer his apartment anymore. Sansa had practically taken over in the decorations and the rules and regulations. _My life sucks. I am ruled by that bitch here and ruled by my little sister back at my apartment. Where did I go wrong? Where did I mess up? Gods, I need something. Anything to get me out of this losing streak. Maybe I can text Roslin. I will just make it discreet._

The sky was dark and Robb reflected that he went yet another day without seeing the sun. His mood was getting worse and worse as the days dragged. He took out his phone and texted Roslin quickly hoping to invite her over to his place. He would tell Sansa to scram for the night. It was his right to have his place to himself every now and again right? The last thing he needed was for Sansa to start seizing Rosling up. 

"Hello Stark," said the voice he so dreaded to her. He closed his eyes and turned to see Dany smiling at him. She was observing how sweaty clothes and his tired and defeated look. That gave her a wider smile, and the fight within Robb returned instantly.

"What the hell do you want," Robb snapped.

"Nice," said Dany. "Still making it hard for yourself. You could be kind and I would let you off the hook you know."

"I would rather take the basement than be kind to you," said Robb. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get home. I have a beer I have been dying to have and you are not going to take that away from me."

"Go ahead I hate beer," said Dany. "It's an acquired taste, but I have no patience to acquire it."

"Well," mumbled Robb, "it's cheap. At this stage in my life, I take what I can get. It's helps being a cheap bastard."

"Do you want to have a drink with me," asked Dany suddenly. "I know this really nice dicey bar attached to a great brewery. My brother loves it there. I don't like beer, but seeing as you do I think you will enjoy yourself. There are over eighty varieties of beer."

"....what you planning," said Robb suspiciously.

Dany shrugged. "A nice evening I suppose. I mean, I have nothing planned with anyone so...."

"Don't you have some corporate minions you spend time with," said Robb. "I know that's how it works in all the movies."

"Movies," said Dany. "This is reality. I am not Gordon Gekko. I don't have the time to be. I also like to be simplistic too. My brother loves to flash his wealth. Knowing the efforts it takes to maintain that wealth I like to preserve it. Though, spending it at a nice bar seems like a good idea to me. So do you want to?"

"I thought it's against the rules," said Robb stiffly.

"Why Robb do you think this is a date," joked Dany. "Well, gee, I never knew you thought of me that way."

"God," muttered Robb. "No way....alright fine I will get a drink. Only because I don't want to see Sansa tonight. I hate the way she is decorating my apartment. Well, our apartment now, but I should have some say in what I will be exposed to day after day."

"Who is Sansa," asked Dany a little stiffly.

"My entitled sister," said Robb who did not notice the quick change in her mood.

"Oh," said Dany brightly. "Well, she is a young woman. That is what we do. To be fair I am sure her ideas are better than yours."

"I have some decent ideas," said Robb who had to smile a little. "Believe it or not men are capable of having good taste."

Dany laughed and said, "I have yet to meet one....alright that's a lie Renly Baratheon has great taste, but he's a homosexual so he should not count."

"Really," asked Robb.

"Oh God yes," exclaimed Dany. "I love it. He actually looks at me in the face when he are doing business rather than my ass or my tits."

Robb blushed slightly at the thought of Dany's assets and she chuckled at his blush. They were quiet the rest of the way and Robb somehow found himself on a bar stool with Dany. She was right, the brews were original and delicious here. She stuck with a small glass of light beer and made a face whenever she actually drank it. Robb laughed lightly and told her it takes a while to like the taste of beer.

"It also makes you feel full," said Robb. "Chugging beer is the worst."

"I never did it," said Dany. "Never will. Just the idea sounds awful. How often did you party back in college? I never went to very much. Too much work and too much of a reputation to protect."

"Shit," said Robb thoughtfully. "Too many. I lived for the parties. I was the master of ceremonies half the time. I know how to draw in a crowd. I figured that if I got high marks I earned the right to let loose on a Saturday night. Sometimes Thursdays because it would be Thirsty Thursday at the local bar near the campus and they had specials."

"I forgot about Thirsty Thursday," said Dany laughing. "I went to the same college as you did. King's Landing University where academics meets excellent, blah, blah, blah. They were so strict about their image. So much expectations they practically force their students to go a drink to shake it off. That and they were so strict about the dorms. The men and the women must never collide! That only encouraged more sex."

Robb laughed. "Yeah, that rule failed dismally. Guys would sneak girls in all the time."

"You did too no doubt," said Dany with a small smile. "I lived off campus so I missed out on the whole 'college experience.'"

"It was nothing to be excited about," said Robb. "The whole dorm novelty wore off within a month. Then you realize that you are surrounded by idiots more interested in partying that working and they drag you along with them. The whole left out feeling you know. I would have preferred to stay at home, but then things would have been very strict so I decided to take the lesser of two evils."

"Why did you study English and Journalism," asked Dany.

Robb thought about the question and he smiled. "No idea. I just knew that I wanted to be a writer. I felt it was my natural calling. That and I have always been a big reader. As for working on a paper, I like the idea of having my writing out there. A way to throw some ideas out there and see what people make of them. One day I am going to write a novel, but I feel like I need to work my way up to it; earn the right to be a novelist. Experience life a bit more than I have. I am guessing you majored n business and finance."

"You got it," said Dany. "I wanted to go for Biology. I loved science. Especially how humans and other organisms work. I was to take over the family business so that was a big no no. I hated those classes. They were so damn boring. Especially Micro and Macro Economics. God! That was so bad!"

"I hated Micro Economics," said Robb laughing. "I had to take it for one of my distributions and I fell asleep almost immediately. Horrible class. Not sure how some people liked it."

The two noticed how close they were sitting towards each other and they both blushed and looked away. Robb tried to wrap his head around what was going on. She was so easy to talk with. So laughed at his jokes, and she understood his off beat older pop culture references. She would often quote some old authors that ranked among his favorite. He was still guarded. She was clearly up to something, but at the moment she was just too fun to talk with. The drank a bit more and continued to talk as the night advanced slowly.

* * *

**Jon Snow**

He was breathless. He laughed at how hard he was panting and how hard she was panting. Both were sweaty and exhausted. Jon felt like he did not have any more bodily fluids left in him. Margaery then giggled as she turned as rested her head on his chest and stroked his skin. She gave him a look of delight and.....was it possession?

He shrugged. He was too tired to think. He thought about how improbable it all was. He got drunk at a night club! Him! Then he picked up a bar girl! Then suddenly, here was Margaery Tyrell back in bed beside him after the most intense period of love making he ever had. It was worth the week of no contact. The bed creaked beneath them and the bed frame kept hitting the wall. All Jon could think about was the way Margaery moaned his name louder with every thrust he made into her.

"Sorry it took so long for me to contact you," said Margaery quietly. "The whole week was fucking busy. Fucking annoying. You were not out of my thought too often you know."

"Really," said Jon.

"Mmmhmmm," said Margaery peacefully. "Just like I wasn't out of yours too often. I could tell that you were bothered by me not texting you or anything. You sent Sam more than once to deliver some of your work to my office."

"I wasn't angry," said Jon. "I just wanted to sweep it all under the rug. I like to keep myself emotionally controlled you know? Seeing you would have drove me a little mad so I just decided that it was a one time thing and move on from it. Better than torturing myself."

"You're absolutely right," said Margaery. "Yet, here we are naked in bed together again."

"I never thought that would happen," laughed Jon. "Which now begs the question....what is going on?"

"You tell me," said Margaery seriously. "Usually, I make my conquest, enjoy a nice bout of fucking, and toss the guy aside. You, on the other hand, I desired you all week until I could not help myself."

Jon looked at her thoughtfully. Her eyes were magical and the way she stared at him so intently made his heart pang with satisfaction. Not that he could date her in reality, but the idea was nice to dream about. He wondered what she was like outside the bedroom. She was fun for sure, but who was the real Margaery Tyrell. When she was not at her best. Just a relaxed woman in her element out of work. He wondered it often. He could tell she was thinking the same thing he was.

"I think it's necessary that we go out tomorrow night," said Margaery. "I know a couple of wineries we can try. I need to get you out of this beer drinking habit."

Jon laughed. "Oh, trying to change me Miss. Tyrell?"

"For the better," she said with a grin. "Only for the better. How about tomorrow at around eight?"

"A date," asked Jon. "Officially?"

"After all the sex we've had I think it's appropriate," said Margaery. "After all the times you've came inside of me I owe to you and myself to see what you are like outside of this bedroom."

"Yes well umm..." coughed Jon.

"Thank God for birth control," teased Margaery.

"Yes that would be something," said Jon. "I would love to go out with you."

"Excellent," said Margaery. "Then it is a date. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I really don't feel like putting my clothes back on."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't," replied Jon as he kissed her gently. Margaery nestled close to him as he held her close. The warmth of her body and the scent of her skin made it heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sansa Stark**

Sitting in class was starting to get difficult. She was often lost in her own romantic thoughts in Jaime's class rather than paying attention to what he was actually saying. She could tell a lot of the other female students were thinking the same thing she was and Sansa felt a twinge of jealousy when she caught the same dazzed glare in their eyes. She wondered if Jaime had trouble teaching when she was there; if he shared the same nervousness and excitement she felt. Part of her told her to stop being ridiculous, but then she would think about how he trembled slightly when she put his hand around her waist. The way his eyes deepened when their bodies would touch. The uncertainty bothered her more than the though of having a romantic affair with her professor. At this point, Sansa was more than willing to have Jaime Lannister take her virginity. 

She did regret one thing about moving into Robb's apartment; there was no way she could bring Jaime or any male suitors back to her bedroom. Robb would not have it (though he would not hesitate to bring a woman back to their place the hypocrite) and she also felt embarrassed to please herself at night knowing that her brother was in the room right across from hers. The teasing would be relentless. She sighed in frustration inwardly at her emotional and sexual frustration.

"Sansa," said Jaime lightly. "Would you care to give us your take?"

"What," said Sansa dumbly.

"Your take on the Billy Wilder's _Double Indemnity,"_ said Jaime with a broad grin. "You were supposed to read the script and present an analysis for class today."

"Yes," said Sansa blushing hard. "Umm...well it's certainly a dark piece of cinema. Very cynical as is most noir of the time. There is no real hero in the film and there is no redeeming qualities in the male lead as opposed to the films that star Bogart. I think the whole concept of the femme fatale came to fruitition in this film too. Though I think it is a little unfair to present the woman in such a negative light. She is the adulterer that will lead the man down to the grave all because she was fruit from a poisonous tree."

"Fair assessment," said Jaime.

"Though looking at her she was not really all that much of a monster," said Sansa eyeing Jaime. "Even though being with her was playing with fire, she was just a woman looking for a relationship that could fulfill her rather than be stuck in a marriage that was loveless. With a step daughter that could not stand her. It was a pretty dismal situation. If the man had the courage to take her away...she would have been happier. Perhaps, he would have found happiness with that fruit from the poisonous tree. All they needed to do was time it right."

Jaime cheeks flushed slightly at the intense glare Sansa was giving him. Jaime then laughed and said, "well that is certainly a thought to entertain there. Wilder would have enjoyed that take on his film. Daniel, what is your take on the film and the themes that it presented? What made it so popular then and what has attributed to its longevity?"

* * *

Sansa went to Jaime's office unable to continue the waiting game that plagued her. She knocked on his door gently. Jaime opened up and looked at her in surprise. Sansa walked right in without an invitation and looked directly at Jaime. 

"So what do you think then," she demanded.

"What do I think about what," asked Jaime walking over to his laptop and turning the music up a little louder. Sansa appreciated that the tune was Angelo Di Pippo. It was romantic. Suddenly the thoughts of romance came to her head and all she could envision was Jaime taking her into his arms and kissing her to the sounds of Italian music. She blushed again and her resolve weakened somewhat.

"About us," said Sansa.

Jaime sighed and said, "nothing Sansa. There is nothing between us. Nothing at all. There can't be. I am a professor you are the student and that is the end of the discussion."

"With all due respect," said Sansa angrily, "I think you're a coward. It's sad that I am the one that has the courage to pursue this because I know that it's right. Does my age bother you? Is that it Jaime? Am I too much of a girl? If that is the case you're gravely mistaken. I am just as much a mature woman as you are a man."

"It's not the age Sansa," said Jaime. "I need to also think about my career outside of teaching. I am trying to get out of here and back in the movies. Think about how badly TMZ or any of those magazines would crucify me if I were dating a college girl!"

"I am 21," protested Sansa. "It's not like I am a seventeen year old girl! And without sounding arrogant I do come from a pretty reputable family thank you very much!"

"I know," said Jaime.

"Then what is your reason for not being with me," demanded Sansa. "I want a justifiable reason!"

Jaime said nothing. He looked very lost. Like a deer in headlights. Sansa sighed knowing that he would not give her a reason. She felt very hurt and she wanted to lash out at him. Instead, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and took the high road.

"Alright then," said Sansa. "I suppose it's just that you do not want me because you are not attracted to me. I can understand that I suppose. Though I do ask that you do not look at me with those soft eyes when we are in class. Due me the courtesy of not making me think that you care. It will make it much easier."

"Oh Sansa," said Jaime quietly. "Sansa it's not like that....I....I don't know."

"You know where I stand," said Sansa. "I am tossing the ball in your court Jaime. I am not going to make the next move."

"That is not fair Sansa," said Jaime.

"It's perfectly fair," said Sansa. "I like you. I want to see where we go. If you feel the same for me come to me and kiss me."

Jaime said and did nothing. He looked at her intensely and Sansa felt her body stiffen with excitement. Jaime did nothing and Sansa felt disappointment. She nodded and gave him a formal 'see you in class Mr. Lannister' before departing. She texted Mrycella and told her to come over. It would be a night of wine and Hugh Grant movies.

* * *

**Robb Stark**

He was still in the basement and he could not say that he was surprised. Though he did not care as much today. The night ended well. Robb walked Dany to her car and though they did not hug nor kiss, Robb felt that a peace come between them. The white flag had been thrown on both sides. Though he was still assigned to the basement he was told that he would be returning to his office and back to his old job tomorrow morning. That news put a spring in his step. He thought about Dany the entire day. There was still a twinge of paranoia when it came to her. That perhaps she would be planning something; lure him in with false smiles and handshakes. Another part of him, one he did not want to dwell on, wanted to take her in his arms, press her up against a wall, and strip her of all her clothes as he ravished her. Robb shook his head of the image of Dany in her naked glory. 

Robb got a text:

_Sansa: Myrcella is coming over tonight. Just giving you a warning so you are not surprised. Also, can you please not leave dishes on the table. There is such a thing as a dish rack you know._

Robb groaned. Again, he would be subjected to another night with two college girls gossiping about annoying shit and living that horrible college angst he did not miss in the slightest. He thought about it and it dawned on him: Fuck! He needed more friends!

He had Theon who could only be taken in doses, Gendry who worked all day it seemed, Jon who worked all day, and that was it. Sansa was Sansa and Arya was too young to really talk with. Damn....he needed friends. How the hell did that happen? He used to be popular with friends everywhere in college.

Robb send out texts

_Robb: Theon want to come over?_

_Theon: Nah son I'm busy. Got a date with his hot bitch tonight #fuckaslut_

_Robb: Hey Jon any chance you are free for some pool tonight?_

_Jon: I have a lot of reports I need to get done Robb. Perhaps another night._

_Robb: Gendry, stupid question, but are you free later?_

_Gendry: Fuck no dude. I'm working until two tonight._

_Theon: Duuuuuude! So this bitch I just told you about has a friend. How about a double date? You can use my pad if you're lucky #getlaid_

_Robb: Sure why not?_

_Theon: Fuck yeah. Be ready by eight. We're going to the Molly's._

_Robb: Sounds like a plan._

Robb sighed and decided it was better than sitting around watching chick flicks and listening to college girl horse shit. 

* * *

Robb decided something easy would do. He did not think he would get laid at all tonight. Nor did he particularly care. He worse a basic sweater vest and a pair of jeans. As simple as it got. He shaved and he noticed how young he looked when he was clean shaven. Sansa came in looking upset. 

"What's up sis," asked Robb.

"Nothing Robb," she said. "Just a stressful day. Where are you going?"

"On a date," said Robb.

"Whose the unfortunate lady," asked Sansa.

"You're funny," said Robb scathingly giving Sansa a playful shove. Sansa looked a little happier and sat on the couch.

"Please don't tell me she is one of Theon's whores," said Sansa. "He always dates the worst women."

"It is one of Theon's girls," said Robb. "I asked him and she does not do drugs so there's something."

"Way to set the bar high brother," said Sansa.

"I am a fellow that takes what he can get," said Robb. "Who knows maybe this chick is 'the one.'

"If she turns out to be 'the one,' said Sansa. "I will take you to a doctor to get your head examined. Oh! Reminds me how was your date with Daenerys Targayren?"

"It was not a date," said Robb. "It was more of a cease fire."

"Did you eat dinner with her," Sansa asked.

"Yes," said Robb.

"Did you have a glass of wine or a beer?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk with her for over an hour?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"That is definition of a date," said Sansa excitedly. "I mean wow Robb! _THE_ Daenerys Targaryen! She is so....angelic looking."

"It was a cease fire nothing more," said Robb. "She is letting me out of the basement tomorrow. In return, I will not bash her behind her back to the other co-workers. I might even try a little harder."

"Or you could get her number and ask her on another date," said Sansa. "You could-perhaps-end up taking her back here."

"Seriously," said Robb. "You disapprove of any girl that I bring back from a bar, but you are happy to have Dany here?"

"Obviously," said Sansa. "Dany is the type of woman that becomes a wife!"

"Whoa there slow the boat," said Robb. "Hell no! I am not getting married ever. I have already decided on a life long bachelorhood!"

"Oh lies," said Sansa. "All it takes it the right woman."

"Yeah well I am going to head out before you start getting too into this," said Robb.

"Have fun I suppose," said Sansa. "Text me if you are bringing her back. I will probably head to Myrcella's if that's the case."

"Will do," said Robb.

* * *

Needless to say, he was not impressed. It was as he predicted. The two women dressed like prostitutes. Though Theon was all about it, Robb was just bored. The woman could not sustain a simple conversation with him. The same monotonous one word answers. He asked about her. All he got was 'hairdresser.' Nothing detailed. Nothing about the road that lead her there. Nothing about her dreams or aspirations. Robb was bored out of his mind and all he could think to do was drink. 

An hour went by and Robb was drunk. Theon noticed and snickered.

"You alright there Robbie boy?"

"Peachy," said Robb. "Just peachy. I am going to go outside and get a bit of fresh air if you do not mind."

Robb went out and took in some fresh air as he tried to formulate a plan to leave early without looking like a total asshole. Then he noticed something odd. Was that Jon? No, it couldn't be. He was busy. Or so the son of a bitch said. Robb wanted to follow Jon, but he was too drunk. He then saw a very gorgeous looking woman step out of a car. She and Jon kissed and Robb wanted to laugh.

_Look at that one! I love the chestnut hair. She looks familiar....ah who cares I'm too drunk. Got to ask him about that. Son of a bitch has been holding out on me. Anyway, I need to get out of here. I will just get one more drink. Theon you son of a bitch! Get me a drink._

As he walked back to the bar he noticed Roslin was there sitting quietly at the bar looking down in the dumps.

"Roslin what are you doing here," asked Robb.

"Oh Robb good to see you," said Roslin brightly. "Oh you know just doing my usual Tuesday night routine."

"Drinking at a bar alone," asked Robb with a frown.

"That would be it," said Roslin. "Just drinking. You know how it goes."

"Come on Ros," said Robb. "You could have texted me. I am always happy to drink."

Roslin laughed. "I hear you are now no longer banished."

"I am a free man," said Robb. "The basement days are over baby."

"Until next week," said Roslin with a grin. "You will do something to get yourself in trouble."

"Well I think I might cool it down a bit," said Robb. "Getting in trouble all the time wears on you."

"Want a drink," asked Roslin. "You seem drunk, but I am a little drunk too so who cares."

"Bad day huh," asked Robb.

"No just ordinary," said Roslin. "Nothing new. No new passions. Just the same of shit."

"You should come out with me and my friends," said Robb. "Damn it, I need more friends!"

"Join the club," said Roslin bitterly. "All I have is my family, but I am the black sheep because I wanted to do something on my own. The only friend I have is always busy. Not that I blame her, Margaery Tyrell is a busy woman."

"You serious," said Robb. "My half brother Jon works for her. What a small world that is."

"Yes she mentioned him before," said Roslin. "So this little group of yours I think I am in. I haven't been out on a Saturday night in two months."

"Fuck," said Robb. "That is going to change this weekend. I am going to be your wingman Saturday night!"

"Please don't," laughed Roslin.

"My duty to you my sweet Roslin," said Robb. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to get an uber because I am drunk."

"I can drive you," said Roslin. "I am still coordinated enough. I only live a black away from here anyway. I can catch the uber. What car is yours?"

"I drive a classic 1999 Ford shit show," said Robb.

"Gotcha," said Roslin with a laugh.

* * *

**Sansa Stark**

 

"This movie is so damn corny," said Sansa angrily. It was Notting Hill, and the film was just making her mad rather than happy. Hugh Grant did not have the magic tonight. Myrcella nodded sympathetically.

"He loves her because she is a movie star with pretty looks," said Sansa. "Where's the personality? Where's the spark? The groin is mightier than the brain. Men! They suck!"

"Want another glass of wine," asked Myrcella. "I think getting drunk is a good idea for the night. You're brother does weekly."

"No I think I am done for the night," said Sansa. "Three glasses is more than enough for me. I am not going to be Robb face first on the floor."

"That was funny as hell," said Myrcella.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Sansa. "Bet your fifty bucks it's just Robb drunk off his ass yet again. Could you change the movie Myrcella?"

"Absolutely," she replied. "I think something fun, raunchy, and sexy will do."

"Whatever you prefer," said Sansa.

She opened the door and before she knew what was happening, Jaime pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips on hers. Sansa moaned slightly as Jaime pressed her against the wall. Sansa kissed him back with the same aggressiveness. Before they knew it they were both exploring each other's mouths. Sansa felt heat between her legs and all she wanted was to get to her bedroom.

"Jaime just let me tell Myrcella," breathed Sansa. "Then we can go to my room."

"How about we head downtown for a drink," said Jaime.

"No," said Sansa aggressively and wild with desire. "Bedroom."

She took Jaime by the hand and guided him into her apartment. "Myrcella awkward I know but---"

Myrcella laughed gaily and said, "not a problem Sansa. Hello Professor Lannister."

"Hello Ms. Baratheon," said Jaime embarrassed. "So....uh...how are classes going?"

"Good," said Myrcella with that shit eating grin on her face. She turned to Sansa and gave her a very mischievous wink. "So Professor Lannister before I take my leave I just want you to know that I fully expect you to take care of my sweet Sansa. She is a bit of a romantic after all. It's up to me to make sure that she falls for the right man."

"Oh God," groaned Sansa.

"It's important Sansa," said Myrcella. "As your best friend for over ten years it's my job to make sure you are being treated right. It's the same thing you do for me all the time."

Jaime cringed and said, "I am just here to talk to Sansa that's all."

"Yeah suuuurrree," said Myrcella. "Remember to use protection!"

"Myrcella I am going to kill you," whined Sansa.

With that Myrcella giggled and took her leave.

"We are not just going to talk right," said Sansa.

"I mean," Jaime said. "Look I thought about what you said and I am still not sure Sansa. I do know that I do not want to say no. I don't know maybe I am going crazy, but I can't get you out of my mind. Every hour of the day you are in my thoughts. I cannot promise that this will go anywhere Sansa. that being said, if you want I can try this out. I am not good at it God knows, but I will try. Wow, that came out horrible. As a screenwriter you would think it'd come out like Woody Allen."

Sansa laughed with joy and pressed her lips to his again. Jaime groaned and she could feel the hardness of his groin area. Jaime caressed her breasts and Sansa moaned wantonly. "Bedroom Jaime," she pleaded.

"Hell with it," said Jaime. "I can't resist it any longer. God I want you."

Jaime broke their kiss and picked her up and carried her in his arms to her bedroom. Jaime kicked opened the door and closed it behind him with his foot before placing her on the bed. Without hesitation Jaime and Sansa quickly started removing their clothing. Sansa blushed at the sight of Jaime's bare chest. His muscles were quite pronounced. Sansa lay back as Jaime admired the look of her in her bra and panties. He got on top of her and continued to kiss her like a man desperate of water. Sansa gasped as he moved down. Kissing her stomach tenderly as he moved slower and slower to her throbbing womanhood.

That's when she heard it.

"Sansa oh Sansa I am back," said a clearly drunk Robb.

"Fuck," said Sansa. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Who is that," said Jaime.

"My brother," said Sansa. "I thought he was going to spend the night at Theon's. Shit!"

Jaime and Sansa looked at each other in a bit of worry.

"Robb nice place," said a woman's voice. "It's so clean and the decorations are gorgeous. Oil paintings?"

"What can I say I like to keep a classy place," said Robb.

_Oh now you like the decorations you bastard!_

"Sansa must be at Myrcella's," said Robb. "Movie time! I got some classics. Get this Hugh Grant shit out of here. Do you like Scorsese?"

"Sure," said the girl.

"How about....ah! Goodfellas," said Robb.

"That movie is three hours," whispered Jaime.

"Oh great," said Sansa wondering how the hell they were going to get out of this one. _Perfect timing Robb!_

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Robb Stark**

There comes a point in every man's life when he must decide to take all caution to the wind and let loose a little. For Robb Stark, that point came at a weekly basis. Part of him felt nervous having Roslin here. He had no intention of sleeping with her, but there was a side of mind letting the alarms bells ring wild. There was a distant voice in the back of his mind admonishing him for bringing her here. _She probably thinks the night will end in sex,_ thought Robb distantly. _Though if it did would that be so bad? I mean look at her! She is as fine a looker as any. No! That's against the rules. Daenerys would find out some how and then my ass is back in the basement. How could she find out though? Then again, she seems to always be near when I am drunk and it always turns out badly. Alright, perhaps....damn it! I have no idea what to do. God I want to take Roslin to bed. My body is saying yes. My head is saying yes, but my gut is saying don't do it boy._

Roslin flashed Robb a pleasant smile and Robb was starting to really feel the pressure. The battle of man vs self in its classic form. Robb wished Sansa was here to at least start admonishing him. That would turn him off real quick. Yet, she was not so it did not help.

"Is your sister home," asked Roslin suddenly blushing. "I thought I heard something in one of the bedrooms."

"She shouldn't be," said Robb suddenly alert. "Then again, she usually doesn't stay out on weeknights so she probably did come back. She must be sleeping. Hey, this is a perfect time to meet her. That and I love to piss her off when I get the chance. Retribution for all the crap she gave me when we were kids. I swear to God she ratted me out to mother and father countless times."

Seeing salvation out of this gut vs. lust battle raging inside his mind and his pants, Robb darted to Sansa's room.

* * *

**Sansa Stark**

"I'm so sorry," moaned Sansa. "Sorry, sorry sorry! I had no idea he would come back. I feel so bad! We were so close too. Please tell me that this does not change how you feel about me."

Jaime laughed lightly. "It doesn't Sansa. Not in the slightest. If anything, this could be an inspiration for a comedy."

"Oh, don't you dare," said Sansa. "I will not be immortalized on the big screen for a sexual misadventure!"

Jaime chuckled. "It's easier to look at the comedic side of this or we would both be panicking. Your brother would tell your father and I would be sunk. My career could be sunk."

"Then stay here for the night," urged Sansa. "Just stay in my bedroom. The door is locked and Robb is drunk. That means he will fall asleep sooner rather than later. He also leaves for work around seven in the morning. You could sneak out then."

"Then I would be tempted to fool around with you," winked Jaime.

"Would that be such a bad thing," asked Sansa innocently. "Once he is asleep...we could...you know."

"I would feel guilty taking your virginity in such-ah-less than stellar circumstances," said Jaime. "Trust me, you would not want to do it like this."

Sansa gave him her pouty lips and it worked to great effect. Jaime's lips were on hers and Sansa let herself enjoy the pleasure of his lips and his tongue; the soft caress of his arms as they kissed. Jaime tried to keep his groan as silent as he could as Sansa gently bit his neck. Sansa tried to think of all the erotic things she had read in Anne Rice's _Sleeping Beauty_ novels and apply them here. Though Jaime had a point on the circumstances, Sansa's womanhood was wet and throbbing. Her frenzied and curious mind was centered on Jaime taking her and nothing else.

Sansa let out a soft moan as Jaime squeezed her breasts. His mouth moving from her now rather puffy lips to her neck. Moving down slower....Gods!

"Sansa oh Sansa," said Robb pounding on the door. "I thought you were out! I heard you make a sound. Having another one of those nightmares of yours? I keep telling you not to have that damn pizza before bed. Not good for the sleep and you also tend to eat the entire thing yourself. Unless we are talking about those bag of chips you love to eat. The sour cream and onion that gives you that awful breath and makes you snore like a god damn Ford Ranger motor. Yeah, you annoyed the shit out of me with that snoring the other night!"

Jaime raised his eyebrow and Sansa was mortified.

_He's going to die! I'm going to kill him! Take that kitchen knife and take his head with it!_

"She can eat an entire pizza herself," asked the girl in the living room.

"Hell yeah," said Robb. "I swear if she did not work out she would be bigger than Walda Frey."

Jaime was clearly trying not to laugh and that pushed Sansa over the edge.

"God damn it Robb shut up," roared Sansa.

"Hey," cheered Robb in triumph. "I knew you were awake! You were just trying to ignore me. Chalk one up for Team Robb! Now that you are awake get on out here and meet my friend Roslin. I will just keep knocking on the door until you do."

Jaime whispered, "might as well Sansa. He seems intent on riling your cage tonight. I will stay in here...um how about the closet?"

"Good idea," said Sansa through gritted teeth. "He's lying by the way! I do not eat that much...or snore that much. That's a lie too."

Jaime kissed her cheek though his eyes were laughing. "I don't believe a word." He winked before getting off the bed and tip toeing to the closet. "I cannot believe I am hiding in a college girl's closet," he mumbled before shutting the door.

Sansa re-adjusted her clothing before taking a deep breath to control her normally very well controlled temper. She opened the door harshly. "You're a sadist you know that! The only missing is the hooves!"

"There's the Sansa I love," said Robb. "Nothing beats turning the family's elegant wolf into a a flat out snarling beast."

"You're going to pay for this," hissed Sansa. _"You won't know when or how, but just know the debt will be paid. Be ready."_

"I'm paralyzed," said Robb. "Now come on and stop giving me empty threats and meet Roslin. 

She was very good looking Sansa could not deny that. She had a certain nervousness to her that made her cute and totally not Robb's style. _The groin is mighter than the brain when it comes to men. I should not be surprised._

"My apologies for waking you," said Roslin. "I had not idea you were here. I thought the place was empty."

"Oh, I don't blame you for anything," said Sansa. "When you are with Robb the night always end up unexpected. My dear brother's gift to us all."

"I know right," said Robb. "Alright, Roslin I will have you know that I am a master mixer. Tell me, do you like margaritas?"

"Oh God," moaned Sansa. "You're going to make a mixer? Now!"

"Uh yeah," said Robb. "It's only 12:45."

"It's Thursday night," said Sansa.

"Thirsty Thursday," replied Robb. "I won't bother asking you. So, Roslin how about an Italian Margarita? I have Jose."

"Sure," said Roslin brightly.

"God damn it," said Sansa.

"Sansa come here and help me out," said Robb. "Make yourself useful."

Sansa's face turned slightly red in anger before storming over to Robb.

"How drunk are you," Sansa hissed.

"Enough to not be behind the wheel," said Robb. "I suppose that means I am in a good place for me. Or...let's put it this way, I will at least remember this in the morning. Anyway, I am glad you are here. You need to help me."

"Excuse me," said Sansa. "I am not going to help you get in her pants Robb!"

"No see oddly enough that is what I want to avoid," said Robb. "At least that is what I think I want. My mind says one thing and body says another."

"You're unbelievable," said Sansa.

"Hey Ros," called Robb, "turn on spodify. That song by EMF. You're Unbelievable. That's a good song."

Drunkingly shrugging, Roslin complied.

With the music playing Robb leaned in and said, "give me credit here. I am at least trying to somewhat make moral decision here!"

"Just tell her you don't want to sleep with her," said Sansa exasperated.

"Yeah you try telling that to a girl when she is drunk and her pride is already fragile," said Robb. "What I am hoping is that you can talk to her a little bit and then take her home because she is not in any position to drive. I am just trying to do the right thing here. I would do it myself, but I cannot walk a straight line right now."

Sansa eyed her brother and she had to at least give him credit for trying not to be a complete screw up. She heaved a big sigh. "You owe me."

"I do," said Robb. "I totally do."

"You owe me and I am still going to pay you back," said Sansa.

"Name the price," said Robb.

"I will think about it," said Sansa. "Oh, and know this. I so have the drop on you right now. Remember that."

"Look she's sleeping almost," said Robb.

Sansa went over and gently nudged a drunk Roslin awake. "Hey Ros come on," said Sansa with tenderness. "I will drive you home."

"What," said Roslin groggy. "Um....yeah sure. Tell Robb I apologize. I am too tired to...well just...yeah."

"I understand the general gist," said Sansa. "Come on sweet heart." She turned and saw Robb making a drink. "You're serious right now."

"Of course," said Robb. "Jose's already out Sansa. He's a fire phoenix. Once the he's out he cannot be put back in."

Sansa opened her mouth to speak and said, "you now what never mind."

She turned and suddenly she remembered Jaime. _There is no way in hell I am leaving Jaime alone here when Robb is around. Gods knows what he will think if the place is entirely silent._

"I need to get a coat from my closet," said Sansa urgently. "Robb you are coming with me because...because I am not going to allow you to give your liver another figurative middle finger. No questions or I am not helping."

"Fine," said Robb annoyed.

"Good," said Sansa. "Now go over there and say something nice to Roslin. This is your fault after all." Sansa then rushed to her bedroom and closed the door and quickly locked it. Jaime was sitting on the bed laughing to himself.

"I am going to drive Roslin back," she whispered. "Robb is coming with me. When you hear the door close..."

"Wait ten minutes and then head out," finished Jaime patiently. "I think I can manage that."

Sansa kissed Jaime and took a hoodie before heading away.

"How about my place next time," said Jaime. "As charming as your brother is I would rather not be stuck with him and the....uh fire phoenix."

"I think that is a perfect idea," said Sansa slyly before heading out.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Jon Snow**

In the week that followed their second rendezvous in his bed, Margaery decided that she would take caution to the wind and she started to see him more. Though they were careful about which restaurants they chose, they usually spent their Friday nights going out after a long and tiring week of work that neither of them felt really inclined to do. Jon was very pleased that she was always timely in her responses, though he wished she was not so sexual during working hours. It was hard to maintain focus when he had a hard on. He knew that amused her to no end. 

Despite his enjoyment of being around her, Jon was still confused by her in many instances. One minute she was completely for keeping their fling a secret and the next minute she was introducing him to her brother Loras (who gave Jon a cold look when they first met but had since begun to warm to up to Jon). Jon decided that it would be better to roll with the flow, but he often wondered what went on in her head. She was intelligent. He also knew that she was a schemer in her own way. Her business dealings would always leave her in a very exceptional mood. There were times when she told me about a few of them an he would often frown.

"That seems a little wretched doesn't it," Jon said about one case in particular.

"Of course it's wretched," said Margaery. "We will also make a lot of money off it so it works in our favor."

"Another corporation crushing a small business owner," said Jon sadly. "How novel."

"Jon darling," said Margaery. "They are like the foundation. Where does the foundation belong?"

"Not sure," admitted Jon.

Margery took a sip of wine then winked, "at the bottom."

"That's is....fucked," replied Jon.

"It's completely fucked," said Margaery. "Yet that's the way it's been since Mesopotamia. You resent me slightly for saying that don't you. It's alright. I get it. I know you're passing judgement on me. I never said I was a hero or anything. I am just like the rest of them playing their little game. Just like you are Monsieur Snow.....oh now she is lovely!"  


"What," said Jon confused. 

"That woman that just came in," said Margaery. "Talk about a lovely specimen."

Jon rolled his eyes and laughed. "You are insatiable you know that?"

"I find seeing pleasure in both sexes to be a blessing," said Margaery. "Tell me you would not want to fuck her."

Jon turned around and almost gagged. "I can tell you with absolute certainty that I would never even consider the notion of even kissing her."

"Why," said Margaery. 

"That's my sister Sansa," said Jon laughing. 

"Oh shit," said Margaery. "Oh shit! Yeah scratch that. Rewind! Forget I said that. Damn, that was repulsive! What am I a Targaryen?"

The two of them laughed harder and Jon again felt at ease with how easy he could laugh with Margaery. He sipped his wine again and was admiring Margaery's beauty. Then he noticed Margaery waving to Sansa and panic set in. 

"What are you doing," said Jon. "Incognito!"

"Oh I hate that," said Margaery. "I want to meet your sister."

"Why," said Jon. 

"Because it's your family," said Margaery simply. "Who knows, your sister could be meeting her brother's future wife."

Jon blushed as Margaery gave him a playful smirk as she called Sansa over. 

"Okay before you say anything Sansa and I were never close," whispered Jon. "Not that we didn't get along, it's just we never really anything in common. So if there's a slight bit of awkwardness or a complete lack of conversation that's why."

"Gotcha," said Margaery. "Oh, here she comes. Totally banging."

Jon coughed. "Margie come on. That's my sister."

"Sorry," said Margaery. 

"Jon," said Sansa shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I might as you the same question," said Jon. "I wouldn't expect you at a poorly lit dive bar near the campus like Robb, but this is kind of a fancy place. Are you on a date?"

Sansa looked highly nervous and alarm bells went off in Jon's head. His eyes naturally narrowed and suddenly big brother Jon had entered the room. Margaery seemed to have noticed the change as she sat back respectfully and just watched. Sansa noticed the darkened look in Jon's eyes as well and she back tracked. 

"Date," said Sansa giggling nervously. "No not at all. Okay, well it's not a date so much as it's just a simple friendly gathering with a friend. A close friend that has a taste for the finer things shall we say. Nothing wrong with that. I prefer wine over beer any day. You know me."

"A friend," said Jon. "A friend with a taste for the finer things. Who would that be? I know all your friends. Some of them too well. Who is it?"

"Someone you never met," said Sansa defensively. 

"What's his name," asked Jon. 

"Don't worry about it," replied Sansa who was starting to get angry. 

"I have every reason to worry about it," replied Jon sternly. "You come in here at a place that is quite expensive, dressed finely, yet you see me and you push the panic button. Which makes me believe that you would be certain that I, therefore mother and father, would not approve of the suitor that you're coming with. Considering....your last relationship, I have every right to see who you are dating and to ensure they treat you the way a young woman should be treated."

"Damn it Jon," said Sansa annoyed. "You have to play the brother card tonight?"

"That will never change," said Jon. "Who is he?"

"Jon darling," said Margaery. "Perhaps your sister will tell you in due time. This could just be a first official date. For all we know it might just end with friendship. I am if it becomes serious Sansa will tell you."

Sansa looked at Margaery as if she were her Joan of Arc. Jon raised his eyebrow and said, "Margaery if you would please. I would like to handle this with Sansa my way."

"Of course Jon," said Margaery passively. 

"Wait," said Sansa with her mouth dropping. "Margaery? As in Margaery Tyrell? You're dating Margaery Tyrell? How?"

"Stick to the topic at hand," said Jon. "Who are you dating Sansa? I swear if he is anything like that fuck Joffrey I will drag his ass out of this restaurant and shove my foot so far up his sorry ass every time he brushes his teeth he will shine my shoes."

"He's nothing like Joffrey I promise," said Sansa. 

"Joffrey Baratheon," said Margaery. "Now there's a five star mother fucker."

"Exactly," said Jon. "Well if you won't say anything I guess I will just sit here and wait. Cannot be too long now am I right? Hell, I will invite him over. You don't mind do you Margie?"

"Nope," said Margaery.

"Great," said Sansa. "This is a nightmare. This cannot get any worse."  


"Jon and Sansa," said Theon happily. "Good to see you two decided to finally live it up a little bit."

"Oh great," said Jon rolling his eyes. "What are you doing here Theon?"

"It's Friday night Jon," said Theon. "Date night. Where are the high class single ladies like to go before it becomes slut night Saturday night. Every now and again I like to take aim at a classy bitch. Let the champagne flow as I whoo her fake promises of wealth and what not."

"You might be single highhandedly the most repulsive human being I have ever met," spat Sansa disgusted. 

"Easy there wolf girl," said Theon. "I am aware you don't like me. I get it. It's plausible. A high class prude will hate a guy like me."

"Watch it Theon," growled Jon. 

"Just joking Jon damn," said Theon. 

"I'm not Robb," warned Jon. "I am not going to tolerate that shit you understand me?"

"What's up his ass," asked Theon. 

"He's been in protect little sister mode all night and it's driving me mad," said Sansa angrily. 

Jon looked at Margaery who sipped her wine and tossed chip in his mouth as she watched them as if they were a fascinating TV program!

_ She would get a kick out of this, _ thought Jon slightly amused. 

"Oh shit," said Theon. "Getting a text. Could be from one of my usuals. Nope never mind. Looks like our home boy struck out yet again."

"Who Gendry," said Sansa rolling her eyes. "His life would be a lot better if you were not there."

"Charming," scoffed Theon. "Your brother Robb. Who is going to be here in exactly two minutes."

"No," whined Sansa. "Not Robb!"

"Why is that such a problem," demanded Jon. "I understand I have high standards."

"Yeah clearly," said Sansa motioning to Margaery. 

"However," said Jon ignoring her remark. "If you are worried about Robb seeing this fellow then clearly there's a problem."

"Oh shit," said Theon. "Stark drama. Tuning in folks."

"Fuck off Theon," said Jon. 

"Hey guys," said Robb plainly. "How's it going. Sansa? Jon? What did I just walk into?"

Sansa looked like she wanted to either scream or cry. Jon's face was cold as he had a sinking feeling that Sansa was walking into something she shouldn't. After Joffrey and the abuse he put her through, Jon was damn sure going to see to it that his sister was safe. 

"Sansa here seems to be waiting for a gentleman she is reluctant to talk about," said Jon. "It makes me wonder who he is."

"I see," said Robb whose face also turned suspicious and alert. Jon always knew to keep himself under control. Robb was more attack and ask questions later. "Looks like I arrived at the right time then," said Robb grumpily. "I would love to meet this chap. Must have money if he comes here."

"Unless it's a she," said Theon. "We are just assuming that it's a guy."

"Theon I hope there is a special place in hell waiting for you," said Sansa. 

"Wait are you Margaery Tyrell," asked Robb. 

"I am," she replied. "You must be the man, the myth, the legend, Robb Stark."

"Not sure about that," said Robb cheerfully. 

"Oh believe me," said Margaery laughing. "Your college escapades are well documented. Even my brother Loras is well acquainted with them."

"I am changed man," said Robb. 

"That bullshit," said Jon quietly. 

Robb flipped Jon off before returning his attention to Margaery. "So what are you doing here with grumpy? You know the dwarf from Snow White? He gets that look on his face when he's displeased, and he is always displeased, so we called him grumpy."

"This is not happening," mumbled Jon. He then saw Sansa's face turn into a wicked grin. The grin of pay back. A grin he knew all too well. 

"You know I am going to join you two," said Sansa pulling up a chair. Robb followed suit and Jon hated Robb and Sansa who, in their childhood, had always seems so in sync with each other. They were the Tully sibling whereas Jon, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were the Starks. A little joke they always laughed at. 

"Hey Robb remember the time Jon at Prom," asked Sansa. "Margaery this is a great story."

"I cannot wait to hear it," said Margaery with a big grin on her face. 

"God damn how could I ever forget," said Robb. 

"I take some credit in this," quipped Theon. 

"So it started like this," said Robb. "Sansa and hell Theon will add some details. Theon take a seat make it a party."

"Don't mind if I do," said Theon.

"Fuck," said Jon covering his face in his hands.

"So it started like any normal night," said Robb dramatically. "We were all going with dates except Jon because he was a grumpy sad sack and didn't ask the girl he wanted to take out until it was far too late. I remember the attempt. I think there were sixteen sutters."

"Seventeen," corrected Theon. 

"Seventeen," said Robb. "So he was standing there talking like Porkey Pig and this chick turned him down flat. Naturally, I felt sorry for the poor bastard so I had Theon here hook him up with some chick once we got there. Jon didn't know of course. All he would see is some random hit chick coming to dance with him."

"Theon thought it was appropriate to make brownies," said Sansa. "When Jon gets nervous he likes to indulge. Whether it's food or alcohol, Jon goes to extremes. So he decided to stuff his face with three brownies. Totally unaware that Theon made them. He just assumed mother made them."

"Oh no," said Margaery. 

"Oh yes," said Sansa. "I mean Oh. My. God."

"He was on Cloud 9," said Robb. "Higher than a fucking kite. He was talking all this gibberish that I didn't understand. Probably something to do with Pokemon because was a five star nerd. Captain of the chess team by the way."

"You're a dead man," said Jon. "You're a dead man Robb. I swear to God one day the debt will be paid!"

"Easy there Dark Magician," said Robb. "That was the nickname is friends gave him. 

In spite of herself, Margaery roared with laughter. Jon's cheeks were blazing and it took all the self control he had not to lunge at Robb. 

"Theon you are a great story teller," said Robb. "Take it away."

"So there we were," said Theon in a deep dramatic voice. "Three of us. The original three man crew. The night was dark and there was a sense of danger in the air. Three men on a mission to laid. I liken ourselves to hunters seeking out their prey."

"Oh Jesus," muttered Margaery. "Is this guy for real?"

"Tragically," said Sansa. 

"He was dropped on his head when he was an infant," said Robb. 

Theon gave Sansa and Robb the finger before continuing. "We spotted our dates, but I knew that I wasn't sticking with mine. My eyes were on the prize. Robb was a little high himself so we went off and danced with his date like a square. They broke up about two weeks later because he finally grew a pair. Now Jon on the other hand wondered around seeing things that were not there. I swear to God it was like he was retarded or something. So I spiked the fruit bowl and gave Jon some."

"I knew it," snarled Jon. 

"Hey if you are going to be a fuck up," said Theon. "You might as well go the full nine yards am I right?"

"Wow you are a piece of shit," said Margaery. 

"Well yeah," said Theon. "Anyway, so Jon is there high as a kite seeing Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds and he was a little drunk. He met with the woman I hooked him up with and he totally fucked that up because he started talking about his card collection. Basically, the road to the forty year old virgin and suddenly this sexy red head comes up taking pity on his ass. Turns out Ygritte, his ex, was into his really shoddy dumb ass performance. So happy that a real girl was talking to him he started sounding like porky pig again."

Jon cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck. Hell with it. Haymakers were going to fly. 

"Yeah long story short," said Robb sensing the danger. "He met the woman of his dreams and they dated for a few years. Who'd of thought. I miss Ygritte. She was such a bad ass."

"I miss her too," said Sansa. "Ygritte has such flair. A total original."

"Can we please forget about Ygritte," demanded Jon. "God damn! It's not like you guys dated her."

"Yeah," said Sansa. "But we were so sure you were going to marry her."

"Exaggerating," said Jon to Margaery. "Sansa is a total romantic so ignore her. You know what I am getting out of here."

"Come on," said Robb. "Jon we are family. As family it's our job to embarrass you!"

"Ain't that the fucking truth," grumbled Margaery. "Willias and Loras do whatever they can to humiliate me in front of my suitors."

"Like you have any embarrassing stories," said Jon. 

"You have no idea," said Margaery. 

"Give us one," said Robb. 

"Fuck yourself," said Margaery. 

"When is your date getting here," asked Theon. Sansa shot laser eyes at him.

"Oh right," said Jon. "I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me Theon. I'm going to stay after all."

"Fucker," spat Sansa at Theon.

"Hell of a family," said Margaery. "You guys seem determined to screw each other over in the worst ways."

"Well I just got a text," said Sansa. "Postponing the date."

"No that will not fly," said Jon angrily. "I want an answer Sansa."

There was a text and Robb looked at his phone. "What the living hell!"

Everyone turned and faced him. Then Robb's phone went off. Robb answered it.

"Hello," said Robb. Curious everyone leaned forward and they could hear a woman's voice.

"Well what's so important it couldn't wait Robb," demanded the voice. The voice held authority and power. 

"What are you talking about," said Robb. 

"Are you drunk," snapped the voice. "I have a lot of a work to do Robb! If you are calling me and messing with me when I am in the middle of work I swear to God your ass is grass. I am not playing with you Stark. What is it that I needed to call you for?"

"Ms. Targaryen I have no idea what you are talking about," said Robb. "I never texted you at all. Why the hell would I?"

"That seems to be the question Stark," snarled the voice. 

"I don't understand---," began Robb. His eyes shifted over. Jon noticed Sansa giving Robb the most twisted grin imaginable. Robb's face went pale. 

"So it's a joke," said the voice. "Alright that's it. You've officially pissed me off. In my office first thing tomorrow morning Stark. I don't give a damn if it's your day off. You want to act like a child then you will be treated like one. Be ready!"

Dany hung up the phone. Theon and Jon whistled. 

"You're fucked," said Margaery. 

"Now you know the debt has been paid," said Sansa nastily. 

"H-h-how," said Robb. 

"I asked Bran to hack into your computer," said Sansa. "He attained your password and I sent Daenerys a message that you needed to talk with her. I figured you would be rather drunk at this point on a Friday night."

"Bran," said Robb. "How did you get him enlisted in your revenge?"

"Blackmailed him," said Sansa. "He has quite the browsing history for his age."

"Damn," said Theon. "Remind me not to fuck with your sister."

"You---oh---oh it's on," roared Robb. "It's fucking on now!!!"

"I did warn you that I would get revenge," said Sansa. "Think twice before messing with me. Think about it while Dany roasts your ass alive."

"God damn it all," said Robb. "Fuck! Shit!"

"Well it's been real," said Sansa. "If you will excuse me I will be off."

"I am going to get you for this," snapped Robb. "I swear I will get you for this if it kills me."

Robb stood up and stormed away. Theon spotted his date and he bade them good night. Sansa, smug, shook Margaery's hand. "I hope to see more of you."

"You as well," said Margaery. 

Just like that, they were gone. Jon sat there dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea Jon," said Margaery laughing. "I have no idea. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Robb Stark**

He was dreading the following morning. He knew he was in for it with Dany, and all he could think was how he would exact revenge on Sansa for her terrible payback. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. He knew he came back drunk as hell, and he knew that he teased her when Roslin was there, but considering how drunk he and Roslin were he assumed Sansa would take it all in stride. This though? This kind of payback was just cruel. Plain and simple. Oh, the game was on and he would exact his revenge somehow. He would bide his time knowing Sansa would be on her guard. His time would come.

Then he tried to wrap his head around the whole Jon and Margaery thing. _How in the name of God did a sad sack like Jon actually end up getting into Margaery Tyrell's pants? I know Jon is good looking, but seriously it's Margaery fucking Tyrell! God and I thought I had game. I ain't got shit on Jon._ He received a text message from Jon.

JON: Hey, _Margaery called your boss Dany and told her about the whole Sansa prank thing. She is still very pissed, but do not go in huffing and puffing and you will be alright. Turns out Margaery met Dany a few times and they got along so there's that. You're welcome._

ROBB: _Thank God man! You are a life saver! You and Tyrell. Oh, by the way, how did this happen?_

JON: _I will tell you another time. I need to get back to work. Remember, don't run your God damn mouth!_

Robb entered his office. There was a note at his desk demanding that he see Dany immediately. Robb closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would defend himself if it came to that, but he decided to place his hopes into the words of Margaery Tyrell. The elevator ride could not have been longer and more torturous! The thing moved about a foot a minute to Robb. Finally, the suffocating ride was over and he turned to face the music. _Damn you Sansa!_

The secretary Missandei sat at her desk typing away. She scarcely glanced in his direction and said, "you can go in."

Robb nodded and entered. There were papers all over her desk. She was on the phone listening to something that seemed very boring. He motioned for him to take a seat and returned her attention to the phone. Robb took that moment to look over her office. He did notice her view, but he never really took her decorations in. The room was large, but with all the stuff in there it made the office look smaller; homely even. There was a nice leather couch with pillows featuring rose colored decor. The frames contained a few famous articles released by the Targaryen papers throughout the generation. Portraits of old successful family members. He college degree was on a plaque and a few pictures of her on her soccer team. Some trophies that were won during her tenure in college. On the wall were a few inspirational quotes. There were also vases filled with tulips and lilies. The whole office seemed like a tiny house. Very feminine, which surprised Robb judging from how authoritarian she was.....not that he say anything.

"Sure," said Dany tiredly. "I think I can manage that. I will be sure to give it our full attention. Just be sure to remember your end of the deal Lannister....no......no......oh don't worry about that......sounds fantastic."

She hung up the phone and she rubbed her temples looking exhausted and in need of a vacation away from it all. Then her beautiful violent eyes became alert and cold. All fatigue gone as she glared at him harshly.

"So...." said Robb slowly. "About the whole late night call thing, it wasn't my fault. My sister got my password and she totally boned me with it."

"Yes Margaery told me," said Dany. "I am quite surprised that you know Margaery Tyrell."

"I don't," said Robb. "My brother Jon does."

"Does he really," said Dany. "That's interesting."

Robb suddenly felt suspicious. "Nothing to write about honestly. They are just friends."

Dany laughed coldly. "I am not interested in writing about Margaery Tyrell if that's what you're worried about. Why is it that whenever you are here it's because of some disciplinary action?"

"Wait I'm still being punished for something that's entirely not my fault," snapped Robb. "That's completely screwed up and you know it."

"Did I say I was going to punish you," snapped Dany. "How about you show courtesy before opening your mouth?"

Robb glared at Dany. Dany glared at Robb. Robb suddenly became aware of how enchanting she looked. He wanted to turn away before her violet eyes took him in, but he was determined to stare her down. The battle of wills continued between them and suddenly both of them started to laugh slowly.

"We just don't mix together do we," said Dany. "At least not professionally. You hate being told what to do and I love telling people what to do."

"You can say that again," said Robb with a small smile. "Look, Miss. Targaryen, I am getting really tired of this back and forth war we have going on. I would like us to ignore each other in peace. However, if you punish me for my sister's bull crap I swear I will keep fighting the war tooth and nail for the next five years."

"I know you will," said Dany. "You have quite the will power about you. Sad thing is you're not in a position of any influence or power. That makes life harder for you. Still, I do enjoy this back and forth bantering every now and again. Yet, it distracts me from my work and it keeps you from working at your full capacity. So no, I will give you hell this time considering the circumstances, but if it happens again you can be sure you're ass is grass. Make sure your password is changed too."

"Will do," said Robb standing up to leave with a grin on his face.

"Hopefully," said Dany. "This means you will stop resenting me so much. It's not like I try to gun for you despite what you think. Maybe when you describe me to your friends I won't be the 'fucking bitch' anymore."

"Well you did screw me over constantly," said Robb. "I mean the whole thing with the message I sent you was over reacted and then there's that incident with Roslin....and I am going to shut up."

"Smart," said Dany. "You're starting to get it now."

"Well uh sure," said Robb. "I will head back the long and winding road."

Dany gave him this odd look that Robb could not decipher. It looked longing. Suddenly his cheeks were rather hot and he felt something was out of place. He developed a savage urge to walk over and kiss her. His mind then felt a wave of confusion on the sudden desperate need to feel the softness of her lips. After her kiss in the bar an odd scent filled his sense constantly. One that had brought pure sensual pleasure and he had no idea the scent until he was walking around the mall out of boredom. He picked up the scent and his feet naturally drew him to it. The scent was apparently that of lilies. Now, Dany's scent was filling his senses again and his mind and body wanted nothing more than her.

"Anything else Mr. Stark," asked Dany slowly.

"What," said Robb who realized he was looking at Dany with a dreamy expression on his face. Robb cursed himself angrily. "Just admiring the view of your office. It's spectacular."

"Oh," replied Dany. "Yeah, the perks of this job I suppose."

"Yeah," said Robb awkwardly. "I'm going to head out then."

Robb tried to focus on his work, but all he could think about were Dany and those intoxicating lilies. _I really don't get it sometimes,"_ thought Robb.

* * *

 

**Jaime Lannister**

After the close call he and Sansa had with Robb, Jaime had become more cautious and, much to the chagrin of Sansa, slower paced. He told her taking it slower would be better for the both of them despite her protests. 

It wasn't easy considering Sansa often neglected to wear to a bra under her shirt when they were together. She would often have a ghost of a smirk when she brushed her leg under the table when she came over and they had dinner. She was a great cook....another thing Jaime picked up on. His favorite moments were the quiet evenings in the library when he graded papers and Sansa was lost in her homework and senior projects. Her face under concentration attracted him; the sheer Stark intensity of her gaze, the smile that would come to her face when she solved what ever problem plagued her, and the way she would cross her leg and move it up and down ever so slightly. The smallest movement and the smallest gestures were never missed on Jaime. He took all of Sansa in. She would notice him looking and blush slightly asking what he was looking at?

"You're beautiful," Jaime would reply and Sansa would laugh slightly confused.

"I'm not doing anything though," she replied.

"You don't have to," said Jaime quietly.

Jaime was sitting in his study waiting for Sansa to swing by. He was looking up the recipe to Lavian soup knowing Sansa loved soups. He heard her enter the study and he smiled as her vanilla lemon scent filled the room.

"Those flowers were lovely," said Sansa cheerfully. "Robb noticed and now he is playing detective trying to figure it out. It's funny really."

"Yeah," said Jaime smiling, "well it seems we can walk around your brother Robb with ease. It's that other one that seems harder to pull the wool over."

"Jon is very sharp," said Sansa. "However, he is too distracted by a certain Margaery Tyrell to notice at the moment."

"Tell your brother Jon to be careful," advised Jaime. "My family has been dealing with the Tyrells for years. Shitty lot all of them. I despise Mace Tyrell in particular. The man's as stupid as they come, but he has a personality that can take an entire room. Gives himself all the credit when it's his mother that keeps his dumb ass afloat. Apparently, from what my father tells me, Margaery Tyrell is quite the snake. That's coming from a man like my father."

"Really," said Sansa concerned.

"Maybe," admitted Jaime. "I never met her personally so I can't make a judgement call, but from what I experienced from Tyrells, they're selfish and they are never afraid to use you to their advantage. Your family is popular right now. Very popular. Everyone wants your father to run for office. If he did he would win it and that would scare the living shit out of all the big corporations and the rich bastards running the show. Your father really is a man of the small people. My father will have a heart attack if you father ever wins office."

"You father is going to live a long time then," said Sansa amused. "Father loves his students at the University. He has no care for office at all even if he could win. I don't think he will ever leave the teaching and administration world."

"I admire him," said Jaime. "He's a good man. Anyway, I decided on Latvian soup. I know you wanted to try it out so I went and got all the ingredients for it last night. Sit tight. I am going to make it myself."

"Are you sure," said Sansa.

Jaime laughed. "I am quite sure. Are you afraid I will make a mess of it?"

"Yes," admitted Sansa. "You're a dreadful cook and you know it. Though the gesture is very sweet."

"I try," winked Jaime.

"It would be sweeter to be in the bedroom or on the couch," said Sansa slyly.

"In due time darling," said Jaime. He wanted to take Sansa every moment of every day. To feel her slender and athletic naked body beneath his own. She was petite enough for him to utterly dominate in bed and how he wanted to take her roughly until she moaned his name aloud. Yet, caution was still the name of the game. He would wait until he was sure this was what he wanted. He was falling in love with her, but there were still alarm bells going off in his head. Until he figured that out, he would refrain from taking Sansa's virginity.

 _But God fucking damn it she is making that so damn hard,_ thought Jaime as he gazed at Sansa's chest knowing she was not wearing a bra. His eyes then drifted to her skirt.... and he closed his eyes to summon the will to survive another night without taking her.

* * *

**Margaery Tyrell**

It always happens with her. It starts off well, and then she starts to panic when things might start to turn serious. She could tell that Jon was utterly in love with her. The way he would make dinner for her, the way he would always awaken her with her favorite breakfasts and soft kisses, the way he would look at her with almost puppy like devotion. She loved the attention and the affection, but then came the nervousness. She never liked commitment, since her first boyfriend had broke her heart. She keep her heart locked up tight. A few managed to open the door slightly, but she always closed it. They were always after her money or they wanted her for her position and influence. Jon was different. Jon wanted her for simply her. 

She knew was infatuated with he employee when the nasty possessive jealousy came rearing its ugly head forward. She once saw Jon talking to one of the receptionists in the office. She was an attractive blonde haired bimbo! She was clearly flirting with Jon. Margaery's face darkened and she felt a seething anger boil beneath the surface. _Bitch,_ she thought savagely. _If she even thinks about trying to make a move on what is mine I will make sure to ship her ass off right to the bottom of the totem pole. If she quits and tries to find another job, I will make sure she lives the rest of her life in poverty._ Unlike other women, Margaery was able to control her temper even if she wanted to strangle the woman flirting with Jon.

"Charming woman wasn't she," hissed Margaery when Jon came to deliver the reports to her office.

"Who," asked Jon.

"That blonde haired bitch you were talking to oh so sweetly," snapped Margaery. "She's an idiot by the way. One of Garlan's hires. Hired her mostly for her tits. This was before Garlan met his wife and got married. Fucked her a few times I think. Not sure why I keep her around. I have no plans on fucking her."

"I wasn't being overly sweet to her," said Jon trying not to grin clearly. "I was just having a conversation. I think she was, but trust me I am not interested."

"You damn well better not be," said Margaery angrily. "Considering she ain't got shit on me. In fact, I don't want you talking with her. That's a direct order as your boss. Now get out."

Her temper was flared even more by Jon's amused and gentle understanding. She was jealous and possessive and Jon was more than happy to take it in stride for her. _Bastard,_ she thought. She wasn't really mad at Jon. She was more embarrassed that she made her affection so open when she usually kept her thoughts a mystery to men. Well, she tried and failed. She was as transparent as a mirror to Jon who picked up on some of her idiosyncrasies and her small unspoken delights. Though he was not always a fan, Jon would always be willing to let Margaery tie him up in bed if she asked. He also complied with her desires to act out fantasies of hers. The one he definitely did not take to (but gave in so he could make her happy) was that of a student and a teacher (he being the student and her the teacher). He would also give her back a massage the nights they spent to together without being asked knowing how much she loved it.

Saying fuck it, Margaery was having Jon spend time in her penthouse, which she usually loathed, but was starting to like. His calming presence made the penthouse better and he got along very well with Loras who agreed Jon was worth the risk of bad publicity. That was Loras. Her grand mother, father, and Willas would not agree with her sleeping with a bastard. She put that out of mind. Jon belonged to her even if they were not official.

It was an unspoken agreement between them and for the first time in a while Margaery had not eyed another man.

The rest of the day went by slow. Margaery's mind went back to Jon and his ex Yrgritte. It bothered her that she was popular with his family. _Well that's going to change,_ thought Margaery. _If she can win them over than I can as well._

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Arya Stark**

It was a week of hell in detention as Arya sat looking at the clock in utter boredom with nothing but her anger at the injustice of her current predicament. Principal Baratheon was an asshole; nothing more than a cog in the system that catered the rich and the affluent who tap danced on everyone of lesser means. The rich kept getting richer and the poor were getting poorer and the Economic Royalists (a terms Ayra loved in _The Crash of 2016_ by Thom Harmann) lived on top of the world. She thought about her own families fortunes. The Starks were very well off make no mistake, but they were not rich. They could not afford the fancy cars and the mansions. They were not taking trips up to Dorne or vacationing in the Iron Islands. They were not someplace exotic like Essos. In fact, Robb, Jon, and Sansa all paid for college by working after school. Sure, Ned and Cat helped with some of the expenses, but Kings Landing University was not cheap, and the kids had to carry a lot of the financial weight themselves. Then there were the Greyjoys, the Lannisters, the Tyrells, ect. _Fuckers,_ thought Arya annoyed as she made a paper plane and tossed it across the room. 

_Thank God it's Friday. One more day of this bullshit and then I can go home and let off some steam with a bowl. As long as Tommen can steal some from his dickweed brother,_ thought Arya. The door opened up and Arya perked as if hoping against hope that it was someone telling her that she could leave early. Her wanted to laugh when she saw Hot Pie, Tommen, Black Walder Frey, and Meera Reed all entering detention. She noticed Meera. She was the same year as Arya, and she knew that her brother Bran had an immense crush on her. _Looks like I can have a little fun today,_ mused Arya as she tossed a paper ball at Hot Pie.

"What are you fuckers here for," asked Arya.

"I'm here because of you," snapped Frey. "Can you believe this shit? I get detention because you're a cunt. I got a call from the principal stating that I needed to spend one day in detention because his brother Robert said so."

"Want to blacken your other eye," asked Arya, "because I'd be more than glad to you meat headed shit sack."

"Oh knock it off you two," snapped Meera how took out her text book and started her homework.

"God you're a bore you know that," said Arya.

Meera gave Arya the middle finger and resumed her work.

"Tommen and Hot Pie," said Arya. "What are you two slap dicks in for?"

"Swearing in class," mumbled Hot Pie annoyed. "Teacher has it out for me I swear. She hovers behind me just so she can catch me. Bitch."

"I um...."mumbled Tommen. "I would rather not say. I'm here and I just want to get it over with."

"What's the matter Baratheon," smirked Frey. "Did you get caught jerking off to the girls cheerleading squad. Imaging them actually touching you? Oh wait, that's right. You're a faggot. You're not into women. You like the long cock banging your asshole."

Tommen's face went red with anger, but he sat down next to Arya and folded his arms and said nothing. Arya swore under her breath and said, "damn it Tommen say something. Don't sit there like a bitch and take it. Stand up. Fuck that guy!"

"What and get a week of detention," snapped Tommen. "Hey maybe you like living in this detention hall, but I don't. I have life outside of school."

"Bullshit," said Arya. "You spend half your time hold up in your room or with me."

Tommen blushed slightly. Arya, completely clueless to the way he was suddenly looking at her, turned and said to Meera, "so are you and my brother ever going to make it official or what? Did you make him a man yet?"

"Arya," said Meera angrily, "fuck you and shut up....and we're dating! We're just friends. God!"

"Aren't you still a virgin midget," said Frey.

"Yeah," said Arya. "By choice. I haven't found a man that can handle me yet. Trust me, when I finally decide to give it up I am going to take that lucky bastard around the world."

Tommen coughed and Hot Pie was smirking unknown to Arya whose eyes were locked on to Frey with distaste and a thirst for a verbal battle.

"Doubt that," said Frey. "You don't even have tits."

"Okay and you don't have a cock," said Arya. "But I have an ass and I have looks. You are grotesque and borderline retarded. If you didn't have money, there is not a woman in the world that would touch you with a ten foot pole. You know I'm right weasel."

"I totally forgot about weasel," said Tommen. "God that was funny back in grade school."

"Fuck you," snarled Frey. "Fuck both of you! How about I have me and my boys kick both your asses out back after school huh?"

"Awww weasel's getting mad," said Arya. "Does weasel need his big sister to protect him and make him feel better? Oh the poor thing."

Hot Pie, Tommen, and Meera (somewhat) laughed.

"What are you laughing about fat boy," said Frey. "Look at you. You're so fat, I could roll you downtown."

"Try it weasel and see," said Hot Pie. "I could take you. You're nothing without your cronies."

"Tomorrow fat fuck," said Frey. "I will fight you tomorrow at the vacant lot near the square."

"Hot Pie," warned Tommen. "He will just jump you with his friends. He's a prick."

"No go out there and take the challenge," snapped Arya. "I'll join you. So will Tommen. We'll make sure if they try anything to protect you."

"What," said Tommen. "Oh no I am not getting involved."

"Yes you are," said Arya. "You're in so deal with it."

"Shit," muttered Tommen.

"You're all a bunch of immature assholes," said Meera. "Arya why do you have to be a hellraiser like your other brother Robb?"

"Meera why do you have to be such a dullard," asked Arya.

"Think about the morality of your choice!"

"Wait," said Arya. "Listen......that sound."

"I don't hear anything," said Meerha.

"Exactly," said Arya. "That's the sound of no one caring."

"Bitch," said Meera and turned back to her book huffing.

"Anyway," said Arya. "Tomorrow. Hot Pie, Tommen, and myself vs. what ever dildos you bring. Fists only."

"Deal bitch," said Frey. "I can't wait to blacken that eye of yours. You caught me off guard with your bull shit."

"Weasel," said Arya, "You're a pussy. You were a pussy then, you're a pussy now, and the only thing that's ever going to change is you'll grow to be a bigger pussy once daddy dies and gives you all his money."

"How do I keep getting myself into these messes," said Tommen. "I swear you drag me along for all of this."

"You love it," said Arya. "You love the excitement I bring you."

"To a point," said Tommen.

"Tomorrow mother fucker," said Arya. "Seven PM. I'll be happy to kick your ass three ways to Wednesday."

"Wow you are definitely not like Jon," said a voice outside the door.

"Fuck," said Arya as she turned around. "Seriously just give me another week of detention. I regret nothing...oh!"

Standing in the doorway was a woman Arya had never met. She was beautiful (even to Arya) and she had an amused smirk about her.

"Not to be rude," said Arya, "but who the fuck are you?"

"A friend," said the woman. "Get your shit. You're detention got cut short."

"Seriously," said Arya.

"Seriously," replied the woman. "Sorry about your friends though. They're in for the long haul."

"Let me bring Hot Pie and Tommen. Fuck Meera and that asshole over there," said Arya.

"Hey," said Meera insulted.

"Out of the question there," said the woman frowning.

"No deal," said Arya. "Can't leave the friends to suffer. It's kind of an all or nothing thing."

"You're going to say no," replied the woman annoyed.

"Yeah," said Arya. "Why not? I am not desperate to get out of detention. I've been through it enough times to know how to manage it. Now you came here seeking me out, which means my company has a certain value. I am merely testing that value."

The woman raised her eyebrow and said, "you have a point, but when it comes to making deals there's this thing called compromise. You see, I would like to have you accompany me, but I can't just give you all the shares to the stock. You got to give me something in return that equals the value of your friends. That's a risk I'm taking dragging them out of here without permission. What do you have to sell?"

"Sell," asked Arya.

"Well yes," smirked the woman. "Clearly we're in the midst of business transaction. What do you have to sell that would convince me to take your two friends?"

"My gratitude," said Arya. "A better attitude and....say I throw in some weed."

"Hmmm," said the woman. "How do you know that I would agree to something illegal?"

"Breaking students out of detention without permission gave me a clue," said Arya. "Do we have deal?"

The woman considered the offer and said, "fuck it why not? I hate this school anyway. Get your shit and let's get out of here."

"Catch you two saps later," said Arya collecting her things and dashing out unable to believe her luck. Tommen and Hot Pie nearly ran out with her. Frey and Meera sat there open mouthed stunned.

"What's your name by the way," said Arya to the woman who just busted her free.

"Margaery," said the woman. "Now about that weed...."

* * *

Arya coughed as she passed the joint to Margaery who popped it into her mouth and kicked back completely relaxed. There was something about the way she carried herself and the way she smoked the joint that made her look so cool. 

"Where are we anyway," coughed Tommen.

"My brother apartment complex," said Margaery. "Don't worry he's not going to say anything. He smokes weed sometimes too. Among other things."

"So why are you being so cool to us," asked Arya.

"I know your brother Jon," she replied.

"Oh I got it," said Arya. "You must like my brother and to appeal to him you want to win my approval so you have one Stark on your side."

"I feel like I should lie and say no," said Margaery, "but you are a no bullshit girl so why not? That is precisely what I'm doing."

"Gotcha," said Arya. "You're wasting your time though. Just let Jon fuck you and he will fall in love with you. The poor dude never gets laid."

Margaery roared with laughter. "You are savage."

"Honest," said Arya. "There's a difference. I don't say anything that's not untrue. I just lack the tact and the care to soften the blow."

"Margaery," said Tommen. "Margaery Tyrell?"

"Yep," she said tossing the joint to Hot Pie who coughed loudly after taking a tiny hit. "You really need to work on taking the smoke in big boy," said Margaery."

"Dude why are you dating Jon you could have, like, any man!"

"I could," said Margaery. "But most men are fucks."

"Agreed," said Arya.

"So I took the eye drops out of Lora's bathroom," said Margaery. "Seeing as all your parents will probably be pissed if you smoke weed you have your cover."

Arya decided she would kick Jon's ass if he let this one get away. _She wants someone to support her in the family then she has it._

"You would love my brother Robb," said Arya.

"I met him a week ago," said Margaery. "He is....something else. Your sister too. Very lovely woman. A little stiff though. Tries too hard to be a grown women. Could use a little more fashion sense."

Arya roared with laughter.

"So are you her girlfriend," asked Margaery to Tommen.

"God no," said Arya. "Tommen and I are just friends."

"Why," said Margaery. "You too are completely in sync from what I've seen."

"Not cool" said Arya. "We're just friends. God I have to drag him around most of the time."

"So you don't like a man that allows a bossy bitch like you to wear the pants in the relationship," said Margaery with a wink.

"Fuck you," said Arya.

"I do not let her drag me around," said Tommen. "She exaggerates. I just go along with it a lot because it's fun."

"Bullshit," said Hot Pie. "You bitch half the time.

"Hot Pie shut up," said Tommen. "Considering that I am going to have to defend your honor tomorrow so me a little more gratitude."

"So that punk is related directly to Walder Frey huh," said Margaery. "That's a shame. As much as I hate to admit it, his father is quite smart. A fucking snake at that. Everyone hates him, but he has a mind for business dealings. That and the fucker knows how to work the stock market well. It seems like the richest people are always the worst."

"What about you," said Tommen.

"Oh I am a complete bitch," said Margaery. "But I have tits, an ass, and looks so I can get away with it. Now before you jump down my throat and start a feminist diatribe you know that it's true in some sense. Men will disregard all that because they are too enamored with my assets to really use their brain in their head rather than using the one between their legs."

Arya and Hot Pie laughed.

"Fighting Frey in the lot would be worthless," said Margaery. "You gotta really get under his skin and humiliate him. What's the one thing that a Frey cannot stand? They lack of social respect. Everyone thinks their jerk offs. Make him really feel the entire school's contempt for him but kicking his ass where they can all see it. Bring something to protect yourselves if you can. Take him on in the school lot or something. He will need to fight with some honor as to gain the respect of his peers. I should not be encouraging this, but I say guns a go. Fuck the Freys."

Arya felt she might have made a new best friend in Margaery. The four of them hung out of a little while longer smoking weed as Margie told them stories that made them all laugh loudly before she had one of Lora's chauffeurs take them back to their houses. She gave them all a bit of eye drop as well.

"Just be sure to remember what I said," said Margaery. "Oh and that boy Tommen is very handsome even if he looks a little meek. They say behind every good man is a woman. Well, the same goes for women too. I think he would make you happy. It's clear he will put up with your shit and I can tell by the way his eyes are always on you."

"Gah," said Arya. "You're terrible. Good bye."

"Stay out of trouble there," winked Margaery.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Margaery Tyrell**

It had been quite some time since Margaery got very high. She coughed a bit and she rubbed her eyes, which she knew would be the darkest shade of red had it not been for the eye drops. She felt calm and at peace. _I forgot how much I loved getting high,_ she thought. _I need to do it more often. Loras will be happy. Netflix is going to get a whole lot better._ The uber driver gave her a curious look, as if he were trying to decipher who she was by sneaking peeks at her face. 

"You look familiar," said the driver finally. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Possibly," said Margaery. "I am here, there, and everywhere."

"What's your name," asked the driver.

"That is too bold my friend," said Margaery. "Ah why not. My name is Jennifer. Pleased to meet you Mr..."

"Call me Jack," said the driver happy that she was talking to him. "What are you doing on this side of the city Jennifer. Looking at that purse you look like one of them uptown girls."

"Perhaps the purse is an illusion," said Margaery. "Perhaps I stole it from some uptown girl. For all you know I could be a hood bitch."

"I doubt it," said Jack. "Besides you're too high. You might want to put more eye drops in. Doesn't work with those that know better."

"Well the person I intend to see doesn't," said Margaery. "I should be fine. Anyway, I am not from this area. I am just seeing a friend. Or kind of a friend. I met her once, but that's it so I cannot say we are strictly friends."

"Gotcha," said Jack.

"You are the first uber driver to look at me in the eyes rather than my tits," pointed out Margaery.

"You're not my type," said Jack. "Like, women are not my type."

"You're gay," said Margaery. "That's fantastic. Alright, I have to know because my brother is also gay and he never talks to me about the whole psychological aspect of it, but seriously, from a man's perspective, how do you get off sucking cock? Not to be rude because I am not trying to be it's just I have a very nasty mouth on me."

Jack raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "Same as a woman I suppose. There's not real way to describe it unless you've done it."

"It tastes funny sometimes," said Margaery. "Kind of salty and then sometimes not. It's the stickiness that gets me honestly."

"....yeah," said Jack clearly weirded out a bit.

"So you've had anal sex then," said Margaery. "What's that like. I have not had the gumption to do it. Is it good?"

"So we're approaching your street," said Jack loudly.

"Oh come on," said Margaery, "talk to me. I am curious. I want to know . I might try with my new boyfriend. Well, he's not my boyfriend yet, but he's close. I think he feels he still has to be on guard with me."

"I cannot imagine why," said Jack.

They made it to their stop. Jack looked like he was eager to get Margaery out of the car. Margaery pulled out her wallet and gave Jack three hundred dollars.

"Are you serious," said Jack stunned.

"Yeah I can be a lot to manage," said Margaery. "Oh, just for your benefit, there is this amazing night club called Rumors that you need to try out. It's amazing. You can a whole assortment of people from gays, to bisexuals, to total trasngenders. There's a little bit for everyone there. I had my first woman there. I got really drunk and I figured that night was the night of exploration. I swear the strap on she wore was huge. She mounted me like a stallion."

"I could have gone the whole night without hearing that," said Jack.

* * *

**Sansa Stark  
**

Sansa giggled as Jaime nipped her ear with his teeth. He was finishing up grading some papers as she cooked her famous (inside the family) Stark pierogis. It might have been the smell of the food, because Jaime was touching her most of the night when he was normally well in control. She happily allowed him to touch her anytime he wished and she felt that perhaps tonight could finally be the night that Jaime made love to her. She made sure she was wearing one of her more provocative skirts and that her auburn hair was shining. Jaime's hand roamed to her breasts and Sansa let out a soft moan to his expert touch. His mouth moved over hers and Sansa was thankful that there was still twenty minutes on the timer. She gently wrapped her legs around Jaime who did not pull back. Jamie let out a manly growl as Sansa gave his lip a bite. 

_This is perfect. Thank you Daenerys Targaryen for forcing Robb to stay late tonight,_ thought Sansa joyfully.

There was a knock on the door and it took all the will power she had to not swear out load. _Jesus Christ why does this always happen to me!!!!! What does a girl have to do to have sex around here!!!!_ Jaime also cursed slightly under his breath.

"Ignore them any maybe they'll leave," said Jaime hopefully. The knock came harder and Margaery's voice rang, "Oh Sansa darling it's me. Margaery. Open the door love I want to talk to you."

Jaime gave Sansa a confused look. Sansa shook her head equally baffled. "I have no idea what she is doing here."

"Tyrells," muttered Jaime. "I hate Tyrells."

"Why," asked Sansa.

"Bad blood between the families. My father has hated Mace Tyrell for years and vice versa."

"Come on Sansa I am not going to bite," said Margaery behind the door.

"I will try to get rid of her," said Sansa. "Just hide in my room for a moment. The last thing we need is for Margaery Tyrell to see us. She will tell Jon and he will freak. Then he will tell dad and he will fire you."

Jamie nodded annoyed and headed to her room. Sansa swore under her breath and she walked over to the door and opened it. Margaery flashed her a brilliant smile before entering the room without invitation. She looked around the apartment with approval and said, "looks like you took over the decorating duties. Being Robb's place I half expected a keg in the middle of the room."

"He would if he could," said Sansa. "How can I help you Miss. Tyrell?"

"Miss Tyrell," said Margaery. "Sansa, darling, drop the formalities please. They bore me and they make me feel old. I am just dropping by and seeing how you're doing."

"Why," asked Sansa confused.

"Because I find you charming love," said Margaery. "I think it's innocent to say that I want us to become really great friends. You and I have so much in common Sansa. That and I want to introduce you around. Get acquainted with the upper circles of society. God knows you're beautiful enough."

 _Jaime might like that if I was more glamerous,_ thought Sansa. _Wait a minute....she's up to something....right?_

"Sansa," said Margaery amused, "you look like your suspicious. Now why would you be? Have I done something to make you think so ill of me? Oh my God, you're cooking pierogi's...you dog! You're having a man over aren't you!"

Sansa's cheeks went pink and Margaery looked very triumphant.

"Well," said Margaery, "looks like I will get to see the mystery man that has been the vexation of Jon for over a week now."

"No," exclaimed Sansa. "Look tonight is a night where I have the place to myself. Miss Tyre....Margaery please...we can talk tomorrow or something."

"Oh no I want to meet this man," said Margaery. "I have to see what caliber man he is. Nothing short of the best for you Sansa Stark. I will make it a point to make sure he is a winner. If he's not then I have quite a few wonderful young men I can set you up with. I do love playing match maker."

"Oh my God you're almost as bad as Robb," said Sansa miserably.

Margaery laughed lightly. Sansa's eyes quickly went to the hallways where Jaime hid as she tried to think of a way to get Margaery to leave without suffering any consequences. It was a mistake.

"Unless....," said Margaery who was watching Sansa's eyes closely like a cat, "he's already here and you want me to leave before I can take a good look at him. Are you dating Joffrey again? Jon told me about him and Sansa I got to tell you that if you are then you need to get rid of him. He's an asshole and you deserve better. In fact, if it is I will have to tell Jon."

"It's not Joffrey I swear," said Sansa. "I hate him too."

"Then why are you so panicky," said Margaery. "I can practically hear your heart going a mile a minute."

"Never mind you're worse than Robb," snapped Sansa. "God damn it this night was going so well and now it's ruined. God I just want to be left alone with someone whose mine!"

"Let me see him and I will leave," said Margaery. "Sansa, I am not going until I am sure you're not lying about Joffrey. Jon is convinced you are back together with him."

Sansa stood her ground firmly. Margaery sighed and said, "your pierogis are burning by the way."

"Fuck," said Sansa panicking. She shut the timer off and took then out. They were slightly more brown than she would have preferred, but it was still edible. _Fucking ruined because she had to just barge in here. Damn it, I just wanted this night to be special._ She felt like weeping slightly. Nothing had been going her way in this relationship. Jaime still had not slept with her, Robb was just dismal with his constant interruptions, and now she had to deal with Jon and Margaery??!!

"Look you're upset," said Margaery. "I will just head out. Though I have my eye on you Sansa."

Sansa wanted to say good riddance. She sat down on the couch miserably. Jaime came out and wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

"Jaime why is this so hard," said Sansa. "It's not like we're asking much just to have time to ourselves."

"I know," said Jaime. "Look, just until the semester ends and I won't care. Then you will no longer be in my class and I cannot get in trouble. It's hard on me too Sansa. There are nights when I want you near me so much I just want to drink the night away. I don't. I used to. You've helped me with that. In fact, I've been writing again."

"Really," said Sansa pleased. "I thought you gave up on it."

"Partially," said Jaime with a smile. "But lately, I've been on the swing with it. I kind of feel I have the proper inspiration to do it. Which is all due to you of course. I appreciate what you are doing Sansa. Professionally for me and mentally. I wish I could make it easier on you to repay you."

"You could," said Sansa quietly.

Jaime eyed her for a moment and said, "how about we have dinner? I want to pop open that wine I bought for you. After dinner, I...I want to take you to your room."

Sansa perked up instantly and said, "you'll make love to me tonight?"

Jaime kissed her and from the kiss Sansa could tell that was a yes. Her heart was bursting with happiness and anticipation. She also felt aroused at the thought of Jaime's muscular body between her thighs.

"Alright Sansa open up the door," said Margaery. "I really do have a reason to protest."

"Are you fucking kidding me," whispered Sansa savagely. "Margie not now!"

"Jaime Lannister," said Margaery. "Seriously?"

They both went pale.

"Ten seconds before I really make life hell," said Margaery.

Sansa dashed to the door. Margaery burst in and walked over to the TV. She reached behind it and took out her cell phone. She smiled coldly. "The cool thing about his phone. You put it on voice recorder and have your phone set up to a tiny ear piece and you have the perfect method of eavesdropping."

Sansa's mouth fell open in shock. Did Margaery really just do that!? There had to be some time of law against that right? At least in terms of virtue!!! Jaime was right she really was a snake.

"Lannister," spat Margaery.

"Tyrell," said Jaime with equal contempt.

"So," said Margaery, "you're career goes down the shitter and to make yourself feel better you try to and corrupt a beautiful young woman? Clearly you're an idiot. What would Ned Stark think if he saw one of his professors fucking his daughter?"

"What would your family think if they knew you were fucking a bastard," asked Jaime. "No offense Sansa."

"They'd be pissed," said Margaery, "but they would roll their eyes and call it 'another immature Margaery moment.'"

"Please don't say anything," said Sansa. "Please Margaery! I love him! I do! I really do!"

"I know he's good at making women think that," said Margaery coldly. "You are aware of his illustrious sex life when he was on top of the world don't you? The affairs and the scandals. Shouldn't be hard to find. I'm sure they're all online. I will show you a few."

"No," said Jaime angrily. "That was the past and this is now. Besides that was over ten years ago all those scandals. I was young and stupid."

"Now you're old and stupid," said Margaery. "Except now you are an alcoholic with a teaching job because you lost your touch."

"You know Tyrell," said Jamie, "You think you're so high and mighty, but just wait. You're father is an idiot. Once he takes over completely and your granny ain't there to bail out all his bad decisions, my family will be there waiting to take you down. The Targayrens will love to have a piece as well. The Greyjoys are vultures too. They will take a piece of the share. No one likes your family."

"No one likes yours," said Margaery. "Once old Tywin dies we'll be happy to pick you apart. The thing is unlike your cunt of a sister, I am actually intelligent. As is Willias and Garlan. Your brother Tyrion would make a great President and then I would have reason to fear, but your father made it a point to outcast him fro the family business. Dumb move for such a smart man. What is he going to do? Give it to you. The Lion Bank of Lannister will shut down and fold on its shares within a week. Then maybe we'll buy you out. Who knows?"

"Just wait Tyrell," said Jaime. "Just wait."

"No Lannister," said Margaery, "just you wait. I know things you don't being part of the whole business world myself. You'll be in for a few surprises."

Sansa looked at the two giving each other dagger eyes. She never saw Jaime look at anything with such contempt.

"Pierogis," said Sansa weakly.

"Not now Sansa," said Jaime and Margaery at the same time.

"Bitch," said Jaime

"Prick," said Margaery.

"Friends," said Sansa.

"What," said Jaime and Margaery.

"You two are going to be nice to each other because I said so," said Sansa. "Jaime you will be kind to Margaery because if you don't then I will make you miserable. Margaery will keep her mouth quiet about this or I will try to turn Jon against her. If not Jon, then you can be sure I will poison the rest of the family against you. The thing about being daddy's favorite! I can convince him to see things my way! If daddy says so, Jon will comply! You say anything about Jaime and me I will make you lose Jon! Don't test me please! I hate playing this game, but don't think I can't!"

Jaime and Margaery looked at each other and grumbled.

Margaery then said, "Sansa darling, I've already begun. Arya is already my fan. Hell, I bet she wants me to marry Jon already. I am trying to be friends with you, but you're making that hard. Robb? Give me an hour and a bottle of whiskey and believe me Robb will love me. I can work my charms on just about anyone. I take your threat to be an empty one."

"See," said Jaime. "She is a fucking snake! She lies! She is a con artist, and she is clearly gong to steer your brother off a cliff! Once she is bored of him!"

"That's not true," snapped Margaery. "You know nothing about me and Jon Lannister so keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"You're dating Jon then," said Sansa.

"Well not officially," sputtered Margaery.

"Exactly," said Jaime. "See how it is. She will string him along and then when she finally gets questioned she will drop him because she is not going to jeopardize her family's image. Your brother is dancing with a hornet's nest Sansa. She's a rotten person I'm telling you! You need to talk to Jon and tell him before he gets over his head."

"You have a lot of balls to say anything bad about me fucker," said Margaery. "How about that woman you took to Essos. You gave her an engagement ring and then after a week dumped her for some other broad with nicer tits. Sansa, just wait until Jaime actually gets some late career revival. With all the starlets throwing themselves at him do you think he will actually keep you around? Please! He will toss you aside like he has so many countless other women."

"That was the past," snapped Jaime.

"Same as me," replied Margaery. "You are not going to ruin this for me Lannister!"

"You're not going to ruin this for me Tyrell!"

Sansa decided to say fuck it. _I am going to Robb Stark-it tonight. Hell with all of this._ She went to the cabinet and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a shot. She shook as she tasted the hard whiskey. "God how does Robb drink this!"

Jaime and Margaery looked her for a moment. Margaery looked like she wanted to laugh. Jaime looked worried.

"Not a good idea Sansa," said Jaime. "Trust me, you don't want to do down that road."

"Yeah he would know," said Margaery with a snark look on her face.

"Go to hell you fucking bitch," snarled Jaime.

"STOP," yelled Sansa. "Just shut up both of you! Margaery please just leave it alone. Or talk to me alone tomorrow woman to woman before you go to Jon. You owe me that for spying on me."

"He's a rotten person Sansa," sighed Margaery. "Tons of women would say so because they've been burned by him."

"You've done the same thing," said Jaime.

"I made it a point to tell them that it's only sex," said Margaery angrily. "Unlike you! You would make women fall for you by being romantic and making them think it was more than sex. Say what you want, but I was always clear with my intentions."

"I'm going to bed," said Sansa. "This evening is completely ruined!" With that Sansa burst into tears and went to her room and slammed the door. Jaime looked like he wanted to go after her, but decided against it and eyed Margaery angrily.

"You and me need to talk," said Jaime.

"Let's talk," said Margaery.

"Not here," said Jaime.

They both turned around only to see Robb Stark stagger in. They both held their breaths as Robb stumbled around clearly extremely drunk.

"Hey," slurred Robb, "Clearly, it's a fucking party! Tell you two what's what. You can't have a party without some Jack." Robb staggered to the cabinet.

"Shit," said Robb. "Where's Jacky? Oh fuck I must drowned him! No Jacky!!!! God damn it you were too young! Just too young! You cost me a fortune and now you're gone. We need to lament the loss of our friend there Mr. Cuervo.  TO JACK DANIELS! With that, Robb took the equivalent of six hits of tequila. He waved to Jaime and Margaery and collapsed on the couch.

".....what the fuck," said Jaime.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Margaery shaking her head trying not to laugh, "the great Robb Stark."

"Odds he remembers this," said Jaime nervously.

Are you kidding me," said Margaery, "he won't remember how he got home."

"Good," said Jaime. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

"Fine," said Margaery.

* * *

**Jaime Lannister**

Jaime and Margaery sat at a small cafe looking at each other wishing the other nothing but ill will. Finally, Jaime spoke and tried to explain himself the best he could without losing his temper at the bitch in front of him. 

"Look," he said, "you sit there judging me for what you saw. That's fine. That's plausible, but you don't have a clue how I feel about her just like I don't when it comes to you and Ned Stark's bastard."

"Jon," spat Margaery. "His name is Jon."

"Jon," corrected Jaime. "I am older now okay. I fucked up in the past and I let it all get into my head, but you learn from those mistakes. She is  not like most women. She is....I'm a writer and I cannot come up with words to describe how perfect she is. I have never felt more healthy in my life. I haven't been this happy in years. I haven't been drunk on months and for me that's unheard of. She is perfect for me Tyrell. I just need to keep this a secret until the semester is over. You hate me I get it. The Lannister/Tyrell rivalry, but God damn it I never did anything to you personally. Just give me this for God sake. I make her happy too. I am not like Joffrey, and yes she told me about that relationship and how he abused her. That's not me. If you even begin to insinuate that about my character I will leave right now."

Margaery sighed.

"I could go to Jon about all the rumors about you," said Jaime. "If nothing else, it will make Jon hesitant and that is the last thing that you want right now. In fact, he might even end it. He is an honorable man from what Sansa tells me. Why do that to each other? Why go to war when we can ignore each other in peace? Seriously!"

"Fine," said Margaery. "Fine. You're right. I would rather not see you than deal with your shit. If you do hurt her though, I am going to Eddard."

"Why do you care," said Jaime.

"Because," said Margaery, "I am staking claim to what is mine. Jon is mine. A Rose spreads her roots around what she wants. I will have Jon and what better way than to integrate myself into his family life?"

"You are such a con," said Jaime. "You really are. A pure schemer."

"I am just taking extra precautions," said Margaery. "I like this one. I want Sansa to like me to make it easier. If that means ignoring the fact that you are with her than so be it, but I will have my eye open. Anything to take you down Lannister."

"I will be looking to take you out of the picture if I can as well Tyrell," said Jaime.

"So agreed," said Margaery. "We shall ignore each other in peace unless I get the drop on your sorry ass."

"Likewise."

They stood up and gave each other a distant and unlikable nod.

"Fucker," said Margaery as she left.

"Whore," said Jaime.

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Robb Stark**

_Fuck,_ he thought as he rose his heavy head and attempted to adjust his eye sight. The whole room spun like clothes in a washing machine. He felt a wave of nausea as he stood up and staggered to the bathroom. His mouth tasted dry and the after taste of all the alcohol he consumed tasted horrible. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked like a dead man arose from the grave. He needed a hot bath. Wait, how did he even get back last night? He had no idea how he managed such a spectacular feat by himself. He suddenly felt rather proud of himself for such a feat. There was something else on his mind. A memory perhaps, but for some reason he though about Margaery Tyrell. It was probably nothing. Maybe he was just having a hard on for such a hot looking woman in his hungover state. Not that he would ever entertain the notion of going after Jon's woman. 

He started to brush his teeth just to get the taste out of his mouth when he saw his sister stagger in looking like sheer hell herself. She went over to the sink and took out her toothbrush and started brushing as well. Robb had to laugh at their reflections in the mirror. Robb and Sansa Stark: the hungover wolves of the Stark Family. He raised his eyebrow at her. She never got drunk. Perhaps it was a bad night. He would need to ask her more about it when his body was up to the task.

"I hate alcohol," said Sansa. "I am never drinking it again. At least, I am not going to try to drink to your level again. How do you and Theon manage to do this weekly? I want to die."

"Time," said Robb. "Patience, dedication, and a strong ass liver."

"What made you go out drinking," asked Sansa. "Was it Dany again?"

"Don't call her Dany," said Robb. "You're not friends with her and neither am I. Just call her Targaryen. Nope, not really. I had to work really late and it was shitty. Kind of uncomfortable too. I cannot explain why, but it seemed she was on edge and that put me on edge and the whole thing just sucked. Then I got a text from Theon and Gendry and the rest is history. Or what ever history I know. Whatever I did last night I would rather not heat about it."

"You're an idiot," said Sansa. "You are so hot for Dany it's just plain obvious."

"That's a lie," said Robb. "She's gotten better, but that's not exactly saying much."

"Yeah right," said Sansa. "You mumbled her name once in your sleep. Don't say it was a nightmare because you were totally at ease. You need to work that charm of yours and sweep her off her feet."

"What were you drinking about," said Robb ignoring her comment. "What could have possibly lead pious and obedient Sansa to drink? Oh, was that you that drank up the rest of my Jack? It's not there. I never drink tequila unless I am out of whiskey and I found tequila in my hands this morning."

"I did," said Sansa. "I will never do it again I can promise you that. I just want to vomit all over this apartment. I feel so sick it hurts."

"Welcome to the club," said Robb. "You learn to live with it."

"Never," said Sansa. "I will never learn to live with it. I would rather...oh never mind. I need to head out today. It's Saturday after all. Oh, by the way, are you going out again tonight?"

"Why do you care," asked Robb.

"Just want to be sure which Robb will be showing up," replied Sansa.

"For some reason I don't believe that," said Robb, "however, that is neither here nor there. I am too hung over to really think about it. I haven't a plan tonight, but you know me: I like to think on the fly. It makes life a lot more interesting."

"That's one word for it," said Sansa who finished brushing her teeth. "Try not to use all the hot water. I need to take a shower and try to get rid of this hangover too."

"I am taking one later," said Robb. "I am going to go for a run and try to make up for the sins of the Friday night."

* * *

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ thought Robb as he ran. Normally, he would run this trail way with ease. It was a ten mile stretch and his running endurance was the best among his friends and his peers. He always loved to run. He was once captain of the Track and Cross Country team in high school and college. He made nationals in both events and placed and yet here he was huffing and puffing after six miles. The alcohol continued to plague him and he wondered if he should skip the bars and clubs tonight. Theon would be annoyed as would Gendry you relied on Robb to keep the night from going out of control. As for Jon, he would be with his Rose.

Again, he wondered how the hell Jon managed to rope her in. Perhaps there was a hidden talent that he always had that no one ever considered. It made Robb laugh as he continued to distract himself from his lousy breathing. He turned his head downward to try to adjust his playlist from Elton John to something a little more upbeat like Def Leppard and he did not see Dany coming from a different road of trail. The two collided into each other.

"Watch it spazz," snarled Dany.

"You watch it you fucking neanderthal," snapped Robb.

The finished brushing the dirt off and looked up to see who they collided into and they both blushed.

"Oh it's you," said Robb.

"Yeah," said Dany surprised. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice I was too pissed off for a moment. I'm sorry for that remark."

"No it's my fault," said Robb. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Where are you headed," asked Dany. "I was just running to the bay. Good thing about being out in the morning. No one is really there. Less people to annoy me. Well, I suppose just to distract myself. It's been just a really shitty week."

"Tell me about it," said Robb. "I was actually going there too. I am seldom ever up around this time. Not sure why I am, but I am so I decided to take a hike up to the bay. Mind if I join you? If you can keep up of course."

Dany laughed and said, "last night was Friday which means the odds are good that you were drinking like fish last night. So that means you are probably hungover now. I will take my chances."

The two ran up to the bay. She was a fantastic runner in her own right and she matched with him pace for pace despite his best efforts to run her into the dust. She smirked when she noticed how annoyed Robb was getting at his inability to out pace her as easily as he had anticipated. By the time the two were near the bay, they both went into an all out sprint to get their first. She managed to win by a mere second.

"You only won because I am hung over as hell," said Robb panting.

"That's your own damn fault," said Dany panting as well. "A win is a win no matter how you slice it wolf boy. How does it feel getting your ass kicked by your boss?"

"I refuse to acknowledge that statement and I refuse to extend a courtesy," spat Robb.

"So temperamental," teased Dany.

"That's calling the kettle black," said Robb  and Dany gave him a playful shove.

"Come on lets go over to the grass," said Dany.

The two fell into the grass that overlooked the beauty of the bay and they took in the sounds of the waves gently touching the shore. Robb closed his eyes and almost drifted to sleep. He thought about his latest story and the improvements that he needed to have done by Monday. His mind then drifted to the woman beside him and he again felt himself getting slightly awkward knowing that he was growing deep sexual thought about her. There was not a woman he wanted more beside him in bed than her.

Dany seemed content laying in the grass and then Robb felt bad for her. She always seemed so stressed. Not now. Here she was at peace and her young and beautiful faced shined more than he had seen it in the office. He tried to think of something else, but he felt her eyes on him. He turned and saw that she was indeed giving him a smile.

"Penny for you thoughts," asked Dany.

"Not really thinking of anything substantial or profound at the moment," said Robb. "Just thoughts. Drifting I suppose. Nothing better to do than think when you're out in a place like this that's for sure."

"I love it here," she replied. "I always did. When I was little, I would always run out here and play. Go for swims and let myself drift away in the bay. I love water. It kisses the skin so sweetly."

"I could take it or leave it," said Robb. "I always liked running more. Though the water has a charm. The sound of the waves can calm me easily."

"It's also romantic," said Dany quietly.

"Very romantic," said Robb more to himself than to her.

The two locked eyes for a moment and Robb felt a sudden urge to just roll over to his side and kiss her. She was so close. Closer than he realized. Robb knew that action would he presumptuous and his ass would be fired. Yet, why did she have to look at him with such wonderfully intense violet eyes. She then looked eager and she said, "lets go for a swim."

"I don't think so," said Robb.

"Why not it's perfect," she said. "Besides, I am sweaty as fuck and I need to cool down. Come on you big baby!"

Robb then let his mouth fall open slightly when she started to take off her clothes. Robb marveled at every movement she made when she removed her clothes. She was soon standing in her bra and panties and nothing more. She stretched and then ran to the water and jumped in. She was a vision in the water. The morning sun reflected off her platinum hair, and he giggle made his heart soar for a moment. She then motioned for him to join her.

"Take off your clothes and come in," she called as she let the water take her out a little further into the bay. He could not resist. How could he? He stripped to his boxers and jumped in after her.

"Fuck this water is cold," said Robb.

"You're a Stark the cold should be comforting to you," said Dany. "Don't tell me you're the bitch wolf in the family."

Fuck off," laughed Robb splashing water at her. Dany squeaked and splashed back. The two were laughing gaily as they teased each other. Dany motioned for Robb to swim out further with her. She was an excellent swimmer and Robb had to admire her physical strength and endurance.

"Where are you going," asked Robb. "I feel like you are taking me out to sea so you can drown me."

"Always the worse with me in your mind," said Dany sternly.

"You are a sadist," winked Robb.

Dany laughed lightly and took his arm and drew him out a little further. The sun was in full view and the reflection of its rays danced upon the ripples of the bay like a dance of light. All of it reflecting for her hair and her soft skin. Dany sighed happily as she continued to feel light as she drifted peacefully. Robb could not hold back. She was too perfect drifting so peacefully in the bay with the reflection of the sun dancing all around her; she was magical. He swam up to her and kissed her.

Dany squeaked surprised by the sudden kiss, but she did not move away. Robb decided to press a bit further and kiss her harder. Dany again did not protest. She let him explore her mouth again and he realized they were not drunk. He had just kissed her in the water with nothing driving him but his desire to hold her in his arms and to enjoy the taste of her lily scented lips. It drove him mad with desire and yet romantic notions came into his head. One of sweeping her romantically off her feet.

 _Sansa,_ thought Robb. _All her fault she placed the idea in my head._ That was not true. Robb had wanted to kiss Dany for months and now he just let himself get drunk off their first real kiss. Dany slowly wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips harder. The two moved with the drifting water slowly they they kissed. Robb broke the kiss and moved away from her slightly to take her all in. _God she is a vision_ thought Robb who had sworn he'd always hate her. _Now here I am kissing her!_

"Kiss me again," whispered Dany.

Robb did not hesitate as he took her mouth into his again and Dany showed more aggression and passion as their lips locked and their tongues moved in union. The bay had never been more wonderful than right now with the sun so high in the sky and Dany's soft lips so eagerly pressed against his. After what seemed like an all too short eternity, they headed back to the land. Dany giggled when she realized that there were no towels.

"Yeah in hindsight that was a bad idea," said Robb with a grin. "Seems like something I would do."

His eyes drifted to her body and she smiled slightly as stood perfectly still and let him observe. She was small in stature, but her body was lean and athletic. Yet, she still maintained a softness to her that made her even more feminine. The soft curves of her hips were alluring right up to her breasts.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Dany quietly.

"I...," said Robb dry mouth. "I am just...you are just...I'm having trouble speaking. I am better at writing than talking. You're beautiful....um." Did he really just blurt that out? Damn it!

Dany walked up to him and kissed him softly and whispered, "thank you. That means a lot to me to hear it from you."

"Why is that," asked Robb wild with her need for her.

"You're not so bad looking yourself you know," she joked. "I think we've been wasting a perfect opportunity. Anyway, I need to head back."

She kissed him again and she went off to the trail way putting her clothes back on. Robb followed suit and soon the two were walking six miles back to the city. They didn't say much. They didn't need to. There were times when words got in the way. They just let themselves feel.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Jaime Lannister**

Jaime sat at his desk thinking long and hard about Margaery Tyrell and the potential problem she could bring to his relationship with Sansa. It made him angry thinking about her and that dirty trick she pulled to eavesdrop on them. Nothing could be done about it now, but he spend the past few nights planning a way to get her back. Perhaps there was some dirt that he could uncover about The Rose. He thought about her relationship with Jon Snow. That would be perfect! The Rose dating a bastard. However, Jon was Sansa's half brother so he was out of bounds. Or was he? He doubted very much that Jon knew anything about Tyrell other than her beauty and her ability to do hard business with the best of them. No doubt, the bastard was wrapped around nice and tight by those thorny vines from Tyrell. Once a Tyrell got root inside of you, they were impossible to escape from; they grew like eternal weeds that could not be entirely plucked. At least that was the joke that Tyrion once said to him and he was in agreement with that assessment. Perhaps he could talk to Jon about Margaery. Of course, that would mean Jon would tell Margaery and she would instantly seek out revenge. That would be the end of his relationship with Sansa. Jaime sighed in frustration. Who was he kidding? He wasn't a schemer. He never was and he never would be. He lacked the brainpower and he lacked the energy to hold on to a feud for too long. In the end, he still had what he really wanted most and that was Sansa. So odd that a woman so young could become so important to him so quickly. Not that it prevented him from treating her better than the other students. He did find her last bit of work surprisingly lazy and he gave her a C+ much to Sansa's annoyance. 

The days were going by fast as no calls from the movie industry came his way. Perhaps this was his life from now on. Teaching students that could one day reach his heights. The thought bothered him and excited him; seeing a student rise to the top from his guidance, but feeling a flash of envy because it was not him up there attaining all the adulation. He shook his head and continued grading papers. He swore under his breath when he read another shitty essay from Euron. The kid might actually be completely lame brained. Who the fuck could actually believe that Jay Gatsby was a robot!!!!

He placed a large red F on the paper and cast it aside disgusted. He hated his English 101 course with a passion. Stupidity bothered him as much as bad writing. He continued to grade papers until he got a text message from Cersei inviting him to dinner. Jaime swore under his breath again and knew that she would pester him if he didn't comply. Sansa was having a night with her father so he was alone for the night with no plans. That meant a night full of Cersei and her bullshit.

 _That's just what I want,_ thought Jaime. He then texted Tyrion and begged him to come. He could not stomach his fucking sister alone. He prayed that his father would not be joining them.

* * *

"It's so nice to see you again Jaime," said Cersei with a toothy grin. She was a very beautiful woman and there was no denying that. Even in her middle age, she was still a beauty to behold. Jaime shrugged not having much to say. He took a seat in the dining room waiting for that blundering dipshit of a husband Robert to come in. He cringed when he heard Cersei mention her total fuck stick of a son Joffrey whom Jaime despised like everyone else. He always wanted to gag when people joked and said that Joffrey looked like him. That was an insult if there ever was one! 

_That little fucker,_ thought Jaime. _What I would give to introduce his ass to my belt._

His eyes sought the alcohol cabinet and thanked all the Gods in the world that it was full of wine, whiskey, tequila, vodka, bourbon, and scotch. He might go around the world if the night was bad enough. He heard another knock on the door and heard his sister snap as Tyrion entered the house. Jaime thanked the Gods for his brother. The night would at least end with Cersei and Tyrion ignoring him and snarling at each other. Robert would be too drunk to give a damn anyhow and would head off to the basement to watch television or use his weight room. 

"Good to see you too sweet sister," said Tyrion. "Every time I see you my heart just bursts. Jaime! Good to see that you came rather than left me to face her alone. You do have a propensity for your sadistic jokes."

"Good to see you too little brother," said Jaime. "For working at the same campus I see so little of you."

"I love to keep myself entertained," said Tyrion. "Besides, I have quite the team for Mock Trial this year. I have a feeling we're making it to Nationals this year. I'm excited. Plus running the history/anthropology department and heading the political science club and history club and going around the country for lectures keeps my hands tied. I like to be busy brother. If I wasn't I would be reminded that I am a Lannister and that would depress me to no end."

"Why haven't you tried running any after class activities," said Cersei pouring a glass of wine in Jaime and her cup while ignoring Tyrion.

"What the hell will I do," said Jaime. "Besides, I haven't been there long enough to really establish myself. Ned Stark would not allow it. Perhaps in a few years I can start a creative writing thing or perhaps try to bring back some old sports that I used to play. Until then, my grading keeps be busy."

"Come now," said Cersei, "you are not grading all the time. There's no way you can maintain focused for that long. I swear there are times when I think you have ADD. Are you seeing a woman on the side?"

"Yes I wondered that too," quipped Tyrion. "Has some lady charmed you dear brother and your nights are stowed away in her room locked in sexual passion?"

"Sexual and that's it," said Cersei with a smirk. "God knows he's too selfish to really love anyone."

 _Bitch,_ thought Jaime angrily. _I have a woman worth twice of you, you meat headed shit sack._

"No," said Jaime. "No, there is nothing on the side other than long lonely nights waiting for a calling from a place I used to call home. It seems that I am truly washed up. I suppose this teaching gig is going to start being long term. Which reminds me, I need to apply for my 401K and my health benefits. Might as well if I never get a chance to get out into the land of the stars."

"We have some great packages," said Tyrion. "There's not a place I know that matches every dollar by 7%. Another reason I'm glad we have Ned Stark running the place."

"Ned Stark," spat Cersei. "The fool of a man if there ever was one."

"No need to throw shit at Ned Stark because his family is the loved family in the land," said Tyrion. "Just because people hate The Lannisters, that does not mean that The Starks are pulling the strings. That's not the way they like to play and you know it."

"The Starks are jokes," said Cersei. "They walk around like a bunch of average schmucks when they should be living like the rest of us. Yet, they shun our wealth and the way that we like to live our lives just to feed their sense of self superiority and their damn disillusioned sense of self righteousness."

"And we shun them because they are not assholes," said Tyrion. "Plain and simple. Thanks for the wine by the way. It's delicious...if I had any."

"Get it yourself," snapped Cersei. "I don't want you here anyway."

"Which is why I am here precisely," said Tyrion walking over to the cabinet and seeking tequila instead of wine. Jaime laughed lightly.

"Hey Uncle Jaime," said Tommen walking by. "Hey Uncle Tyrion."

He seemed rushed and Jaime was curious to see where his youngest (and favorite) nephew was off too. "Easy there champ," said Jaime. "Come over here and talk for a bit. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Can't Uncle Jaime," said Tommen. "I am meeting someone."

"It wouldn't be Arya Stark now would it," said Cersei coldly. "I thought I told you that I disapprove of that wild animal society likes to call a girl."

"She is not an animal," said Tommen angrily. "She's cool."

"She got you into detention," snapped Cersei.

"I got myself into detention," said Tommen. "Arya had nothing to do with it."

"Oh let him be," said Jaime. "If he likes a Stark than he likes a Stark. I can sympathize with that."

"What do you know," said Cersei angrily.

"Nothing," muttered Jaime thinking about Sansa. So his nephew was interested in another wolf. Curious. Tommen rolled his eyes and he turned to dash off.

"He's been into her for years," said Tyrion. "Painfully obvious he is. Sad Arya Stark does not seem too interested in him romantically."

"Good," said Cersei. "I would never allow my son to be associated with that little bitch. She has a reputation that I have no care to have him attached with. The Starks....I hate the Starks."

"Hey Uncle Jaime and Tyrion," said Joffrey entering the dining room.

 _Oh this is just great,_ thought Jaime. _Here comes the asshole king. Long may he reign._

"I'm going out tonight," said Joffrey. "I have a date. Sexy one too. Reminds me of the women that used to like you Jaime."

"Yes," said Jaime. "They were shallow bitches with minds that reminded me of empty vases. Right up your ally Joff. Keep that bar high."

"Whatever," said Joffrey. "You're just jealous because now you have to settle with the average whores that work in fucking schools and offices. Me on the other hand, I am not going to settle for that. Not going to do that to myself. This one just so happens to be working for a modeling company. Worked my charm. The usual. Women just can't get enough I guess. I thank you for that mother."

Cersei looked upon her eldest son with such admiration and joy that Jaime wanted to gag.

"I am proud of you Joff," said Tyrion. "Your ability to keep moving away from that past relationship you had amazes me. Now the quality may not be there, but a man of your talent and ability to rise off your own merit deserves women of such beautiful charms. The idiocy doesn't matter."

Joffrey stiffened. "This woman I'm going out with is twice as good as that whore Sansa Stark. Well, not even a whore. I'm sure the bitch is still a virgin. Fucking prude I swear."

Jaime's face went cold as he wanted to smack the twat silly. Sansa told him that she dated Joffrey and she told him that Joffrey was verbally, and at times, physically abusive to her. Jaime had no doubt of it and he had hated his nephew more since. He kept his eyes on the table looking angrier and angrier as Joffrey talked more about Sansa. He did not notice Tyrion looking at Jaime with a twinge of amusement and annoyance. Cersei noticed nothing as she joined in on the Sansa bashing. Jaime's jaw was locked in tight by the end of it. He reached for the bottle of tequila that Tyrion took out of the cabinet and took a hard hit wishing that he could tell Joffrey and Cersei to shove it up their asses.

"Well I have that date," said Joffrey. "Best be off. I hear Sansa is in your class. Give her a nice F for me uncle. That's what I grade her make out skills."

Cersei and Joffrey laughed as he departed. Tyrion watched Joffrey go and he said, "just when you think he couldn't get any dumber, he goes and proves you wrong each time. I swear, I think about all the stupid things that come out of his mouth and I say 'he couldn't get dumber.' Every time I say that or think it it's like he says, 'hold my beer' and tops himself."

That made Jaime laugh and thus began the great Cersei and Tyrion row that never failed to keep Jaime entertained.

By the time the evening was done Jaime and Tyrion were drunk. Tyrion called an uber rather than take Cersei's offer for their chauffeur to take them back. Tyrion said nothing while they sat in the car until he managed to form the words.

"Make sure Ned Stark doesn't find out you're courting Sansa."

"What," said Jaime.

"It's obvious the way you were getting pissed off at Joffrey's comments about Sansa," said Tyrion. "That and I have noticed that she spends a lot of time in your office. I swing by from time to time to see how you are getting on and she always seems to be entering or leaving. Not that I care in terms of age. Sure, you're older. However, she is a 21 year old woman. A very beautiful one at that. And smart. One of my favorite students when I had her. I wished she stuck with history. I liked Robb too. He was a natural at it. I wanted to have the set. Shame......anyway just be sure that he does not find out or your ass is grass. Have you had sex with her yet?"

"No," said Jaime. "No we haven't.....fucking hell this is why I hate talking with you sometimes. You always know everything!"

"My skills in that department are legendary Jaime," said Tyrion. "If it wasn't where would I be?"

"Fuck you Tyrion," said Jaime.

"Nope," said Tyrion. "That's for Sansa but I am flattered by the offer all the same."

* * *

**Jon Snow**

The past weeks were as fine as Jon could remember. They reminded him of the early times he had with Ygritte before they started to drift away from each other. Margaery was something else. She challenged him like no other woman and he never felt more alive than he was with her. Whether they were having sex or merely enjoying the outdoors on their off days, they were nary a dull moment with The Rose. Though they were not official and she said nothing about it, Jon knew better than to give any woman a quick flirtatious look. It was not lost on him that the secretary that flirted with him was gone practically the next day. It was also not lost on him that Margaery moved some of the offices around and mysteriously there were only men near his office. It made Jon want to laugh. He never mentioned it however. He liked her jealousy. It meant he had quite the effect on her. He also found that it bothered him when men would give her the eye. Though she ignored the other men, Jon did not want others so openly eye fucking his woman. Yes, at this point Margaery was _his_ woman in his mind. 

Ygritte had always told him that it bothered her that he never seemed to care when other men cat called her or that he never showed an aggressive jealous side. So Jon let his possessiveness out. Usually when they went out to dance. One time, Jon knocked a man out cold for grabbing Margaery's ass. That same night Margaery was all over him apparently turned on by his possessiveness of her. Sam thought they were in over their heads considering their social status. Robb was all for it telling him to enjoy the ride whether it took him to heaven or hell. Sansa was mum about Margaery oddly. Now Arya, who Margaery met a week ago, gushed about her and warned Jon that he better not let her get away. To attain Arya's approval meant a lot to Jon. Arya looked past bullshit and she looked past flattery usually. To gain her respect meant something and Jon took it as a sign. He texted Margaery and she said she was pinned down that night with work. Jon decided to take the off night to spend time with Sam. For once, he was happy to kick back and drink some beer as the two of them watched some shitty action movie and poked fun at all the cliches.

* * *

**Margaery Tyrell  
**

Margaery sat at the bar waiting. He was late and she figured she should not be surprised. She was curious to see him really. He was funny and he was quite the looker. He had a flair to him that Jon never had and if she did not already meet Jon, she might have been interested in him. 

Robb came into the bar looking sheepish as he came to her and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "Traffic sucked and I had a lot of shit to get done at the office."

"Dany keep you late," asked Margaery.

"No she went home a little earlier," said Robb. "It was just my own obsessiveness with my work. You may not think it, but when I am on form I am on form. I have a host of ideas running in my head and I've been writing more and more. I just need to get them all together to create a real cohesive story. That and a few articles that I needed to run for the paper. Pays the bills you know. How have you been anyway?"

"Fantastic," said Margaery. "Busy as fuck, but well all the same."

"True that," said Robb. "So to what do I owe the pleasure Miss. Tyrell. Thursday night no less."

"Thirsty Thursday Karaoke night," said Margaery. "One of the staples of this place."

Robb looked around. It was only nine and already the bar was packed with people getting ready to get rip roaring drunk. She noticed Robb look weary.

"Yeah think I might just have a beer," said Robb. "Honestly, I need to cut down a bit. How about I order us some Stellas and we can take a booth. I need to know how Jon managed to score so powerful a lady."

"Just a beer Stark," said Margaery. "Now that is a major disappointment."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Robb. "I know but I don't want to drink all that much. Just a beer will do."

 _Way too boring,_ thought Margaery. _I want Robb to be open. He's intelligent! Now if he is drunk he is far easier to charm. I scored Arya now I need to score Robb. One beer? Nah. Let's get his ass roaring drunk._

She let Robb do most of the talking. He talked to her about his favorite idols. He spent a great deal of time talking about the works of Ayn Rand and Margaery could not help but enjoy being around him. She nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement when she heard that he liked Howard Roark (her personal favorite character) and soon the two were laughing and comparing literature. Robb's vast knowledge of literature from all over the world surpassed hers with ease, but she kept her own by forcing him to focus specifically on English literature which she knew very well.

He was true to his word. Once he finished his beer, he put it to the side and refused her offer for another drink. Then he got serious.

"So what are you doing with Jon," said Robb. "I know you like him. He has a way about him that women seem to like. The sad part about him is that obliviousness. Now when he does start liking a woman he lets them drag him around. I don't want to see that happen to Jon. You are one of the richest women around. You can have anyone and you choose Jon. I need to know your angle. Don't try to use that charm on me either because I am on to you. I know how the game works. What are you playing at really?"

"Why do you think that I am playing a game," asked Margaery.

"You're talking to a English/Journalist major," said Robb. "My job is research. Funny thing about research....you dig up some interesting things."

That made Margaery frown and go a little cold. _Touche Stark....Why is it so hard for others to believe that I just want to win his family so he's officially mine? That's all I want. Something to really bind him to me. If I say that then I am a crazy bitch. There's no way of winning. Seriously though, why the hell is Robb fucking Stark refusing to drink? It's like Theon Greyjoy swearing celibacy until marriage._

"I can hear the gears working in that head," said Robb coldly. "Care to give an argument to my inquiry?"

 _Too smart when he's sober,_ Margaery decided.

"I will answer after I got another drink," she said. She went to the bar and ordered two trash cans. She motioned to the waiter. _Robb's ability to consume is quite pronounced so let's make this count. Spirytus Rektyfikowany_ thought Margaery wickedly. _The alcohol so powerful it can make you see God. 95% alcohol volume. That will loosen his ass right up._ She motioned for the waiter to give her squirt...then changed her mind and asked for an ounce. The waiter gave her a confused look and told her it was quite a dangerous drink if she wasn't careful. He then recommended Bacardi. Margaery dropped a hundred into his shirt pocket and the man said no more. Margaery quickly poured the contents into Robb's drink and walked over innocently. 

"Ah come on," said Robb annoyed. "I'm not drinking tonight."

"It's rude to say no to a free drink," said Margaery in a sweet urging tone.

"No thanks," said Robb.

"Fine," said Margaery. "I guess the trash can scares you too much. I knew you can drink, but I didn't know you were a pussy. Now me? I can drink a trash can like a man."

She drink it and gave Robb a smirk. She knew to play upon his vanity and Robb growled at being called a pussy. She motioned for a man to come over.

"Want a free drink," said Margaery. "My friend here cannot handle it."

"Oh fuck off," said Robb angrily. "Give me that damn drink!!!"

Robb took a swing of it and Margaery could not hide the twisted grin on her face. Robb then coughed loudly.

"Holy fuck," said Robb. "What the hell is this? God damn!"

"I knew you couldn't handle it," said Margaery. "Never had a true trash can before pup?"

"Oh I can handle it," said Robb getting angrier at another insult. He managed to finish his drink quickly but ended in a stream of coughs as the powerful Spirytus Rektyfikowany entered his system.

Margaery then resumed their conversation on literature and within fifteen minutes, Robb eyes were bloodshot. The seriousness of his face drifted and soon Robb was smiling at her widely and happily.

 _Hook, line, and sinker,_ thought Margaery. "Robb to answer your question the reason that I am with Jon is because I love him. I want to get closer to him and to do that I need to get close to his family. You like me don't you Robb?"

"Do I," said Robb drunkingly. "I need another drink."

"Go for it," said Margaery.

Robb ordered himself two Long Island Ice Teas and by that point the great drunk Robb Stark was back. Let's plant the seed in his brain while he is ripe for the pickings.

"You like me right Robb," said Margaery. "Think about it. Look at him sweet thing. I am quite intelligent."

"You are," said Robb. "Yeah...you really are. I mean you run a fucking corporation or something so yeah you're smart. You're like...Bill Nye smart you know. I want to throw a penny off a skyscraper. I always wanted to do that? We do that. We should just go on top of a building and throw pennies off them and sing pennies from heaven! I mean, that sounds so fucking awesome!!!"

"Yeah," said Margaery. "No we're not going to do that. That's dumb. Trust me, I am quite smart. I also like a lot of literature so naturally you and I get along well. Robb, look at me and tell me that I am not a good fit for Jon. Think about it. I am rich, sexy, intelligent, and I am very easy to get along with."

"You're right," said Robb dazed. "You are absolutely right."

"Talk to Sansa for me Robb," said Margaery in a hypnotic voice starting deeply into Robb's eyes. "She needs to get on board too."

"I will talk with her," said Robb. "Damn it, you are perfect for Jon! Who cares about the past. The past is the past am I right? I will talk to Sansa and convince her. I mean, how could anyone not like you Margie?"

"I know right," said Margaery. "Robb how about we go out there and dance? Just to show you how fun I can be."

Margaery took another drink and allowed herself to get a little drunk. By midnight, with enough manipulation and poking, Robb was gushing over her and telling her how incredible she was.

"You are the best," said Robb. "The way that you beat that douche bag in a dance off blew my mind!"

"I took dance lessons," said Margaery. "I could teach you sometime. That way you don't look like such an ass out there."

"Speaking of asses," said Robb, "I found myself looking at Dany's. I felt kind of bad at first, but then I just kept noticing how fucking amazing it was. Just another feature on her that matches perfection. God damn it. Why do you women have to be so fucking addicting. You're like a drug. Once you get a taste you can never get enough."

"Preach," said Margaery. "You are certainly drunk. Kind of off the grid here."

"YEAHHHHHHH," roared Robb. "I'm am just....floating. No, I am drifting because I am the Walrus!"

"What," said Margaery. "The Song?"

"Exactly," said Robb. "We are all the Walrus and the eggmen! It makes sense right now because....because we've expanded our minds man...woman....thing?"

"Jesus that Spirytus Rektyfikowany really fucks you up," said Margaery.

"What," slurred Robb.

"Oh nothing," said Margaery quickly. "Look at the time! Let's head out. You need to work tomorrow."

"We should find a way to make it across the universe," said Robb. "That's where you can meet John Lennon and the fire phoenix! That and listen to some rock and roll! Head back to my place quickly. I need to be sure that Jose is safe. I put him in a safe because....I 'hought it was a good ider at the time (hiccup) you get what I mean?"

Margaery returned Robb to his apartment. The Spirytus Rektyfikowany was really affecting his capacity to move and Margaery felt slightly sorry for Robb who was almost unable to walk by himself. Considering his ability to consume so much alcohol and remain normal she felt slightly in awe at the sheer power of Spirytus Rektyfikowany. She guided him to the couch and placed him on his stomach. She got a bucket and left it in front of him.

"Thanks Dorothy," said Robb.

"What," said Margaery.

"Dorothy," said Robb. "The colors in this room are shifting and the place is spinning like I am in a cyclone.....hahahaha! Damn this room is spinning. I must be going over the rainbow."

"Sleep it off Robb and remember what I said," said Margaery. She left his apartment and swore that she would never touch Spirytus Rektyfikowany herself. "Poor bastard is in for a rude morning."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 27

**Robb Stark**

Never, in all his life, did he wake up feeling more like hell. He groaned at the sound of his alarm going off and he actually failed to lift his head from the sheer dizziness and pain. What happened last night? First thing he remembered was Margaery Tyrell. He meant to ask her something serious, but he couldn't remember what it was. What he did remember from the blur was that Margaery was pretty awesome and could party with the best of them. Yet, something still felt off. Something that made him pause when he thought about Tyrell. God, how his head pounded with pain! Too much thinking. His pride was on the line and he refused to call off. With something close to agony, he got off the bed and went into the shower. His movements were slower than ever. He looked at his eyes and they were still terribly bloodshot. His face pale as the moon and his body shaking. Seriously, what the hell did he drink last night? He tried to process it.....he had the usual. The trash can was different, but he knew the ingredients. Nothing that could cause this hell. Damn, what was it? 

He came into the kitchen and made some coffee. Sansa was there finishing up some last minute homework. She took a look at him and gasped.

"Oh Robb," she exclaimed, "what happened to you! God, you look sick. I've seen you hungover, but you look really ill."

"I have no idea," said Robb. "I can't remember what happened. I went out with Margaery Tyrell for a drink. I didn't plan on getting drunk, but I suppose I did."

"What did you drink," asked Sansa with a look of worry on her face. "God Robb you should call off today. You look like you might vomit. I'll go get some Advil."

"I...,"stammered Robb. "Honestly, Sansa I can't remember. Which is odd because I usually remember most of what I do when I go out. I'm trying to remember. I had a few of the usual drinks. Nothing special. I suppose Margaery really knows how to party and drink heavy. Shouldn't surprise me. She is rich. Rich people usually party when they're that young am I right?"

"You went out with Margaery Tyrell," asked Sansa. "Why?"

"Funny thing you should ask," said Robb. "She invited me out. I suppose she wanted to bond with me seeing as she is dating Jon now. I can't remember much, but we did have a good debate on English Literature. What can I say, she has something that makes her irresistible Sansa."

"She's a snake," said Sansa angrily.

"Why," asked Robb.

"Nothing," said Sansa quickly. "I just don't like nor trust her that's all."

Robb shrugged. He needed to get going. He took a quick swing of coffee and attempted to leave, but Sansa grabbed his arm.

"Robb you cannot go out to work like this," she argued. "You're literally stumbling. You look like you might pass out. Just call off today. You're just going to make matters worse for yourself."

"There's never been a hangover that I have not conquered," said Robb with an attempt at a brave smile. "I will be fine Sansa."

Robb turned to move and then fell over. The room still spun. Robb was starting to wonder if he stupidly took any drugs while getting drunk that night. Sansa panicked when Robb collapsed and took Robb's wallet and looked up the number to his office. Robb tried to protest, but Sansa ignored him and called off for him claiming that he was falling ill with a fever. Thankfully, it was Friday and that would give him three days to recuperate. Roslin answered the call and said it was alright and for Robb to rest up hoping he was alright.

"Damn it," said Robb trying to get back up. "I never had to call off before. Fuck. Seriously, Sansa I have no idea what happened. I...God damn it what did I drink that knocked me out like this. I can't even remember coming back home."

Sansa ran over to Robb and helped him up. Robb tried his best to maintain his dignity, but he ended up nearly collapsing again. His shuffling about ended up with him falling on Sansa. Robb then vomited on the floor and his body started to shake again. Was it him or was it cold in the room all of a sudden. He groaned as the room spun and kept on spinning.

He regretted this greatly for Sansa was in full panic mode. She got her phone and she started to text someone. If she was texting mother, he would be furious. She waited for a few moments and then ran to the cupboard and got out some aspirin. She then poured the rest of the milk out of the jug and filled the gallon with water. With effort, she managed to guide Robb back into his bedroom and laid him to rest. The room was still spinning.

Sansa sat there stroking his hair and soothed him. For once, he was thankful his sister had moved in. He would have been fucked without her and he knew it. He heard a knock on the door after some times passed and Sansa rushed to get it. She returned with Theon behind her.

"God damn," said Theon. "Robb, my man, what the hell happened to you? Did you take any drugs? You looked like you did angel dust or something Jesus!"

"I swear to you I don't remember taking any drugs," said Robb. "Even at those frat parties when I got wasted I still refused drugs. I don't think I would change now. Sansa, can you turn up the heat. It's freezing in here."

"It's seventy-five," said Sansa nervously.

"Shit," muttered Theon. "He's shaking bad Sansa. Give me a second."

Robb was not sure what Theon was doing as Theon pressed his head to Robb's chest.

"Less than eight breathes a minute," muttered Theon. "You're pale my man. You're also sweating pretty bad."

"Odd," murmured Robb. "I feel so cold."

"I think we need to take him to the doctor Sansa," said Theon. "I would give him some pills and some herbal tea or something but he's in bad shape. Really bad shape. Under eight breathes a minute is severe. What the fuck happened to you my man?"

Sansa did not waste a second in getting dressed and getting the car keys. Robb groaned as Theon and Sansa helped to his car. Theon drove quickly as Sansa sat in the back holding Robb's hand.

* * *

The rest of the day went in a blur. The conversation with the doctor was not at all comforting. The doctor came in frowning. Robb had acute alcohol poisoning. The doctor told him that, but estimation from scans, Robb had reached a blood alcohol content of .452.

"I am guessing that is high," said Robb weakly.

"Consciousness is usually lost at about .350," said the doctor. "In most cases, people stop breathing and pass away with a content of about .450. You had .452. You're lucky to be alive. I am astounded that you're body has rebounded to this point as fast as it had. If you're body hadn't developed such a tolerance you would have died in all likelihood."

"Were there any drugs in his system besides alcohol," asked Theon.

"Not that we detected," said the doctor. "Just an enormous consumption of alcohol. The blood alcohol content that you had in your body was about the same as that one guitarist that died from that band Def Leppard. I forgot the name, but he died. Just to put it into perspective."

"God damn it Robb," said Sansa deathly pale.

"I swear to God I don't remember what drink that could have caused it," said Robb. "I remember having a trash can and then a long island ice tea. There is no way that could have done it."

"You must have drank more than you realized," said the doctor. "Happens often. Consider this a wake up call young man. I recommend some rehab or some type of alcohol awareness programs."

"You got to be kidding me," said Robb.

"I could not be more serious," said the doctor.

"I am not going to some damn rehab clinic and listen to some sad sack's sob story," said Robb angrily.

"Then I recommend a different approach if you refuse rehab," said the doctor. "Have you tried meditation and yoga?"

"No," said Robb.

"Jeyne does it all the time," said Sansa. "She swears by it!"

"Worth trying," said the doctor. "However, you need to do something. I recommend that you avoid alcohol for the next few weeks. Which may be difficult for you. You will have symptoms of withdrawal that I can promise you. Which is why I recommend you try alcohol awareness or at least some form of meditation."

Robb swore under his breath. It was going to be a long few weeks. Fucking hell, he was never going to drink with Tyrell again. She had to be a champion drinker right?

* * *

Robb was sent back home and told to rest. Sansa placed him on the couch where she could keep an eye on him. She agreed not to text their parents, but it took a lot of talking. She did, however, text Jon who practically crashed through the door. 

"You idiot," stormed Jon. "What the fuck were you thinking drinking that much!? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"My bad," said Robb.

"Sansa help me clear out the cabinet," said Jon.

"With pleasure," said Sansa.

"Wait what," said Robb. "Leave the cabinet alone! That's over a hundred a fifty bucks of value in there! Come one!"

Jon and Sansa ignored him as they threw each of the bottles (twenty five of them) into the garbage bag one by one. Robb felt as if a knife had been stuck into his heart with each bottle thrown into the bag. It had come to this? The two fuckers were even throwing away his Crown Royal Reserve! They could have at least kept the Crown Royal Reserve couldn't they!?

"I cannot believe how much alcohol is in this house," said Jon. "I think there's more alcohol in here than fucking food."

"Look at him not me," said Sansa.

"Definitely some changes that will happen," said Jon. "I don't want anymore Saturday night blow outs. In fact, no Saturday nights for at least a month."

"You the hell died and made you king," said Robb insulted.

"I'm sorry," snapped Jon. "I'm the guy that's going to keep you alive. If that means getting on your ass then so be it. You're going to listen to me or I will tell father and mother and then you will be in for it."

Robb paused for a moment and knew that Jon never once made an idle threat when serious. Sansa offered to keep an eye on him and Robb knew she judge everything he put in his body. Son of a bitch his life was going to get rough.

His face was still deathly pale and his body still shook. There was a knock on the door and Robb decided that it was probably the grim reaper. A doorman brought in some flowers. Robb looked surprised.

_Sorry to hear you are falling ill. No worries we had everything covered. Hope you are well soon_

_-Love, Dany_

"Robb these Tulips are gorgeous," said Sansa happily. "Hmmm it seems you two are getting close. Oh, you should invite her over for dinner sometime! We could clean up the place and perhaps we could make her---"

Robb groaned loudly as Jon laughed.

"I bet she would be wonderful," said Sansa. "Any woman that send you tulips is a keeper. That's love practically!"

"Well while our sister goes on her tangent and acts as match maker," said Jon turning serious, "I will be checking up weekly. I mean Robb, you slip up and I will have no choice but to blow the whistle. It's for your own good."

"I can handle it," said Robb.

* * *

He couldn't handle it. Three days went by. Robb was back on his feet by Saturday evening. By Sunday evening he naturally went to his cabinet desiring a nice glass of Paddy on the rocks. The cabinet was empty and he lost the color on his skin. The rest of the night sucked plain and simple. The doctor recommended a month of sobriety. A whole mother fucking month! What the hell was he going to do on Saturday night? He couldn't go out with Theon and Gendry. He could not even enjoy a glass of wine at dinner. What would he do for his writing. Where would the inspiration come from? 

He was very grumpy at work. Time passed slowly. He came back from work and he did his daily workouts. After his workout he turned on his laptop and start reading articles that interested him. It would have been better with a beer or a cocktail with him damn it! The first week went by and he did not have a drop of alcohol in his system. He wanted to bash his head against the wall and his temper was started to shorten until finally Sansa had enough of his sultry attitude.

Robb ended up going for a walk with Sansa demanded he try meditation or alcohol awareness to help with his withdrawal. He kicked a few stones. He walked past the bar....God he wanted to just step in. Or the Pub. He loved the pub. It took an ounce of will power to not go into the bar. The woman walking by him noticed him starting longingly at the direction of the bar.

"No need to be embarrassed," she said in a thick accent.

"What," said Robb.

"I see you looking at it," said the woman with a grin. "I can tell you're new to it."

What was this woman talking about?

"I teach there and we are always looking for some men," she said. "My name is Teyene Sand. My mother owns the building. Quite a popular establishment I must say, but not too popular with the younger crowd of men. You should come inside!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," laughed Robb.

"Dancing," said Teyene. "We specialize in many forms. Tango especially. You have heard of my Uncle Oberyn right? He is only one of the most famous Tango dancers in the world. If you watched TV you would have seen him on Dancing with the Stars as an instructor. He also choreographs many dance sequences in movies. You look like you have the body for it. Come on and learn how to tango. It's romantic. If you're looking to woo a woman. It's intimate. It's also very good for building control and muscle."

"That's alright," said Robb. "If anything I need some form of meditation or some shit."

"Are you kidding," she said excitedly. "It's a perfect form of meditation. Haven't you ever heard of dance therapy?"

"No," said Robb.

"Come inside," she said taking his hand. "We need young male blood in here. We can show you how to tango, salsa, mambo, ballet, tap, ballroom, you name it. For you, I think the tango would be perfect. Especially if there is a woman in mind."

Robb's mind drifted to Dany for a moment. Then he thought about Sansa's threat that he find something to distract him from his sobriety pledge. _Well why not? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn something new._ With that, Robb decided he would learn the art of the tango.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Robb Stark**

Two weeks had gone by since he met Teyene Sand. He was stiff and reluctant at first due to his uncoordinated movements and the embarrassment that followed whenever he stepped on her toe or fell over. Yet, her patience seemed eternal as Robb slowly developed a sense of movement. Though it wasn't flashy, Robb had managed to master the basics of the slop moving tango. Teyene didn't lie; the dance was intimate and sexual by nature. Robb held his breath for a moment every time he gently placed his hand on her slender waistline and brought her close to him. The eye contact as the world around them ceased to exist and the universe revolved only around them and their movements. Seldom were words needed other than instruction. She never liked to talk when they danced. She argued that words got in the way of the emotions that needed silence to comprehend them. Robb danced with a few of the other women learning dance at the studio as well. They all practiced the art of the enrapturing themselves in their emotions and letting their bodies tell the story through sophisticated movements. 

The effect was calming as Robb managed to release his stress of the work week and his desire to have a drink through careful motion. The dance, as it got faster, was difficult and required a fair amount of strength pick a woman up and place her down with slow precision. The rapid footwork would make his feet form blisters, but Teyene laughed and told him once he developed callouses, his feet would be fine. It provided him an outlet that alcohol once provided for so long. Amazingly enough, it had been two weeks since Robb had a drink. The desire was there at certain points, but he would merely focus on his new collection of short stories. A new period of creativity had arrived and Robb found himself often locked away in his room typing away at drafts and revisions. He fell in love with the sound of the guitar and he became enamored with the culture in which the tango originated. His short stories were becoming more exotic as he studied more in his free time.

The change was noticeable. Sansa had remarked upon it one night as Robb was lost in his writing with the sounds of the guitar playing in his head.

"Is it a woman," asked Sansa curiously.

"Is what a woman," asked Robb.

"What has you so immersed in your work," said Sansa. "You seem a lot more focused these days. Where do you go off at night? I can tell it's not the bar. You come home tired but...happy. It makes me happy to see you so at ease."

"Nothing," said Robb. "I just wander about you know. Think and get ideas."

"Is that where the Spanish guitar love is coming from," said Sansa. "You normally listen to rock music when you work. Talk about a complete change in direction."

"What can I say," said Robb. "I'm a changed man. How about you? Anything going on with you?"

"Nothing of particular note," said Sansa. "I am going out tonight so I will be home late."

"Enjoy," said Robb as Sansa headed out. He then got a text from Teyene telling him that he would be working with a new student tomorrow. Robb smiled. It felt good to no longer be the new one there. To be able to teach a bit of the steps because he had mastered the fundamentals. He was excited to start the more complex movements and day dreamed about dancing a show tango with an attractive Spanish woman. It surprised him that he did not think about Teyene all that much sexually. She was a very attractive woman, yet he rarely thought of her as such. His mind would drift to someone else while he brought himself into a trance while dancing.

The next day arrived and Robb was whistling on his way to his office. The change in mood and the better posture was noticable as many of the women in the office would give him enticing smiles as he passed by. Roslin would also flush as Robb went past. This was fantastic. He woke up early these days to start working out. His body was getting toned again and he was starting to feel good about himself.

"Dancing is magical," said Teyene. "It's like medicine for the body. Mentally and physically. It's expression! It's a fine art in every way. You just need to lose yourself in the movements. The rest of the world and the troubles do not matter when you are holding a lover in your arms and moving with them across the dance floor."

Robb went to work on his articles for the paper. They were exciting articles and he got a note of congrats from Dany who found his work exemplary. _Keep up the great work Stark!_

The day went by in a hurry and he was whistling as he left the office. He went back to his apartment and got his clothes and dashed off as Sansa, Jeyne, and Mrycella played a board game giggling away. 

"Hey Teyene," said Robb cheerfully.

"Robb," she said in greeting. "Good to see you're so chipper today. We're going to need that energy. I told that we were getting a new student. Turns out her assistant wanted her to learn how to relax and ease her stress. You can relate to that so I will have her partner up with you. It will be perfect. I need to focus on my samba students today so it works out. Oh, here she is! Welcome Miss. Targaryen!"

Robb's mouth dropped. It had been rather awkward between them after they had kissed so passionately. They were kinder to each other, but became more formal as they were unsure how to progress considering their current statuses. Dany looked at Robb opened mouthed too.

"You two know each other clearly," said Teyene. "I can already see the sexual tension. Excellente! It makes for a more passionate and even dangerous tango. I will be around observing and instructing. Remember, words get in the way. Let your body talk for you!"

"I'm surprised to see you here," said Robb slowly.

"I'm...surprised to see you as well," said Dany whose cheeks started to flush.

 _How am I supposed to do this with her,_ thought Robb. He then realized that she would be pressed against him intimately the rest of the lesson and it turned him on instantly. He felt dry mouthed and his legs were rubber. Dany seemed uncertain too. They did nothing but glare at each other.

"So what brings you here," said Robb trying to start a conversation.

"No chit chat unless you're talking about instruction," called Teyene. "I want to see dancing you two! Take the woman in your arms Robb. You know the routine."

Dany grinned slightly as she took off some of her coat. She was wearing a black dress and nice red heels. The dress fit to her athletic body and again, Robb's mouth went dry. There were not words allowed in this. Just emotion. Robb took a deep breath and guided Dany to the dance floor. He gave her the basic instructions and moved slowly. She was awkward at first, but seemed interesting in the movements. They moved slow and Robb never protested when Dany accidentally stepped on his foot or stumbled. Near the end, she started to grasp the bare basics of the swaying movements. Robb was aware of the sensation of holding her waist. How violet her eyes. He could lose himself in those violet eyes and that would be alright.

"That's what I like to see," said Teyene. "A lot of work to be done naturally, but you two are comfortable giving yourself to what you are feeling. Testing out the waters. Unsure. Untrusting. The carnal lust just fuels the movement. Once you two become better dancers I will enjoy the full dance. At the end of each month we have a dancing showcase to show students how far they have progressed. This should be fun."

After the lesson, Robb walked her to her car. They didn't say anything. They merely glared at each other for a few moments. Taking it all in. Robb moved forward and kissed her cheek. She did the same and she left. It wasn't overly passionate from an outsider's perspective, but it was as intimate a kiss as Robb had. His head ended up in the clouds again. He thought about what Teyene said. _It makes for a more passionate and even dangerous tango._

* * *

 

 

**Jon Snow**

Jon never thought he would actually start to enjoy his job, but damn it, he was enjoying his job. Margaery liked the way that he handled clients so she gave him a new position that allowed him to travel more often than not. He liked to be on the road and meeting up with new people. Sitting all day at an office drove him mad. She could tell that he hated it, and so she changed his routine. He also liked being away from her for hours at a time. It made for better stories when they interacted. At this point, she did not seem to care to hide the fact that he was her lover. She would kiss him in the elevator on the cheek and whisper something sexually charged and it would make him laugh and turn him on. 

He was exploring different aspects of sex he never thought to try. He was usually unsure, but there were not limits to how many variations that she loved to try when they were having sex. Sam remarked that she was making herself right at home in his life. Jon loved lazy weekday nights where Margaery would cease to give a shit about looking beautiful all the time. He loved seeing her flip through Netflix in her panties and a ratty white shirt with a Stella in her hands and her hair out of sorts. He even loved her shamelessness when Sam would walk in and see her in her panties. Sam would blush and start apologizing. Margaery would just laugh and tell him that she didn't care. 

"You've never seen a woman in her panties before," she said. "Then don't worry about it. I bought a case of Stella. Kick back and relax Tarly. And stop stammering. I'm not going to fire you or anything."

Margaery was also open to weed. She loved the effects. Sam had no problem getting high with Margaery, and a lot of the time Loras who became part of this little crew, but Jon would refuse. There were limits to what he was willing to try. She would not press the point, but the three of them would tease Jon about it. Jon was also very happy to see the sudden change in his brother. Robb was true to his word and he had not touched a drink in two weeks. Jon was thankful for it and found that he enjoyed being around his brother more now. Robb seemed in a state of calm and inspiration. His writing improved greatly and Robb even woke up and joined him at the gym around six in the morning (which was nothing sort of a miracle). Only Theon seemed to disapprove of all of this.

"Routine," said Theon angrily as they had a card night. "Routine is killing me. The nights used to be unpredictable. Now it's just boring. We've become old men."

"Why are you here then," said Jon.

"Nothing else to do," said Theon. "I am not going to the club alone. That's pathetic. I need a crew behind me."

"You could always get a new crew," said Sam.

Theon made a face. "Get a new crew? Fuck that! Way to much fucking effort. I don't want a new crew anyhow."

"You're stuck with us," said Robb with a wink.

"Jon has a woman at least," said Theon. "Women nurture men and make them bitches. That's a fact. That's why relationships suck. They take the man out of you. But he still has a reason. What's your reason for being such a square? Did you meet a woman too?"

"Nope," said Robb. "Just transitioning Theon. You are along for the ride."

"What do you do on your nights anyhow," asked Jon suddenly curious. What was his brother up to these days?

"Nothing," said Robb mysteriously.

Jon told Margaery about it and she seemed slightly distant for a moment. "Oh probably just a woman. Or in pursuit of a woman."

"Why do we assume it's always something related to a woman or something sexual," said Jon.

"Because it is," said Margaery. "So little in the world is a better motivator than fucking. Especially for you of the male species. Men will jump on their head if it means putting their cocks inside a woman. He looks better these days. Glad to see he is no longer drinking. I felt bad for what happened to him. He seemed fine when we left the bar honestly. I haven't the slightest idea what he drank. The crazy thing."

"Yeah," said Jon. "Though he is changing. I've noticed it with Sansa. She's happier too. I want to see what man is making her so happy. I need to start digging."

"Let it be," she said. "Just let it all be and eventually you will find all the answers you want. Now stop talking and get your clothes off."

* * *

 

**Arya Stark**

How did this happen to her? How did it all come down on her like this so quickly. She felt like she had betrayed some principal of hers. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror wondering who the person in the mirror was. It couldn't be her wearing the head cheerleader uniform....but it was. 

It all started after the back yard skirmish. Hot Pie held his own against one of the bigger guys and a crowd gathered. Word got out through the grapevine that a fight was going to break out and sure enough people came. Chants of fight, fight, fight rang across the yard as Hot Pie and Frey's crone duked it out. Tommen also fought his round and Arya felt proud that shy and tame Tommen swung hard and fast. He actually won his round of the fight and there were chants of Tommen everywhere. It was like the small folk toppling a high valued lord. Arya then challenged Frey to a boxing round. He laughed and told her that she was a woman.

"I would fuck you up," he said. "There's only one type of fucking you would be worth. The offer is on the table still Stark. As I said, you might as well let me make you a woman."

She shoved her fist into his stomach and he staggered. The crowd went silent and Frey knew that he was on the spot. His status and reputation was suddenly on the line as it was clear, Arya wasn't going to let him walk away.

"All eyes on you mother fucker," said Arya. "What will you make of it? I want the entire crowd to see what a baby back bitch you really are. Daddy's money ain't going to save you from me!"

Frey took off his coat and tossed it to the side and picked up the gloves.

"Alright you little fucking dyke," snarled Frey, "let's go."

Arya took a few shots to the face that left bruises, but each hit felt good. It made her angrier and stronger. He was a stumbling prick who had strength, but no form. Arya started to dance around him and took open shots to his face. It only took one great left hook to send him on his face. It was a clear opening and she took it. It ended so quickly. With that left hook, she knocked out two of his teeth and stripped him of his pride as he fell face first into the mud unconscious. Arya roared as the crowd thundered about her. The school asshole was finally knocked down a peg and all the students who had to take shit from him and listen to all his boasting finally got to see what they always wanted to see. Arya Stark became a school hero.

Word spread like wild fire and by third period the next day, everyone in school knew that Arya Stark has beat the shit out of Frey in a boxing match. Suddenly, she was the most popular kid in school. Everybody wanted to talk to her. Everybody giving her high fives in the hall way calling her "dope," "bad ass bitch," "hella awesome," even "totally fucking hot."

"You're like a God damn celebrity," marveled Tommen. "Jesus! Hell even a few girls on the soccer team were looking at me because we're friends. That's never happened before."

"At least you're happy about the whole thing," said Arya. "I got grounded for a week. Mother freaked out when she saw the black eye. Daddy was trying hard not to hug me, but I saw the grin on his face."

"Nice job sis," said Bran passing by her waving. "Great to see weasel missing two teeth in his mouth."

The school had started calling him weasel now and Frey practically ran out of the classroom nearly crying like a bitch. The king had been toppled. Of course, each school needed a queen bee or a king to rule in the totem pole of popularity. Arya had made mistake in giving the school a savior. It made her very popular. Her next mistake came right after fifth period. High off her victory and feeling unstoppable, she saw that fucking bitch Doreah, head cheerleader and queen bee, belittling Hannah. Hannah was a rather large girl who Arya knew suffered from a bad body image and had a shitty home life.

"You know elephant," said Doreah, "the cheerleading squad needs extra people to run and handle equipment and washing. Imagine how cool it would be if you were to do that for us. I mean, you're retarded clearly. Look at this grade you got in basic math. I want to help the needy so how about it? If you want I can even let you use our facility. There's this thing call a treadmill. Maybe you heard of it----"

"Fuck off Doreah," snapped Arya.

People in the hallways stopped and watched.

"Excuse me," snapped Doreah, "who the fuck are you?"

"Someone sick and tired of hearing your shit," said Arya. "Does it make you feel good kicking someone down all the time? So Hannah sucks at math. At least she won't suck at life. What goals do you have planned bitch? Because I can only see two outcomes. One, you'll be a fucking whore licking a fucking dance pole, or you'll be the trophy wife for some rich asshole that will knock you up and leave you to raise a bunch of kids he won't give a rat's ass about while he fucks some whore on the side. As for the rest of you, what the fuck is your deal? Why do you even bother putting up with her shit. She treats you all like minions anyway. Where's your backbone? You're sheep. The whole lot of you."

The students were muttering and agreeing with her. Doreah looked around alarmed and angry. She started to rant at them, but they didn't care. They all drifted to Arya and starting throwing out names that Doreah so often did to them. Doreah ended up storming away swearing payback on Arya.

"Cunt," said Arya ignoring all the threats. She went over to Hannah and said, "Hannah you need to stand up for yourself against that bitch."

Hannah stuck around with Arya who didn't mind at all. In time, Hannah became a fixture to Arya's crew of Tommen and Hot Pie. The Misfits they called themselves as a joke. A misfit until the next day where Doreah slapped Arya across the face. Doreah was hysterical and in tears and slapped Arya again telling her it was all her fault.

"What the mother fuck are you talking about you nut case," snapped Arya.

"Those cunts chucked me out," screamed Doreah. "They kicked me out. It's all your fault! I swear I will get you for this if is kills me. FUCK YOU!"

Doreah left crying and Arya stood there wondering what the hell just happened. She turned around and saw the cheerleaders looking at her with wide puppy eyes.

".....uh what's going on," said Arya.

Just like that, the girls voted Doreah out and placed Arya as their new head cheerleader. Arya nearly vomited in her mouth and declined the offer, but they were persistent. She could not get a moment of peace. Even at home her facebook messages were blowing up with messages. Soon her cell phone. Arya gave in.

Here she was this morning hearing a skirt and pom poms on her side wondering how the hell she went from school wierdo everyone that had to be lesbian to the reluctant school queen bee.

"Fuck me," mumbled Arya.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sansa Stark**

The semester had finally reached its conclusion, and with it, Sansa's tenure as a college student. Already, she managed to get a job quickly with her B.A. in English deciding to take a year off before heading back for her Masters Degree. There came a point when she felt just about ready to throw caution to the wind at the beginning of the semester and say just take it off before having the patience to see it all through. The offers were coming in quickly due to her status at the top English student in her graduating class and the salutatorian. During her graduation she saw Jaime standing there giving her the proudest grin he could give without making it obvious she was a favorite of his. Her father stood there giving her the same look of pride and approval as she made her speech while accepting an award from the faculty for all her hard work and leadership in clubs. 

"Finally," said Sansa when the whole thing was over. "I was cooking under that thing. The least you guys could do is open a window daddy."

"Tradition," said Eddard. "I suffered like you did when I graduated. Countless classes after you will suffer the stuffiness as well. I am so proud of you sweet girl. I knew you could do it. Now what are you planning on doing? Going on for your Masters? I know there are several professors that want you back to take their Master's programs."

"I just want to take a year to myself," said Sansa. "Feel out the real world and get away from all that academia. I can only take so much. Perhaps I will join a business firm or something. I'll figure it out. I always have."

"Perhaps Robb can get you a job," said Catelyn.

"I live with Robb," said Sansa laughing. "The last thing I want to do is go to work with him as well. Living with him is hard enough."

Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon, and Arya were waiting near the car and gave Sansa a round of applause. She observed her family affectionately. There was Jon looking more and more like father everyday. His hair was getting a little longer, and he was growing out his beard more. There was a way about him that embodied a sudden confidence. She frowned inwardly. No doubt Margaery Tyrell was boosting up Jon's sense of self worth. Whore. She wanted Jon to kick her to the curb, but one word and her father would know about her and Jaime and so would the media. She looked at Bran who would be starting college the following year. He already had numerous offers. It was not a secret that Bran was the most intelligent of the family and was destined for great things academically. Yet, for some reason or another, he decided that he would attend University out of the country. Eddard was disappointed, but let Bran chose what path he wanted to take. Bran, in his thin glasses, gave her the thumbs up sign. He too was growing more handsome finally cutting his overlong hair.

Rickon, in sixth grade, looked like a miniature Robb gave Sansa a high five and told her that it was awesome that she was finally done with all that stupid school crap. Arya gave her a curt nod and nothing more. When she had heard what Arya did to Frey she had to applaud her sister for her audacity. She also laughed like never before when she heard that her sister was voted the head cheerleader. Arya would get a curled lip on her lovely young face when any of them mentioned it.

Then there was her brother Robb and Sansa decided that she would have to follow him one night. Suddenly, Robb was seldom around. His body had gotten more muscular and leaner. He shaved all his facial hair and he let his curly auburn hair grow long. Even she had to admit, he was very good looking. With no alcohol in his system, he was also more relaxed and a lot wittier. She was thankful for that. What she was not thankful for was Jeyne and Myrcella shooting glances his way whenever he came across the room on his way out.

They celebrated by going out to a fancy restaurant and spent the evening enjoying game night like they used too. As usual, Robb and Jon and Arya would get competitive and start finding different ways to screw each other. She headed out that night saying she was going out with some friends. An hour later she was in Jaime's bed moaning as Jaime thrusted sharply inside of her.

It had finally happened a week before her graduation. She had finally lost her virginity! With graduation so close, Jaime took caution to the winds and brought Sansa to his house. The house was rather dull with little in there. She was disappointed to see all the alcohol bottles, but Jaime told her that those have been there for months. He seldom drank more than a glass of anything since he met her. He made her a nice dinner, though overcooked which amused her, and poured her the best Dornish wine he had. The two laughed late into the night until Jaime tenderly guided her to his bedroom. She turned her cell phone off and tossed it on the floor to ensure no distractions.

Jaime moved well, and it was clear that he knew how to please a woman. He seemed to have eternal patience as he kissed, stroked, and caressed her body. Sansa's mind was going off like a smoke alarm begging Jaime to throw her clothes off and make love to her. Jaime seemed to sense her impatience and his whispered, "anticipation is everything Sansa."

He took off his shirt and displayed his muscles which turned Sansa on like something fierce. Jaime then moved on top of her and gently removed to her clothing one article at a time with a teasing grin on his face.

"Fuck you, giggled Sansa. "You're terrible!"

Jaime laughed with her and removed the rest of her clothes. Sansa lay back naked, and spread her hair out over the pillows so Jaime's view of her naked body would be unobstructed. Jaime's eyes marveled at her. Sansa had taken the gym more seriously for months and the results showed on her toned stomach and her long legs. The dark auburn hair between her legs were nearly trimmed and she could tell by Jaime's face and by the way his cock was hardening that he liked the effect. Jaime said nothing as he once again laid on top of her and took her lips with his own. The two rolled around gently in bed sighing and groaning as the two kissed passionately. Jaime took off the rest of his clothes and threw them to the side giving Sansa  a wink before spreading her legs. He slowly kissed her thighs and moved closer and closer to Sansa's throbbing cunt. Sansa held her breath as she felt Jaime's warm mouth kiss her most tender area and Sansa groaned with pleasure. Jaime took his time tasting her, exploring her, feeling her as Sansa gave into the feeling of sexual ecstasy. The room started to spin as Jaime inserted his finger inside her while slightly flicking his tongue on her clit.

"Jaime...God keep doing that...please," said Sansa running her hands through his blonde hair. Jaime happily obliged as he continued to take Sansa's to her breaking point. Sansa finally saw the stars as she loud out a silent scream. Her toes curled up her body shook as she felt herself cum. Laying there panting, Sansa giggled slightly thankful that she could finally have the release she had desired for so long. Jaime spread her legs apart again and gently guided his cock to her opening. Again, Sansa held her breath as Jaime entered her. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the stories said it would. There was a brief moment of pain before pleasure took her. Sansa looked into Jaime's blue eyes as he thrusted inside of slowly at first, but then moving at a faster pace. Sansa managed to match her hip movement with his thrust and soon they were moving in union, both moaning loudly.

"...fuck...ah...God," moaned Sansa as Jaime continued to make love to her. Sansa felt herself cum again and was thankful for birth control pills. Jaime groaned himself as he came inside of her.

The two lay in bed with Sansa resting her head on his chest feeling happily drowsy. The two made love the morning after before she had to depart for her next class. Naturally, her friends could tell she had sex the moment they saw her and Sansa sighed. Leave it to them to know that Jaime finally had sex with her. Robb seemed to notice something as well when she returned to the apartment, but he neglected to say anything. He merely looked at her for a moment and shrugged before telling her he was heading out.

"Where to," asked Sansa.

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies," said Robb. "Just be sure to be careful Sans."

* * *

What was he up to? He was always there and then gone. He would return and he would be very happy. He hummed to himself quite frequently. It was a woman! It had to be a woman! Who was she? She knew she was being nosy (particularly seeing as she did not want Robb to know about Jaime yet) but it made her curious. Was Robb romancing some exotic girl who would make a great member of the family? Was she a bitch like Margaery? What if it was one of Theon's whores? She needed to know. She casually asked him again, and Robb laughed and told her that it was meditation time. He then departed and she followed. 

Robb whistled as he walked to his car and Sansa waited until he started his engine and drove out of the parkway before taking pursuit. She felt giddy as she followed Robb. They approached a yellow light and Robb started to slow down. Just before it turned red, Robb punched the gas and was off.

"Damn it," said Sansa with a pout.

She returned to her apartment curious. Who was Robb seeing? She hoped, for some reason, it was Dany.

* * *

**Jon Snow**

Another business meeting and he was on the road. The new responsibilities were great! The feeling of appreciation for all the long hours that he put in consistently made him feel important and like a man with a real purpose in life. The meetings were productive and he spent most of the rides back on the phone making deals and going over legal documents. Margaery, at this point, trusted him easily to get the job done and often she would give him a series of important tasks to carry out. Others at the office merely shrugged. Some gave him the thumbs up with a wink. Some of the older employees gave him a scathing look of envy. Jon was stunned to see that Margaery did not hide her affection for him at all anymore. It became common knowledge that she and Jon were dating. Common enough that his father gave him a call on the road one day. 

"You and Margaery Tyrell," said Eddard. "I...just...how did that happen Jon?"

"Pops I have no idea," said Jon. "It sort of just happened. One minute she was flirting with me, and the next thing I knew she was in my life. I love her. She is a great woman. A really great woman. In fact, I want to take her over for dinner back at the house sometime. I think you should meet her."

"If she is anything like Mace than we should be in for a real doosy," muttered Eddard.

"She is not like that imbecile at all," Jon assured him. "How's work?"

"The work never ends," said Eddard. "Now comes the enrollment and the new ideas to the board. The cuts and the budgets increases. The usual. That's why they pay me the big bucks I suppose. Anyhow, how is work holding out for you. It seems your girlfriend likes to keep you on the road."

"I like it," said Jon. "I like the recognition. Look, I need to head out. How about Friday? We can have the family over. They will all love her I know it."

"I will tell Cat," said Eddard. "I hope she is. You deserve a good woman."

Jon and Eddard hung up and Jon texted Margaery the plan. She responded back with a big smily emoji. Jon laughed and felt confident that Friday night Margaery would win over the Starks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long delay. I got side tracked and I focused more on my other story. Comedy is not my strong suit, so that is another reason it took so long. Alas, I do not like to leave a job unfinished! So here is the next chapter. For some fun, I will also give you readers a chance to chose some direction as to where this will lead. First question being:  
> Does anyone want Ygritte to make a comeback in this story?

**Margaery Tyrell**

_Damn you Jon Snow,_ thought Margaery as she scampered about her apartment looking for the right clothes to wear. Tonight was the dinner at the Starks household and Jon had brought it up right out of the blue. No, it was more like a bombshell. She remembered sitting at her desk with her mouth opened stunned that he waited that long to tell her that there were to go to quite an event. Jon played it off as nothing really important. 'A simple dinner' was what he called it. Men! They just don't understand how intricate the process is getting ready for a dinner where a woman will make her debut in front of the parents. Especially one as renowned as Eddard Stark. 

She left the office an hour early to prepare for the evening. She heard Jon's voice outside the bathroom door.

"I'm back," he called out. "Thankfully nothing serious happened in the hour that you were gone so that's a relief. Do you mind if I take the last beer in here? After today I could definitely use one."

"I can't here you," Margaery called as she applied shampoo to her hair. "Come inside the bathroom!"

Jon entered and said, "I took the last beer in the fridge. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she replied as she delicately applied the shampoo to her hair. "I hate beer anyhow. Besides Loras has left that beer in there for ages. It's about time someone drank the damn thing. What are you going to wear when you go over there?"

"Nothing fancy," replied Jon who cracked the beer open and sat on the counter. "Probably a sweater vest or something. God knows I would feel like an ass if I brought a suit or something. Well, father will be in a suit but he always wears one for work and he's too lazy to take it off when he gets home. I am telling you that you are getting yourself worked up for nothing. Just wear a t-shirt and some jeans or something."

 _Men,_ thought Margaery savagely. _They just don't get it. Wear a plain t-shirt and my ratty jeans in front of his parents whom I am meeting for the first time! I would rather eat on of my nephew's diapers._

She stuck her head out of the shower curtains and said, "Jon be a darling and get my soft green dress out of the closet for me."

"Sure," said Jon as he departed.

She finished with her hair and then decided on one of her favorite scents for the body wash. She was glad she had shaved her legs the night before. She would need to apply eye liner for sure. Her nails were done, but had she known the day before she would have chosen something more extravagant than just plain navy. She looked at her toes and decided that the navy would have to do. It would take too much time to apply then dry. She got out of the shower fifteen minutes later. When she entered her bedroom she saw Jon reading a book looking rather comfortable on her bed.

The Crash of 2016.

"Why are you reading that," asked Margaery. "Since when did you take an interest to economics?"

"Since never," laughed Jon. "Arya kept nagging me to read this book so I am humoring her. It's not that bad honestly."

"I never took your sister for a future economist," said Margaery.

"As if," said Jon. "She is pretty into politics thought. In her own way. If she were to live back in the early 20th Century I swear she would have been a Bolshevik."

That made them both laugh as Margaery dropped the towel to put her dress on. She smirked when she noticed Jon get glassy eyes as he took in her naked body. She took her time dressing  ensuring that Jon got to see everything that would turn him on. She had to have a little fun right? She took her time choosing the right kind of jewelry and decided that subtlety was better than over extravagant. Eddard and Catelyn Stark were not known for their extravagance despite the fact that they were quite well off.

"Who will be there tonight," asked Margaery.

"Arya, Rickon, Bran, Robb, and Sansa, said Jon. "The entire crew. I think you already get along with Arya, Robb, and Sansa. I cannot wait for you to meet Bran and Rickon. They are quite the pair."

"I am sure that I will love to meet them," said Margaery sweetly. She thought about Sansa. Well, though the two did not like each other she would make it work. As for Robb she felt a great sense of guilt over that. She would need to find a way to make it up to the poor fellow. She took a deep breath when it was time to leave and she pratyed that she would make a great impression. She knew how important Eddard's opinions were the Jon.

-

**Jon Snow**

Jon was not nervous in the slightest. He knew that his girlfriend would be a homerun. There was nothing to dislike about Margaery Tyrell. She was one of those rare women that knew exactly what to say at the right time to make a good impression. She could always appear genuine even if she felt something different. She was a work of art and she was his. How did he get so lucky as to have her? He could just imagine the look at Mrs. Stark's face when she saw that Jon was dating Margaery Tyrell. 

The arrived in front of the door step and Margaery whispered, "how does my hair look?"

"Amazing how you can go into a conference room with men like Tywin Lannister looking at you and you maintain composure, but a dinner has you nervous like all hell," laughed Jon. "If you want to know the truth there has never been a more beautiful woman than you at this moment."

She smiled and kissed him. She lingered a little too long as Catelyn opened the door to the sight of Margaery kissing Jon deeply. Cat cleared her throat with a hint of disapproval. Margaery broke the kiss and blushed looking rather sheepish with herself. She made a graceful courtesy to Cat who merely nodded her head and gave Jon a formal nod as well before allowing them in. Jon smiled but nothing more.

"Nice reception," said Margaery sarcastically. "She could show a little more...openness all things considered."

"She is not a fan of me to say the least," whispered Jon. "It doesn't matter to me. I am used to it. She is not the one that really matters. It's father."

They entered the living room where Eddard was watching some political news network. He turned around and smiled as he turned the television off. Eddard Stark looked young for his middle aged years. His body was still quite powerful and his eyes still contained a sharpness that had made him quite famous. His dark hair had turned slightly grey, but that seemed to suit him. His beard was well trimmed and as Jon predicted he was wearing a grey suit. He walked up to Margaery and shook her hand.

"Good to meet you Miss. Tyrell," said Eddard. "It's been a long time since I saw you last. You were a very little girl. I did some business with your father way back when. How is old Mace doing?"

"Father is father," said Margaery. "Just the same old jolly man that he was in his youth. So I hear anyway. It's nice to meet the man that has been in quite the conversations among the inner circles of the rich and powerful. You are quite the wild card. People seem to think that you are interested in going for the position of Mayor.

"Yes I hear it all the time in the news," said Eddard. "Which is quite odd considering that I never once showed any interest in taking the position. I guess people know my intentions better than I know them myself. No, I have no interest in leaving the University behind. There is too much work to do and I am the best to tackle it. Can I get you two anything to drink? Scotch on the rocks perhaps?"

"I would love one," said Jon.

Eddard poured two glasses and handed it to them. "We are waiting on the others. As you can expect they are running a little late. Arya, Robb, and Sansa believe in the fashionably late idea."

"Let me introduce you to my brothers," said Jon.

They went upstairs where Margaery took in all the decorations. There were many family photos.....several which excluded Jon. He knew that Margaery would ask about that later. She gave him that sad sympathetic look and it slightly irked him. They made it up the stairs and there Jon knocked on the door to a room that was blasting All American Rejects (whom Jon hated) and opened the door without hesitation.

"Bran," began Jon. "Oh shit!"

"Shit," yelled Bran

"God what the fuck," squealed Meera.

Bran jumped in front of Meera who was in nothing more than a pair of panties and a bra that Bran had clearly been trying to take off before Jon entered the room.

"Damn it why does no one knock anymore," snapped Bran.

"Shit," said Jon. "I am terribly sorry about that. I thought that you would be alone. I didn't think you would be with a girl considering....well that did not come out right."

"Dude just leave," said Bran.

"Right," said Jon in a hurry. "Right good idea. Pleased to meet you....Bran's girlfriend."

Jon closed the door looking embarrassed. Margaery just laughed and said, "imagine if you came in a few minutes later. Now that would have been something."

"God do not even put the image in my head," said Jon.

"She was a pretty attractive girl that one," said Margaery. "Hang on....I think I saw her before."

"Let's hope Rickon is not doing something humiliating," said Jon. "He is thirteen so I could not imagine, but you never know."

Sure enough Rickon was not doing anything that would cause both parties to swear. He was playing the electric guitar with his headphones on. He was dressed up in a black Led Zeppelin shirt and a pair of ratty jeans. He looked like Robb in a way, but with his hair all about and messy. There was a large poster of Def Leppard in the room along with a bunch of posters of science fictions movies. Star Wars being the main one.

"Hey Jon," said Rickon. "What's up?"

"Just got in," said Jon. "Long time no see little man."

Jon walked up to his brother and gave him a high five. Rickon then said, "was Meera in the room with Bran? I heard a little commotion. I bet she was. She has been sneaking over here a lot lately. I wonder if Bran has gotten laid yet? He's been dating her for like three months. If a girl ain't willing to let you slay her pussy within two months drop her."

Margaery coughed in surprise and blushed slightly. Jon stood there with his mouth open for a moment and then said, "who the hell told you that?"

"Theon," said Rickon.

"God damn it,'' mumbled Jon angrily. "Okay first off do not say that word. It's offensive and there is a woman present. Second, do not listen to a single thing that Theon tells you. The guy is a douche bag."

"Robb said the something a while back," said Rickon. "I am pretty sure he was drunk though."

"That's not surprising," said Jon.

"You must be Jon's GF," said Rickon. "Arya told me that you were smoking hot. I thought she was just exaggerating because she likes to do that, but she was right. You're are pretty gorgeous. You are also the head of the Tyrell Corp. That is so boss! Do you have one of those rad offices where you can see the entire skyline of the city?"

"Yes," said Margaery with a smile. "I do. The perks of the job. I would say that is rather boss."

"Can I see it sometime," said Rickon.

"Sure," replied Margaery.

"Rickon," called Cat. "Bran! Come down and set the table for dinner!"

"Coming," said Rickon.

"We will meet you down there sport," said Jon.

He closed the door and shook his head angrily. "Fucking Theon Greyjoy."

"Well according to your brother that makes me a good girlfriend," said Margaery. "I let you in my pussy within weeks. I guess you cannot dump me."

"Shut up," laughed Jon.

-

Eddard, Margaery, Cat, Jon, Rickon, and Bran were finishing up and getting ready to sit down when Sansa showed up. She was flushed and told them that she lost track of the time doing homework. Jon, for some reason, did not believe her. There was something to her face that suggested to him that she was lying. His eyes narrowed slightly. He would get to the bottom of that eventually.

Arya tried to sneak into the house, but Rickon heard the door and said, "Robb or Arya?"

"Me," hissed Arya.

"The head cheerleader herself," said Bran loudly. "Come hither dear sister and show us that school pride. GOOOOOOOO STAGGGGS!"

Rickon and Bran then burst out in laughter. Arya came into the room and Jon started to laugh in spite of himself. There in the doorway was Arya Stark in a cheer leader uniform looking murderous.

"Hey ass hat I am going to get you for that."

"Watch your mouth Arya," said Eddard in a quiet voice.

"Sorry daddy," mumbled Arya. Eddard was the only man that made Arya Stark cower.

"That just leaves Robb," said Eddard annoyed.

"The witless wonder," said Sansa.

"I bet pissed off his boss again," said Bran with a smile.

"Actually if he is late because of work I doubt it's because she is angry," said Sansa. "I think Robb might be courting her but he is just keeping it a secret. I know when Robb is into someone and he is totally in her."

"I hope not," said Eddard. "The Targaryens are not the family to trifle with and Robb is not exactly...the best when it comes to foreseeing future consequences."

Sure enough the front door opened then closed. Robb came into the dining room looking rather tired. He saw the whole crew and cursed. "I thought I was going to be early."

"Yeah and I thought Taylor Swift would ask me for a date," said Bran sarcastically.

"Funny," said Robb. "Well I am here everyone remain calm. The party as officially started."

With that Robb took his seat. The table was full with Eddard and Cat taking the two heads of the table. On the one side was Bran, Rickon, and Sansa. The other was Jon, Margaery, Robb, and Arya.

The dinner was as delicious as always. Eddard focused his conversation on Jon and Margaery. Robb shifted focus on Bran and Rickon while Sansa and Cat talked about Sansa's future plans.

"Tywin is a bastard," said Maragery. "You know he is scheming to get Kevin Lannister in the treasury. As if he did not have control of a vast majority of the banks in the city as it was. He is putting heat on my father. Willias says father has no idea what to do when it comes to Tywin. I think he's afraid of the Old Lion anyhow."

"I never liked that man," said Eddard coldly. "Has no sense of common decency. I still remember the whole Lannister Bank scandal that happened ten years ago when his bank was being investigated for opening up fraud accounts."

"Odds are he is setting up someone to run for office," said Jon. "Got to keep the machine rolling and the cash flow coming in. Anyone that will call for more tax cuts."

"Economic Royalists," said Arya. "Tywin Lannister is their president."

"I like that term," said Margaery. "I assume it's in that book that Jon is reading."

"It's a great book," said Arya. "We should all read it. I am telling you it will change your life and make you realize that the whole capitalist system is a complete joke."

Eddard rolled his eyes and chuckled. "It's not as bad as all that Arya. Communism is not better."

"So I am going around the bar and I am thinking to myself, 'damn what did I get myself into,' said Robb to his brothers. "I decide to say 'screw it' and so I decide to sneak into the back room where they have all the kegs put into place."

"Robb," said Cat annoyed. "A little less conversation about your past shenanigans. That last thing I need is for Rickon to start acting them out. I already have one hell raiser for a son I do not need two."

"Ah come on mom that is precisely why I tell these stories," said Robb. "Consider me a motivational speaker at those high schools who do all those drugs and cry about their lives. My stories influence these two to follow a more proper road to respectability. Which is much better than sneaking out the back door with a keg and a college house full of drunks waiting."

Bran and Rickon roared with laughter as Cat sighed and shook her head.

"I cannot wait until college," said Bran.

"If I hear that you pulled half of what your brother pulled you will pay for college yourself young man," said Cat dangerously.

"So Arya how was cheer leader practice," said Bran clearly reading himself for a fight. Cat flashed her eyes dangerously at him. She looked at Eddard who was too focused on his conversation about politics with Margaery and Jon to notice.

"Yeah how the hell did that happen," asked Robb. "No offense Arya but you never struck me as a barbie doll type. Not that you are not good looking enough, but your attitude never really said team spirit you know?"

Arya gave Bran a filthy look before saying to Robb, "I was kind of forced into it. One minute I am kicking Frey's ass and the next minute I am suddenly the school hero! I have no idea how the all happened. I never asked for it. Those damn girls kept coming down to my locker and begging me to take the position. I swear they are the worst of sheep people that I have ever seen. They cannot tell their head from their own ass. They can't make a decision unless I make it for them. It's creepy. It's like having a whole squad of puppy dogs following you around. Now I have to waste hours making up cheer leading routines. I have no idea what I am doing."

"Come on Arya," said Bran. "Be inspired! Be-Be Inspired!!!"

Robb, Sansa, and Rickon burst out laughing as Arya snarled, "keep talking and we will see where it gets you."

"Arya now that you are cheerleader does that mean that I can get free tickets to the games," asked Bran. "That way I can watch you razzle dazzle the crowed with your no doubt graceful movements. I remember how good you did in ballet. I would like to see how that translates to the field."

"Go suck a fuck!"

"Arya," yelled Eddard. "Bran! Enough! That is your final warning!"

Arya scratched her nose with her middle finger. Bran did the same thing.

"Those two hate each other," said Margaery.

"Are you kidding," said Jon. "They are best friends. They love to tease each other all the time, but they are quite protective of one another."

"So Robb what about you and Dany," said Sansa with a smile. "I do not hear you complaining about her anymore. Are you finally starting to fall in love with her?"

"Where does she get this shit,' said Robb. "You watch way too many Hugh Grant movies. No, I am not in love with my boss."

"Why not," said Margaery with a slight smile. "You are quite handsome Robb. I think Daenerys would could be interested in dating you. You do have a great name from a very reputable house."

"You are too kind," said Eddard. "However, messing about with Daenerys will be playing with fire. Metaphorically speaking. She is quite a powerful figure. She holds the real power while her brother drinks and whores himself away."

"I am not dating her or anything," said Robb.

"Then were are you going," said Sansa with a smile. "I want to know what you do night after night. You come back tired and happy."

"Running," said Robb. "Quite useful."

"I doubt it," said Sansa.

"What about you," said Jon. "You came back all flushed. I never knew homework to do that to someone. Where were you?"

"Yeah how about that," said Robb with a grin.

"Nothing," said Sansa. "I was just embarrassed that I was really late."

"You are all up to something," said Cat. "God I do not think that I want to know what secrets you are all keeping."

"Yeah Bran," said Rickon.

"Bran kicked Rickon under the table angrily.

"Now what about that boy Tommen," asked Eddard. "Arya you bring him with you all about and you always have him over. Are you seeing that boy?"

"Gods no," said Arya. "We are just really good friends is all."

"That will change the moment you see him with another woman," said Margaery. "You cannot be that close with a boy and be just friends. It's just impossible. Have you seen When Harry Met Sally? That is one of the most realistic films I have ever seen when it comes to the relationship between men and women. Eventually you will really notice him and when that happens you will desire him. I already know that he is waiting for you to come around."

"God this discussion is over," said Arya blushing hard. "I am finished. I have a whole bunch of crap I need to work on."

"Remember to be inspired Arya," said Rickon.

"Don't mess with me Rickon," said Arya. "Or I will make you suffer. I have dirt on you little brother."

"What dirt," said Cat.

"Nothing," said Arya. "I am just trying to make him sweat."

Everyone knew that was not the truth, and Eddard said, "I swear this family."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Robb Stark**

Robb sat his desk and could feel the people streaming out of the office for the night. He still had some editing to go, but he enjoyed the feel of movement all around him as the entire building buzzed with the excitement that only the feeling of closing time could provide. He looked at his new edition of the serial he’d been writing trying to get over the hump of momentary writer’s block. 

The serial, thus far, was a roaring success. For the first time (in a long time) he felt that maybe, just maybe, he could have a future as a novelist. His new thriller was a risk. The genre had been on decline for a few years now, but he took a swing and he hit a homerun. The idea of a serial came to him a few weeks back. Though she was hesitant to release a series of novellas that would equal out to an entire novel in her newspapers and news apps, she decides to go with it anyhow and the returns on investment were above what anyone could expect. 

It kept him in high spirits getting fan mail all over his facebook pages and his mailbox. He could get used to a life like this. The reviews had been even better. Of course, there were a few nasty attacks from critics, but on the whole his real debut story had gotten acclaim with several critics calling for a novel in the coming years. Robb often worked in his room these days when he was not out on the dance floor. As a consequence he had begun to neglect going out with Theon and Gendry much to their annoyance. Theon called him out on it one night. 

“Where the hell are you,” Theon said angrily over the phone. “It’s Friday night. Get your ass over to The Red Dragon Bar and let’s have a drink. We cleared up the pool tables.”

“I have a lot of work I have to do what do you want from me,” said Robb. “Besides, I always hated The Red Dragon. The damn place smells like smoke.”

“No shit,” replied Theon. “That’s why they call it a dive bar. You’ve been working day and night like a dog for that crazed bat. Get out here and have some fun with your boys. Don’t start getting all Jon on me man. I could not stomach having two Jon’s around. One is bad enough.”

“Not interested,” said Robb. “Last time we were there we got into a brawl with some Dornish fuckers. They have long memories man. I have no interest. I got to get back at it. Good night.”

Robb hung up before he would get entangled in an hour long explanation on why he needed to go out and why he was being a five star shit. He liked Theon, but at this point he could only take him in doses. Even Gendry seemed to be slowing down slightly. Robb wondered about that. Perhaps Gendry was getting too old for the act. Theon would never tire of the bars and the clubs. He would go on the rest of his life searching for an answer to what he was missing at parties. He would search and he would never find it. That Robb was certain. 

He got a message on email and he looked at it. He went slightly pale. It was Dany. Last time she sent him an email he spent weeks inside the basement. He tried to recall what he might have done to set her off. They had been on great terms with each other since their kiss in the water. Since then they have not talked all that much. Robb did not want to press the issue and he started to wonder if she was upset that he did not come to her. What the hell did he know when it came to wanting one’s boss? He opened it up expecting some type of backlash. 

_ Robb,  _

__ _ I am pleased to see that your serials have been a roaring success. I just finished looking at the current profits and all of our papers are sold out. Subscriptions online and on the app are skyrocketing. The company owes you one for your excellent work. I am happy to say that I have you for the next five years. If you have a novel anywhere in between you will have our support publishing it. I also wanted to say that I missed you at the last dance session. There’s something about the way you look under those really tacky Dornish lights that make you quite charming. Oh, and the look of your ass. That helps too.  _

 

_ Dany _

_ P.S. Dinner with me tonight? _

 

Robb laughed as he read the letter. A laugh of relief and one of intrigue. So, dinner huh? He could think of nothing he wanted more than some time alone with her. Already his mind went into overdrive. The look of her beautiful face in the dinner table candle light. That gorgeous scent of lilies that she always wore that drove him crazy with desire. He decided to tease her a bit. How could he not?

_ Ms. Targaryen, _

__ _ I am simply appalled at the blatant disregard of company rules when it comes to flirtation through company computers. I am even more appalled by the clear sexual nature of your last comment. If I were a such a rule breaker I would say thank you for the compliment on the article and that I regret not being there to hold you close to my while we perfected the tango. I would also state, unprofessionally, that I missed seeing your curves in that red dress that always drives me crazy. Of course, I am not such an unprofessional. _

_ Robb _

_ P.S. I hear O’Malley’s is a great place to take a woman to dinner.  _

Robb waited for her response wondering if she will take the teasing manner as a joke or if she will be serious about it. He thought about her again and already he was getting lost in day dreams about the woman with platinum blonde hair. He got her message and he read it eagerly. 

 

_ You are the worst you know that! I do appreciate the compliment. I always loved that red dress. It really shows off my ass and by slim waist (which I worked really hard to get by the way) which is a miracle seeing how much I love to eat. Food is a curse I swear! How about ten? I will pick you up at your place. We might as well go out in style am I right? Oh, and Stark, I know you have been doing well in the sobriety department, but I shall request you drink tonight. There is a bottle of champagne they have all the way from Paris that is simply divine. You said you never had champagne before. Prepare to write it off the bucket list.  _

 

Champagne from Paris? Yes, he was down. He then felt guilty. That would cost a lot of cash. Even though she was a billionaire, he was still the man and the money fell on him. He would split the change with her and there would be no debate. He needed to keep some measure of pride. He went back to work, but failed to get a damn thing done in the twenty minutes he spent trying to fix his narrative. He gave it up as a bad job. His mind was too full of Dany in that red dress.

 

* * *

 

Grey or black? He already disregarded the idea of wearing his navy suit. He already wore it today. Nah, navy was out of the question. There was also the tan colored suit he bought impulsively a year ago and one he refused to wear because he looked terrible with all his colored dress suits and ties. Damn impulse buys! They are the worst! You feel like you need to have it only to be disappointed once the purchase had been made. The dilemma played out like a war inside his mind. The black was classic and cool. Too cool perhaps. She always liked the look of grey on him. She told him that once, but he felt that would be making too much of an effort to impress her. Nah, play it cool. The black would do. Yet, the grey was always great when it came to countering with his auburn hair. He liked the grey better anyhow. Did it matter? No, it wouldn’t matter. Just pick a suit. Except this was arguably the most important date of his life. Could he ask Sansa....NO! No, he would never give her the satisfaction. 

Not that it mattered for Sansa was, unbeknownst to him, standing in the doorway watching him struggle with a suit carrying that knowing grin on her face. Had Robb noticed he would have told her to beat it before he heard an endless stream of jokes. 

“The grey would be a perfect fit,” said Sansa. “Wear it with your navy dress shirt and skip the tie. Just leave two of the top buttons opened. Casual while looking stylish at the same time. You don’t want to be too formal. Oh, and please wear that cologne I bought you rather than that axe body spray.”

“How long have you been standing there,” Robb said after he jumped in the air in surprise. 

“Long enough to see you struggle with picking out clothes for a date with the love of your life,” said Sansa.

“Ah Christ,” said Robb. “It’s a date. Not an engagement.”

“This is the one,” said Sansa confidently. “She is going to be the woman you marry I know it! I can picture it. Her in a gorgeous white dress while you wear black tuxedo inside a beautiful cathedral! Oh, and her bridesmaids dresses would be really gorgeous dark wine red.”

Sansa looked off in a dreamy stare while Robb shook his head in wonderment. Seriously, what the fuck goes on in her head? Robb said, “you need to lay off on the romance movies. They are starting to mess with your head.”

“Whatever,” said Sansa. “Just be sure to do what I said.”

Robb scoffed and decided that he would wear black with a blue dress shirt and a black tie. He would also wear a heavy dose of axe just to spite her. 

...........Fifteen minutes later, Robb came out wearing a grey suit and a navy dress shirt with the two top buttons left untouched. He smelt of high end cologne. He cursed inwardly as Sansa once again won. What was he to do? His sister had style. 

Robb stepped out and took a deep breath as he looked at his watch. She would be here within ten minutes. He knew that because when Dany said she would be someplace at a certain time, she arrived by the minute. She was notorious for punctuality. He heard a story where she unleashed hell on a board member because he arrived five minutes late. He remembered a time when her eyes narrowed when he arrived to a meeting one minute (seriously one minute) late. Robb chuckled as he thought about it and then he heard:

 

_ Now I've had the time of my life _

_ No I never felt like this before _

_ Yes I swear it's the truth _

_ and I owe it all to you _

_ 'Cause I've had the time of my life _

_ and I owe it all to you _

 

“No,” said Robb. “No, she is not going to hear that song when she comes into the apartment. Get rid of it Sansa. I mean it. I hate that song!”

Sansa laughed as she turned the song up louder on her cellphone. Robb hated Spotify at the moment. He took a few steps towards her with a warning look. He had no qualms about taking the cell phone and running away with it. Maybe he would hide it from her and make her go on a treasure hunt. That would be fun. He still owed her for the last time she burned him. Oh, he did not forget. 

 

_ Tonight, tonight _

_ The world is full of light _

_ With suns and moons all over the place _

_ Tonight, tonight _

_ The world is wild and bright _

_ Going mad _

_ Shooting sparks into space _

_ Today, the world was just an address _

_ A place for me to live in _

_ No better than all right _

_ But here you are _

_ And what was just a world is a star _

_ Tonight _

“Alright that’s it,” said Robb and he ran towards Sansa. Sansa giggled as she ran away putting the volume up higher as she scurried from his grasp. Damn her! West Side Story was one of his favorite films and he secretly loved this song. It was something he could sing to Dany in his day dreams. He never told anyone that. If Theon knew Robb would have to move to a new city! It was as if Sansa knew that and she was torturing him. Robb was not quick enough to stop her from getting to her room and closing the door. Robb cursed as he felt as it he were foiled again. Why did he let her move in again? He completely forgot. Why could it not have been Arya? He then thought about his relationship with Arya. They never really spoke as much even though they both had a mischief streak a mile long. No, she stuck with Jon they way Sansa stuck with him. He needed to reach out to her more. Maybe tomorrow he would take her for a bite. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. He loved her stories. Hell, one of his main characters in his serials was based off Arya!

He heard a knock on the door and he left his heat leap to his throat. Was it possible to have a heart attack at his young age. His legs felt heavy as he went over to the door. As his hand touched the doorknob and he started to turn it he heard:

 

_ So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long _

_ Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time _

_ When you love someone, when you love someone _

_ It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too _

_ Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong? _

_ This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I want to be sure _

_ I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

_ I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive _

_ I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive _

_ Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

Robb went pale as a ghost. Dany entered the room as the song was playing. Her hair looked as glorious as ever. She did not wear too much make-up and it fit perfectly. Her lips were soft red and the dress she wore was Robb favorite color: Midnight Blue. Dany raised her eyebrow as she heard the song. Robb decided that after this date was over he would officially declare war on Sansa. 

Dany then smiled gaily. “Oh Robb, how did you know this was my favorite song?”

_ No fucking way,  _ thought Robb. “I uh....well you know...I uh.....my sister.”

Dany laughed again. God, he loved the way that she laughed. It sounded like an ocean hitting the shore on a lazy morning. Robb’s eyes were starting to get glassy eyed and he caught himself. He was thankful she was looking around the apartment. 

“You must be Sansa,” said Dany with a large smile. “Nice choice on the song. I love it. I have a soft spot for synthesizers.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Ms. Targaryen,” said Sansa eagerly. 

“Dany please,” Dany replied. “Oh my, I just have to tell you that you might have the most beautiful hair I have seen on a woman. Is that auburn really natural?”

“It is,” said Sansa blushing. “From my mother’s side. Robb and I take entirely from the Tully line. You would not know we were Starks if we didn’t have the last name.”

“Yes,” said Dany. “I saw a picture of the rest of your family on Robb’s desk. They all have black hair and grey eyes. Very Stark like features. Looks like you two got the different end of the stick. I can also see that you two are close considering you’re living together. I am glad. You seem like the sister that will keep Robb here out of trouble.”

“As much as I can,” said Sansa. 

“Hey,” said Robb. “I contribute to the circle here. I make sure that she has a place to live.”

Both the women looked at each other and laughed. The two young women chatted animatedly and Robb was starting to get the sinking feeling that Dany was genuinely fond of Sansa. He would not hear the end of it. He then thought about how Sansa was warming up to Dany so fast, yet was so cold to Margaery. Odd indeed. 

The two of them gave each other hugs as they said their goodbyes and how it was nice to meet the other. As Robb and Dany turned to leave Sansa gave Robb and wink. Robb shook his head in wonderment. 

“She is lovely your sister,” said Dany. “I wish I was as close to my brother the way you are with her. My brother’s an asshole.”

“I’ve heard,” said Robb honestly. “Last thing I read about him he was off on some island with some other man’s wife.”

“That would be him,” said Dany stiffly. 

“Fuck him,” said Robb. “Let’s not even think about him. Okay, so curious question. What is your favorite color.”

“Red,” said Dany. “Like...hmmm I would say a dark red wine color.”

_ Damn you Sansa Stark,  _ thought Robb. 

 

* * *

 

The conversation went as smooth as he could ever remember a date being. Dany laughed easily and she was rather open about anything in her life. She was quick with a joke, a witty comeback that had a nasty bite to it, and she also was not a novice to using rather vulgar expressions to get her point across. 

“You don’t have to be such a gentlemen Robb,” said Dany. “I have some idea of the shit you like to do after hours. After all, this is the same man that is friends with the notorious Theon Greyjoy. By the way, it was him that told me that you once thought of me as a fucking bitch. Nurse Ratched if my memory is correct.”

“I knew it,” said Robb. “That fucker! I gotta kick his ass one of these days. By the way, you did earn that title. You gave me a lot of hell.”

“Maybe if you were not so strong willed you would have done much better,” said Dany.

“If I wasn’t that would make me a pushover,” said Robb. “Something tells me that you liked my stubborn attitude.”

“I do,” admitted Dany. “Ah hell with it, I adored it! It made sparring with you enjoyable. It also helped that you are very handsome.”

“Only on certain days,” laughed Robb. “Most days I look like a bum who just got out of bed. I ain’t no Fitzgerald.”

“You’re no David Thoreau either,” replied Dany. “Here comes the champagne.”

“I will split it with you,” said Robb. “The price.”

“Ah the manly pride and dignity,” said Dany. “Fair enough. I won’t fight you on it. Not that I would win anyhow. A smart woman knows when to choose her battles.”

The champagne was as fine as anything he had ever tasted. So this was what high society meant. He felt a warm glow as he drank it. Shame he was not rich. Whiskey had nothing on this. Yet, for two hundred a bottle, it was an experience he was not going repeat often. Dany then asked him about his college years as their salmon dinner came. 

Robb told her of many of his adventures in college. The time where he biked across the entire continent one summer because he saw Forrest Gump run it in a movie. The idea became implanted in his head and the first morning of summer, he jumped on a bike and did it. 

“How long did it take,” Dany asked breathless. 

“About two month,” said Robb. “ I did not bring the best sleeping bag so I was freezing my ass off some night on the side of the road. I also planned poorly in the money department. To keep from getting hungry I never once slept in a hostel or a hotel. All tent every night.”

“That must have been terrible,” laughed Dany.

“No not really,” said Robb as he started to feel himself drift into memories. “No, there were nights when I was all alone far away from the road and any town. I remember the night sky near the desert. Not a man made light to be had miles around me. I swear I never saw the night sky look more beautiful. It overwhelms you when you really look at it and imagine its sheer scope. I would lay awake all night looking at the constellations because I knew that I would not get too many opportunities to really see the sky so crystal clear. There were days when I rode my bike past the mountains. I wanted to take some pictures, but I decided against it.”

“Shit,” said Dany. “I would loved to have seen them.”

“It wouldn’t be worth it,” said Robb. “No camera can really capture the essence of mountains in the distance. The picture would have detracted from its beauty. No, I can see it perfectly in my mind and that’s all that matters. They mind is a better camera than anything else.”

“What did your folks think,” asked Dany. 

“That I was an idiot,” said Robb laughing. “That I do not take life serious enough. That I should be focusing on getting a job rather than going off on some crazy crusade. The usual. Yeah, I’ve always been the one that went his own way. Life is so short and we have so little time as it is with jobs and obligations and what not that we really lose out on really seeing what this world has to offer us. I said fuck it. I am going to get my fill before I end up in some wheelchair in an old person’s home.”

“There was a time when I was younger and I actually ditched the family during a vacation to explore the rainforest on my own,” said Dany. “Foolish decision because I got lost in the forest for a week before I managed to find a village that could help me. My family was enraged with me after they got over the shock. Oddly enough, there was not a moment when I felt scared. It was exciting really. My only regret was how much my legs itched afterwards. Oh, and the smell too. A week without a shower in the rainforest where the humidity is a bitch was not the best either. My brother was jealous! So was my cousin who I really get along well with.”

“I bet you more than anything if you were to do it again you would still go it alone am I right,” asked Robb. 

“Absolutely,” said Dany. “I am a bit of a loner I suppose. Whenever I am around people I need an hour or so to recharge. Not that I am anti-social. Hell, I can play the extrovert as well as any, but on the whole I really just don’t like people in abundance. I am happy being out in a rainforest than at a social function where I need to bullshit for hours at a time.”

“That is why I love pubs in smaller towns,” said Robb. “Especially in Spain. I am going there when I get older.”

“Hemingway,” said Dany knowingly. 

“Well he went there yes,” laughed Robb. “No, I want to go there because there was this small town near Ovideo that I loved. I can see myself writing there. That and it’s warm.”

“Why you are a Stark,” said Dany. “You guys are practically snowmen.”

“Not this Stark,” laughed Robb. “I fucking hate cold weather. Hell, anyone who says they like winter is lying. Now do you like the scorching hot weather?”

“No,” admitted Dany. “No, I like a warmer climate, but anything with too much humidity is fucking terrible. I feel like I am melting. That’s why I hate Dorne. Too fucking hot.”

“You know you don’t strike me as a woman that likes a desk job,” said Robb seriously. “Do you like what you do? I mean, really like it?”

“That’s a presumptuous question,” said Dany.

“I’ve always been told I am a straightforward person,” said Robb. 

“More like tactless,” replied Dany with a slight wink. Robb chuckled and pressed the point and Dany took a sip of her drink before responding. “There are days where I love it. Not many, but there are days. Days when we accomplish something great. Days where I make a really great deal with one of the other tops dogs in the business industry like the Tyrells or the fucking Lannisters. God I hate Tywin Lannister....but on the whole I’ve never been overly fond of it. It’s not what I wanted to do originally. When I was a little girl growing up I had this idea in my head that I would be a...ha it sounds so stupid.”

“Come on tell me,” said Robb. 

Dany blushed and said, “I always wanted to be a pianist for my own cafe. Stupid I know. I always loved to play piano. I can play a lot of instruments. Saxophone, which I love, violin, harp, trombone, but the piano always had my heart and I----well you know. It never happened.”

Robb looked at her in curiosity and with even more attraction to her. Something about her seemed like she would be the woman to play an instrument. He wanted to hear her play right at that moment. She was looking at him as well with a smile on her face. A conversation had occurred and not a word was needed. Their eyes told them what they wanted to say to each other. 

“I feel lucky that I am living the dream I always wanted,” said Robb. “There are parts that could make it a little better, but I have always been happy with the cards that I have been dealt. Sitting across from you right now I feel like I’ve just been given the best hand yet.”

“You sound like a writer,” said Dany blushing. 

“No,” said Robb. “Just honest.”

They talked quietly to each other the rest of the dinner. A tenderness that they never expected with each other had arisen out of the ashes of mutual loathing. Robb did not want the night to end yet father time was not about to cooperate. It was getting late and he knew that their time together was coming to an end. They walked the streets together a bit to take in the night. Robb looked to the sky but did not see much. All the lights of the city kept the stars at bay there on the street. 

“Want to come back and have another drink with me,” Dany asked. 

Robb looked at her surprised. Her eyes held promise and he knew that he would not say no for anything. He nodded a little breathless as Dany took his hand and guided him towards her blue Maserati. A damn fine car he had to admit.

* * *

 

“Holy shit,” said Robb in spite of himself. The penthouse was simply massive. So large he wondered if she honestly used all the rooms. He doubted it. There was no way a single woman could use up this entire place. As if she knew what he was thinking she laughed and said, “yes it’s overkill. Oh, and no I do not use all the room in this place. To be honest I never liked this place much. My parents gave it to me before they died.”

Robb walked over to the window and all he could do was laugh. Just laugh at the sheer scope of it all. Outside the window he saw all the massive skyscrapers that hit the sky. He saw the bridges that connected the city together as the lights from the windows danced in the water below. The view that only immense wealth could attain. Robb shook his head in wonderment. The penthouse was impressive, but Robb could hardly care less. The view was all that mattered in his mind. Dany tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a glass of whiskey on the rocks. She motioned for him to step out on the balcony. The night air was brisk as they listened to the sounds of the city breathing in the night. 

She turned on some music. The sounds of Terje Rypdal’s mesmerizing Last Nite as they drank their whiskey and observed the skyline. 

They got to talking more about their dreams. Robb listened more than he spoke. They talked of their family somewhat, but she seemed more reluctant. Instead she listened to Robb talk about his close relationship with Jon and Sansa. How he was going to make more effort to connect to Bran and Arya. His relationship with Ned. 

“Have you ever been in a serious relationships,” asked Dany. 

“Not really,” said Robb. “There was this girl in freshman year, but that fizzled out. Eh, I ended it. It wasn’t working. The thing is I could never really explain what wasn’t working. I could never give her a straight answer. I still can’t I would lie awake in bed while she slept wondering about these things. Different places that I wanted to see or things that I wanted to do. I never held her after the sex or anything. I wanted to sometimes, but I just didn’t. I guess I never really connected with anyone on that level.”

“Neither have I,” said Dany. “Not for lack of trying. I definitely went on dates, but there was always an element missing.”

“Which element was that,” asked Robb.

“Actually wanting to see them again,” laughed Dany. 

“Makes you lonely,” said Robb. “Are you lonely?”

“Yes,” she said quietly. “You?”

“Usually,” said Robb “Not always, but there are some nights that are really long.”

“I don’t think that will be the case tonight,” whispered Dany. 

Robb moved in and kissed her softly. They kissed passionately in the water, but this kiss was past just frenzied passion. There was patience  as they carefully explored their mouths and the taste of each other’s lips. The breeze of being stories in the air surrounded them. Their kiss warmed their bodies and all thoughts of the brisk air was forgotten. The sounds of the city disappeared and Robb wondered if he would ever have another moment like this in his life. Perhaps this was the state of Nirvana that he had heard about. If it was, he found it in Dany’s lips. 

“Make love to me,” Dany asked quietly.

“I want to do nothing else,” said Robb.

She guided him away from the balcony to her bedroom. Again all he could do was gasp lightly. The entire room seemed encased in glass. The king sized bed seemed small in a room so big. Each side of the room besides the wall the bed was pressed against was made of glass where Robb saw an even better view of the city.

She kissed him lightly as she moved to the bed and started to undress. It was all he could do; stand there as he saw the most beautiful vision he has ever seen in his life. There was Dany looking ethereal as she took off her clothes in front of the window where a feast of lights from the city danced in the darkness and he knew this night would forever last in his memory. Robb slowly undressed as he took in Dany’s beautiful form. Robb walked over to her and gently removed her bra and took in her breasts. He kissed her and picked her up as he guided her to the bed. God, she was light in his arms. 

Dany had forgotten to turn the music off and all Robb could hear was the sound of Dany’s soft moans as he took her breasts in his mouth and the sound of a saxophone surrounding the glass encased room. Robb moved down slowly and removed the remainder of her clothes savoring every kiss and every touch like a person holding a precious emerald. He removed the last of his clothes and gently laid on top of her. He get her wrap her legs around his torso. Both Robb and Dan let out a soft moan as he entered her. 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Tommen Baratheon**

It was his favorite part of day; seeing her enter the school and watch as he walked through the hallways like a goddess. Since her ascension to the peak of the social hierarchy the hallways parted for her like the Red Seas. She took it as such with a hint of amusement and distaste. A perpetual scowl seemed etched on her face as her tolerance for nonsense became more recognized among the school body. The other cheerleaders would address her only with urgent predicaments (or what they deemed urgent) and they kept their distance.

Tommen scarcely noticed Hot Pie talking to him. How could he? Hot Pie was at least fifty yards away from him. His voice just a faint echo in his ears.

"Earth to sock head," said Hot Pie snapping his fingers loudly enough to snap Tommen back into reality.

"Whoa right," said Tommen startled. "Sorry. You were mumbling. I couldn't make out a single word."

"Mumbling my fat ass," said Hot Pie. "Mate, seeing you look simple whenever she comes around is starting to get a little old. Especially now that she wears that short skirt around. I am tempted to take a few looks if you know what I mean."

Tommen shot him an angry look. Hot Pie put up his hands in defense.

"You know me," said Hot Pie. "You know how I feel about Arya. She's cool. But I ain't in her league and I couldn't handle her temper tantrums anyhow. I like to think I'm too chill for that. But most blokes ain't me. They are looking at her right now like meat and they want to take a nice juicy bite. Eventually she is going to get hot for one of them man."

"It's not like that," said Tommen. "It's more complicated than that. You try telling my mother that I want to court Arya Stark. Arya is practically a bat out of hell. There's no way I could take her to one of our social functions. Mother would be mortified with half of Arya's stories. Not that Arya would pretty herself up for one. Besides, she doesn't fancy me that. I'm just her best friend is all."

"I don't think she really thinks about it," said Hot Pie. "I am not even sure she has ever noticed any bloke before. Hard to tell with Arya. Anything that would make her a blushing girl she scowls upon. I say go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She is uncomfortable," said Tommen. "She rejects me and then ends our friendship because once one person declares their affection to a friend that does not reciprocate those same feelings, it's out in the open. You can never look past that. How can you? Every time she looks at another bloke she will know how much it will hurt me to see it, but know that it is unfair for her to pursue a suitor in fear of hurting her friend. The friendship ends and that's that. She's been my best friend for, damn, eight years. I can't risk that Hot Pie. You know as well as I do she's not going to go for me."

"Who's not going to go for you," asked Arya who reached her locker. Arya took a crunch out of an apple and tossed one to Tommen and Hot Pie. "Red Delicious," she said. "I know they're your favorite Tom."

"Thanks," said Tommen taking the apple and wishing he could just take his eyes off her.

"Who are we talking about here," said Arya. "I know that I just walked into a man's conversation which usually entails sports, fucking, video games, or fucking. So my guess is the fucking. Whose the unfortunate girl?"

 _The beautiful girl standing right beside me,_ thought Tommen miserably. "No one. We were just talking about, eh, actresses we would love to go to town with. Hot Pie suggested that I use family influence to get there and I said that no chick would go for me."

"Tom you're terrible at lying," said Arya. "You said 'she's not going for me' which implies that you have a specific girl in mind. Spill it. As your BF I am entitled to know this information."

"Maybe I am the best friend," said Hot Pie.

"If that's true I will feel a little betrayed Tom," said Arya with a wink.

"You're still my number one," replied Tommen with a dry mouth. How much those words were true. Arya eyes him intently. 

"Waiting," said Arya. 

"Uh," said Tommen.

"Dark haired," said Hot Pie. "Rougher around the edges, but that's what makes her hot. Pretty snarky. Has a quick temper at times, but she's pretty cool. Total tom boy, but she is a total babe." Hot Pie nudged Tommen.

 _Fucker,_ thought Tommen angrily. 

Arya paused trying to think. "I can't think of anyone that fits that bill."

"Pretty obvious," said Hot Pie. 

"I....," stammered Tommen. "I...well you know I guess it's true. I mean this girl is amazing. I can't stop thinking about her. I've always thought about her."

"Tom are you getting romantic on me," said Arya. "'I just cannot live without this girl!' Ha! God I feel like I am talking to my sister. Spill it! Come on! I hate anticipation."

"It's...," stammered Tommen.  _You! You! Damn it, it's been you since we started Middle School. Just say it Tommen. Just say 'Arya it's you!'_

"Myranda," said Tommen.  _God damn it!_

"Myranda," exclaimed Arya. "Are you kidding me? Myranda? That bitch is fucking crazy! No way Tom. I am not letting you debase yourself that way."

Hot Pie threw Tommen an pissed off look and said, "Bitch be crazy, but she is hot as fuck. Even you know it Midget."

"I am well aware she is hot fat ass," said Arya. "She's also kind of a loon. She sits there on that damn bench listening to that terrible fucking death metal shit smoking cigarettes and reading Edgar Allen Poe. Hell, half the guys in this school don't know if they want to rail her or keep their distance. Tom if you think your mother hates me, imagine what she would think of Myranda. She would go into cardiac arrest!"

The thought actually made Tommen laugh.

"Are you really into Myranda," asked Arya seriously. 

"Yes," said Tommen who saw no way out of this lie without explaining himself more. "The heart wants what it wants."

"Shit," said Arya. "Alright then let's get to work."

"What," said Tommen and Hot Pie.

"Well if you want Myranda," said Arya with a smile. "Than we are going to get you Myranda. You're a cool dude Tom. I think we can work something out. I think we might need to change the wardrobe a bit. Those sweater vests will not appeal to a girl like that. Maybe a Nirvana shirt or something. Oh, and keep clear of her friend Ramsay. Word has it he likes her too. Now if you want to talk about a really fucked up loon that is Ramsay Bolton."

"Ramsay," said Tommen going pale. 

"The one and only," said Arya. "Never mind that. He's currently in juvenile detention. So while he is away you can woo Myranda. I still think you are making a mistake."

 _You have no idea,_ thought Tommen. 

* * *

**Bran Stark**

It was infuriating how hard it was to get an hour alone with Meera. It was not going to take an hour. He did not suffer from self delusion to think that he would last an hour. It would be his first time. Still, he wanted time to make it something the both of them could remember. He had the house to himself for the first time ever. Father would be working late, mother was going to visit her sister for the weekend, Sansa and Robb lived away from home. Jon would be busy with work, father had to stay late, and Rickon was at a friend's house. It was perfect. It was perfect! He texted Meera the developments and she told him that she would be over by eight. 

He took two showers. He crept into his father's room and borrowed some nice cologne. He decided to wear a black shirt and some jeans to look cool. He decided on some music. We crept to Rickon's room and borrowed a Marvin Gaye album. He had to hand it to his little brother, the guy knew his music. The CD also added a nice touch. He turned on the radio and searched through some songs for the perfect touch. 

_Baby now let's get down tonight_

_Baby, I'm hot just like an oven_  
_I need some lovin'_  
_And baby, I can't hold it much longer_  
_It's getting stronger and stronger_

_And when I get that feeling_  
_I want sexual healing_  
_Sexual healing, oh baby_  
_Makes me feel so fine_

 

"There we go," said Bran. "That's what I am looking for." Bran went to the mirror and took a look into the mirror to ensure that he looked good. 

 

Bran started to sing to the song. Man, it had a groove. Bran started to shake and move a little while he lip synched the song as if Meera were there and he was trying to woo her. Bran closed his eyes and started to move his hips as he got more into the song. Damn, it was a sexy song. He did a little spin and opened his eyes. 

 

Eddard and a very small man were standing in the door way looking at him in complete confusion.

 

"Oh my God," was all Bran could muster.

 

"I like the song," said the small man. "One of the first songs that I ever got laid to way back when. I think Mr. Gaye is responsible for many nights of passion and several surprising pregnancies. As for your moves....well, they could use some work."

 

Eddard was covering his face with his hand in embarrassment.

 

"How long were you staining there," stammered Bran. 

 

"I saw the ass shake," said the small man. "I think we can leave it there. My name is Tyrion Lannister. Pleasure to meet you Brandon."

 

"I thought you were working late," said Bran. "I kind of figured that I would have the house to myself for a bit. Blast some music. You know."

 

Tyrion Lannister eyed him with those eyes that told you that the other person knew exactly what secret you were hiding. Bran looked away from those eyes that did not match in color. Eddard walked over to the stereo and shut it off. He motioned for Bran to take a seat and offered Tyrion a drink. Tyrion accepted gladly. 

 

"I'll take one," said Bran hopefully. 

 

"No," said Ned. "Bran I've asked Mr. Lannister here to talk with you. Now hear us out. I know that you have decided to head to college in Meereen, but I urge you to listen to what Mr. Lannister has to offer. He is one of the smartest men in the entire country. He is actually a genius and I do not use that word lightly."

 

_Oh no,_ thought Bran.  _NO! A lecture! Meera will be here in ten minutes. God damn it! How did this happen?_

 

"Just let me text a friend back quickly," said Bran. 

 

"This is a discussion about your future," said Ned very annoyed. "Keep your cell phone away. We are talking now. Your friends can wait."

 

"Brandon," said Tyrion, "I understand the desire to be different. I know that your family went to King's Landing University for quite some time. It's almost a family tradition. Naturally, you want to be the trail blazer. I was like that myself. I didn't want to attend it. I wanted to go off to somewhere different. I wanted to go to Riverrun State Academy. My father, being the bastard that he is, told me that I would either go to King's Landing University or he would have me run out of the country. Now your father being a sane man will agree with your final choice, but he has asked me here to....ensure that you are making the correct one."

 

Bran's eyes went to the clock. He prayed that Meera would be running late. Just a little late or something. 

 

"I looked at your resume," said Tyrion. "You have the highest GPA in King's Landing High history. You managed to hack into the school systems as a demonstration during one of your interviews for colleges. That system is one of the most complex in the world. You also managed to crack a series of codes from Lannister security systems as well. Yes, we know all about that one. You are head of the Computer Science Club, Head of the Debate Team which just won Nationals. You are Head of the Track and Field Team. You made it to Nationals this year. I saw your SAT scores. You scored a perfect 2400. I saw your ACT scores. You scored a perfect 36. You're sociable and academically you are a prodigy. As a representative of King's Landing University I cannot stomach the idea of letting you slip through our fingers."

 

Bran sighed. "You're Computer Science program is top of the line. I just want to go somewhere different. I have no reason other than that."

 

"I understand," said Tyrion. "However, I beg you to reconsider. We will offer you a full scale scholarship. We are willing to negotiate free room and board in addition to that. The only stipulation would be that you join my debate team. You might have heard that we also won Nationals this year. I would like to go for a repeat. No student has ever been offered free room and board in addition to free tuition before. You will have full access to all of our technology and resources. There is no better place for you. I also happen to have quite the connections. I know that I am a History Professor, but I know a lot of people who could use your talents when you graduate. We are talking a very large salary Brandon. You will not be able to get that in Meereen."

 

"Please reconsider son," said Eddard. "This is a deal that comes...well never. Stay here and make something of this opportunity. I know that you want to be independent. I was like that as well, but you cannot just walk away from such an opportunity when it comes knocking. You got to take it. I have talked to Robert and he is fine with it. Tyrion here will be your adviser. You will be working with the greatest minds in the the country!"

 

Bran felt his head start to spin. Why could they just let him be. Then again, this was a once and a lifetime deal. The problem was Meera was going to Meereen. He would not be able to see her throughout the semester. Only the summers. That was the real reason that he wanted to go. With his scores he would make it in without effort. Tyrion saw his mind working and said. 

 

"You may have friends that might be going there to Meereen," said Tyrion wisely. "Friends in high school disappear. They are seldom the friends that you remain with all your life. That is the tragic part of leaving High School. The friends you make at work and sometimes at college are the ones that stick with you. I would not choose my future based on them. Think about that Brandon. We want you. To lose such a valuable student would be a tragedy to us."

 

There was a noise upstairs. Eddard's head shot up. Tyrion looked nervous and Bran wanted to run upstairs. 

 

"Stay here," said Eddard walking over to the fire place and taking out the fire iron from the fire place. "We might have an intruder."

 

"I will come with you," said Tyrion. "The bastard might be armed."

 

"No," said Bran. "I will go!"

 

"Are you kidding," said Eddard. "You're a teenager. Stay here Bran!"

 

Eddard and Tyrion went up the stairs slowly. Bran could wait no longer. He panicked and raced after them. Eddard heard a noise in Bran's room and when Bran reached the top of the stairs he saw his father about to open the door. Bran knew it was now or never. 

 

"Father don't open that door," said Bran. "Trust me, it's just a friend that I was planning on having over. They just came through the window. Nothing serious. I will go and tell him to beat it."

 

Eddard Stark knew his children well. He knew when they were were shy about what they felt. He knew when they needed comfort without asking. When they were secretly worried. He also knew when they were trying to keep a secret when they were up to something they shouldn't have been. He was the man that raised Robb Stark after all. Eddard's eyes narrowed as he turned to open the door. 

 

"Shit," said Bran. 

 

Eddard opened the door fast. 

 

Meera was in the processes of taking off her sweater. Her back was to the door as she faced the bed. 

 

"About time Bran," she said. "Had to sneak out, but I think we have an hour or so. I am also wearing those panties that you love. This will be the first time you take them off. I brought the condoms in case you didn't have any. Alright...I am ready."

 

She turned around and saw Eddard Stark, Tyrion Lannister, and a scared shitless Bran in the doorway. She screamed. 

 

"OH MY GOD!"

 

"Oh my God," moaned Bran.

 

"Holy shit," said Tyrion. 

 

Eddard said nothing. 

 

"Mr. Stark I had no idea you were going to be here," said Meera throwing Bran a look of venom. "I am...oh my God I am so humiliated!"

 

"Get dressed and get downstairs young lady," said Eddard coldly. "Mr. Lannister, I will escort you out. I will deal with you two in a moment."

 

Tyrion looked at Bran and mouthed,  _good luck_ before following Eddard. 

 

"We are so fucked," said Bran. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Myrcella beginning. I felt now was the time for them. As for Bran, I will let you readers just imagine the sheer pain of that conversation he had with Ned.   
> Another chapter with Tommen's perspective because I want to focus on the dynamic between those two. Sorry for those that love Jon and Margaery. They will come back later.

**Tommen Baratheon**

“This is a terrible idea,” said Tommen. “There’s no way she goes for it and even if she did go for it what would I do then? It’s not like I can bring her to meet my mother with any confidence. What happens when that nut job Ramsay gets out? Why the hell are you smiling?”

“Fucking hell,” said Arya. “Are you sure you are not going to college for Journalism because you are asking me a shit ton of questions right now. I am smiling because my father caught Bran trying to get it on with his lady friend. He’s been grounded for a week  _ and  _ father told Meera’s father! This is great. Everytime Bran decides to make fun of me I will remind him of the time he  _ almost  _ popped his cherry.”

“I would hate to see what would happen if my mother caught me trying to get laid,” said Tommen. “She would tear out that hair she loves so much. Of course, she would just yell at me. Joffrey could be having a damn orgy in his bedroom and she would let it slide.”

“The day you finally get the balls to get a top off a girl is the day that I sing on Broadway,” smirked Arya. “Now stop stalling and get over there. I did not waste an hour at fucking Hot Topic with those freak shows just so you can bitch out.”

“I’m not bitching out,” said Tommen hotly. “I just don’t think that this is a good idea. I mean, she’s hot but I don’t think that I would connect with her on....an emotional level.”

“Are you being for real,” said Arya laughing. “On an emotional level? What is this a Hallmark special?”

“Fuck you,” said Tommen. “I am actually trying to make a calculated decision here. I’m the type of person that does that. Unlike you Miss. C+ GPA.”

Arya’s face went cold. “Watch it bud,” she said. “I will have you know that I only have a low GPA because I don’t try really hard. I do what I can to stay aflout. We all know that grades mean little. I could get C+ grades across the board, but as long as I score big on my SAT that’s what matters. And I will tell you another thing-----no! No, no, no you’re not going to distract me and get me off topic. I know what you are up to! You sly bastard. You are going over there and you will talk to that Avril Lavigne knock off and talk to her.”

“Avril Lavigne,” complained Tommen. “Really?”

“Skater Boy Avril Lavigne,” said Arya rolling her eyes. “Better?”

“No,” said Tommen.

“Whatever,” said Arya. “Get over there. Or....I could just embarrass you in front of Hot Pie and tell him the story of when I came over and I saw you----”

“FINE,” yelled Tommen. “God you’re a sadist.”

“I will be right here if she rejects you,” said Arya. “To be here to hold you when you’re tiny little heart gets broken.”

Tommen gave Arya an obscene hand gesture before walking over to Myranda. He felt nervous. He always found Myranda attractive, but it never crossed his mind to actually ask her out. What the hell did he even know about her other than she was into the most unusual crap? He did not have much time to really think about what he wanted to say? His brother Joffrey would flash a bit of arrogance and his family name around. Oddly enough, it worked much of the time. Tommen was not so bold nor as much of a douche bag. He thought what his Uncle Jaime or Tyrion would do. Uncle Jaime was suave. Uncle Tyrion had pure wit. Both of which he lacked. When he approached her, he noticed that she was reading  _ 1984\.  _ Suddenly Tommen remembered something Robb had once said. 

“ _ 1984 is so fabricated,” said Robb arguing against Arya’s reading material. “That and I am sick of all this dystopian horse shit being spewed out in books and in the movies. None of them are getting it remotely right. It’s sheer sensationalism. 1984 takes it over the top way too much. You want to read a more realistic doomsday novel? Read Brave New World. 1984 is nothing more than a country living in a Stalinesque style government where everyone is being surveillanced and the government oppresses the people through complete fear. Governments like that do not last and it could never happen here. You want to know what makes Brave New World scarier and more realistic? Th _ _ e totalitarian rulers in Huxley’s book give their citizens exactly what they  _ **_think_ ** _ they want. That is how to control.” _

The words spewed out of Tommen’s mouth almost instantly without thought. “1984 huh? Great novel. Unrealistic and just a boring Stalin era government that oppresses the people with fear and yada yada.”

Myranda looked up surprised and her eyes narrowed. “Oh really,” she said in a cold unfriendly voice. “What would you recommend oh literature scholar?”

“Brave New World,” said Tommen instantly. “Think about it. It’s more realistic than 1984. I mean, Christ the government oppresses the people by giving their citizens what they think they want. That’s what manipulation at it’s finest. I think about the government that we have now and I can almost feel Brave New World coming to fruition. That and the writing is a lot better. Well, I think anyway.”

Truth be told: Tommen had never even read Brave New World. Never had a man talked out of his ass more than Tommen Baratheon at that moment and he knew it. He needed to keep a straight face. She had not laughed at him yet so that meant something. Could a drunken Robb Stark rant actually work?

“I do like Brave New World,” said Myranda with a raised eyebrow clearly sizing Tommen up. “I’ve seen you around before. You’re one of those rich Baratheon kids are you not? I read about your older brother in the gossip magazines. He seems like a real cunt. Are you a cunt?”

“No,” said Tommen who hated that swear word. “No, I do not think I am. Of course that is entirely subjective and I will leave that up to you. Are you always this defensive?”

“When it comes to the prickish upper class yes,” said Myranda. “Usually you guys are assholes. Looking down your noses at the rest of us. Or, if you do happen to notice us, you hit on us thinking we’re an easy conquest. Well, I’m not. Just want to put it out there. Though you did impress me with your gumption. Most guys comment on how oh so pretty I am rather than attack my reading material. I like that. Makes you stand out.”

_ No way,  _ thought Tommen. 

“What’s your name rich boy,” asked Myranda.

“Tommen. Tommen Baratheon the rich boy at your service,” said Tommen. “No, but seriously I don’t really flaunt the whole wealth card.”

“Do you really like Slipknot or are you wearing that just to make yourself look like a badass,” asked Myranda suddenly. 

“Want the truth,” said Tommen. “My friend bought me this shirt. I have never listened to a Slipknot song in my life. I like metal, but I am more old school I suppose. I like Black Sabbath. Iron Maiden. I like Def Leppard a lot.” 

“God you are old school,” said Myranda but she gave him a small smile. “Well if you really want to get into the scene than I would advise getting their Volume 3 Subliminal Verses album. Come here I have it on my phone. Come listen.”

Taking this as a small victory Tommen sat down beside her. He gave him some ear buds eagerly. She turned the song on and Tommen winced. Jesus did she have to blast the music so damn loud! Tommen listened to a song. Evidently it was called Before I Forget. 

_ I think I would enjoy this more if I knew what the hell they were saying,  _ thought Tommen.  _ They sounds really pissed off.  _

Myranda’s eyes were closed as she mouthed the lyrics that Tommen could not decipher. He tried to get get himself to enjoy it, but this music was just terrible. It sounded like all the other ‘death metal’ music he heard. At least he thought it was death metal. There were so many variations of metal that he lost track of it all.

“What do you think,” asked Myranda eagerly. 

“Amazing,” lied Tommen. “I could just feel the energy. I feel pissed off. I want to hit someone.”

“I know right,” said Myranda. “It’s so much better than that fucking shit that is on the radios. Have you been to a real metal concert. Fucking crazy. Everyone is into it. It’s the genre that has the most passionate fans because we get it. People think we’re just pissed off juveniles, but they don’t really get it.”

“I totally agree,” said Tommen wondering what he was supposedly missing. 

“How about this song,” said Myranda. “I love this song. It’s by Nine Inch Nails.”

Tommen listened to the song and it started off rather slow. It surprised him. Perhaps he could get into this. Then he heard the lyrics of the song.

_ Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell _

_ Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself _

_ I want to fuck you like an animal _

_ I want to feel you from the inside _

_ I want to fuck you like an animal _

_ My whole existence is flawed _

_ You get me closer to god _

At this point Tommen could not understand the whole point of it all. He supposed he was not angry or violent enough for this music. She then asked him to play a song that he really liked. Tommen tried to think of a song that he was recently into from one of the harder bands he liked and all he could think of that crossed his mind was Stand Up (Kick Love into Motion) by Def Leppard. Clearly, she would hate that song. 

“Anything by Judas Priest, said Tommen.

“I can respect the classics,” said Myranda. “I can dig that.”

Tommen nodded smiling as broadly as he could. Myranda paused to text her friend and Tommen saw Arya in the distance giving him the thumbs up sign. 

“Fuck,” said Myranda. “I fucking hate it when my mother texts me with her usual bullshit. Hey, I am sneaking out for the night. I was going to a party. I want you to meet some of my friends. Want to come? I think you’re pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” said Tommen stunned. “Yeah I am in what time?”

“Midnight,” said Myranda.

“Wow that is late,” said Tommen. 

“What does mommy not approve,” sneered Myranda.

“No,” said Tommen. “You know it’s just a really late time----fuck it. Yeah, I’ll be there. I mean my mom will be pissed but I don’t give a fuck.”

“That’s what I am talking about,” said Myranda. “Give me your phone and I will put my number in there. I will text you the address. I will have my friends pick you up. We will make sure to keep the lights down when you sneak out.”

She left leaving Tommen surprised. He paused for a moment and took the opportunity to text Robb which he had never done before. 

TOMMEN:  _ Hey Robb it’s Tommen. I want to thank you for that rant about Brave New World. I just got a girl’s number because of it. _

ROBB:  _ Hey buddy. Surprised to see a text from ya. My rant about Brave New World? When did I do that? Was I drunk? _

TOMMEN:  _ Were you drunk? Does a bear shit in the woods? _

ROBB:  _ Ah, gotcha. Well, I am glad it worked out for you bud.  _

“Wow,” said Arya. “You seemed to do well.”

“I am going to a party tonight actually,” said Tommen. “Um yeah it’s a midnight party so I am going to have to sneak out.”

Arya’s face fell slightly. “Well that is a little drastic don’t you think? I mean, she is kind of weird. I can only imagine the kind of parties that she goes to.”

“It could be fun,” said Tommen. “Why not right? Besides it will be fun to be a little...you know bad. Kind of excited actually. Sneak out and party with the bad girl.”

“Tommen you are so un-badass it’s funny,” said Arya. “Seriously though, I don’t feel good about you going to a midnight party with some girl you just met who's friends with people that hang out with Ramsay. I was thinking you would take her on a coffee date or something. Not a full blown party.”

“I will be fine,” said Tommen. 

“What if there are drugs,” said Arya suddenly. “I mean if I remember correctly Myranda got busted last year for having drugs in her locker.”

“I won’t do them,” said Tommen. 

“If you start to drink than you might,” said Arya. “I mean I saw you get drunk off a beer. There’s going to be booze at the party you know.”

Tommen was about to open his mouth with an annoyed retort when he got a message. He opened it and smiled. He now had the address. He was feeling like having some adventure. Why not? Why not be the bad boy for once rather than just the good boy? 

“Got the address,” said Tommen. “It’s so on. I am going.”

“Where is it,” said Arya.

“Up near Dreadfort Street,” said Tommen. 

“The warehouse,” said Arya. “Tommen you can’t go to one of those. Those are not parties they are more like raves. Except with fucking insane metal junkies that like to fight and shit.”

“Rave,” asked Tommen.

“Seriously,” replied Arya. “You really are sheltered. There’s going to be a lot of hard drugs at that party Tommen. A lot of booze and a lot of coke and mushrooms and fuck knows what else. Sit this one out. In fact, I would forget this broad altogether. I knew she liked metal and Hot Topic, but I didn’t think she would be....authentic in her craziness.”

“I can handle myself,” said Tommen angrily. “I’m not an idiot. I know not to drink and do drugs.”

With that Tommen walked off. She was the one pressuring him to hang with Myranda and now she wanted him to stay away from her? She was the reason he lied about Myranda anyhow. He was going. For once he felt empowered. The idea of sneaking out thrilled him. He decided to keep the Slipknot shirt on. He also needed some new jeans. More ripped and baggy. When it Rome right?

* * *

 

**Theon Greyjoy**

They were fuckers. Jon, Robb, and now Gendry! It was Friday night and he had no plans. Not a single plan. He could go to the clubs as usual, but what would be the fucking point? Going to the club alone was boring. There was no one to talk to really other than your crew. What had happened to his crew? He, Robb, Gendry, and sometimes Jon would always go out on the weekends. At this point it was tradition. Jon was his usual boring self except more so now that he had Margaery Tyrell. He figured the bitch probably refused to have him out. Gendry had met some girl at the shop and he became enamored. He was spending nights with her. Robb pissed him off the most. What the hell was his best friend up to? Everytime he offered him a ride to go out or to do something downtown Robb refused stating that he was tired from work, or he needed to finish work, or that he was just not in the mood. Something smelled rotten about that. Theon pressed the point and he came up with nothing. 

Selfish bastards! What was he supposed to do? Where was the consideration for him? He decided to say fuck it and go out without them. He changed his mind the moment he approached the club scene. There were lines of people. He could walk right by them due to his status. It always gave him a thrill. Tonight there was no thrill. He sighed. He could not go in there without his mates; his crew. Theon turned around and walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Life had gotten boring real quick without the boys. 

He thought about his hobbies. Drinking, fucking, and gambling. His life was the night life. He was a creature of the night and all its vices. He immortalized sin. That thought made him laugh out loud. He continued walking until he heard the sound of a trumpet. He looked up and saw a neon light that said: CARNEGIE JUMP JAZZ CLUB. 

He went there once with Robb! It was a long time ago. He and Robb had snuck in there when they were 19 with fake I.Ds. It was one of the first times that they got drunk. It was a blast. The jazz music they played, from what he remembered, reminded him of big band era jazz. He did not usually like jazz all too much, but it was a music that matched his mood at the moment. He decided to give it a try. 

He came in and laughed inwardly when he did not have to pay a cover charge. Clearly, this was not a venue that said Theon Greyjoy. Theon heard a particularly saxy version of as song that he once heard so many years ago that he could not remember. He went to the bar and ordered a Manhattan (his usual) and lowered his head and thought about life. 

There was not much to his life. He was not a deep person. The water was shallow when it came to Theon. He knew it as well. He figured complexity in a person was boring. Life was too short to make it complex. He wanted a good time and he seeked it out. His days were spent reading the latest trends in the fashion market and the technology market. He knew that his sister would run the Greyjoy empire. It was long established that he was nothing valuable to the family. He would always be the playboy brother and nothing more. What his family did not know was that Theon had his own personal fortune growing. Theon did have a particular skill. He knew trends and he knew what stocks to hit in the market. Theon was great at math as well. He was a top line poker and blackjack player. Theon Greyjoy was obsessed with odds. In fact, all the money his family believed he blew was his from his own doing not the family’s. It made Theon proud but he knew that his father would not care. 

More than once, Balon told him how disappointed he was in Theon. Balon never showed him affection. To him, Theon was a leech and nothing. There was a time when Theon got lost at sea in one of the boats his father owned. Balon did not bother to look for his son. Theon managed to make it back due to luck. A ship was passing by and Theon called out to them. Theon was lost at sea for five days with little food and little water. When he returned Balon gave Theon a sound beating and told him he should have drowned for taking one of his boats without permission. Theon hated his father from that point on. He felt more at home at the Starks. In his mind, he grew up in the Stark household more than his own. In fact, Theon had not seen nor talked to his father in six years. There was nothing to say to the fuck. He chuckled. When he was growing up Catelyn and Eddard took it upon themselves to go to a parent teacher conference for his behalf which his father never did. He had many talks man to man with Eddard that he never had with his father. He never liked his sister who also thought they way their father did when it came to him. It did not bother him. He had two brothers: Robb and Jon. He had a sister in Arya whom he was fond of. He never liked Sansa in the slightest, but it did not matter to him. Bran and Rickon liked him as well. Then he met Gendry and he joined the crew. 

He missed his friends. He ordered another Manhattan and slumped feeling lost and alone. He heard an especially sexy sax solo. He smiled to himself thinking that maybe Jazz could become his new music now that he did not have anyone to spend time with at the moment. He turned around and his mouth dropped. 

On the stage front and center of the band stood Myrcella Baratheon playing away on the sax. She was into it. Damn, Theon could tell that she was in a world full of musical notes. Her solo sounded inspired. The piano player was smiling as Myrcella finished the big solo number before he and the band joined in on the song. Theon tried to remember the name of the song. The band finished up its number and Theon joined in with the clapping enthusiastically. 

“Thank you,” said Myrcella. “We’re going to finish this first set with a snappy little number I always liked called ‘Waitin’ For a Train to Come In’ Enjoy ladies and gentlemen. One, two, one, two, three, four.”

Theon expected a wild number. Something to get the people on their feet jumping up and down, but he clearly did not know the jazz scene. It was a quiet and smooth number. The piano blared as it matched with Myrcella’s slow sax sound. Everyone in the room were snapping their fingers and Myrcella stood underneath the blue light surrounded by smoke and the smell of whiskey as she played on. It was.....smooth. It was fun. It was sexy. It was lonely. Theon tried to come up with the perfect word, but all he could think of were words. 

He felt lonelier than he had when he came in. Yet, he felt at peace with said loneliness. Perhaps it was the third drink and the hazy smoke around him, but he was hearing the music far away. God, it was lonely. The club was full of people, but it seemed everyone was on an island. The power of the sax left him in a state he was never in before. 

Then it stopped. Theon clapped with the rest of the crowed as Myrcella took a bow. She walked off the stage as the second band got on the stage to prepare for their set. She walked to the bar. Theon turned away not wanting to really discuss why he was one of the lonely bastards alone on a Friday night. Naturally, she saw him and said, “Theon?”

“Myrcella,” said Theon. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Tell me about it,” said Myrcella. “I would never have guessed this club would be your scene. What are you doing here?”

“I would ask you the same question,” said Theon. “I had no idea that you were a sax player. That you were in a band.”

“Not my band per say,” said Myrcella. “I never played with them before I got booked for this gig a week ago. I am kind of a one woman thing. I go where I get booked around the city and play. You would be surprised, but it makes some good money. Not much sleep at night, but it makes enough money for me to sustain myself as I start my senior year. I love it. I love being out here. Being on that stage....”

“A woman saxophone player,” said Theon. “That is really....”

“Abnormal,” said Myrcella laughing. “I will have a whiskey on the rocks please Jack. Yeah when you think of jazz players you think of men. So here is a small white girl out there playing the sax with a bunch of men as backup musicians and you have to think what an anomaly. Well the club owners thought so too. It took months before they finally let me even audition. I had to send tapes and knock on their doors. It was totally bullshit to be honest. Once they heard me play they loved it. They even said they did not know a woman even knew how to play jazz. Sing it maybe, but play it no. I wanted to tell them to piss off, but I wanted the gigs. Enough time passed and they now know what I can do so they let me play.”

“Does your mother approve,” said Theon.

“What do you think,” said Myrcella. 

“Not a chance,” said Theon.

“Bingo,” said Myrcella. “She never thought that music was a serious enough career. My father does not really care one way or another. Music was my thing. I was never really close to my parents and my older brother who will be head of the Baratheons once my father dies is an asshole. So I kind of found solace in music. Especially jazz. There is a lot of frustration built up in jazz. It’s all improvised the solos. You can let it out in a solo. By the end of the night I feel drained and content.”

“I feel that way when I drink,” laughed Theon. “Or when I finish a good night at the blackjack table.”

“Why are you out here tonight,” asked Myrcella. “Where are the band of misfits?”

“You tell me,” said Theon. “I am just a solo act. Have been for a month now really. I saw the guys a few days ago, but just for an hour or so. Nothing really memorable. Seems they are all drifting away to new pursuits. Well, this guy right here knows his place and it is in the clubs.”

“Yeah the ones that play jazz and have a lot of smoke in them,” said Myrcella laughing. “I am glad that you’re here. My set is done for the night and I have nothing else to do but go home and go to bed. Now I have some entertainment.”

“To the two of us lonely folk,” said Theon smiling. 

Myrcella laughed and raised her glass as the two drank and began to talk. It was a night that would be the change for Theon Greyjoy. 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Arya Stark**

She managed to convince her parents that she was spending the night at Tommen's. Eddard had been very reluctant and Arya assumed that had something to do with Bran and his own little escapade. It still made her chuckle when she thought about it. It gave her the perfect ammunition whenever Bran decided he wanted to be a wise ass with her. After fifteen minutes of back and forth arguing, Eddard decided that there would be no risk of Arya doing anything while at Tommen. She did not understand why her father was so worried. It wasn't like she was going to sleep with Tommen. He was her best friend not lover! Catelyn warned her that Cersei would also be less than polite to her while she was there and only to talk to Robert. Arya was well aware of Cersei's contempt for her

 _Bitch,_ thought Arya savagely as she called for an Uber a block away from her house. She needed to get to that party, which would start in fifteen minutes. She knew that Tommen, despite his protestations, needed her. The Uber driver arrived and Arya hopped in. 

"I need to get to this address as fast as possible," said Arya. "There is a part going on and I need to stop my friend from making an egregious mistake. Like drinking himself to oblivion and end up knocking some emo goth chick up."

The Uber driver looked at her baffled. Arya noticed the look and said, "hey I am being serious......nice pedicure."

The Uber Drive blushed slightly and started to drive. He said nothing as he tried to get to Arya's destination as fast as he could. Arya looked over her facebook feeds as they were driving. She looked at The Uber Driver and decided on some quick small talk. 

"How long have you been doing Uber?"

"Couple months," said The Uber Driver. "There was this woman a while back that really turned me off of taxi driving in the city. Uber I can make my own routes and do things on a looser basis. I swear that broad was a nut case."

"You're so gay," said Arya with a smile. "I can just tell by the way you slur your words. Alright, humor me, what is it like for a dude to....you know, bang another dude?"

"You have got to be kidding me," said the driver in anger. "Not another one!"

"Well I am curious," said Arya innocently. "I mean, it's a different concept for me. I am straight. Though there was a time when I thought about this girl in my high school class two years ago. She was really cute. I actually wanted to kiss her. That was the only time that I questioned which sex I preferred. It's men straight up. See, we have that in common. Except Emma Stone. I would totally have sex with Emma Stone in a second. Name your favorite actor that you would go to bone zone with."

The Uber Driver sped the car up in a huff and Arya knew that he was not in a good mood with her questions. They stopped at their destination and the driver did not give Arya a chance to even give him a tip. She shrugged and muttered, "asshole," under her breath before waiting on the drive way. The party had started and there were still many people outside waiting to get into the warehouse. There were two bigger college looking assholes standing outside making sure that only the people invited could get in. Arya knew that she needed Tommen to get in and she waited hoping that she got there early so she could cut him off. 

Sure enough, she saw a car coming in and in it was Tommen beside Myranda and some other rather attractive girl. Arya could not help but laugh. Tommen, if no one knew him, appeared to be some playboy. Arya then laughed louder at the thought. As the car parked Arya went forward. 

"Tommen," she called out.

"Arya," said Tommen stunned, "what the hell are you doing here? Are you looking to convince me to head back home? If you are, you are wasting your time. I told you that I can handle myself."

"I am here to party and get a little drunk," said Arya with a smile. "Of course I need an invitation and that is where you come in? Come on, you are not going to help your best friend in the whole wide world?"

"God," said Tommen with a smile. "Could you be more dramatic? Yeah, sure I bet Myranda will not mind."

Tommen asked and Myranda said yes, but she gave Arya a cold stare that Arya returned without much problem. They entered the room and it was like a different world. The room was very dark and the lights were flashing all over the place. The music, rather than loud pop, was full of very fast and heavy metal music. Arya could understand a fifth of the lyrics, but the words 'kill,' 'death,' 'fuck,' and 'hate' were easy to decipher. 

"Nice music," yelled Arya trying to be heard over the pandemonium. "I really like the lyric 'death.' Inspiring."

Tommen threw her a warning look, but Myranda did not seem to hear Arya. She turned and asked Arya if she said anything and Arya laughed replying that she said nothing. Myranda dragged Tommen to the middle of the wild dance floor. Arya decided that she was not foolish enough to enter the black hole. She went over to the table where all the kegs and liquor were stored. She made herself a quick Long Island Ice Tea that she learned from Robb and coughed when she realized how strong it was. She knew that she needed to be careful before she got drunk. Unlike Robb, Arya knew she was a light weight. 

"Hey aren't you that bad bitch that kicked the piss out of that weasel kid Frey," said a voice behind her. Arya turned annoyed as she tried to keep her eye on Tommen. The kid behind her was rather cute to her surprise, but she smiled as she saw in the darkness glitter and mascara on his face. 

"Yeah I kicked the shit out of the fuck," said Arya. "I would do it again too if the opportunity arose. Name's Arya."

"Mycha," said the boy. "I can tell that you are new to these raves. You are dressed like a prep kid."

"Fuck you," said Arya insulted.

"Hey I did not mean that to be insulting," he replied. "I just mean that you are definitely new here. What are you drinking? That looks good."

"Long Island Ice Tea," said Arya. "It will get you fucked up."

"Hey I can drink," he said. "I hang out with a lot of college dudes that can drink so much that it would leave you stunned. One of them should be like a drinking champion."

"I think I know two people that could top him," said Arya thinking about Robb and Theon.

Mycha made himself a drink and he hung around clearly interested in Arya. Arya coughed again feeling out of place and she did not like the way that this guy was looking at her. He had a cute face, but he was a little round in the middle and that did not suit Arya who always kept herself more athletic. She also knew that this dude was probably waiting for her to finish a drink before he offered to make her another one. She knew the name of the game and she wasn't here to play it. She cursed when she lost sight to Tommen. 

"Let's get out there and dance," said Mycha.

"What dancing," said Arya. "They aren't dancing they are just head banging like neanderthals."

"Damn you have a bite," said Mycha. "I like that. Come on try it. It's fun. It gives you so much energy. It makes you feel alive. That is what these raves are all about baby!"

"Don't call me 'baby," said Arya. "I am not your baby. Secondly, you are wasting your time man. I am not interested."

She left Mycha and started her search for Tommen. She decided that she needed to get into the black hole to really find him and she took a breath before plunging in. She swore as she got bumped into and nearly knocked down within seconds. It was madness! Sheer madness!! The music was too loud, the head banging idiots were out of control, and she could not breath in this cluster. She thanked God that Tommen had such blonde hair in a place so full of black. He was dancing with Myranda. His hands were on her hips as Myranda slightly grinded on him. Arya's cheeks, which could not been seen in the flashing lights, were flushed and she felt a certain annoyance with this girl. Did she have to be such a slut with her friend who was so wholesome?

She tried to get to them, but people kept pushing into her and the music was now getting more and more violent and the crowd moved with the music. Arya was not a bubbly person, but she never had a mean streak or a real nasty streak in her. The lyrics, what she could make out, were disturbing as they dealt with torture and suicide. One song sang about cannibalism and she wondered where the fuck she was? Was she in some cult that would end up getting all Eyes Wide Shut? She needed to get herself and Tommen out. She moved away from the crowd and her heart sank when she saw Tommen. 

Tommen was in front of a keg with his legs behind held up as he chugged. 

The crowd chanted as Tommen tried the best he could to keep guzzling the beer down. Finally, he could handle it no more and he ended up coughing and spitting beer all over the place. 

"Thirty seconds," yelled Myranda. "Not too fucking bad for a new guy am I right?"

The crowd roared as Tommen smiled lazily. Myranda grabbed him by the hand and guided him to the table and poured a very large shot of tequila. Tommen toasted and they both drank. Tommen shuddered as he took the tequila. Arya rushed over.  _Bitch is getting him drunk when she knows that he is new to drinking!_

"Tommen can I talk to you," said Arya in a huff. 

"What about," said Tommen clearly drunk.

"Privately," said Arya.

"Get lost midget he is trying to have a good time," said Myranda.

"Shove it," snapped Arya.

"Hey watch who you are dealing with you goody goody two shoe," said Myranda. "You may be hot shit one on one, but you are in a fucking rave with my friends. You are all alone. Don't pull any shit or I will have them hold you while a make like Picasso on your pretty face."

"Easy," said Tommen. "She is my friend. She is just a little tense. Here let's all take a shot. God I fucking love alcohol! It's rad!"

Tommen took two more shots and Myranda roared with laughter. Arya felt worried as Tommen's face went from lazy to buzzed to shitfaced. Myranda finished her shot and she moved in and grabbed Tommen by his cock and kissed him. 

Something inside Arya's chest roared with rage and another feeling that she could not place. All she knew was that Myranda was kissing Tommen and it made her very angry. 

"Ever fucked before," asked Myranda seductively. "If not, how about we go into the back room and we can have some extra fun. I can tell from your wood that you are dying for it."

Tommen nodded eagerly and followed Myranda to the back room looking as if he was not sure what was real and what was not. Arya tried to follow by Mycha blocked her way. He was very drunk. 

"There you are pretty lady," he slurred. "You know something I think youse a hot bitch. If I was twenty pounds lighter I bet you and I would be going at it over on that dance floor like it was 1999."

"Ewww God get the fuck away from me," said Arya as she shoved Mycha away. Embarrassed and absolutely angry Arya went to the bar to get another drink. She then heard two guys getting drinks laughing. 

"Dude that lucky bastard in there is going to get laid," said the first dude. 

"God Myranda is such a whore," said the other. "I bet she is sucking his dick right now."

Arya had taken a shot and then remembered that Tommen had never had a girl before. His first time would be with some crazy metal chick at a drugged up rave? With Myranda. With some random girl. Arya was not sure what bothered her more: Tommen getting laid or him getting laid with some random girl that he just met. She took another shot. A Long Island Ice Tea and two shots of Barcadi and Arya was feeling very drunk. 

She cursed and she stormed to the back room where her blood was boiling. She saw a room with the door partially open. She looked through the crack to see Tommen shaking his head. Myranda had her top off and she was kneeling on the floor on front of a small table where Arya saw two rows of white powder. Myranda snorted the first row and then handing something to Tommen who was very drunk, but still uncertain.

"Come on," Myranda urged. "It will make the fucking so much better. She started to unzip Tommen's pants. "Come on stud let's have some fun tonight. Just snort a little. It's over in a second and you will be in paradise."

She kissed him again and Tommen's resolve seemed to weaken. Arya barged in.

"What the fuck," yelled Myranda covering her breasts.

"Tommen seriously," shrieked Arya. "That's like fucking....shit that Pacino did in Scarface that fucked him up! That's drugs! And then you want to lose it for the first time with this skank?

"Fuck you bitch," yelled Myranda. "Get the fuck out of this room or I will----"

"Spare me," yelled Arya. "Tommen don't do it. Don't do it with her!"

"Oh I see," said Myranda. "Little Arya has a crush."

"Fuck you," said Arya. "How about you and I step outside for a moment. Believe me, that would be all I need. How about taking me on yourself rather than with some lackey."

Myranda took out a knife out of her pocket and Arya went pale. She knew that she crossed the line. She was swaying from the alcohol and Myranda, on coke, had a frenzied look in her eye.

"I am going to enjoy this," she said nastily. "Not so tough now are you cunt? I will have two guys hold you down while I put a permanent smile on your fucking face."

Myranda charged forward and swung her blade. Arya dodged it and fell over. Myranda advanced again and Arya shrieked and closed her eyes.

"You leave Arya alone," snapped Tommen who grabbed Myranda and hit her with a left hook Arya had taught him. He stood over her with a panic at what he did. 

"We need to get the fuck out of here fast," said Arya. She grabbed him by the arm and the two of them raced out. They did not stop once they got out of the house. They knew that Myranda would have someone after them before long and they kept running. They ran five blocks (more like stumbled) and Arya stopped them. She turned and kissed Tommen on the cheek.

"You saved my ass back there," breathed Arya. 

"You stopped me from....fucking up and shit," slurred Tommen. 

Arya took Tommen by the hand for support, but both of them fell down too drunk to really get anywhere.

"I cannot go back home or my mom with kick my fucking ass," said Tommen. "I am too drunk to sneak back in you know."

"My parents think I am at your place," said Arya. "Fuck....I need to call Hot Pie."

"He's 'leeping," said Tommen. "His ma would beat his sorry ass if he sneaks out y'know."

Arya took out her phone and she clicked on favorites. She then heard an angry noise in the distance. Like a small band of people. 

"Fuck," she said. "They're coming. Those psychos will mutilate our faces! We need to fucking hide! Fuck! Shit! Fuck shit! I knew I that fucking bitch was out of her fucking mind!"

Tommen and Arya stumbled to a bush where they hid behind it trying to stay quiet. The car drove by slowly as it was full of tough looking metal heads looking to get revenge from Myranda. They were in deep shit and she knew it. She looked at her favorites. Jon and Robb. She clocked on Jon's name. She needed Jon! She did not press dial. 

She could not call Jon. Jon would be there and protect her yes, but Jon would be outraged and would tell their parents. Jon would also make it a point to track where Ayra would be at all times and she could not bear Jon's big brother act. 

She and Robb were never that close. It was Friday night and she did not know if Robb was drunk or sober. She knew that he had been on a sober streak. She prayed and dialed. 

 _"Arya, what's up,"_ said Robb. 

"Robb," said Arya. "I need you! I weally need you. I am being hunted by a gang of Suicide Squad wannabes!"

" _Arya what's going on,_ said a worried voice.  _Wait, 'weally.' Are you drunk?"_

"I am weally drunk," slurred Arya. "And I pissed off a gang of coked up metal heads at a rave. They are driving around looking for us!"

 _Stay where you are,_ said Robb.  _I will be right there. Give me an address._

Fifteen minutes later, Arya heard the sound of tires screeching as she saw Robb's new Subaru. Arya and Tommen rushed out of the bushes. Robb looked startled at how drunk they were. 

"Please take us back to your place," begged Arya. "I will be quiet I promise. Mom and dad will kill me. Cersei will totally kill Tommen."

"Hey," said Robb. "You're okay. Just relax. I will take care of everything. You guys are in good hands. I will not say anything to mom and dad, but Arya seriously a fucking rave at the Dreadfort Warehouse. They're fucking lunatics in there. I went to one once and I never went again."

"You went to one," said Tommen. 

"Well yeah," said Robb. "I still hold the record for the longest beer guzz from the keg."

"I managed 35 seconds," said Tommen drunk.

"Rookie numbers," said Robb. "You will need to bump that up when you reach college good sir. 

"Fuck," yelled Arya. 

Robb saw a car speeding at them. "Shit," yelled Robb as he punched the gas. "Holy shit, what the fuck did you two do!"

"Myranda," said Arya. "She came at me with a knife. She was coked out and Tommen laid her out."

"Are you serious," said Robb. "Myranda? Her family is insane. Her father was arrested for four counts of murder and three counts of rape. Her mother is a convicted serial killer! What the fuck were you two thinking. She is also dating Ramsay Bolton. Whose wise idea was it to hang out with Myranda?"

Tommen threw Arya an angry look. Arya went pale. 

Suddenly the car was hit from behind as the car full of psychos were on their tail. 

"This is a new car you assholes," screamed Robb. "I just paid the first month of finance on it! Sons of bitches!!!! Fuck you!!!"

The car drove up to the side. Robb rolled down the windows. 

"You want to fuck with me ass wipes," yelled Robb. "Congratulations, you pissed me off!"

"Give us those two shits in the back," yelled the driver. "They owe a little debt."

"Hey I got an idea," said Robb. "How about you go SHOVE A ROD UP YOUR ASS! You want that debt paid. Come and get it. Oh, and go fuck yourself."

Robb rammed his car into the metal head's and they started to swerve. Robb then punched the gas and the chase was on. 

"What are you doing," screamed Arya. 

"You can call me names," snarled Robb. "You talk shit about my career or about me, but you will not. FUCK. WITH. MY. CAR!

"Why didn't call Jon," wailed Tommen. 

"You think I don't regret that," snapped a drunk Arya.

The car chase was fast and Arya hating every second of it. She knew that her brother was a little wild at times, but this was something else. The worst part was that Robb was sober. Robb made many sharp turns and one into a narrow alley way. The other car followed close behind. Robb had a grin on his face. 

"You two good back there," he asked. 

"I am going to puke," said Arya.

"Not on my new leather seats you're not, barked Robb. "Hold it in. This little bullshit chase will be over in a few minutes. These idiots are just playing into my hands. There was this time when I needed to lose a cop because Theon had possession of weed. This trick will spin those fucks out."

"I am starting to think you are insane," said Tommen who was turning green. 

True to his word Robb had driven to a dirt road that led near the woods. The other car pursued Robb drove as fast as his car would go and Arya saw a large lake. Robb was not stopping and the other car was not either. Arya and Tommen screamed as Robb, in the dead last second with expertise, spun the car away and out of danger. The other car did not slow fast enough. The metal heads drove right on the deck which collapsed under the weight of the car down the car went into the lake. 

Robb honked his horn and yelled, "you like that!? You like that?! Hey, you see this. It's my cock. Suck it! Come back to me when you're ready to go on the big rides."

Robb then drove away with his middle finger extended out the window. 

* * *

 

Arya groaned as she and Tommen laid on the couch grabbing their heads. 

Robb tossed them a bottle of water with a shit eating grin on his face. They tried to sneak in quietly, but Sansa had heard and she came out. She was outraged when she saw Arya and Tommen drunk as hell.  _God please kill me now,_ thought Arya as Sansa started a lecture (A fucking lecture!) at two in the morning.

"What are you smiling about," said Sansa.

"I managed to spin some assholes out into the lake," said Robb. "Hopefully they didn't lock their doors. Otherwise......well let us not even think about it. Pretty cool huh you two. Arya you just happened to have a pretty cool brother."

"I am never calling you again," spat Arya. "From now on it's Jon or bust."

Robb roared with laughter as Sansa stood there shaking her head at all three of them. 

"Well I need to get some sleep," said Sansa. "Arya you and I are going to have a talk in the morning."

"Fuck me," mumbled Arya.

Robb bade them good night as well before retiring singing  _I Can't Drive Fifty Five._

Tommen and Arya said nothing for a moment. 

"Thank you for coming out tonight," said Tommen quietly. "If you were not there I would have been screwed. You're the best Arya."

"If you were not there I would have been scarred by a psycho bitch," said Arya. "You were pretty rad there. Just keep your head low if you see Myranda in the hallways. It's school turf she so will do shit. We can never go to the Dreadfort Street again."

"Never," said Tommen. 

Drunk and not really thinking about it, Arya moved forward and kissed Tommen softly on the lips before resting her head on his chest. She did not see the shocked and then goofy look at his face. 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. To be honest, when it comes to this story I have no idea what I am doing with it. I just wing it as I go along. I do like writing this Robb though haha.

**Arya Stark**

Arya woke with her head pounding but beneath her felt comfortable and sound. She didn’t open her eyes. She knew the moment she did the nausea would hit her like brick; better to be lying down with eyes closed. She then heard soft breathing beneath her and her eyes (despite not wanting to a second earlier) popped open and she looked down to see herself lying on top of Tommen. Her arms were around him and her head was buried in his neck. Their legs were entwined and she felt an immense heat hit her cheeks. 

Tommen looked peaceful beneath her. She blanched. There was a terrible taste in her mouth from the alcohol at the rave. She wondered how the hell Robb managed to do this night after night a couple months back. It was torture. She looked around and saw a very nice kept apartment and realized that she was at Robb and Sansa’s. Surprisingly, this was the first time that she had ever been to her brother and sister’s apartment. She felt a slight pang of envy at how well they were living. While her home with Ned and Cat was great, she did hate the constant regulations. 

Tommen stirred and then groaned. Arya didn’t know what to do. She observed him while he opened his tired eyes and was not aware that she should have probably gotten off him. Tommen did not seem to mind as his green eyes stared into hers. 

“That was a crazy night,” said Tommen.

“Tell me about it,” said Arya. 

“How’s your head,” asked Tommen. 

“Hell,” replied Arya. “We totally Robb Stark’d it last night.”

“Is that really a thing,” demanded Robb who entered the living room. “Seriously, there is a thing called Robb Starking it? Was it Theon?”

“Not sure where it came from,” said Arya. “All I know is that it’s a thing among all our friends. Hell, even Margaery uses it these days.”

“God damn it,” said Robb. “I’ve been sober two month asshats.”

“Quite a feat,” said Sansa entering the living room looking meticulous as always. It made Arya hate Sansa at times. Sansa epitomized beauty and grace effortlessly. Men flocked to her like fucking sheep and then there was Arya. She was told that she was very attractive in her own right, but seldom did men come running to her like Sansa. Whatever, she could defend herself unlike Sansa. She then saw Sansa pull up a chair and Arya’s face went pale.  _ Oh no!  _

“Now that you are awake we are going to have a talk,” said Sansa. 

“Ha,” laughed Robb. “That’s sucks. Good luck with that you two.”

“Get back over here,” said Sansa. “You’re not exempt.”

“What the hell did  _ I  _ do,” demanded Robb. 

“Oh nothing,” said Sansa. “Except get into a car chase around the city with our sister in the back seat where you could have recklessly killed her and yourself trying to pay back a bunch of metalheads for hitting your car. You ran them into a river. You’re lucky they all came out alive!”

“I wouldn’t be charged if they didn’t,” said Robb. “I asked Sam about it last night.”

“The point,” said Sansa loudly, “is that once again you are behind a series of potential catastrophes!”

“Where do you get this shit,” asked Robb. Then looked at Arya. “Is she always like this with you? Because I suddenly have this....sharp pain in my ass.”

Arya and Tommen burst out laughing. Sansa kicked the chair over and demanded that Robb sit. Robb sighed knowing that (as his roommate) she would hound him if he didn’t. He gave Arya and Tommen an apologetic look and took a seat. “I need a drink,” muttered Robb. 

“Now,” said Sansa. “I will not tell mother and father about your little night escapade this time. The same goes for you Tommen. I am sure Cersei would be enraged if she knew that you spent a night at a rave where people like Myranda hang out. Seeing as you got into a load of trouble and you both have terrible hangovers, I will not press the point.”

“You’re a saint,” muttered Robb. 

“Shut up,” said Sansa. “Anyway, I will be keeping a closer eye on what you are doing through your social feeds. I will also check in with mother and father and slyly ask them of your whereabouts. I told Jon what happened last night and he is furious. You will probably get a call from him later.”

Arya groaned. Sansa was one thing, but Big Brother Jon was a whole other mess.

“That is why I called Robb,” said Arya. “To avoid that. Jon will make life impossible!”

“Got that right,” said Robb. 

Sansa kicked Robb’s shin before continuing. “Also, I think we should also start establishing some ground rules for you and Tommen now that you guys are clearly starting to----”

“No,” said Arya. “No, you are not going to go there! This was nothing more than two friends drunk and disorderly cuddling. Nothing more. I mean, I am a girl and he is a boy it’s natural we cuddle, but it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Horse shit,” said Robb. “Trust me sis, this will be the beginning. You already told me that he punched Myranda out before she could hurt you. You ran away with him into the night. You also went to him as soon as the lights were out. I was watching to be sure you two would not try anything. If you did, Tommen would be a dead man. Sorry Tommen, but as the brother if you were to get into her pants when she was drunk I would have tossed you out of the window.”

“You two have been friends forever,” said Sansa. “It’s only natural that you two will start to think of each other romantically and sexually.”

“Oh my fucking God,” said Arya mortified. “We are actually having this conversation?”

“Sex,” said Sansa. “Well, yes. I think when it comes to potential sex we should discuss the ground rules. Like being sure to have sex when you two are really ready.”

“Well seeing as I am forced to be here I might as well jump in on the train,” said Robb. “S-E-X. All about makin’ that whoopee!”

“What,” said Sansa. 

“You know,” said Robb. “Like the song. It’s right for makin’ whoopee. Getting low down and dirty, makin’ bacon, doing the mattress tango, the ol’ lust and thrust, that nasty hanky panky, a bit of the old in out in out, doing that midnight jockey ride----”

“Are you finished!”

“I got a few more,” said Robb. 

“I hate you,” said Sansa. 

“You break my heart saying that sister,” said Robb pretending to look hurt. 

“What the fuck is going on right now,” muttered Tommen. 

“Sansa is being annoying and Robb is being an ass,” said Arya. “So basically they are doing their usual routine.”

“So when it comes to making love,” said Robb. “The first and most effective method that is really cheap if you go to a Seven Eleven is a condom. Now the condom is 99% effective. If it fails well happy father’s day.”

“You know what just leave,” said Sansa. 

“Can’t,” said Robb. “I am involved now. Arya I just want to say that you should wait before doing anything. I like you Tommen, but you and my sister are still young and there is a whole bunch of shit you two need to discover. Like drive ins. You are not ready for the rumble between the sheets before you guys take the car and make out for a bit. Make out and get that teenage lovin’ a try.”

“Drive in make outs are nice,” said Sansa dreamily. 

“Who did you go making out with,” said Robb annoyed. 

“None of your business,” said Sansa blushing. 

“Who,” said Robb angrily. “I have an idea and I do not think it was that prick Joffrey.”

“Does it matter,” said Sansa. 

“Uh yeah,” said Robb. “Who did you go to the drive ins with?”

“Fuck you that’s who,” snapped Sansa. 

Robb and Sansa started arguing fully now. Tommen and Arya looked at each other and slowly stood up. The crept towards the door and left while Robb and Sansa (still arguing) failed to notice. 

“You’re family is fucked up,” said Tommen. “I thought I had a messed up family. I have a dwarf, an asshole brother, a sister who is weird as shit, a bitch for a mom, a drunk for a dad, and my Uncle Jaime is.....just out there. I haven’t talked to him in a while. But your family are possessed!”

“Tommen,” said Arya seriously. She had to know what happened last night. “Did we do anything? I mean not sex obviously, but did we make out?”

“Not that I remember,” said Tommen. “You did kiss me though.”

“I did,” said Arya and she saw a shadow of disappointment cross Tommen’s face. 

“Yes, but it was a mistake,” said Tommen. “You were drunk. I promise I will not hold it against you squirt.”

Arya grinned as she saw Tommen was taking it back to a familiar territory for them. Yet, she could not get the quick look of disappointment on his face out of her mind. She grabbed his arm.

“Would you like me to kiss you,” said Arya quietly. 

“Would you want to kiss me,” said Tommen slowly. 

“I don’t know,” said Arya blushing for the second time this morning. 

“Would you like me to kiss  _ you, _ ” said Tommen. “I mean we could if you want. I mean I wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t mind,” said Arya now annoyed. “How gracious of you.”

“That’s not what I meant,” said Tommen quickly. 

“What did you mean,” said Arya. 

“Well, what did you,” said Tommen nervously. 

They looked at each other blushing hard. 

“Arya Stark,” said a loud voice. “You and I need to have a little chat.”

Arya turned around and saw Jon coming towards her. 

“Fuck,” muttered Arya. “This morning is not going to end ever is it?”

“Arya,” said Tommen quickly, “we should talk more...about this. I mean you know.....yeah.”

“That sounded uninspiring,” said Arya. 

“Oh I see,” said Jon. “I was wondering when this would happen. Tommen good to see you again. It’s been a while. Come with me to Robb and Sansa’s. I have a word to give you as well.”

Arya and Tommen followed Jon with their heads hung low. Jon opened the door. 

“FINE,” yelled Robb. “I admit it, that night during your sleepover with Jeyne and Myrcella I fingered the shit out of Jeyne! There you happy!”

“I knew it,” yelled Sansa. “I knew it you pervert you were trying to bang my friends!”

“Uh yeah Jeyne is only two years younger than me and she is hot what did you expect from me a Jimmy Stewart act? How about the time when I brought Theon over and you kept flashing him those flirty looks? Yeah, that did not go unnoticed!”

“I was ten,” snapped Sansa. 

“Still guilty of the crime Sansa,” said Robb. “Still guilty! You never give those eyes to the best friend. So you are guilty too! Yeah! Yeah! How do you like that!”

“Well,” said Sansa flustered. “At least I never got detention getting rock hard in front of the cheerleading squad!”

“Low blow,” yelled Robb. “So that’s how we are going to play! Well, at least I never had someone walk in on me sucking a cucumber to practice her fellatio!”

“That’s a lie,” said Sansa blushing hard. “I--I was just eating it and---I lost a bet and I had to make a video of myself doing it because Jeyne is a pervert!!!!”

“What the fuck is going on,” yelled Jon. “What the hell is the matter with you two?”

“Oh like you haven’t done anything weird Mr. Dark Magician,” said Robb. “Hey remember the time you had Stacy from the soccer team brush up against you during the  after game party and you----”

“Finish that sentence and you die,” roared Jon.

At that point, Jon, Robb, and Sansa were having a shouting match. Once again, Tommen and Arya left the room. 

 

**Jaime Lannister**

He was as drunk has he had been in a long time. It was an important family function and he was to be subjected to his father, his sister, Robert Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon and his lover Loras, his father, and thankfully Tyrion. Oh, and Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. 

Fuck Joffrey.

Stannis sat at the table silent and stoic like the boring ass statue that he was. Jaime wondered if he ever smiled. What was the purpose in his life if that was the case. He needed to get fucked and he needed to get fucked soon. 

Renly and Loras talking head to head and giggled like school girls. God how pathetic. Cersei was being a bitch. No surprise there. Robert was ignoring her and talking about a time when he had fucked some bar girl in his college glory years to Tyrion. Tyrion knew it was making Cersei angry so he encouraged the whole story telling. 

Joffrey was bragging about his latest victory at the bank. The boy had a knack for investments at Lannister Bank. Jaime had to admit that. Tywin looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He glared at his family with nothing but contempt. Tommen was lost in a daydream. 

_ Probably thinking about Arya Stark,  _ thought Jaime. He wondered if his nephew had said anything to the girl. He had better make a move on soon or another would get her. She was a lovely little thing. Not like his Sansa, but she was lovely. It made Jaime desire Sansa all the more. He was tempted to bring her tonight, but she thought better and warned him that it would be a bad idea. 

“Are you seeing anyone Lannister,” said Robert. “You cannot tell me that it has been a whole year since you’ve come back and you haven’t had some lady warm your bed at night. That Oscar has to count for something right?”

“I would rather not talk about my sexual life in front of the children,” said Jaime thinking about his night with Sansa a few nights ago when they made love the entire night. Oh, he had quite the woman warming his bed these past months.

“Come on uncle,” said Joffrey. “Surely there must be someone. Don’t tell me that I have already surpassed you as the ladies man in this family.”

“They cannot take their eyes off you,” said Cersei proudly. 

“I want to puke,” said Tyrion. “Any woman that lets you touch them clearly has daddy issues.”

“Fuck you,” said Joffrey. “What are you smiling at Myrcella? Hey, where do you go night after night? Don’t tell me you are still playing in jazz clubs. Only men play as jazz leaders. You’re wasting your time. You should have played piano. That way when you are a trophy wife you can at least play something to please your husband.”

“You are such a prick,” said Jaime after another shot of whiskey. “Did anyone ever tell you that? I know that you like to hide behind mommy’s skirts because you are not a man, but seriously, you are a five star piece of human shit.”

“How dare you speak to him like that,” spat Cersei. 

“I can talk to him however I like,” yelled Jaime. “Seeing as you do not have the gumption to tell him what a neanderthal he is, I will.”

“Will you shut up the both of you,” said Tywin. “Jaime I need to speak with you.”

Jaime followed Tywin out. Tywin wasted no time getting to the point. 

“When are you going to join the bank? We need you to take over it one day. In addition to that, when are you going to settle down and take a wife? You are not a young man anymore. At least, not a very young man. It is high time that you finally thought about getting married. There are a few suitors that I have lined up for you. They are very beautiful women that will make great wives for conferences and social events. When you have a child he will also be in line to run our bank. I have had enough of you meandering around teaching college students who will never amount to a thing.”

“No,” said Jaime. “I like my work. I like writing. I like to read other’s writings. I also have no interest in any suitors that you may give me. I just so happen to know this particular young woman who is very beautiful and one that I like to share company with.”

“Who is she,” said Tywin.    
“None of your concern father,” said Jaime. 

“Jaime,” said Tywin warningly, but Jaime had already turned around and left. He decided to say fuck it all. He called a taxi cab and texted Sansa to meet him later at a cafe. He was tired to his family. He needed Sansa. Desired her.....


	30. Chapter 30

**Jaime Lannister**

He marched right up to Sansa’s apartment door figuring that she was alone. Based off what she told him, her brother would be out tonight. He hoped he would in any case. He did not text Sansa. He was too interested in surprising her, knowing that she loved surprises. He knocked on the door with a loopy grin on his face thinking about how he was going to make love to her tonight.  

The door opened up and Jaime Lannister’s face went deathly pale. Robb Stark opened the door. 

“Jaime Lannister,” said Robb in surprise. “This is very unusual. To what do I owe the pleasure? At this very late hour.”

Jaime, whose drunken mind was trying to work furiously tried to think of something to deceive the young man standing in the doorway looking bewildered and slightly paranoid. He needed to think of something good. Anything that would give him more time.

“I was just looking for you actually,” said Jaime. “I---uh, well it’s embarrassing really. You know that I had Sansa as a student last year and she spoke very highly of you. Well, the thing is that I have been in a bit of a writer’s block as you probably figured based on me being here rather than the city of stars, and I was hoping to pick your brain a bit.”

“My brain,” said Robb confused. “Why would you want to pick my brain? I never wrote a script in my life.”

“Well the thing about scripts,” said Jaime, “is that no matter what format you are doing a good story is a good story. I have been reading your stories in the newspapers. I found that I am absorbed by the serials. You have quite a talent. Though you never wrote a script I think you would be a good authority on tossing ideas back and forth. Essentially, I am looking for an inspiration to maybe get myself back in the game if that makes sense.”

Robb’s face broke into a big smile. Jaime figured Robb was the type of person that loved to talk about his work and would think of nothing else. He was proven right. Before Jaime knew it, he was sitting on a couch with Robb talking animatedly.

“This is a cause for a little celebration,” said Robb. “It’s not everyday that someone gets a two time Oscar winner in their apartment. I promised Jon and Sansa that I would not touch a drop of alcohol for two weeks. It’s been much longer than that. I think one drink wouldn’t hurt don’t you? What is your poison Lannister? I am feeling something lighter and tastier. How about a Blue Hawaiian?”

“Sounds fantastic,” replied Jaime cursing himself for not texting Sansa first. It was apparent that she was not even in.”

Robb created the cocktail and handed him one. Jaime took a taste and wondered if Robb ever thought about bartending. The drink tasted fantastic. Hell, it was one of the best cocktails that he ever had and he had been to plenty of Hollywood parties. Robb made himself one and sat himself down on a chair opposite of Jaime.”

“So what did have you been working on,” asked Robb eagerly. “You know I saw that last picture that you made. I cannot remember the name, but it was a romantic comedy. I know the reviews were not great. What was it....I think it got a 54% on Rotten Tomatoes? I thought it was underrated. It was very funny. Kind of an honest portrayal of love in real life, but I suppose you made it too real. Sometimes when stories hit too close to home people tune out.”

“People want to be entertained,” said Jaime. “That was not entertaining. My experience in Hollywood should have prevented me from making that piece of shit. Just another flop. Three in a row Stark. If you ever make it big and you strike out three times you are done. There are no if, ands, or buts about it.”

“I will never make it to Hollywood,” said Robb. “My stories will never transition well to the big screen. Just not enough pazazz to entertain the masses. I have a select audience. There is this story that I am working on right now. So it’s the story of this young man whose about twenty four or so right? So when this kid was born his mother, a total low life who is fucked up on drugs and alcohol and what not, decided to leave this infant up for adoption. Kind of a mercy for the baby because she does not want this kid to follow the usual pattern her family has fallen into. So he is adopted by some middle class working family and he lives his life. Well, years later the biological mother dies right. So this little girl whose his half sister is on his doorstep and he needs to decide whether or not he wants to take care of this girl for the mother that he feels abandoned him or to turn this girl whom he has no connection with away and send her to another relative who will probably lead her to a life of---well you know how it goes in the inner cities.”

“Fucking hell,” said Jaime. “That sounds fucking depressing. I thought it would be some adventure story or something.”

“I need to make a social statement,” said Robb. “The whole story is political. It will deal with segregation in the school systems and the overall life of minorities trying to raise their children in the inner city or as Chris Hayes would call it, ‘a colony in a nation.’”

“Thought provoking,” said Jaime. “Not entertaining, but through provoking.”

“Well what did you have in mind,” asked Robb irked. “Do not tell me you want to make another romantic comedy about some dumb broad whose spoiled and she meets some rough and tough fellow who breaks her cool exterior and she falls in love.”

“No,” said Jaime. “But that sounds profitable I should get to work.”

The two of them started to laugh. Jaime and Robb pounded their cocktails and Robb went to make another one. Jaime wondered where his Sansa was at the moment and if she would be stopping by her apartment soon. 

 

**Sansa Stark**

Sansa admitted to herself that she was never one to act spontaneous. In that regard she was like her parents and Jon. She never felt the need to act out of control or act in a way that would surprise people. She liked to be predictable. She liked routine. So she felt a little nervous and excited as she drove to Jaime’s house. She had felt rather horny that afternoon after she, Robb, and Jon finished bickering to realize that Arya and Tommen slipped out. Once Jon was gone and Robb stormed off to do whatever the hell he did, she had suddenly felt the savage urge to have sex. Sadly, Jaime was working with one of his upper level classes that afternoon and she could not turn up to his office, lock the door, and have a quick bit of sex. 

Deciding that she was going to have sex tonight she went to Jaime’s with the full intent of surprising her lion. She put the key in the lock and let herself in humming to herself. She looked around and smiled. There were new paintings in the apartment that made it livelier. Jaime always went with her taste. 

“Sansa,” said a voice behind her in surprise. 

Sansa yelped as she jumped. She turned around only to be face to face with Tyrion fucking Lannister!!!

“Sansa Stark what are you doing in here,” asked Tyrion mildly surprised. 

“Oh I was around,” stammered Sansa. “I was looking for Jaime because I, uh, I finished a really nice script that I would like him to read. He was my professor and all of that so I felt that he would be a suitable choice to read it. I would have Robb do it, but Robb can be really critical and he never wrote a script.”

“I get that but how did you get in here,” said Tyrion. “Breaking and entering? Unless you have a key and why would you have a key?”

“Key,” said Sansa cursing in her head and trying to think fast. “I didn’t need a key. The door was left unlocked. I was concerned honestly. There could have been a robbery going on.”

Tyrion smiled. “If that were the case then why would you have come into the house with a potential robber going on? That seems highly unsafe now doesn’t it?”

_ Damn dwarf,  _ thought Sansa savagely. “I was not using my head properly. Had a bit of a moment there with my head.”

“Well your tale is complete and utterly unconvincing,” said Tyrion. “Want to try again and tell me the truth on why you are here. Oh, Jaime is out by the way. Not sure when he is coming back. I am here to avoid spending time with the family.”

“I was,” blushed Sansa. “I was hoping to----”

“Fuck,” said Tyrion bluntly. “I am not surprised. He was very fond of you from the moment he saw you. I could tell by the way that he looked at you and from the very frequent visits to his office that you two were together. Not that I mind. You are no longer as student so there’s no problem. Well, your father would probably can Jaime if he found out so there’s that. I am glad that you are with him sweet girl. You are making him a better man.”

Sansa said nothing as he cheeks were burning from embarrassment at being caught by Tyrion. Tyrion went over to the cabinet and he poured a drink for the both of them.

“Have you talked with your brother Brandon,” he asked. “The boy is very intelligent. A natural talent that I would like to mold if I can. He seems set on heading to a University in another country, but he would be wasting his time. I want him to come to King’s Landing University. I was hoping that you could take some sense into him.”

“I can try,” said Sansa taking the drink hoping for this to all end soon enough. Any sexual desire that she had was gone and she could tell that Tyrion was smirking. 

“How is your brother doing,” asked Tyrion. “I know that your half brother Jon is doing well for himself working for Tyrell. How about your other brother. I always wanted him in my classes, but he never got around to it. Another natural talent according to his professors.”

“He is alright,” said Sansa. “He is probably sleeping right now. He has taken to early nights these days.”

 

**Jaime Lannister**

“So this guy has one day left to live,” said Robb finishing his sixth cocktail. “He decides to say ‘fuck it’ and he goes to a whorehouse to get laid before he dies. Sadly, all the whores are taken except for this really old lady with one blue eye and a patch over the other. He guys says ‘no way’ because he’s got only a few hours left to live and he wants to get laid right you know? However, this old lady tells him that it will be an experience he never forgets. The guys decides, ‘fuck it’ I am going to die soon anyway what does it matter? So the woman lifts her eye patch and tells the guy to fuck her in the eye. The guy obliges her and does it. After he finishes he says, ‘damn that was amazing! If I somehow live I will definitely do this again. The old woman says,’ sure I’ll keep an eye out for you!”

Jaime burst out laughing as he set his fifth cocktail down. Drunk before he got there, Jaime was feeling very warm. He knew his cheeks were red and he was laughing very hard at Robb’s vulgar joke. There was a knock on the door and Robb yelled for the person to come in. Theon entered the room and was surprised to see Jaime Lannister there. 

“He was just in to talk to me,” said Robb. “He is looking for some writing ideas and he came to me. I consider myself lucky.. Sit down I will make you a drink.”

Theon paused and then grinned. “Are you saying that the Robb Stark I know and love is back?”

“Ah shut up and relax,” said Robb. “I will make you a good drink. I think we could all use Long Island Ice Teas. A night for the boys!”

There was another knock on the door and Robb was surprised. He yelled for the person to come in and in came Tommen looking timid. 

“I think I left my watch here,” mumbled Tommen. “Sorry to disturb you Robb. I know that you’re probably pissed with me for----what happened last night.”

“What happened last night,” asked Jaime. 

“Oh shit,” said Tommen. “What are you doing here!?”

“What did you do last night,” asked Jaime again, 

“It’s a great tale of courage,” said Robb dramatically. “So there I was in the midst of a life and death car chase with a bunch of coked out metalheads looking to kill my sister and Tommen for punching Myranda in the face during a rave. They thought they could mess with me, but they didn’t realize they were messing with the man! So I made a quick maneuver and they could not match it. They ended up in the creek and we got away. I am going to drink to my savvy.”

“When do you go to raves,” asked Jaime. “Not that I am going to yell at you for it. I went to a few wild parties in my time.”

“Yeah,” said Theon. “I read that you fucked Arianne Martell during one.”

“Who hasn’t,” said Jaime shrugging. 

“You had sex with Arianne Martell,” said Tommen. “Wow!”

“Do not mention that to your mother or my father,” said Jaime. “You know that our family does not have the best history with the Martells.”

“Nor the Tyrells,” said Tommen. “How come?”

“Another time,” said Jaime. 

“Here have a drink,” said Theon tossing Tommen a beer. “It’s just a beer Lannister no worries. If he cannot handle one beer than he is not a man. College girls will be looking for men that can drink. Keep that in mind. They know rookies. They smell inexperience. Don’t be that freshman.”

“Life lessons,” said Robb cheerfully as he poured himself another drink. “So Tommen what are you doing with my baby sister? I am curious.”

“Nothing,” said Tommen making a face as he tasted the beer. “I swear we are just friends.”

“You want to be just friends with her,” asked Jaime curious about his nephew. Unlike Joffrey, Jaime liked Tommen’s kind nature. Like Tommen he too understood the allure of a Stark.

“I---you know I think she’s cute,” said Tommen trying to sound cool. 

Theon, Jaime, and Robb laughed. “Such a little grasshopper,” said Theon. “Drink up and listen to me. I can help you when it comes to women.”

“Fuck off,” said Robb. “You know how to lay them not keep them. If Tommen fucks my baby sister and ships her off I will come for you and I will kick your ass three ways to Wednesday you got that? And that is just me. There’s no telling what Jon will do to you.”

“Loud and clear,” said Tommen. 

“She likes musicals,” said Robb suddenly. “I approve of you taking my sister out. I’ve known you for years. You’re a good kid. You will treat her right I think. She likes plays. Take her to the theatre this weekend. Make it casual otherwise she will take it as a date and she will be Arya like. Oh, and ditch the sweater vest man. You look like a jerk off.”

“Easy,” said Jaime.

“Tell me he does not look like a jerk off,” said Theon. 

“He does not look fashionable,” said Jaime. “I will give you that. I would recommend a white shirt and a button down dress shirt. Maybe blue.”

“Arya’s favorite color,” said Robb. “Navy blue especially.”

“We should invite Jon here,” said Theon. “Get the fucking crew back.”

“Jon is probably with Margaery,” said Robb. 

“She’s a real winner,” said Jaime. “I bet she loves dragging him by the cock. She’s a bitch you know that right? Once she is tired of Jon she will toss him aside like she has done to so many men. She is a man eater like the son. I swear she is. I remember this time when she slept with this guy at a university. Great talent and their family was up and coming. She learned off of their trade deals and she had the FBI take them down for insider trading. Can you believe that?”

“Hang on,” said Robb. “I remember reading about that. I researched some stuff----oh well not important. Who wants another drink!”

 

**Sansa Stark**

Sansa was giggling uncontrollably as Tyrion told her stories of his adventures with Jaime. She knew that Jaime was mischievous, but she had no idea how much of a hell raiser he was when he was younger. She also felt jealously when Tyrion mentioned a lover. Tyrion caught onto that and he skipped the story of him and Jaime going to a whore house in Dorne for a poker game. 

Sansa’s cheeks were flushed and she felt happy. Tyrion laughed and told her that she had enough to drink and that he was taking her home. Not wanting to argue, she allowed Tyrion to guide her to his car. She laughed again when she heard Tyrion blasting Nirvana on his cell phone. 

“I like to let out a little anger,” said Tyrion. “I like to stay in the trends. I am that older man that rocks to Kendrick Lamar and Lil’ Wayne. I can deal. Don’t like to be all basic get me G?”

Tyrion and Sansa burst out laughing as Tyrion cracked more jokes along the car ride. When they arrived Sansa was surprised to hear so much noise coming from her apartment. She gave Tyrion a quizzical look. Tyrion shrugged and followed her in. 

Jaime, Robb, Theon, and Tommen were sitting in a circle laughing and drinking. Sansa blushed at seeing Jaime there looking so calm and youthful. The desire she had returned and she wanted everyone to leave the apartment so she could have him between her legs. Tyrion laughed and walked over and joined. 

_ Looks like I am not getting laid tonight, _ thought Sansa.  _ That seems to happen a lot when it comes to sex in my apartment. I swear I should just give up the fantasy of having my boyfriend in my bed rather than his. _

She sat down besides Robb knowing she could not be affectionate with Jaime. Jaime’s eyes followed her and he flashed her a quick sensual smile. 

“So I was wandering around downtown because Robb, being a fuck face, did not show up,” said Theon. “So I decided to ditch the club and head to the a jazz club. Do you remember that one that we went to with fake IDs Robb?”

“Oh yeah,” said Robb. “I loved the joint.”

“Guess who I saw leading a band on sax,” said Theon. “Myrcella! The girl can play. I was turned on when I saw it.”

“Try it and I will kick your ass,” said Jaime. 

“I will join you there,” said Tyrion.

“Brother’s has to defend honor,” said Tommen. 

Theon laughed at Tommen. “So offense kid you don’t intimidate me all that much. I would be more scared of Arya than you.”

“Anyhow,” said Theon, “I saw her play and I have a date with her tomorrow night. Just a date nothing more I assure you. She is too proper for anything else.”

“No,” moaned Sansa. “I have to talk sense into her. Myrcella with you! That is just repulsive.”

“Fuck you,” said Theon. 

“Watch it,” growled Jaime dangerously. 

Tyrion sensed the danger and said, “brother no need to play the chivalry card. We already know you to be a hound dog.”

“After hearing about you and Pamela Anderson I would agree,” said Robb. 

Sansa turned and gave Jaime a sharp look. He did not look at her, but she saw his cheeks turn slightly red. She would need to ask about that for sure. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“It’s a Goddamn party,” yelled Robb. “Come on in!”

Sansa gasped and Theon raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

Ygritte entered looking rather sheeping. 

“Hey guys,” she said. “I was just in the neighborhood. Back from another trip. I was hoping to see Jon, but Sam said he was out and he told me that he might be here with you.”

  
  



	31. Chapter 31

**Jon Snow**

It was another late night at the office. Not that he minded it too much. The work was interesting this time around and he did not notice the hours ticking away as he worked without pause. By the time he looked up from his computer and the stacks of reports and spreadsheets he was startled to see it was pitch black out. 

He looked at the clock on the wall and gasped when he saw that the time was 11:15 P.M. He decided that he did enough work for the day. It would be there tomorrow when he came back to the office. He stood up and stretched before heading tidying up and heading for his apartment. It had been a few days since he had seen Margaery. She was off on a business trip with a bunch of executives. She would not be back for a few more days leaving him pining for her. 

He stopped off at a small Dornish restaurant and ate. As he did so he looked through his phone reading and catching up on the latest sports rumors and gossip. The baseball season was nearing the postseason and football was starting to come around. His phone buzzed and he saw a text from Robb. He was about to open the message when he saw an alert on his phone. There was a blockbuster trade in football and Jon instantly opened it. The trade shocked Jon who read five more articles related to the trade forgetting about Robb’s text.

Jon yawned as he drove back to his apartment looking forward to a good night’s sleep. He cursed when he dropped the keys. Yawning again as he opened the door all he could think about was his bed. He tossed the keys on the table and decided that he would sneak a beer before bed. He earned one. 

“Good to see you Jon,” said a woman’s voice behind him. “Still working late I see.”

Jon dropped his beer and he turned around with his mouth open. Ygritte was standing behind him looking pleased to see him. She was dressed lazy as usual, but the loose clothes and the simple hair fit her well. Hell, she had grown a little more lean and a little more lovely since they had broken up a year ago. Her skin was darker during her travels South. Not that Jon knew much about where she went. He knew that she traveled South and nothing more. Sansa, who liked to facebook stalk people, told him about it. 

“What are you doing here,” said Jon stunned. “How did you get in here?”

“Sam was nice enough to let me in,” said Ygritte. “He headed out. Date night with Gilly I think. It’s nice to see those two are back together. I always thought they matched well enough. Him with his stutter and her with her ability to speak in a crowd bigger than four. How’ve you been? Sansa told me that you have gotten a promotion at the firm. That’s great!”

“Yeah it’s been solid,” said Jon trying to adjust himself. 

“Solid,” repeated Ygritte. “Just ‘solid?’”

“Fantastic,” said Jon. “I like what I am doing. I’ve gotten to like my job a lot better.”

“Fucking the boss does that,” said Ygritte. “So you are dating the great Margaery Tyrell. How did you manage that one Snow? I know you have a magic tongue, but Tyrell? You must have other tricks in the bedroom you must not have shown me.”

“She hasn’t been disappointed once,” said Jon firmly. He knew that he should not sound smug, but he could not help it. This was the girl that broke up with him out of the blue and left him miserable. Let her see how good he was doing without her. Afterall, he had the job and the sexy girlfriend. “I learned a lot of things you know. She’s like....she is impossible to describe in the bedroom. She is insatiable and she has skill. I don’t think I ever enjoyed sex more.”

“Look at you,” said Ygritte with a grin catching on. “Big bad Jon Snow. The sex fiend. Impressive. Show me up a little more there sport.”

“I am not showing you up,” said Jon. “God knows you probably had a series of lovers during your travels.”

“A few lovers,” said Ygritte. “A new culture and new types of men. It varied.”

Jon felt a pang of annoyance. He did not want to hear about her lovers and what she did with them. In fact, he did not want to talk about sex anymore. He did not want to see how well she was doing without him either. He knew she wanted to hear more about his life to determine if he was better off. He wanted to go into this war, but at that second he saw how fruitless it was to go down that road.

“So what are you doing back,” asked Jon. 

“I missed it here,” said Ygritte. “That and I got an interview with a graphic design firm. Apparently, they liked the work they saw online. So they called me in. I think the interview went well. We shall see in the coming days. If it did I will be back here to stay. At least for a few years. You never know where life leads you.”

“You’re back then,” said Jon. “Good to know. Things have not changed much here. The city is still the same city. Just a few people have changed.”

“Like you and I,” said Ygritte. “I never properly apologized for leaving you in the dust. I want to correct that right now. It was shitty of me. I didn’t think it through. I was going through his weird phase where life seemed predictable and I saw my future before I lived it. I panicked. It’s stupid I know, but I regret leaving you the way that I did. I’m sorry.”

“It was shitty,” said Jon. “It really hurt. I mean we were together for the longest time and you threw it away as if it meant nothing. That was the worst part. Now seeing you here the whole indignation is coming back. Look I am tired. I just want to sleep. Knowing you’re here will probably not help my sleep, but I need to try. Thank you though for the apology.”

“Perhaps we can have another go at it,” said Ygritte. “I know you are with Tyrell right now, but let’s be honest, she will dump you sooner or later. That is just who she is. When it does happen I would like to maybe rekindle what we had if we can. I do care very much about you Jon. There were times when I was making love and I was thinking about you rather than the man that was making love to me. I realized that you did mean a lot to me. I am hoping that we can maybe get that back.”

“I doubt it,” said Jon. “Margaery is mine. She is not going anywhere. I know that she is powerful and rich and I am not, but that does not make me anything less in her eyes. This one will go the distance.”

“I just don’t want you to be hurt when it ends,” said Ygritte. “I mean odds are she is probably cheating on you at this moment. She is a whore Snow.”

“Watch it,” said Jon angrily. “You cannot just come in here, march back into my life, and then throw shade at the woman that I am seeing. That is bullshit and you know it. I am not going to stand for that Ygritte. I won’t!”

“I am not trying to do anything but state a truth,” said Ygritte. 

“It’s not truth,” said Jon. “That is just what you want to believe. I guarantee you that Margaery is not with anyone right now. She loves me. I know she does and that should be enough for you and anyone else.”

“This is not going well,” said Ygritte with a laugh. 

“How the hell did you think it would go,” demanded Jon. “I mean for fuck’s sake you come back after breaking my heart and you expect graciousness? ‘Oh, that’s fine Ygritte all is forgiven. Now let’s just go back to the way we were! Ladi da di da!’ No, it does not work that way.”

Ygritte started to laugh. “You are different. You are more aggressive. One of the things I hated about you was that passiveness. I can see you are coming into your own a little more. I think being with that snake has helped you in some regard. The wolf is showing his fangs.”

“She is a rose,” said Jon. “A perfect red rose and that rose belongs to me.”

“Well we will not be lovers,” said Ygritte. “How about friends? I am still friends with Sam and Gilly and Theon and Robb and Sansa. I plan to hang out with them so it would be best for us to be cordial with each other. Hell, I want to meet your new woman. I think it would be fun to see this great red rose.”

“I doubt we can be just friends,” said Jon. “There’s too much bitterness there. At least there is on my end.”

“We can if you make an effort,” said Ygritte. “You cannot just toss me out of your life just like that Jon. I know I left you, but you were never really gone. I still thought of you often when I was gone. So much that I am coming back to you without regard to my pride because I know that I made a mistake when it came to you. If that means patience or just friendship than I am fine with that. I want you to see it the same way.”

“I have to think about it,” said Jon. “Where are you staying anyway?”

“Bumming it out in my car,” said Ygritte. 

“Stay here for the night,” mumbled Jon. “You know the place well enough. I have to head to bed. I have an early day tomorrow.”

“Would your red rose approve,” smirked Ygritte. “Or would she get all thorny?”

“Shut up,” said Jon. 

 

**Arya Stark**

It was hard to focus in class for her. She was lost in her day dreams. She knew she needed to come up with some new cheerleading routes for their practice after school and she would probably just make it up on the fly. As long as the cheer was blunt and had a sense of humor the girls would follow like a flock of hens without a single opinion. It bothered her how pathetic it all was. Yet, those girls were desperate for a leader and they would go into a tailspin without her and she knew it. Arya sighed. Being the head cheerleader sucked. She had guys looking at her boobs and her ass all the time now. Every conversation she had with the boys in her class and none every gave her eye contact. One time Arya kicked on of them in the shins because their glaring was so obvious. The cat calls really made her angry. She had already given out six middle finger specials today alone. Boys were pigs. The whole damn lot of them. Except for Tommen and Hot Pie. There were alright. Oh, and she had to admit, she also found Harrold Hardyng very cute. Extremely cute. Now there was one guy she did not mind when he ogled her. 

He was a douche bag. Five star douchebag and she knew it. Yet, she could not help but sigh when he walked by. Hot Pie teased her for it. Tommen slammed his locker shut and said nothing. In fact, the whole day he cold shouldered her and it made her angry. What was up his ass? They had not addressed anything about what happened the night of the rave. They did not address their kiss. She figured it was an innocent mistake and she moved on. 

“Miss. Stark,” said Professor Frey. “Care to add anything or do you plan to sit there looking like a dounce?”

Walder Frey. Worst. Teacher. Ever. 

TFA

Total fucking asshole. 

“I’m sorry,” said Arya. “What was the question?”

“An analysis on T.S. Eliot’s Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock. Please enlighten us.”

She tried to remember what Robb said about Eliot, but she couldn’t. Harrold was looking right at her and winked. 

“I just think it sounds like a whole bunch of nothing,” said Arya. “I mean it sounds fancy, but I do not see the point really.”

“Oh really,” said Walder Frey. “Please Miss. Stark explain. You being such a poet yourself. That 65 on your last assignment is all the proof I need to know your opinion is validated.”

The students laughed and Arya’s cheeks were red. She had nothing to say because she hardly read the damn thing and she had no idea what he was writing about when she scanned the first stanza. 

“I think it’s fascinating,” said Harrold. “The entire style is like a soliloquy. You can tell there’s influence from French symbolism. I remember reading that Eliot was part of the writing scene in Paris during the 1920s. You can tell he picked up a few things from  Mallarmé and Baudelaire. It’s about a aged man that is looking to make his mark on the world, but at this point in his life he is unsure how to go about it. It’s a search for meaning and a search for a defining moment in building a legacy.”

“Braavo,” said Mr. Frey bored. “Sounds like something taken from a sparknote. I am very impressed. So very impressed. Anyone else? Yeah you over the corner talk so I don’t have to. I am getting tired of talking all day.”

* * *

 

Arya was swearing under her breath when Harrold approached her. 

“What a dick,” said Harrold. “I don’t think I ever met a more bitter man than him. I think he was born with something up his ass.”

Arya giggled. “I know right. It’s TS Eliot. Who gives a shit?”

“I like him,” said Harrold. “Of course I like to read. I know that you wouldn’t think it when looking at me. Jocks usually don’t read all that much. Well you are looking at a one of a kind. You know Stark I haven’t really noticed you before. You’ve been quite the popular one since you kicked Frey’s ass. One reason Mr. Frey hates your guts. I felt like I needed to meet the legend herself.”

“You are too kind,” said Arya. “The ass had it coming.”

“Indeed,” said Harrold. “It was foolish because his family has money, but damn it, it was brave. I like that. I like a fight in a woman. So my friends and I are having a get together at my place. I think you should come along. We have a pool and everything indoors. How about it Stark?”

“I would love to,” said Arya stunned. “I mean....that sounds chill you know. Cool.”

Harrold laughed and gave her his number and winked again before he departed. The rest of the day Arya has a smile on her face. Yes, he had a reputation of fucking girls and dumping them, but he was so handsome. Arya knew she was not going to be a notch in his belt, but perhaps a kiss from him would be nice. 

She invited Hot Pie and Tommen to come. Hot Pie jumped at the chance to hang out with the in crowd. Tommen grumbled that he had other things he needed to do and walked away. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Arya Stark**

Arya pondered around Harrold’s house party. Sure enough it was the crowd that she expected and it was one that she was not too fond of. Hot Pie was beside himself finally being part of the in crowd. Though there were stares at his direction no one wanted to say anything knowing Arya would not be afraid to start throwing fists. Arya was amused when she noticed Hot Pie ogling a group of very attractive girls. Among them was Dorea who hated Arya for taking her sport. Though she was no longer a head cheerleader, she looks helped her maintain some resemblance of popularity. She used it to her advantage and Arya heard that she was sleeping with Harrold and a few guys on the football team. She was unsure if they were rumors or if they were true. High school was a very vicious place sometimes. 

Harrold showed her around a bit and he saved the upstairs for last. There he showed her his parents massive master bedroom and a the exquisite bath area. He showed her his room and gave a little smile as he told her that he hoped that she would like to see more of it later in the night. That made Arya blush and she felt a twinge of annoyance. Was she really all the surprised that he would try to lead her to his bedroom by the end of the night. A new notch was all she would be with him. He was that type of douchebag. The only problem was she was attracted to that douchebag. The same trap that so many women fall into with the handsome man that loved to sleep around and nothing more. Women know the reputation but go for it anyway and leave feeling used. Arya was determined that it would not be her tonight.

The party was in full swing by eleven. She decided to let loose just a bit and she took a shot of tequila. Feeling a little warm she decided to take it easy and stick with an easy cider. Demi Lovato was playing loud on the speaker phone and many of the girls rushed to the dance floor. Arya laughed when she saw Hot Pie in a beer chugging contest. Oddly enough, he won and he was soon surrounded by a bunch of the fellows on the baseball team clapping him on the back and giving him praise. For once, Hot Pie was garnering attention and she felt happy for him. She swayed slightly to the ‘Attention’ from Charlie Puth. She liked older music generally, but this song had a beat she could not resist.

“Have another drink,” said Harrold behind her. “You should have one of these cocktails. I know that your brother is a damn legend at drinking. All the records are held by him and his friend Theon Greyjoy back when they ruled the school. I know you have heard of The Red Slut Cocktail. I make a mean one. Here try it.”

Arya had no idea if there was a meaning behind it and her eyes narrowed. If he was calling her a slut she would be outraged. Especially taking into account she was a virgin. She took the drink knowing what it tasted like (Theon had made her one before) and though it did not taste as good as Theon’s, it did taste good nonetheless. She coughed slightly.  _ Fuck that had a lot of alcohol in it.  _ She then realized what he was up to and she started to get even more angry. 

“I hope you are not planning on getting me too drunk tonight Harrold,” said Arya. “That would be a very shitty thing to do. If you want to socialize with me a bit and talk to me while I am sober enough that would be nice. Play your cards right through effort and without tricks and maybe I might go to your room. This though, I am not interested.”

Harrold laughed. “Easy there Stark. It’s a party. Relax. Christ. I will come back when you have loosened up a bit. Remember it is a party. The whole point of these are to hook up and have a good time. That and I think you could use a night in my room. Trust me Stark, I can open your eyes and make you feel things you have never felt before. I have a certain thing when it comes to women. They are never disappointed.”

“How romantic,” said Arya angrily. 

“Since when are you a girl into romance,” said Harrold. “You never stroke me as one.”

“Have you even bothered to get to know me enough to ask,” snapped Arya. “You just assumed I was a hook up girl? You have hardly talked to me and I have been here for over an hour and a half and now that I have been drinking you are now coming over? Well guess what I am still a girl! I want to be romanced a little.”

Harrold shrugged and saw something. He told her that he would be right back. He might be, but she wasn’t. She stormed out knowing that if she stayed, he would get her drunk and then his charms would work. She was not going to lose her virginity drunk and to a fuck like Harrold attractive or not. 

She walked the street. She shivered. It was cold and she was slightly drunk. It was midnight. Her phone went off and she opened it.

JON: Where are you right now? I know that you went to a party tonight. Have you been drinking?

Arya groaned. She texted back. 

ARYA: None of your business!

JON: You bet your ass it’s my business. Sansa told me what happened last time. Is there someone with you. You need someone with you at all times. I hope you went with Tommen. He is a good guy. He will make sure you are safe.

ARYA: No, it’s just me.

JON: That is not good enough. Where are you right now? I am picking you up.

ARYA: I am walking to Hot Pie’s. I am not too far right now. Just two blocks away. I promise I am not that drunk.

JON: Text me the moment you get there understand me?

ARYA: YES GOD!

Arya shivered again. She was about three miles away from her place. She hoped she would be sober by the time that she made it back. She did not have the money to get an uber to make it to her place. She wished she had her bike. Three miles on her bike meant nothing, but walking was another. It was the beginning of autumn after all. She wished she had a coat. Damn it, she did not think before she went out. She never really brought a coat. Come to think of it, she always borrowed Tommen’s who always remembered to bring an extra one for her. 

Her mind went to Tommen who seemed distant when she smiled at Harrold so brightly. She also knew that Tommen was shy when it came to openly talking about how he felt about things. She suddenly wanted to be close to him, but she assumed he was angry at her. She took out her phone and paused. Should she just say hi? She blushed and decided to give it a try.

ARYA: Hey

She paused and nothing. She sighed, but then her phone went off. 

TOMMEN: Hey, what’s up? Are you okay?

ARYA: Yeah, just walking back. The party was lame AF. Harrold is a DBag.

TOMMEN: I could have told you that. 

ARYA: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. How long are you going to be awake for?

TOMMEN: Whenever really. 

ARYA: Gotcha.

She had enough money to get to Tommen’s. She did not plan it. It just occurred to her. She got an uber and made it to his place. When they were younger they had hidden a ladder near the house where Arya would sneak up into his room. Cersei, who never bothered to do the lawn herself and had their servants do it, never noticed. The servants thought it was cute and they promised to keep it a secret. Arya took the ladder and gently laid it to the side of the house. She climbed up and knocked on Tommen’s window. 

Tommen opened the window looking startled. 

“What are you doing here,” he said surprised. 

“Just swinging by for a visit,” said Arya. “....unless you do not want me here.”

“Of course I want you here,” said Tommen quietly. “I mean....it’s cool.”

Tommen opened the window and let her in. She took off her shoes quickly to not make noise. It was 12:30 at night and she was sure Mr. Baratheon was asleep. Cersei was gone for the week on business with Tywin who, according to Tommen, wanted to integrate at least one of his children to his bank. 

“That bad huh,” said Tommen with a smile. “We never were part of the in crowd. It never suited us really well. Dad is passed out from drinking as usual. Joffrey is out with some whore I think. Myrcella is sleeping, but she sleeps like a rock when she does so we are in good shape. Want to watch a movie?”

“I would love one,” said Arya. “How about....Breakfast at Tiffany’s?”

“Odd choice for you,” said Tommen. 

“Odd that a teenage boy should have it in his collection,” said Arya with a grin. 

“Touche,” said Tommen chuckling. 

Tommen popped in the disc and adjusted the movie’s volume. He also know instinctively that she liked subtitles when she watched movies and he adjusted that as well before tossing the remote to the side and taking a seat on his desk chair giving Arya the bed. He shrugged and said that she looked cold. Naturally, he threw in a remark about how her family should be well adjusted to the cold. She gave him her customary, ‘fuck you,’ before settling in. 

She always admired Audrey Hepburn. She was an angel. A woman that was really truly beautiful. She felt a twinge of envy. Sansa had that elegant grace that she never had. At this moment she wanted to have that natural grace. No, she was always more of a Katharine Hepburn. Robb always made that comparison telling her she had more ‘umph’ than any other woman he had ever met. Jon would laugh and tell her that her personality reminded him of Sigourney Weaver. Talented, strong, intelligent, and with a strong personality were both those women. Yet, they did not make a man melt. She looked over at Tommen and she suddenly wished he would climb in beside her and hold her. She was still a little cold. 

Tommen laughed at a particular scene and looked over to her. He noticed that she still shivered. He again did not think about it. It was just instinct and that he cared so much for the girl watching a movie with him. He went over to her and climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around Arya. Arya rested her head on his chest and she felt warm and content. She knew Tommen would never try anything she would not disapprove of. Besides, he was too into this film at the moment. 

She felt him drift to sleep near the end of the film. She looked up and he was out like a light by the time the movie reached the infamous kiss in the rain scene. Arya got out of the bed and turned the movie off. Tommen was like all the other Baratheons. Once asleep say good night. They were out of it! She wondered if she was being too forward, but her jeans were uncomfortable. She decided she needed more comfort than anything. She took off her pants, her socks, and her sweater and tossed them to the floor before climbing back into bed with Tommen. She readjusted her head on his chest (which was not muscular but lean and firm) and she feel asleep.

* * *

 

Margaery arrived early from her trip. She was not in a good mood. She got a text from Jon explaining that his ex Ygritte was back in town. He also texted her that she was staying with him and to expect to see her crashing on the couch. Her eyes narrowed instantly. He texted her that she did not want her to be surprised should she arrive early and see another woman (She saw a picture of Ygritte and had to admit the woman was very attractive) on the couch. 

She instantly felt a pang of pure jealousy and possessiveness. She made sure that she got back early and she skipped going to her place to drop off a few things. It was rather early when she arrived. She used the key and let herself in feeling rather pleased that she could come and go from Jon’s apartment when she wished. 

Sure enough there was Ygritte on the couch face into the pillow and sleeping like the dead. She wondered if the woman could even breathe? She saw Jon at the table with a cup of coffee and a bit of eggs and bacon on a plate. He saw her and smiled as he stood up and kissed her. 

“Good to have you back babe,” said Jon. “You must be tired. There is some bacon and some eggs. There is also toast if you want some. Head on to my room and get some sleep. That was a long flight. 

She went on her toes and kissed Jon again. A little more aggressively this time. She started to paw at his shirt and Jon chuckled as he followed her to his bedroom. Margaery felt immense satisfaction as Jon thrusted inside of her. She had to admit, a week without sex was hard and she was glad to be feeling Jon inside of her. Jon moaned quietly trying not to wake up their guest, but Margaery made it harder by digging in her nails on his back, which she knew that he loved. Jon let out an involuntarily load groan as he felt her nails scrape his skin. Margaery rocked her hips harder to match with Jon’s rhythm and both were starting to moan with the pleasure that came from no intimacy for a week. He was hers and she made sure that he made love to her to prove it. She would be sure to send the bitch away as soon as she could. She trusted Jon. She did not trust other women when it came to what belonged to her. 

She smiled when she felt Jon’s body shudder as he came in her. Jon rested himself on top of her panting slightly. She also felt a wave of fatigue. Jon rolled off her and his eyes were closed as he had a grin on his face. She wrapped herself around him and drifted to sleep. 

The afternoon arrived when she and Jon were awoken by a sharp knock on the door. Jon jerked awake cursing slightly. Margaery was too tired from jet lag and she remained in the bed knowing she was lounge for the day. Jon stood up and picked up his clothes. She admired his muscular naked body. His long curly black hair and the abs aroused her as she enjoyed watching him put his clothes back on. Jon winked at her before opening the door a crack. 

“I never knew you slept in so late,” said Ygritte sound rather annoyed. “Hey, Sam invited us out to lunch and Theon to dinner. He has a little group going with him and I am totally going. I was hoping you would come along. At least for lunch anyhow. Sam and Gilly will be there. You can bring your girl if you want. I doubt she would want to given that it is a small diner joint no some millionaire’s club, but still.”

Margaery’s eyes shot awake.  _ Fucking bitch,  _ she thought angrily. “I would love to go! That sounds splendid!”

Jon turned surprised and relayed the message to Ygrittle who was also very surprised. Ygritte said they would meet Sam and Gilly in an hour or so. She also said she would be borrowing the shower. Her voice sounded cold when Margaery said she would show. Jon shrugged oblivious, but it was obvious to Margaery. The slut thought she had a chance with Jon. Margaery’s face went dark with anger. Well, she had another thing coming if she thought she would take Jon away from her. If that was how she wanted to play, that is fine. Margaery Tyrell was not the type of woman that lost very often.

If ever.

* * *

 

Robb sat at his desk looking at his work carefully. There were revisions that needed to be done and due to the popularity of his serials he felt that he needed this part to be very good. He was part three of a six part series in and he knew that this section would be pivotal. He came  at five in the morning and it was already six at night. He took a few breaks, but not many as he kept writing down outlines and chapters to give himself an idea of the direction that he wanted to go. He sighed frustrated.  

Roslin bade him goodnight and told him that he needed some sleep. Robb grunted in response and he heard Roslin laugh as she walked away. His obsessiveness was starting to become a bit well known among the workers in his floor. Another hour passed and Robb was lost in a bit of a day dream imagining different scenarios. He heard a knock on the door. His nose captured her scent before he even saw her. She had been gone for a few days settling certain matters and she had been very busy the past week. He had seen her a few times, but only for a few minutes since they had slept together for the first time. Truth be told he was a little hurt that she did not seek him out much or text him at all and he decided that it was a one time fling. Just two people who were lonely and horny and needed sex. 

He was not a psychiatrist, but if he was he would have known that his short temper recently and his eagerness to drink with Jaime Lannister that night stemmed from that fact that he missed Dany and would not admit it. Robb never felt so complete than how he felt when he was talking with her and when he was inside of her. 

“Working late again,” said Dany with a shy voice of a woman unsure how to proceed after a night of passion. Robb did not know it, but Dany had thought about him every night and had pined for intimacy since their night together. She had been unsure what to do next and she had hoped Robb would come to her. Robb did not know it, but Dany wanted Robb to come to her office and sweep her off her feet. Robb looked at her with tired eyes and merely shrugged. 

“I need to get this one done,” said Robb. “I never thought that I would get such a fan base for this serial. I actually got a letter with some fan telling me that if I do not finish this serial soon he would kill some teddy bear. So....yeah I have a few passionate fans.”

“Will you be working later,” asked Dany. 

“Not sure,” said Robb. “I suppose so.”

With that Robb turned around and continued to work. Dany opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again. He had also refused to dance with her a few nights ago, and Teyne noticed the coolness between them. She also noticed that both of them were rather sloppy with their forms and commented on it. Her scent was still in the room and the more and more he smelled that lovely lavender the more and more Dany’s face entered his mind. It got the point where Robb started to type her name. Unable to control it anymore Robb turned off his computer without saving anything and he stormed out of the building. 

He got into the car and he hit the gas. He drove with a single purpose as he drove by cars who honked their horns and gave him the finger. He parked his car outside the large penthouse building and he walked right in. The doorman, who recognized him from the night that he spent there once with Miss. Targaryen let him in. Robb took the elevator and he cursed himself. He looked rather lousy with such plain clothes, but he was too far in right now and he was not turning back and running away. 

He buzzed when he reached her door. He waited a few moments and he saw Dany open the door slightly. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. Without an invitation Robb marched right inside. Before Dany could say anything, Robb pressed his lips to hers as he pressed her against the wall and kicked the door closed with his foot. Robb’s lips moved from her soft ones and to her neck where he kissed every part of her creamy soft neck. Dany moaned as Robb kissed every bit of her from her lips, to her, neck, to her shoulder. Dany squeaked as Robb picked her up and took her right to her bedroom. 

Robb laid her on the bed and aggressively started to remove her clothes and threw them aside until she was naked beneath him. Dany blushed as Robb made quick work of his own clothes.  Robb moved on top of her and Dany eagerly spread opened her legs Robb thrusted into her. Robb and Dany both groaned with pleasure as Robb moved quick and hard. After a few thrusts into her cunt, Robb took himself out of her and immediately pressed his lips to her folds. He loved the sound of her moaning. It was a symphony to his ears; the finest symphony ever written. He took in the taste of her. He did not know what came over him, but he never wanted a woman at that moment than he wanted Dany. He felt her panting increase and he started to lick and stroke more aggressively. 

The night would continue with Dany soft cries of pleasure and Robb’s groans when he entered her again. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Jon Snow**

All Jon could think about during his break was Ygritte and why she decided to come back into his life. They were going out later that night with Sam and Gilly and Margaery was coming along for the ride. She texted him and told him that she was going to bring her brother Loras as well. Jon suddenly felt pressure that he did not like feeling. He sympathized with Margaery. He understood what she was going through deeply and the feeling sucked. That was it: it sucked and it hurt bad. She felt scared that he was considering Ygritte considering their history. Jon assured her before they departed that he did not care, but he knew deep down that she was still fearful. It was the mark of how well he felt connected to her that she had fallen this fast. 

Yet, Jon thought about Ygritte and how it all ended. It came out of the blue, but he supposed there were signs he missed earlier. They did not show until the final month of their relationship after he had finally met her parents after dating for a while. She was always reluctant to tell her parents about him. He did not mind too much. He figured she would tell them in due time. Finally, she gave him the news that she told her parents about him and that she wanted him to meet them. 

The day went well. Her father enjoyed him very much and Jon felt that he connected with her father over their love for old cinema. The mother was a different matter. Though cordial, she did not seem overly impressed. As the weeks went by Ygritte became slightly more distant to him. She never communicated well and Jon had a great ability to pick up on when her mood had changed. She was never angry with him. He would have preferred it. She was just treating him more as a friend and it scared him when he was starting to discover it. Jon decided that he would make a larger effort to woo her. So he decided to wake up before work and drive to her apartment day after day leaving a rose on her car so when she would wake up she would see a flower and a note that reminded her why he (Jon) thought she was the best girl in the world. 

Jon felt the idea was romantic and original. He supposed he watched too many Hugh Grant movies with Sansa when he was feeling pressure. Sansa warned him that maybe it was too much. Perhaps some more space. Robb argued otherwise and told him that he needed to make a gesture that showed her that he cared for her and that he wanted to be with her. Jon went with Robb’s advice. It seems to work at first. She was more receptive to him. However, their last night of sex did not go well. He wanted to try something different to spice up their love life, but she was not enthused with the sex. She did not want to try another round either. When he left she was kind to him, but there was no fire in her. 

Finally, one night, Jon snapped and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

“This has been going on for a while now and it’s pissing me off,” said Jon. “What is wrong? Why can’t you tell me and don’t say it’s nothing because I know that something is off.”

Ygritte sighed as she looked up at the ceiling looking rather sad but determined. “I don’t know Jon.”

“Don’t give me that,” said Jon. “Come on Ygritte we are past that. You know we are past that right now. I mean, why can you not tell me. Even if you are not entirely sure, you still know the root of the problem or at least what is bothering you to some level.”

“All I know is that I do not really feel the same right now,” said Ygritte. “I like you Jon. I really do and I don’t want you out of my life. But....I think I want to be alone.”

That took the breath out of him. Jon took a deep breath and said, “why?”

“I just feel like something is missing,” said Ygritte. “It’s both of us. I feel like you have been different. You’re more needy now you know. You are clinging to me and not really giving me much space. I feel more pressure now and....I don’t like it. I liked it more when we were first dating. It wasn’t like dating. It was like we were really good friends. We just got each other you know. You were more aloof and more relaxed. You were more fun.”

“Ygritte,” said Jon sadly. “The reason that I have changed is because you have. I felt you slipping away and you never talk to me so I started to worry a lot more. I admit I have been more clingy I suppose, but that’s because I am trying to save what we have.”

“I get that,” said Ygritte. “But I am to blame too. I get annoyed and I shut down. When I am with friends I do not get annoyed, but when it comes to family or a boyfriend I....God I don’t know it’s so hard to explain! I get....this idea of perfection in my mind and when that idea is not reached I get annoyed and I start to withdraw. I also had plenty to time to think and I just don’t feel happy when I am around you like I used to. I just don’t want to date right now. Not just you anybody. I just want to be my own person right now.”

“I don’t understand,” said Jon angrily. “Ygritte three weeks ago we would kiss and say ‘I love you’ to each other. Then the following week you tell me that you do not love me and that you are feeling more pressure.  _ But  _ you said you were close to loving me. You send me that text six days ago that told me that though there are plenty of people out there I was the one for you and you said you were glad that I am with you. Now you want to break up? I mean, fucking hell Ygritte that is pretty fucking mind boggling and difficult for me.”

“I said I am not faultless,” said Ygritte. “I did not know what to think Jon. It’s not easy. Especially when I like you and I don’t want to hurt you! So I just went along with it hoping something would change, but it didn’t. It sucks and I am scared because I am scared that you will hate me and I don’t want you to hate me Jon! I do like you very very much and I want to be your friend. I cannot stand the idea of you not talking to me every again.”

Jon lowered his head and tried to process it. He did not want to lose her either. Jon said, “how about we just take a step back for a moment you know. Give each other a few days to think about it. Look, if you are more open with me than I will understand that you need space and I will give it to you without worrying that you are pulling away. It’s miscommunication Ygritte. All of this is. You said you were happy in the beginning. Let’s try to get back to that point.”

“It’s not that easy Jon,” said Ygritte. “You know that it’s not. I know that right now I do not want a boyfriend.”

“Then what do you want,” said Jon who was very hurt. “Do you want to see other people is that it? Are you just bored of me? Be honest is it the sex?”

“No Jon,” said Ygritte. “Sex has nothing to do with this. I also do not really care to start hooking up at the moment. Too much effort and I do not want to put forth any at the moment. I just want me time.”

Jon felt angry and slightly paranoid for a moment and all he could think about was her going back on a dating app and talking to other guys. Well damn her if she would do that then so could he. Yet, he knew he would be working to spite her and that could not be his intention if she was not going to be spiteful to him. 

“Would you be angry if I started seeing someone,” said Jon testing Ygritte.

“I would not be pleased really,” said Ygritte. “But I cannot say that I would be overly bothered by it I guess.”

“How does that work,” said Jon. 

“It doesn’t,” said Ygritte. “That is a loaded question. This is what I mean I feel boxed in Jon!”

“So it’s over then,” asked Jon tired and very miserable. 

“For now,” said Ygritte. “I am not going to say that my feelings will not change, but right now I just want us to be friends. Please let us not be those couple that never speak to each other again. We can be really good friends Jon.”

“If that is what you want us to be then I can do it,” said Jon. 

It was not easy. They went out with friends and it felt odd for Jon. It felt more odd that one week after their break up they went shopping to get Jon some new shirts he needed badly and then made a nice Dornish dinner together and laughed over a glass of wine and some spotify. The whole time Jon was enjoying himself for the most part, but it felt different. That it was not supposed to be like this and that it was too intimate without real intimacy. When she put on her shoes to leave Jon wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He did not want to smother her either so he tried to play it cool and he kept a slight distance. He hoped that she would come over and hug him and show some inclination that she wanted an intimate touch. A sign! Anything! She smiled and said good night and left as simple as that. For the first time in a long time, Jon felt some tears sting his eyes. He knew deep down that he was really wasting his time. He decided to give Robb a call. 

“Hey Robb,” said Jon trying to keep a steady voice. “Um....hey man I could use you right now. I feel stupid for saying it, but it would be cool if you could come over.”

“I’m on my way,” said Robb immediately. 

There was a knock fifteen minutes later and Jon wondered how many red lights Robb blew to get there so fast. Jon opened the door and in came Robb, Theon, and Gendry. Jon waited for Theon to say something nasty. 

“Dude,” said Theon. “Fucking hell man I am so sorry. This whole thing is fucked.”

“Did she explain anything man,” asked Robb. “I feel partly responsible. I think the whole romantic gesture pushed her too far too fast. I am to blame for that there.”

“Not really,” said Theon. “I mean women love romance am I right? The problem was Jon wasn’t the one that was the right guy to do it. What I mean is, no offense mate, you are not her endgame.”

“I still think I can get her back,” said Jon. 

Gendry, Robb, and Theon looked at each other frowning. 

“Sit down,” said Robb. “Look Jon whatever you want to do I will support you all the way. Here’s some advice though: give it some time and start getting to know yourself more alright. You might find that you do not really want her. I mean you made her your world and now there is a void and you think you cannot live without her. Look man, she does not want  you out of her life, but she is not willing to be more than friends. The problem is the more you become friends and the better it is the more complacent you will be. You will see less and less of each other and you will be more and more casual and boom! The relationship is over. It’s a break up man. A soft and kinder way of breaking up, but still one nonetheless. Maybe she will come around, but I doubt it. You cannot let yourself get fished around.”

“I do not think he should quit though,” said Gendry. “Not quite yet. It’s only been a week fellas. I mean, shit happens but things change when given enough time. A week is way too soon to give up. However, mate you need to get out there and start living your life by your terms.”

“Give me the phone,” said Robb. “I need to see how much you are texting her.”

Robb scanned through his phone and sighed. “You text her every day? That is not the right way to go about it. Yeah, these messages are cordial and friendly, but you got to not be so available!”

“I am so confused,” said Jon. “I mean she texts me first though!”

“She is just trying to make sure you remain interested in being friends,” said Theon. “Simple mate. Nothing more than that. I say don’t give up if you feel like you want to keep the fight going, but I am saying that a break is a good thing and it will give you time to adjust and see what else is out there. You have to see the glass half full mate. This could end up being the best thing for you.”

“You could meet someone better,” said Robb. “Alright? Trust us man you will get over this. The world is not over. Now let’s stop talking and start mother fucking drinking. I got Settlers of Catan and I got two bottles of Crown Royal Whiskey. Gentlemen let’s get fucking lit. Sam will be here in twenty. I will be sure to go after him.”

 

Jon was smiling when he remembered (well what he could remember) that night. He thought about Margaery again and decided that he would need to start playing a bit more cool. However, he would not close himself off. All his words would be honest. She needed to understand that he was not going anywhere. Trust was essential now more than ever. He checked his phone and knew that he needed to leave so to get ready to go out. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for a night with his girlfriend and his ex. 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay to those that like this story. Looking at it, this story has gotten very much kudos and reads and I feel bad for neglecting it in favor of my other one which I put more effort into. Of course, this one is not as serious, but I do like messing about with it and adding my twist of humor. That and I want to explore Theon and Myrcella as well as Tommen and Arya. So here it is after a long delay. I hope that you guys enjoy the honesty and the realism of this date. I tried to make it as realistic as I could with some good humor in the mix.

**Myrcella Baratheon**

She watched as Theon Greyjoy tried to find a parking spot. Though it was a Thursday night, most of the parking slots were full. Theon flashed her a smile as he assured her that he would find them a suitable spot. She was surprised when he texted her the previous night asking her to go out to dinner with him at the Shrimp House. The place was expensive and she knew the food had the reputation of being among the best. Though being a Greyjoy she was not surprised he would request seafood. She admitted that she seldom had seafood and Theon seemed to harden his resolve that they should go to the Shrimp House. 

Sansa texted her earlier telling her to have her guard up, but Myrcella chuckled to herself. She was well aware of what she was getting herself into when it came to Theon Greyjoy. She did not have much confidence that this date would actually lead them anywhere. Theon Greyjoy was not a man that one had a future with. Though he was handsome enough, and she would admit to herself that her personal vanity played a part in her decision to go out with him. She was an attractive woman she knew, and she figured a night out with Theon would turn the heads of more eligible bachelors who would eye them all night. It had been so many months since she last had someone to warm her bed anyhow. She flushed when she thought about it. Though she would not dare tell Sansa, Robb was exceptional in bed. 

She heard a car horn go off behind them and then turned turned around and shouted back at the guy who probably could not hear him.

“What the hell do you want me to do,” snarled Theon. “Seriously, what does that prick want me to do. It’s called traffic. I can’t move. What does he want from me?”

“I told you we should’ve taken L Street,” said Myrcella. “We would have found a parking spot by now. That place is usually deserted.”

“It’s five blocks away,” said Theon incredulously.

“Yeah,” said Myrcella. “So what? We get a parking spot, the cost for parking is cheaper, the car is safer, and I guarantee that walking five blocks where we can J walk would get us there faster than sitting here in traffic waiting for someone to give up a parking spot. That’s just me. You’re the driver you do you.”

Theon looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew a lost cause when he saw one and he decided not to press the point. He heard the sound of the car horn again and he turn around and flipped the other drive off. 

“Jag off,” hissed Theon. “I’m sorry. Nothing gets my blood boiling more than other drivers. I mean look at this asshole in front of us. What the hell is he doing? His car is practically horizontal.”

Theon lowered his window and yelled at the drive in front of them. “Vertical asshole! Where did you get your license? School of the blind? Learn how to drive!”

“Fuck you asshole!”

“Fuck you,” shouted Theon. “Fuck! People in this city cannot drive.”

Myrcella could not help but laugh. She couldn’t blame him. No one swore at other drivers more than her. She admired his straightforward approach. Normally, she assumed, most men would control themselves on a first date rather than let their true colors show. She knew what she was getting at least. 

“Well, since we are going to be stuck here for a bit I am going to play some tunes,” said Myrcella. “Give me your bluetooth.”

She started it up and she put on her Spotify playlist that she made the night before. The autumn was coming fast and she selected forty tunes she felt matched the changing of the season. She did not bother to ask what music Theon liked before she played. She frankly didn’t care. Myrcella Baratheon was quite snobbish when it came to music. As a musician, and a talented one at that, she felt it was her right to be critical. 

“Take Five by Paul Desmonds,” remarked Theon. “Classy.”

“You know Paul Desmonds,” said Myrcella surprised. “Really?”

“A few tunes,” said Theon. “I mean I am not going to say I am an expert on his work or anything but I know a song or two. I like Jazz. I mean, I am down for most music really.”

“You surprise me sir,” said Myrcella amused. 

“Yeah go on and say it,” said Theon. “I know you came into this date expecting to talk to some uncultured dipshit who shakes his ass to T-Pain and Zayne. Yeah, I like club music. I like to get drunk to Bruno Mars like the next young fella, but I have a wide array of tastes. I like classical. Back when I went to school I relied on Chopin during the study hours. Stick with me and I will surprise you. I can promise you that.”

“That is exactly what I expected,” said Myrcella. “You already exceeded expectations so congrats. I should have figured you liked Jazz. I did meet you in a Jazz Club. God, this fucking traffic is killing me Theon.”

“What do you want me to do,” said Theon. “I cannot move any faster. Especially with dumbass in front of me.”

“I am starving,” said Myrcella. “Get out of this lane on the next turn. There’s a McDonald’s over there. It’s shit, but fast food is fast. Besides, they have a great 2 for 2 deal going on and I need to save some cash.”

“McDonald's,” exclaimed Theon. “Are you kidding me?”

“No I’m not,” laughed Myrcella. “Have you had their sausage burritos? It’s worth the dollar they are worth. With how cheap they are I am doing your wallet a favor.”

Theon grinned at her while looking rather dazzed before turning out of the lane and heading to McDonald’s. The restaurant was, mercifully, low on customer and most of them adults reading the paper.

“Yeah hi,” said Myrcella cheerfully. “I will take two sausage burritos, and a McDouble. Oh, um I will take some coffee. Black. Two packs of Splenda. One pack of sugar. One little cap of vanilla. Theon?”

“I uh....give me a sec I haven’t been here in ages,” replied Theon. “Uh yeah I will go for the 2 for 5. Give me Big Mac with no pickles and extra ketchup and I will take a Quarter Pounder with no pickles and extra ketchup. Add a small coke in there as well.”

“Do you want fries with the meal,” asked the cashier.

“How can I say no,” said Theon. “Yeah add a medium in there.”

“Add one for me too please,” said Myrcella. 

“$18.50,” said the cashier.”

“Shit,” said Theon. “Beats the hundred and twenty for the dinner excluding the wine or champagne.”

“For sure,” said Myrcella. 

Once they got their food she guided him to the back where she was sure the cashier’s would not see them. She took a flask out of her purse and she smiled. 

“Margarita,” she asked. “When I told Sansa I was going on a date with you she told Robb. Robb said this date would either go well or terrible so he made me a classic margarita and gave me his flask. I believe his ideology was, ‘either you can have fun and be a little drunk or miserable and be a little drunk. If you are happy the night will get better. If it sucks, the night will be salvaged.’ Something like that.”

“You are trouble,” said Theon with a wink. “I need to be careful with you.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” said Myrcella taking a bit out of her McDouble. “Oh my God I forgot how good this shit is when you are starving. Could you pass me the ketchup?”

“So you told me your mother was down on you for playing Jazz.”

“Yeah she’s pissed about it,” said Myrcella. “My father doesn’t really have an opinion. He doesn’t care what I do one way or another so it works out. I mean, he wants what is best for me, but other than that he is what you would call an absentee father.”

“I understand that feeling,” remarked Theon quietly. 

“Yeah,” said Myrcella. “Not to be tactless, but you and your father’s relationship is well known among the social circles. I am a Baratheon. I am aware of many family's dirty laundry. Your father is a bitch from what I hear. He is worse than Walder Frey and I have heard stories about him.”

“Yeah my father looks at me and he sees underwhelming talent,” laughed Theon. “Whatever. I got over it a long time ago. I mean, when I graduated with a 4.0 GPA he did not care that I had essentially proved him wrong. He ignored it. He did not even attend the graduation. Turned out fine. I had Robb by my side through it all. I owe the world to that guy. So here we are you and I. Two great disappointments.”

“Well you more than me,” winked Myrcella. “My brother Tommen has that title in the family. He is on the road to nowhere fast in the eyes of my mother. Utter nonsense but I will take what I can get everytime. How’s your Big Mac?”

“Better than expected,” said Theon. “Last time I came here I was drunk. It was three in the morning and Robb and I had stolen a fire extinguisher from the bar and started spraying cars and shit with it before he ditched out and came here. Hell of a night.”

“Jesus Christ, giggled Myrcella. “I regret that I did not have many college experiences worth talking about. There was not much I could do with people following me around hoping that I would be the next rich girl mess up. People love to see the children of the wealthy make a mistake. It prevents us from being kids you know. It sucks. Not that it stopped you from having fun. I guess I lack your courage in some ways. I am afraid of looking like an asshole.”

Theon roared with laughter as he took a swing from her flask. “Man you know how to flatter a man let me tell you.”

“It’s one of my oh so great skills,” said Myrcella. 

“No,” said Theon looking at his food with a soft smile on his face. “No you could if you wanted. You just choose not to. Flatter I mean. You don’t do it because you are not good at it, you just don’t care. I think that’s cool.”

“Why,” asked Myrcella. “I would think you would love to have your ego stroked.”

“I get enough of that thank you,” said Theon. “I prefer it when people throw it in my face honestly. It’s like a breath of fresh air when someone actually gives me their thoughts rather than bullshit. You hear so much bullshit and you forget that there is occasionally authenticity in people.”

“I could not agree with you more,” said Myrcella. “What are you going to do with your life? You will not take over for your father we both know that. What are you planning on doing? If anything.”

“Not sure,” said Theon. “Honestly, I have no idea what I would like to do. I took a series of economic courses and a finance so I can manage well. I was thinking of being a stockbroker. It would be the most natural thing for me to do, but I was thinking that I would----ah never mind. It’s stupid.”

“Come on,” laughed Myrcella. “I hate suspense. Give it to me straight.”

“Well,” said Theon, “my sister and I are really close. I was thinking that when asshat dies and my sister takes over, she will take over the finances. I was thinking of asking for a loan to start my own business. I love the water and there are not enough places in this city that offer food and the sea. I mean dining with style. Picture this, a nice sized luxury boat that cruises nice and slow all around the water that surrounds the city. You get a majestic view of the skyline and you get a damn fine meal. I happen to be the best damn cook you will ever meet. Seafood with Style. That’s the tagline. I just need a name and a better business model. It’s been going through my head a lot.”

“Are you kidding me,” said Myrcella. “That sounds fucking amazing. That would sell in a heartbeat. If you are as good as you claim you will have that business up and going real fast. You should totally do it.”

“I could use some live music,” said Theon. “Perhaps a good sax player for a Saturday night.”

Myrcella laughed. “I would say that you are playing it smooth to get me naked, but I can tell you are not that smooth. Nice touch. You swung and hit.”

Theon and Myrcella were laughing as they traded the Margarita. The night progressed very well. Myrcella and Theon wandered the city walking with the crowds. Theon felt better where there was noise rather than a place secluded. She did not mind. She loved the feel and energy of the city in the night. They talked about nothing of real importance, but they talked easily. She did most of the listening as Theon told her stories unafraid of how bad he ended up looking in them. He was honest and she had to admit that he seemed to be himself. He was very attractive as himself rather than this playboy that she had seen once or twice. They wandered for over an hour before they agreed to call it a night. They listened to music on the way back to her parents home.

“I am getting my own place within the coming months,” she said. “Jeyne is on board. I cannot wait to get the hell out. I need to get away from it all.”

“I can tell you with confidence that it will be the best decision you will make,” said Theon. “Would you like to go out with me this weekend? I really liked talking with you. I would like to get to know you a little more. I mean, if you want. I know that I have a reputation and I am not sure what you are looking for at the moment, but I think it would be a shame if I we were not to give each other another date.”

Myrcella agreed instantly and kissed him on the cheek before saying good night. She could not shake off the feeling that she was the first woman to bade Theon Greyjoy a kiss goodnight and nothing more in a very long time. She thought about her decision. Clearly, he was interested. Enough for a second date without the promise of sex. She could not help but laugh at it all. Theon ‘Playboy’ Greyjoy? Perhaps there was more to him than thought. She would ask Robb about it later. 

 


End file.
